Novata
by Summer.RL
Summary: Rukia jamás ha tenido una cita, por lo que decide publicar un aviso en el periódico del Gotei para cambiar esa situación. Pero no sabe que ello la llevará a una relación con alguien que no imaginaba. Crack-pairing. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_Acá está esta loca de nuevo subiendo un crackpairing xD ya que Bleach terminó, es hora de sacar del disco duro todas los escritos e inmortalizarlos en ff jajaja. Alguna vez amenacé con mi aberrante colección de este pairing, este fic es uno más. Es que simplemente me encantan juntos._

 _No es demasiado novedosa la trama, pero es la historia que más me ha hecho llorar. No debe seguirse empolvando en un rincón xD._

 _Ubicación temporal: post guerra sangrienta de los mil años. Digamos post capítulo 684, poco más de un años después que Yhwach es derritado._

 _._

" _Rukia jamás ha tenido una cita, decide publicar un aviso en el periódico del Gotei para cambiar esa situación. Pero no imagina que ello la llevará a una relación con alguien que no imaginaba. Crack-pairing RukiaxHisagi"_

.

 **Novata**

 **.**

Parecía algo que ella jamás haría, algo que se salía de lo esperado, de lo apegado a su comportamiento y su personalidad. Pero, ¿puede decir cualquier persona que jamás ha hecho algo impensado? Cuando, en momentos de poca claridad mental, los sentimientos reprimidos afloran exacerbados, como si se tratara de un vómito emocional que bloquea totalmente la racionalidad. Bueno, algo así fue lo que le pasó cuando esa idea se le pasó por la mente y así fue como ingresó en el cuartel de la novena división dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina del teniente Hisagi y editor del periódico del Seireitei.

–¿Tienes un minuto, Hisagi-san? –preguntó Rukia asomando la cabeza entreabriendo la puerta.

–Claro –respondió haciéndole una seña para que ingresara. La chica cerró la puerta –¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

–Es algo vergonzoso, Hisagi-san –confesó sonrojada –Pero ya estoy desesperada… –el teniente la miraba sin entender –Necesito poner este anuncio en el periódico.

Le extendió un escrito, el cual Hisagi revisó rápidamente y alzó la mirada desde la hoja para fijarla en los ojos de su camarada.

–No creo que sea necesario que pongas un anuncio para esto, Kuchiki-san –le dijo con algo de compasión –A veces cuesta encontrar alguien con quien compartir los momentos, el tiempo… pero buscar un novio por periódico es… algo extremo. Además, ¿cómo piensas hacer cuando lleguen las respuestas?

–Si es que llegan –respondió, él asintió –Pues… –se rascó la sien, no lo había pensado –Supongo que decidir por alguno o algunos, salir, conocernos…

–Kuchiki-san –suspiró y le tomó suavemente el brazo –No necesitas esto, de verdad –retiró el contacto –Eres guapa, joven, inteligente… puedes encontrar un novio en cualquier lugar.

–Gracias por tus palabras, pero si fuese así… ¿cómo explicas que en 40 años en cualquier lugar a.k.a. Gotei 13 no haya tenido ni siquiera un enamorado? –Hisagi iba a interrumpirla, pero se quedó en silencio –Y sé que para muchos de nosotros es normal quedarnos en el celibato dedicados a nuestra función –él asintió –Pero estando en el mundo de los vivos me di cuenta que hay otras cosas que también son importantes.

Hisagi la miró con curiosidad.

–¿Tiene esto que ver con que Kurosaki decidió quedarse del otro lado del senkaimon con la chica Inoue?

–Todo que ver –respondió sinceramente.

–De acuerdo… Entiendo lo que éstas pasando, Kuchiki-san. Todos hemos tenido algún desengaño amoroso, pero creo que no es la forma de superarlo. Lo siento, pero no lo publicaré.

–Por favor, Shuuhei… –exclamó con poca paciencia –No me vengas con otro de tus sermones sobre lo correcto, los sentimientos y todo eso que predicas con sake encima –bufó.

–No, no te voy a dar ningún sermón… Rukia –la tuteó también –Pero mi periódico, mis reglas.

Rukia se sintió avergonzada y al mismo tiempo frustrada. Se había expuesto frente a su compañero, sinceramente esperaba que la hubiese comprendido, que hubiese sido más empático. Pero se había equivocado. Ahora se había ridiculizado y se sentía muy tonta.

–Pues le diré a Rangiku que lo publique –le quitó la nota bruscamente –De todos pensé que tú me ibas a entender.

Hisagi se asombró.

–¿Y eso porqué?

–Porque eres un total y absurdo romántico.

El joven la miró un segundo. Primero que nada, nunca esperó de Kuchiki que tomara una determinación como esa, era tan no ella… o eso creía por lo poco que la conocía. De hecho, nunca pensó que lo emocional le interesara mayormente, pues le parecía una chica fría e introvertida. No, no nos equivoquemos, no le caía mal en lo absoluto, solo que… en fin.

Segundo, nunca pensó que lo conociera algo más de lo que él a ella. Se sorprendió y no le quedó más que darle la razón en el punto.

Tercero, seguía firme en la determinación de negarle el pase del anuncio. No le parecía el proceder y debía haber alguna manera de convencerla de lo contrario.

–Tiene sentido –admitió cavilando –Pero déjame hacerte una pregunta al menos antes de aceptar tu nota…

–Pensé que habías dicho que no lo publicarías…

–Si dejas a Matsumoto a cargo de esto, no quiero ni imaginar en qué terminaría. –Rukia se rio suave –Bueno… ¿al menos has salido con alguien alguna vez?

Rukia se volvió roja, muerta de vergüenza y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Ni siquiera con Kurosaki? –ella volvió a negar –Vaya si es un gran idiota –bufó. –¿Estás segura que quieres tener tu primera cita con un tipo que no conoces y que llegó a ti por un aviso en el periódico?

–Si lo dices así se oye muy feo… ¿verdad? –su colega asintió –Pero creo que no tengo otra opción.

 _Ay, Shuuhei Hisagi, porqué eres tan débil_ , se dijo a sí mismo al ver a la teniente en esas circunstancias. Era una novata con el corazón roto, despechada -por qué no decirlo-, y tratando de cambiar a la fuerza su destino célibe de shinigami. Razón tenía Rukia al decir que era un romántico empedernido y como tal no podía permitir que su colega viviera una situación así, no se lo merecía.

–Sí, tienes otra opción. Sal conmigo.

–¿Qué?

Eso la tomó completamente por sorpresa. ¿Salir con Hisagi? ¿Por qué haría algo así? No era como que no hubiesen salido antes… con amigos y como camaradas. No era muy asidua a las juntas extraoficiales, pero sí había asistido a unas cuantas. Y, por lo mismo, Hisagi era la última persona con quien ella saldría en una cita romántica.

–No puedo permitir que tu primera cita sea con cualquier tipo, no podría dormir tranquilo. Sal conmigo.

–Eres tan melodramático –suspiró la chica y lo miró de reojo –No lo sé…

–Mira, solo quiero mostrarte como debería comportarse un tipo correcto, quiero darte un ejemplo. A veces las chicas comenten errores justificando y permitiendo comportamientos que no van a lugar. Y, como tu camarada, me veo en la obligación de enseñarte a leer cualquier señal que indique que el sujeto es un idiota.

Un silencio se estableció entre ambos. La morena lo estudiaba con la mirada mientras en su mente iba hilando las ideas que le planteaba su compañero. Salir juntos, después de todo, no se escuchaba tan descabellado. No era que él estuviera buscando nada más y eso restaba ansiedad y le permitiría aprender el asunto, dado el carácter académico que le había planteado.

–Dame solo cinco citas y te demostraré que lo que planeas es una completa locura. Si luego de eso sigues con la idea, publicaré el aviso, te lo prometo.

–¿Y por qué cinco?

–Porque en una no alcanzo a darte toda la información y luego te surgirán dudas. Tres no son suficientes para detectes las sutilezas, y cinco para estar tranquilo que entendiste el juego. –Rukia asintió y abrió la boca para interrumpirlo –Y no me gustan los números pares –agregó.

–Tiene sentido… ¿y porque no siete o nueve? –preguntó curiosa.

–Porque no me quiero enamorar de ti.

Rukia se volvió tan roja como un tomate y su compañero se largó a reír.

–Tranquila, fue una broma… ¿ves cómo caes a la primera? Con ese nivel de inocencia van a aprovecharse de ti… y pueden hacerte mucho daño. ¿Entiendes por qué no puedo permitir que te lances al mundo sin siquiera orientarte un poco?

La chica asintió lentamente. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, soltó un suspiro.

–Está bien, acepto –se volvió hacia él.

–Genial –parecía entusiasmado –¿El jueves tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo?

–No, creo que no…

–Perfecto, entonces el jueves, ¿a las 8 te parece buena hora? –preguntó, ella asintió –Bar Violeta, distrito 2. Dicen que es bueno, nunca he ido…

–Lo es, fui con Renji el mes pasado, me parece adecuado. –se puso de pie –Nos vemos entonces.

Hisagi volvió a poner los informes frente a él.

–Nos vemos –respondió.

Rukia salió de la oficina, guardó el anuncio en su uniforme. Inició la marcha de regreso a su división retomando en su mente el trabajo que tenía pendiente, debía aún enviar un reemplazo para uno de los shinigami de zona de Sapporo, por lo que prefería comenzar a iniciar una convocatoria. Después debía visar un gigai para el shinigami de zona de un distrito de Kofu y enviar un refuerzo. Debía entrevistar a un par de cadetes de la academia que habían solicitado postular una vez terminada su formación a final de año… ¡Oh, por todos los hollows! ¡Tenía una cita con Shuuhei Hisagi! Era lo más absurdo del mundo de los vivos y la sociedad de almas. Bueno, casi tan absurdo como buscar novio por el periódico. Se alzó de hombros despreocupada.

.

Renji la conocía desde siempre y cuando digo desde siempre es desde siempre… O desde que él tenía memoria. Por lo que podía leer en ella cualquier cosa, o casi todo lo que le pasaba. Sabía que desde momento en que el idiota de Ichigo se había marchado de regreso a su mundo, como era esperable, su mejor amiga había quedado muy desilusionada. ¿Acaso pensaba que se quedaría por ella? Quizás, no era algo que hubiese sido tan descontextualizado. De hecho era algo que no solo Rukia esperaba. Pero, ante todo el pelinaranja tenía todo del otro lado del senkaimon… Pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando se enrolló con Inoue. Ingenuamente, Renji creía que sentía algo por Rukia, después de todo era quien había cambiado su mundo para siempre. Sin embargo, a veces, el destino era cruel… y lo había sido con su amiga, una vez más.

Ahí estaba ella, haciendo como si nada pasara, como si la ausencia de Ichigo no la afectara en lo absoluto. De hecho le hacía algunas visitas, a él y los amigos que había dejado en el mundo de los vivos… Al menos no se había encerrado en su mundo de culpas otra vez. Era un paso. También se había dado el tiempo de afianzar relaciones entre sus colegas, de mejorar su trato con los nobles… o tratar de ganarse su aceptación en lugar de ponerse a la defensiva pasiva a la sombra de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Y, como siempre, respetaba sus decisiones… pero ésta le parecía una realmente idiota.

-¿No te has pensado en lo que dirá el capitán Kuchiki si se entera?

Rukia pareció sorprenderse, pero le restó importancia frente a su mejor amigo. Sí, lo había pensado. Pero su mismo hermano le había sugerido que compartiera más con otras personas… ahora no mencionó los términos en los cuales debía ampliar su círculo de amistades. Era un asunto que la perturbaba, pero en el cual prefería no pensar. Aún no.

–¿No puedo convencerte que no hagas semejante estupidez? –exclamó ante el silencio de su amiga –¡No puedo creer que Hisagi te apoye en esto! Hablaré seriamente con él… ya verá lo que es bueno si intenta seguir con esto.

–No creas que aceptó de primera –le respondió finalmente –Yo le pedí encarecidamente que lo hiciera.

–De todas maneras, no me parece. –hizo una pausa –¿Y cómo lo convenciste? –preguntó curioso.

–Le dije que si no aceptaba iría con Rangiku –dijo calmada, al contrario del pelirrojo que parecía exasperado –Aunque nunca lo haría, no creas… Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Además que fue bastante amable. –Renji asintió dándole la razón, ese sujeto era así –Y se ofreció a salir conmigo para enseñarme de qué trataba todo.

Renji bufó y terminó por exasperarse.

–¿Vas a salir con Hisagi? ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? ¡Ni siquiera te gusta!

Rukia se alzó de hombros.

–No es feo…

–¡Ay, por favor! No me vengas con eso, siempre dices que él es un teniente sin disciplina, que se la pasa perdiendo el tiempo y que es un borracho.

–Yo no he dicho eso… así de textual –aclaró con algo de vergüenza –Solo he dicho que se toma sus responsabilidades con demasiado relajo, que parece tener muchas actividades extra que lo distraen y que bebe en exceso.

–Es lo mismo, Rukia.

–Bueno, el asunto que es algo netamente instructivo, nada más.

–Me importa un carajo, voy a hablar con él –se puso de pie y la indicó con el dedo –Tú no vas a salir con Hisagi ni con nadie, he dicho. Menos ahora –Rukia se lo quedó mirando –Sé perfectamente que lo haces de dolida y no porque hayas decidido libremente. ¿Por qué no esperas que alguien realmente te guste? Pero para eso debes dedicar algo de tiempo a… tener actividades extra que te permitan distraerte. –utilizó sus mismas palabras. –Para comenzar podrías salir más conmigo, para variar… -ella enarcó una ceja –Conmigo y los chicos, digo –se retractó.

–Bueno, supongamos que comience a salir con alguien… y me termine por gustar en serio. ¿Aprobarías eso?

–Claro –afirmó –Pero no voy a aprobar la manera en que vas a comenzar a conocer gente… y estoy dispuesto a informar al capitán Kuchiki. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a detener esta idiotez desde la fuente.

Rukia suspiró.

–Solo no lo golpees, no es necesario… ni liberes tu bankai –le pidió cansada –No quiero luego estar dando explicaciones por tu comportamiento desmedido.

Renji iba a responderle algo, pero se cayó. Salió de la oficina del cuartel de la décimo tercera división. Mascullaba maldiciones contra Ichigo, claro que no la iba a cargar con el editor del periódico, todo esto se basaba en la partida de ese pelinaranja idiota. Si todos sabían que a él le gustaba Rukia, ¿por qué diantres se fue sin siquiera darle una oportunidad? Bueno, tampoco ella había sido muy demostrativa, pero es que no era su estilo. Pensó en ir al mundo de los vivos a hablar con Ichigo, a tratar de convencerlo de alguna manera directa o indirecta lo que estaba pasando de este otro lado. De hacerlo darse cuenta que tenía sentimientos por su amiga y que esa chica Inoue no era más que una distracción… una muy linda distracción, por cierto. Casi podía entenderlo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la novena división, con la suerte de encontrarse con Hisagi caminando relajadamente por el pasillo, lo tomó del brazo bruscamente y lo guió hasta su oficina, prácticamente lo tiró dentro y cerró la puerta.

–Buenas tardes, Abarai –dijo el teniente sobándose el brazo –¿A qué debo tu intempestiva visita?

–Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, idiota. ¿No pensabas contarme?

Hisagi parpadeó un par de veces tratando de hilar ideas, hasta que encontró la razón de la molestia del pelirrojo.

–Primero tranquilízate –le dijo calmado, pero firme –Déjame explicarte, toma asiento.

Renji aceptó de mala gana, Hisagi se sentó frente a él e hizo a un lado unos informes.

–Traté de convencerla de lo contrario, pero ya sabes cómo es Kuchiki cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja –no era un comentario malintencionado –Llegó hace un par de días con ese anuncio y me puso entre la espada y la pared… además que no pretendo publicarlo hasta hablar con ella… aun cuando se lo prometí.

–Créeme que no podrás convencerla.

-Al menos podré darle algunas advertencias, ya sabes, el código… –Renji asintió –Pondré tantas trabas como me sea posible de manera que, de salir con tipos, filtre perfectamente. –hizo una pausa –Entiendo que te preocupa y, aunque no lo creas, a mí también. No me parece correcto buscar un novio por el periódico, pero no sería ni la primera ni la última. Digamos lo que digamos no nos va a hacer caso, es una chica muy decidida y bastante terca.

–Lo es –afirmó el pelirrojo –¿Así que esa es la razón de que salgas con ella? –Hisagi asintió -¿No tienes otras oscuras y perversas intenciones?

-Claro que no –exclamó –Solo pretendo dejar la vara tan alta que la próxima vez que salga con alguien sepa qué puede esperar de él. Seré la cita perfecta, que te quede muy claro.

–Esto no va a terminar bien… –suspiró Renji –¿Y se enamora de ti?

–Esa sí es una buenísima broma –se rió –¿De mí? Déjame seguir riendo. Sé perfectamente lo que piensa de mí como para que ni siquiera se le ocurra mirarme con otros ojos.

–¿Y si tú te enamoras de ella?

–Tranquilo, sé salir con una chica sin enamorarme de ella… no soy ningún novato.

–Pero Rukia es novata…

–Cuando termine de entrenarla no lo será. Y me lo agradecerás –sentenció –Confía en mí, Abarai, somos amigos. Jamás haría algo que dañara a tu mejor amiga. Esto es un acuerdo académico –concluyó.

Renji negó con la cabeza más bien negando la situación que las palabras de su camarada. Soltó un suspiro pesado. Solo le quedaba confiar en Hisagi. Al menos ese sujeto era confiable y si le daba su palabra de cuidar a su amiga no podía sino creerle. Además sabía perfectamente que dada la hora no liberaría su bankai para defenderse si llegaba a hacerle algo a Rukia… rió internamente.

–¿Lo prometes por tu honor?

–Te lo prometo, Abarai.

Renji asintió conforme.

–Aun me pregunto cómo rayos terminaste metido en esto.

–Ni yo lo sé –se rió –Pero ya que estamos aquí hagamos lo posible por ayudar a Kuchiki, ¿no?

Renji le sonrió y se estrecharon las manos como dos caballeros.

.

La semana pasó rápido y pronto llegó el día de su cita con Shuuhei. Al menos agradecía que Renji no le hubiese partido la cara… aunque podía apostar que aquella calma conversación no tuvo dicha tónica por impulso de su mejor amigo. Debía agradecer la naturaleza pacifista del editor del periódico.

–¿Llego tarde? –preguntó Rukia al verlo sentado en una de las mesas.

Hisagi se puso de pie.

–No, para nada, yo he llegado antes a propósito –se volvió a sentar una vez que ella tomó asiento frente a él. –Estás muy guapa.

–Gracias –respondió con naturalidad, aunque internamente se alegró. Se había puesto lo primero que encontró limpio –Ha sido muy acertado que llegaras antes, este lugar se repleta.

–No ha sido por eso en realidad, es el código de las citas –le dijo serio, Rukia lo miró con interés –Un hombre debe llegar antes de modo de no hacer esperar a la chica. Hacerla esperar es de muy mal gusto e indica que realmente no está muy interesado.

–Lo archivaré –se golpeó suavemente la sien con el índice –¿Y qué tal tu día?

Hisagi se alzó de hombros.

–Más de lo mismo –respondió –Últimamente todo se reduce a informes sobre las actividades durante la batalla y la reconstrucción… debe pasarte lo mismo –ella asintió –Debo recibir todo lo de los otros escuadrones, revisarlo, enviar notas y archivar.

–Así que ahí van a parar todos los informes –exclamó sorprendida –Pensaba que quedaban en el primer escuadrón –su compañero negó.

–Los reviso, el capitán da el visto bueno, los envío al comandante y luego los recibo de regreso.

–No parece el trabajo más entretenido del mundo…

–Si te gusta leer sobre todo en el Gotei llega a tener su gracia –fue sincero –Te enteras de cada cosa… por ejemplo, de la real razón por la que dieron de baja a… –la miró un segundo –No, es confidencial.

–No seas así, Shuuhei, ya comenzaste a hablar…

Hisagi se sonrió. Comenzó a comentarle sobre la comidilla del Gotei y Rukia se sorprendía, otras se reía. En su saber estaba cada uno de los movimientos dentro de los escuadrones, incluso los movimientos de Kurosaki, claro que aquellos no se los mencionó… no había para qué.

La primera botella de sake se acababa, claro que para un asiduo bebedor eso no era nada. Rukia por su parte bebía cerveza, un gusto adquirido en el mundo humano, asumió.

–Tu división es divertida… –comentó Rukia jugando con el sudado del vaso en el cristal –En cambio yo tengo que estar preocupada de enviar shinigamis de zona a diferentes lugares.

–Lo sé, también recibo tus informes –le dijo –Impecables si me permites la opinión. Tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, eso es admirable. De los mejores que recibo, por cierto. Hay otros bastante malos, pero no mencionaré nombres por lealtad a mis colegas.

La mesera se acercó a retirar la botella vacía, el moreno le pidió otra. Rukia frunció levemente el ceño, bebía demasiado, pero no parecía afectarle. Era sabido en el Gotei que tanto Hisagi como Kira tenían un problema con el alcohol… o tal vez no era un problema, más bien era que el alcohol y Hisagi se llevaban demasiado bien. Se rio para sí misma.

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó curioso.

–De nada –respondió restándole importancia, guardó silencio. El moreno recibía la otra botella y se servía una copa –¿Tienes familia, Shuuhei? –una pregunta para saber más de él.

Él negó.

–Sanguínea no –dijo dejando la botella en la mesa –Pero tengo amigos con los que me crié los cuales son como mi familia. Los veo seguido, de hecho mañana al salir del Gotei voy a cenar donde uno de ellos, viven en el distrito 25, un lugar agradable.

–¿Me creerás que en cuarenta años sirviendo al Gotei no he estado allí?

–No es tu jurisdicción después de todo –la excusó –Además tú llevas tu vida en el Seireitei, es donde vives con el Capitán Kuchiki. Tu casa es impresionante, no tanto como la de Omaeda, pero lo es. ¿Cuántas personas trabajan allí para mantenerla impecable?

–Desconozco el número, pero hay 3 en la cocina, está Nanami el mayordomo, las chicas que se preocupan de los dormitorios que deben ser unas 5, las de la lavandería, unas 3 calculo… y la mujer a mi servicio. –se sentía muy mal diciéndolo. –Ella me arregla para las ocasiones especiales… –se sonrojó –Y me lleva el desayuno los fines de semana… –se sentía diminuta en su asiento –Ordena mi ropa –más pequeña –Compra los kimonos y adornos que ordeno… –casi murmuraba.

–Tranquila, es otra forma de vida, totalmente respetable –le restó importancia –Además piensa que gracias a ti muchas personas tienen empleo –la animó.

–¿Siempre ves las cosas por el lado amable?

–Lo intento, aunque no siempre es posible.

Pausa.

–¿Y esos amigos tuyos hacen algo en especial…? –no quería parecer demasiado curiosa, sabía que Hisagi, al igual que ella, no habían sido de los trigos limpios en su niñez, y podía que sus amigos siguieran en esos malos pasos.

–¿Al que voy a visitar? –preguntó, ella asintió –Tiene una panadería, le va bastante bien. Entró de ayudante para pagar un pan que se robó –recordó divertido –Y fue al único que atraparon –dijo despreocupado –Por lo que el dueño de la panadería lo tuvo de esclavo una semana completa, para que aprendiera una lección… No era un mal tipo, de hecho lo hizo para sacarlo de la calle. Le dio donde dormir y comida. Y luego se quedó viviendo con él para ayudarle. Ahora se independizó.

–¿Y el resto de ustedes?

–Éramos cuatro… sin Yudai ya fuimos desmembrándonos de a poco. –bebió un poco –Uno murió de fiebre. El otro sigue en malos pasos –se alzó de hombros –Supongo que no todos pueden huir del destino. A veces lo veo y le presto algo de dinero. Claro que nunca llega de vuelta a mis manos, tampoco es como que me preocupe demasiado.

Mientras el teniente le hablaba de su familia postiza, ella iba imaginando cómo hubiera sido su vida si nunca hubiese sido adoptada por los Kuchiki. Ella no dejó nadie en el Rukongai, ni menos vivía en un sector medianamente aceptable. ¿Viviría ahora en los dormitorios de los cuarteles como lo hacía su compañero? Viviría del sueldo que recibía cada mes y que generalmente usaba para salir a comer con Renji, comprarle algún presente a Nii-sama o cambiarlo por mangas en el mercado negro que tenía Urahara en el distrito 3.

–Creo que ya es hora de irnos –Hisagi aprovechó un quiebre en la conversación –Mañana tenemos que trabajar y no quiero que llegues demasiado tarde, no me gustaría que el Capitán Kuchiki se enfadara. –dejó la tercera botella con un cuarto de su contenido –Y no soy capaz de beberme eso… seguro ahí me pongo ebrio –admitió.

–Tu tolerancia al alcohol me tiene sorprendida… –quizás era por eso que bebía más que lo normal.

–Dicen que es mejor no invitarme los tragos, salgo caro de subvencionar –confesó.

Llamó a la mesera y pagó la cuenta.

–Dime cuánto es lo mío –le dijo la morena.

–Nada –le contestó.

–¿Cómo que nada? Bebí al menos dos cervezas… y bien subidas las tengo en la cabeza –se rio.

–Código de las citas, el hombre paga –le aclaró serio –Anota todo en tu cabecita beoda, Rukia. –le dio un par de golpecitos en la sien. –No vaya a ser que otro se aproveche de tu posición para intentar sacarte cena y bebidas gratis.

–Anotado –afirmó. –El hombre llega primero y paga la cuenta. –volvió a asentir.

–Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa –se puso de pie.

–¿Otro código?

–Así es… ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría marchar a una chica a esta hora? Si lo hace es un imbécil.

Rukia lo siguió a la salida. Conversaban sobre los bares que conocían, sobre las comidas que en ellos servían, de la música que tocaban en ellos. Se les daba fácil el conversar. Ella pensaba en porqué nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocerlo más, él pensaba que la imagen que tenía de ella distaba mucho de la realidad.

–Sana y salva –le dijo Hisagi una vez frente a la entrada de la mansión Kuchiki, un par de guardias resguardaban el portón.

–Gracias, Shuuhei, lo pasé muy bien.

–De nada, y yo también me divertí… mucho –fue sincero. –Cuando quieras lo repetimos, aun nos quedan 4 citas pendientes –dijo mirando a los guardias –Me miran feo, creo que no soy el tipo que aprueben para que una señorita de buena familia tenga de junta. Es prudente que ingreses.

–Sí, buenas noches –se despidió.

–Buenas noches.

Ella se volteó para ingresar a la mansión, él se marchó rumbo al cuartel.


	2. Chapter 2

Había sido una mañana horrible. No solo porque durante ella toda un ala de la séptima división se hubiese venido abajo por mala construcción, sino porque extrañamente y de alguna forma que nadie entendió terminó prendiéndose fuego. Ese fuego terminó en la novena división, de una manera de lo más inverosímil -viajó por el aire- quemando la zona de los camarines justo cuando terminaba un entrenamiento. Y con ello un grupo de oficiales y su teniente salieron medio en bolas corriendo por su vida.

-No puedo creer que nadie tuviese el tino de buscar un balde con agua… -se burló Kira jugando con los palillos dentro de su ramen. Hisagi lo miró feo -Hubiesen llamado al capitán Hitsugaya como último recurso, ¿no? -bromeó.

-Yo no huía -se excusó bajando la voz de posibles curiosos en el concurrido comedor de los oficiales -Iba por ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro, Hisagi-san -seguía riendo.

-Además, no salí en bolas. Tenía los pantalones bien puestos. Todos tan espantados por ver un poco más de cuero -bufó -Como si nunca hubiesen visto a un teniente en excelente estado físico -se vanaglorió.

-Excelente no fue lo que escuché -canturreó -Las de la cuarta división dijeron que estás muy delgado… escuálido fue la palabra.

-Pero si estoy igual que siempre -se sorprendió con cara de tragedia. Kira se sonrió socarrón. Hisagi masculló algo inentendible y miró hacia el resto de las mesas -Dame un segundo -se puso de pie para alcanzar a Rukia en medio del comedor -Hola.

-Hola. Una mañana movida, ¿verdad?

-Ni lo menciones -bufó y ella se rió bajo -Estaba hablando con los muchachos… Mañana hay un concurso de karaoke en la división del kidou. Creo que será divertido… ¿te animas?

Rukia caviló. Era algo más bien público.

-No sé… ¿es una buena idea? -su colega pareció confundido -Ya sabes. Ir en plan de cita a algo tan masivo.

-No es como que vaya a estar toda la sociedad de almas allí… -reflexionó -No siempre las citas tienen que ser de a dos. Muchas veces se sale a lugares donde puedes encontrarte con conocidos… Pero si no crees que sea correcto podemos hacer otra cosa, solo era una idea.

-Y es una buena idea, pero… si alguien quiere mantener las cosas, digamos, en el ámbito romántico.

Shuuhei asintió.

-Marcas la tónica, eso está bien. De hecho, está muy bien. Si no quieres ir a alguna parte con quien te interesa más que en un plano amistoso, debes hacerlo saber -miró hacia la mesa, Kira los observaba con curiosidad -¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?

-No, gracias. Quedé con las chicas.

-Vale. Nos vemos por ahí.

-Nos vemos.

Vio a su camarada volver donde Kira-san y retomar la comida. Buscó con la vista a las chicas, pero no conseguía divisarlas. Tampoco estaba Renji. Fue por su bandeja de almuerzo y, a pesar de la negativa inicial, terminó sentándose con Hisagi y el teniente de la tercera división.

A Kira le pareció algo extraño, pero supuso que Kuchiki estaba en alguna fase de sociabilización. Y sabía también que Hisagi era de esos que aceptaría por amigo hasta a un menos grande. Apenas pudo terminar de almorzar cuando uno de sus suboficiales fue por él y se vio dejando a sus colegas solos en un mar de oficiales.

-Que ya ni tomar la comida se pueda en paz -comentó Shuuhei mirando a su compañera -Seguro algo similar debe haberle pasado a las chicas.

-Seguro… o Rangiku se quedó dormida.

-No sería extraño, anoche estuvimos de fiesta -Rukia ladeó la cabeza -Deberías sumarte alguna vez, es divertido. Podrías acompañar a Abarai.

-Renji es bastante egoísta con sus amistades. Como si le molestara que comparta tiempo con sus amigos. Deben ser celos… -Hisagi elevó las cejas -No de esos celos, no de pareja. ¡Qué cosas! -se rió.

-Quizás no quiere que sepas en qué pasos anda. A ningún _hermano_ le gusta que su _hermana_ sepa en lo que anda -Rukia tomó un bocado -Pero no anda en malos pasos.

-Lo sé.

Retomaron la comida. Podía escuchar las conversaciones de las otras mesas y el ir y venir de personas en el comedor. El almuerzo estaba bien, no era lo mejor que había probado y, dado los tiempos, tampoco podían quejarse. La reconstrucción dejaba poco para pedir comida de calidad. Sin embargo, ese tema no era el que más le interesaba de momento.

-Shuuhei -dijo finalmente logrando que su colega la prestara atención a ella y no al pollo -Una vez que has salido con alguien una vez… ¿cómo se da la segunda?

-Alguno de los dos busca la oportunidad de repetirlo. Siempre hay alguna excusa.

-¿Cómo la competencia de karaoke?

-Exacto.

Rukia asintió.

-Pero rechacé la salida… ¿qué sucede entonces?

-No es tan complejo. Ya que rechazaste al pobre diablo, tendrás que proponerle otra cosa en corto tiempo o creerá que no te interesa.

-¿Así de radical?

-En general es así… -le indicó el cuenco de arroz -¿Te vas a comer eso? -preguntó y Rukia negó -¿Te molesta si…?

-Todo tuyo -lo quitó de su bandeja y se lo dejó frente a su colega. Lo vio comenzar a darle el bajo a su arroz mientras pensaba en la cita -¿Qué se puede hacer divertido que no implique demasiado en el ámbito íntimo? -Hisagi no prestaba atención a nada más que su cuenco -Shuuhei… -alzó la vista con las mejillas gordas de comida como un hámster. Soltó una espiración -Iremos a cenar, creo que es lo tuyo.

Lo vio tragar con algo de esfuerzo, le dio un sorbo al agua y se limpió la boca.

-A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago. La belleza se va, el hambre es una constante -bromeó -¿Tratando de idear algo para no ahuyentar al pobre diablo?

Rukia desvió la mirada hacia la máquina del agua. Había varios oficiales con sus tazas, esperando el turno para llenarlas con té.

-¿Quieres ir por el té a mi oficina? -propuso tomando la bandeja.

Shuuhei captó en ese instante algo en la personalidad de Rukia Kuchiki. Ella era quien llevaba los pantalones, esa era su zona de confort. Estaba acostumbrada a ser quien tomara decisiones, propusiera soluciones o dictaminara el rumbo de las situaciones. Eso era lo que acostumbraba… pero él no. No era de los que dejaba que otra persona tomara las decisiones por él… Shuuhei era de "acuerdos". Había estado en ambos lados en sus breves relaciones de pareja, en el lado de tener que tomar toda la responsabilidad y en el lado de dejarse "dominar". Lo último se le daba muy bien, pero ambos extremos eran malos. Quien se deja dominar termina sintiendo que su opinión no es válida en todo orden de cosas. Por otro lado, ser quien "domina" una relación era bastante agotador. Decidir todo ya no era divertido si a la otra persona todo le parece bien. No era que buscara pelea o algo así, solo que llevar todo era aburrido y cansador.

-Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos en el periódico -se disculpó, Rukia asintió. Él tomó su bandeja -Pero si quieres, puedes acompañarme, y así dilucidamos juntos qué hacer en esa segunda cita… -tomó la delantera y se volteó sobre el hombro -Porque ese es el dilema, ¿verdad?

-Claro, ni creas que quiero tomarme el té contigo por placer -respondió sintiéndose descubierta en su total falta de idea sobre cómo proceder.

Hisagi tomó la bandeja de las manos de Rukia y la dejó junto con la propia en el dispensador.

-No es necesario que te defiendas -dijo sin un tono burlesco u alguno conciliador, era más bien plano -No estoy molestándote por no saber qué hacer. El picar a la gente no es lo mío -aclaró en tono cordial.

Rukia asintió suave y dejó que su colega tomara la delantera saliendo del comedor. Estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con hombres, de hecho, le era más fácil llevarse con ellos que con las chicas. Eran menos complejos, sencillos de manejar con un par de palabras bien dichas, y fáciles de descifrar. Pero comenzaba a darse cuenta que Shuuhei no era de los que estaba dispuesto a caer en sus modos.

Llegaron al periódico y pasaron directo a la oficina de su colega. Pudo notar que solo quedaban un par de suboficiales dando vueltas, tal parecía que todos habían salido a almorzar a la misma hora. En la décimo tercera división lo hacían por turnos.

-¿Té o café?

La voz de su compañero la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Té, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Se quedó sentada en aquella silla frente al escritorio. Bajó la vista a unos papeles sobre él y los movió con la mano para poder leer de qué trataban. Eran unos artículos del periódico que, a la rápida, hablaban sobre la reconstrucción de sectores del Seireitei que eran muy antiguos y habían descubierto algunas cosas interesantes.

-Encontraron unos escritos de un antiguo líder de un clan que ya no existe -aclaró Shuuhei dejando la taza junto a Rukia, ella la tomó entre sus manos y lo vio tomar asiento del otro lado -Son relatos épicos y algunos poemas. La primera división está en las nubes con la noticia, ya sabes cómo les gusta lo histórico por esos lados.

-Interesante… -lo vio empinarse la taza -¿Han encontrado otras cosas?

-La reconstrucción ha servido para remover varios cimientos, reales o metafóricos. Han encontrado pinturas, relatos como los que ya te conté y hasta joyas -Rukia se sorprendió -Pero también ha dado cuenta de situaciones tanto de la cámara de los 46 como de la división cero… y cosas propias de los clanes nobles y su forma de gobernar sobre la sociedad de almas… -miró a su colega quien parecía algo intrigada -Bueno, ¿alguna idea? -cambió el tema -Respecto a la segunda cita…

Rukia lo vio beber nuevamente de su taza y a su nariz llegó el aroma del café. Ella no era de café, le gustaba el té. Probó de su taza. No estaba mal, era té genérico del que compraban para todas las divisiones. Ella tenía el suyo propio en la oficina. Dentro de las cosas que había aprendido en la familia Kuchiki era hacer sus propias mezclas de té. Y algunas de ellas habían sobrevivido en las bodegas de la residencia Kuchiki.

-¿Te gusta el té, Shuuhei? -preguntó de súbito.

-Sí, claro -respondió algo extrañado -No bebo mucho, no me gusta el que compran para las divisiones. Seré un pobre diablo, pero tengo mis gustos también -se autobromeó -¿Ya se te ocurrió algo? -Rukia negó -Bueno… ya que no te parece buena idea ir a algo masivo, ¿por qué no algo más íntimo pero casual?

-Te escucho.

-¿Cuándo tienes libre?

-El domingo…

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? -volvió a negar -Vamos a las afueras. Hay un sector…

-¡Ya sé! -exclamó entusiasmada -Hay un sector muy bonito a las afueras del distrito uno. Podríamos hacer un día de campo.

-Buena idea. Pero es arma de doble filo -Rukia ladeó la cabeza -Por un lado es algo simple y que da lugar para la conversación, además de ser una propuesta muy inocente. No implica terceros ni interrupciones… Pero, ¿y si no te agrada tanto la persona? Podría ser muy incómodo.

-Si no me agradara no habría segunda cita -afirmó con seguridad -Y si me agrada, quisiera tener tiempo de calidad para conocerlo mejor -bajó la vista a su taza -Son tiempos tranquilos, pero muy ocupados. Tenemos pocos espacios para cultivar las relaciones personales… -alzó la mirada -Esos pocos tiempos quiero que sean buenos… significativos.

-Tienes razón…

Tocaron a la puerta. Shuuhei se puso de pie para abrirla.

-Siento interrumpir -la voz de un oficial hizo que Rukia de volteara hacia la puerta para toparse con la mirada del recién llegado -Teniente Kuchiki -hizo una venia -Hay un problema en la bodega, teniente Hisagi.

Rukia se puso de pie dejando la taza sobre el escritorio. Caminó hasta la puerta. Ambos hombres se hicieron a un lado.

-¿El domingo? -preguntó Rukia a su colega y él asintió -Nos vemos entonces. Que tengas buen día.

-Tú también.

La teniente hizo una leve venia al oficial y salió de la oficina. Ambos varones se la quedaron mirando. El oficial pasó la vista hacia su superior.

-¿Con que el domingo…? -lo picó con tono juguetón y alzando las cejas rápidamente -Abarai va a matarte, teniente Hisagi.

-No sé de lo que hablas, Matsumori.

.

Realmente Rukia tenía razón, era un lugar muy bonito. Un espacio rural a las afueras del distrito uno. Se habían adentrado en un bosque desviándose del camino principal, dando con un claro y un riachuelo.

-Te lo tenías bien en secreto…

Rukia se volteó hacia su camarada mientras hurgaba en el bolso.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó volviendo al bolso.

-Este lugar… está genial -se tendió en la hierba y entrelazó las manos tras la nuca -Algo me dice siesta después de comer -vio a Rukia mostrarle una manzana a la distancia y asintió.

La chica le lanzó la fruta y la atrapó en el aire.

-Para que no te cruja la tripa -bromeó Rukia y le dio un mordisco a su manzana.

Extendió una manta y se tendió de bruces mientras masticaba la manzana. Le dio una mirada a su colega, quien había cerrado los ojos haciendo lo mismo que ella, moliendo sonoramente la fruta.

-¿Qué haces en tu día libre? -preguntó Rukia de pronto.

Shuuhei abrió un ojo y se cubrió la boca antes de contestar.

-Depende -mascó rápido lo que le quedaba en la boca y tragó -Duermo la resaca, generalmente. Si sé que tendré un día libre, el anterior me voy de juerga intensa -bromeó.

-¿Y qué haces en esa juerga intensa?

Shuuhei frunció el ceño leve.

-No se interroga a las citas…

-Si no importara la respuesta no habría mal en preguntar -respondió con tono juguetón -Pero está bien. No seguiré preguntando, señor privacidad -mordió su manzana y masticó lento.

Podía escuchar el sonido del riachuelo a la distancia. La suave y refrescante brisa. El sonido de los pajaritos cantando...

-Hago lo normal -la voz de su colega la hizo voltear a verlo. Se había sentado en el suelo -Salimos con los muchachos a beber. Vamos al karaoke a veces, otras a cualquier bar. No podemos darnos el lujo de elegir muchos locales, hay tipos del rukongai que no son precisamente amigos de los shinigami. Hay un par donde no hay problema ni peligro de armar pelea… -Rukia asintió y continuó con su manzana -A veces quedo con alguna chica… -agregó con los colores en el rostro.

Rukia entendía a lo que iba con el "quedar con una chica". No era precisamente como lo que estaban recreando el día de hoy. Ella era una novata y Hisagi estaba actuando como la "cita ideal" para una chica como ella.

-No deberías permitir que tu cita hable de otras mujeres -continuó -Hay chicas a las que les molesta eso…

-No me molesta. No me intimida el pasado de una persona. Sin ese pasado no sería quién es en la actualidad… -su colega parecía bastante incómodo con el tema -¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

-Veo que vas a seguir interrogándome -masculló antes de enterrar sus dientes en la manzana otra vez -Pero supongo que está bien… He tenido novias. Algunas más serias que otras y el número no es importante -Rukia iba a abrir la boca y levantó un dedo en el aire -No es importante -recalcó.

-¿Cuánto te tardas en besar a la chica con la que sales? -preguntó de súbito, sintiendo que era como estar viviendo una entrevista de la revista de la Asociación. De esas entrevistas tipo autoayuda sobre citas… y Shuuhei era el experto que las respondía.

-Depende… -su voz no era segura, parecía estar pensando bien la respuesta -Esas cosas no se planifican, solo pasan -vio que su colega quería respuestas concretas -Unas tres citas tal vez… Si es antes no es malo, no me quejo -se rió suave -Pero hay sujetos que pensarían que no vas en serio si te dejas besar tan pronto… pero si tardas más… puede que la persona con quien salgas crea que solo lo ves como a un amigo. Sobre todo si ya ha hecho alguna movida para dar el paso.

-¿Está en el código de citas eso?

-Implícito, no es una regla estricta. A veces puede ser que termine besando a la chica en la primera cita o a las horas de conocernos… eso no tiene nada de malo. Como también puede que pase mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo y la situación simplemente no se da. No prefiero una cosa sobre la otra.

Rukia guardó silencio y terminaba su manzana.

-¿Has besado a alguien? -Shuuhei le lanzó la pregunta de regreso y Rukia se sonrió socarrona -Renji no vale… -agregó malicioso y la muchacha frunció los labios.

-¿Cómo que no vale? -exclamó con molestia.

-Tampoco valen tus amiguitos del rukongai -la volvió a picar, ella arrugó la nariz -¿Y bien? ¿Has besado a alguien? No los juegos de niños con la botella ni las penitencias. Hablo de un beso de verdad.

Rukia soltó un suspiro.

-Si esas son los requerimientos… -murmuró -No, no he besado a nadie "de verdad" -hizo las comillas en el aire con los dedos.

-Vaya… ¿en qué mundo vives? -preguntó con sincera curiosidad, Rukia frunció el ceño con evidente molestia -Bueno, supongo que ser Kuchiki no lo deja demasiado fácil… y si sumamos a Renji y su sobreprotectora actitud…

-No es tan increíble ahora que lo piensas, ¿verdad?

-No, tiene total sentido -afirmó.

Pensar ahora en una relación entre Rukia y Kurosaki no era algo descriteriado. Ella era tan niña como el sustituto en el sentido de relaciones de pareja.

Muchos lo comentaron cuando vieron que Kurosaki volvía, contra todo pronóstico, al mundo de los vivos. ¿Por qué no se quedó? ¿Por qué no concretó ninguna relación con Kuchiki? Se les veía tan cercanos, tenían un vínculo que jamás podría romperse… Shuuhei era un romántico y la relación entre Rukia y ese chico le parecía de lo más romántica, dejando de lado la mala costumbre de picarse y pelear por todo. Hubiera sido un romance épico. Ella era una chica atractiva, no era como que alguien diría que pudiese declararse inmune a caer presa de sus encantos. Toda chica tiene el potencial de conquistar a cualquier hombre… o eso creía él. Que una relación así no se concretase era un golpe bajo al romanticismo… y que un vínculo así no decantara en algo romántico era dejarle la vara muy alta a quien quisiese tener algo con ella.

Kurosaki siempre sería una sombra latente para cualquier relación que ella tuviese en adelante.

-Muy silencioso…

-Perdona, pensaba en otra cosa.

-¿En qué? -preguntó mirándolo con interés.

Guardó silencio antes de hablar.

-Creo que quien logre conquistar tu corazón va a ser un tipo muy especial -dejó caer con total sinceridad. Ella se sonrojó violentamente -Has esperado mucho y te has guardado celosamente de todos… espero que esa persona lo valore.

-Para eso estás tú, ¿no? Para ayudarme a filtrar la basura.

-Sí...

¿Cómo filtrar la basura solo con una guía de comportamiento? Casi podía entender a Renji en ese momento… en ese momento sintió ese mismo instinto sobreprotector de su colega.

Kuchiki era una chica fuerte, física y emocionalmente. Aun cuando consideraba que la idea de publicar un anuncio de citas era bastante imprudente, hablaba sobre su necesidad de sobreponerse a la situación y combatirla. Claro que no era la mejor manera, pero la entendía.

Por un instante se sintió orgulloso de su puesto en el periódico, de haber podido intervenir en esta locura y de contar con la confianza de Abarai en ello. Y, claro, que Kuchiki diera su brazo a torcer y quisiera escucharlo un poco. No es que fuera alguien inseguro, pero tenía cierto tema con la aprobación externa -quién no- y saberse _importante_ lo hacía sentir bien.

-Oye -lo llamó Rukia chasqueando los dedos frente a su rostro -Eres extraño… -se hizo hacia atrás -¿Siempre te quedas pegado en la nada? -no respondió -¿Te fuiste de juerga anoche?

-No, claro que no -negó firme -Solo pensaba.

-¿Y sueles desconectarte del mundo cuando lo haces?

-No era consciente de ello hasta hoy -confesó bastante sorprendido -Nunca se termina de conocerse a sí mismo -agregó de buen humor.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando como si fuese un bicho raro. Es que para ella, Hisagi lo era. Pinta de rebelde, pero chico bueno… con malas costumbres inofensivas. No era de las personas con quien congeniara de inmediato, no tenía un carácter explosivo ni era de respuestas aireadas. Al menos no por lo que poco conocía de él o por lo que sabía por el resto. No era grosero ni respondón, menos tenía una personalidad que llamara la atención. Era más bien… conciliador, sí esa es la palabra.

-Shuuhei… -él la miró -¿Hace cuánto que no sales con una chica?

-¿Salir así como ahora? -Rukia asintió -Será… desde antes que te sentenciaran a morir… creo… Sí, un poco antes quizás. Ya luego de eso todo se volvió complejo… Mucho trabajo, muchas cosas en la cabeza también.

-¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que quedaste con una chica?

Lo vio volverse muy rojo y mirar al otro lado. Era gracioso. Daba cátedra de citas y cuando tocaba hablar de temas de adultos -como ambos ya eran hace bastante- se comportaba peor que Ichigo.

No iba a responder a eso, claro que no. Agradeció que Kuchiki no insistiera. La miró de reojo. No lo estaba viendo y tampoco pareciera que estuviera presente. Había algo melancólico en ella… ¿en qué estaría pensando?

-Hace un mes -saltó de pronto y Rukia lo miró aun con esa sombra -Y terminé llorándole en lugar de estar de semental porque Mashiro me había jugado una broma con el capitán Kensei esa tarde y fue una muy fea -agregó bastante sobreactuado -Rompieron mi corazón de verdad…

La vio sonreír leve, la había distraído de lo que fuese que había pensado. No le dio espacio a que ese pensamiento regresara. Comenzó a recapitular ese evento -otra de las niñerías de Mashiro que le caían de mejor o peor humor dependiendo del día y su creatividad- y siguió con otros. Parecía que Rukia compartía el mismo perverso sentido del humor que su compañera de posición y capitán, porque se reía e, incluso, proponía mejoras a las bromas.

A él no le molestaban realmente las bromas, salvo esa en particular que estuvo bien fea y el capitán envió a Mashiro a pedirle disculpas. Hasta con un regalo llegó la pobre toda arrepentimientos… Pero bueno, esas jugarretas eran entre ellos, era su dinámica. ¿Qué importaba si después de hoy Rukia conociera aquello? No le importaba mucho que ella supiera algunas cosas que, incluso, pudiesen dejarlo en ridículo. Solo sabía que no quería volver a verla triste.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pues bien, he regresado con otro capi. Espero que sea de su agrado. Les agradezco mucho los reviews y su leal lectura. Siempre cuento con ustedes, son los mejores! Espero poder tener tiempo de seguir actualizando con regularidad, pero no sé que irá pasar de acá a fin de año. Prometo solemnemente no dejar abandonado ni este ni mis otros proyectos._

 _Ahora sí, a leer!_

.

.

Luego que Hisagi la dejara en su casa, fue directo a su habitación y buscó dentro de su armario. Tomó una libreta de entre su ropa, escondida entre esas yukatas de verano. Se sentó con ella en sus manos frente al tocador y pasó las hojas. Tomó el lápiz que tenía engarzado en la tapa. Repasó las notas anteriores.

El hombre debe llegar antes

Él paga

Debe dejarme en casa

¿Qué había aprendido hoy? Ah, sí…

No interrogar a las citas sobre su vida romántica.

Aquello no le parecía del todo bien, ella era curiosa por naturaleza, pero entendía que no era correcto. Claro que insistió con Shuuhei porque era una cita de mentira, y porque se puso incómodo. Debía ser honesta y admitir que le había llamado la atención que su propia mente jamás había barajado que él tuviese éxito entre las chicas… No, no era eso. Seguro le iba bien con ellas, después de todo era un teniente y esos puestos inmediatamente aumentan el atractivo de los hombres. Eso lo había aprendido escuchando a sus oficiales y suboficiales. Quizás era ella misma quien no se dejaba ver a sus colegas de otra manera que no fuera la profesional. Tal vez eso mismo había impedido que alguien se le acercara en un plan romántico o, si lo hizo alguno, ella no lo notó.

¿Acaso había dejado pasar señales en Ichigo? No, él solo había sentido amistad por ella... nada más. Fue ella quien confundió las cosas, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Con ese bendito vínculo entre ambos, con esa necesidad que ambos sentían por el otro. Eran mucho más que compañeros de batalla, mucho más que amigos. No era algo fraternal, no lo era. No era como su relación con Renji. Con Ichigo era diferente. Pero la decisión había estado en sus manos y fue ella quien no dejó entrever nada más que compañerismo. No era ninguna niña y sabía controlar sus sentimientos.

Si tan solo Ichigo hubiese decidido permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Ella jamás se interpondría en su vida y respetaría eso por siempre. Quizás por lo mismo nunca dio señal alguna hacia él, no mientras él no decidiera qué deseaba para su futuro. Tal vez si… Si se hubiese quedado…

No, no había necesidad. ¿Para qué adelantar los hechos? Algún día Ichigo estaría de ese lado del Senkaimon y ese día las cosas serían diferentes. Entonces, ¿por qué había tomado la decisión de comenzar a salir con chicos? Si ella estaba esperando por él, si sabía que esperaría por él… ¿por qué se había dejado llevar por un impulso?

Un sonido de campanilla inundó el silencio de su habitación. Por el shoji entreabierto que daba al jardín ingresó una mariposa demoníaca y se posó sobre su lápiz.

– _¿Qué haces?_

Acercó un dedo a la mariposa y ésta se subió a él.

–Estoy tomando apuntes sobre lo que aprendí hoy en una interesante cita que tuve con un sujeto bastante raro. ¿Quieres escucharlos? –dijo al insecto y lo alejó –Ve.

La mariposa emprendió el vuelo. Rukia volvió a sus notas y a los recuerdos de esa misma tarde.

– _¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Shuuhei?_

– _Claro…_ – _respondió algo extrañado que ella tuviese que pedirle algo. No era que fuera malo, pero Rukia no era de las que pudiera algo a alguien… menos a él. Vale, le había pedido que publicara ese anuncio y, con ello, se encontraba esta extraña situación. No era que le molestara tampoco._

– _Sé que esto es netamente instructivo, pero… si lo seguimos manteniendo así… como dos colegas…_

Nuevamente el campanilleo inundó la estancia. La mariposa se posó en su dedo para entregar el mensaje.

– _¿Un tipo raro? ¿Qué tan raro?_ –lo escuchó reír– _Si es muy raro no deberías seguir saliendo con él. Ni a tu hermano ni a Renji les gustaría saber que puedes caer en las garras de un tipo enfermo…_

Se rio.

–Dice que va a ayudarme a tener citas decentes. Pero él ya es bien indecente… –alejó a la mariposa y se rio maliciosa –Ve.

El insecto volvió a emprender el vuelo. Volvió a sus notas, pero no escribió nada en ellas.

– _No entiendo…_ – _le dijo Shuuhei viéndola guardar la manta en su bolso_ – _¿Cómo quieres llevarlo?_

– _Compórtate como si realmente te gustara…_ – _le pidió Rukia con convencimiento_ – _Por una vez… yo…_

 _Vio la sorpresa en su rostro, pero asintió._

– _De acuerdo._

Seguía con la vista en su libreta mientras esperaba la respuesta a su malicioso mensaje. Casi podía ver a Shuuhei exaltarse al escucharse llamar "indecente". El solo esperar escuchar una respuesta la hacía reír. Si había descubierto algo de su colega, era que era sensible a las opiniones del resto… y a ella le gustaba picar a las personas cuando se sentía en confianza. Sí, esa tarde ella se sintió en confianza con él. Después de todo, debía ser honesta. Además no era del tipo que iría a contarle a todo el Gotei en lo que andaban, o eso creía.

Pasaron los minutos y la mariposa no regresaba. Se dijo que debía haber ocurrido algo en el cuartel de su colega. Seguro llegó una nota de último momento… o se estaba incendiando algo otra vez. Se rió ante esa idea.

Tocaron a la puerta.

–Rukia-sama, la cena está servida…

Rukia cerró la libreta.

–Voy enseguida –respondió tomando su libreta y escondiéndola entre sus yukatas.

Salió de la habitación.

.

.

¿Indecente? ¿Indecente él? La mariposa seguía en su dedo abriendo y cerrando las alas. ¿Cómo debía responder a aquello? Sabía que ella lo estaba picando… Rukia hacía eso normalmente, lo había visto con Renji y con Kurosaki. Está bien, ella se relacionaba así, pero si le permitía aquello era como consentirle que lo pasara a la zona de la amistad. No le importaba realmente terminar ahí, después de todo a él no le gustaba Rukia. Él solo la estaba ayudando.

–¿Cómo le digo que no es la forma? –le preguntó al insecto que batió las alas –No, no es un mensaje, ni te muevas –le advirtió –Bueno, quizás estoy siendo un poco severo, ¿no? Pero… es que no quiero que meta la pata. Piensa, Shuuhei, piensa… Si te interesara Kuchiki… ¿cómo reaccionarías a este mensaje? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que no quiero entrar en su grupo de amigos? –ladeo la cabeza y la mariposa se le posó en la nariz –No soy tan indecente… –bufó y el insecto batió las alas suave y emprendió el vuelo rápido–¡Vuelve aquí!

La mariposa se escabulló cuando casi la atrapa con la mano y salió de la oficina. Salió tras de ella.

–¡Maldito, bicho! ¡Vuelve aquí, traidora!

Corrió por el pasillo seguido de las miradas de sus subalternos. Pasó rápido junto a Matsumori, quien se sonrió malicioso al verlo apresurado perseguir a la mariposa demoníaca. Allá iba otra vez Hisagi-san metiendo la pata. Se río entre dientes cuando lo vio saltar a la planta baja pasando por sobre la baranda. Varios oficiales se asomaron para ver a su teniente salir del Gotei tras el insecto.

.

.

Tomaba la cena en silencio frente a su hermano. Los sirvientes abrían una de las bandejas soltando un maravilloso aroma. Se le hizo agua la boca. Hacía tiempo que no le parecía que una cena oliera tan bien. Acercó los palillos para tomar un trozo de pescado cuando el campanilleo de la mariposa demoníaca atrajo su atención… y la de su hermano.

El insecto fue a posarse sobre uno de los palillos. Miró a Byakuya y él asintió admitiendo que tomara el mensaje, seguramente creyendo que era algo del Gotei.

– _No soy tan indecente…_

No, no lo era. Sólo lo dijo por picarlo y creyó que caería en el juego y le respondería alguna pesadez. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, así podría haber seguido con ese juego y divertirse molestándolo. Pero no le siguió el juego… De pronto recordó sus propias palabras " _Compórtate como si realmente te gustara"_. ¡Claro, qué tonta! No estaba hablando en ese momento con un _amigo_ , se suponía que hablaba con alguien que le gustaba.

–¿Algún problema, Rukia? –preguntó Byakuya sacándola de sus pensamiento.

–No, Nii-sama, nada de cuidado.

Su hermano asintió, pero la miró de reojo con curiosidad. ¿Por qué siempre sentía que él sabía todo lo que pasaba por ella? Movió el palillo logrando que la mensajera se marchara sin respuesta.

–¿Te divertiste en tu día libre? –preguntó logrando que ella se sobresaltara –Me sorprendió saber que saldrías… Últimamente no estabas disfrutando de ese beneficio. Ninguno de nosotros para ser honesto.

–Lo necesitaba –respondió con sinceridad –Fue muy agradable a decir verdad.

–¿El descanso o la compañía?

No había nada diferente en el tono en que su hermano había hecho la pregunta, nada diferente a cualquier comentario. Pero con esa simple interrogante le había hecho saber que estaba enterado de cada uno de sus movimientos. No le parecía extraño tampoco, era su hermano mayor y era bastante sobreprotector a su manera. Jamás le había puesto problemas en su relación con Renji, menos con Ichigo, salvo al decir que _Kurosaki no era de su agrado precisamente_. Esa frase salió en su mente con el mismo tono que utilizaría Nii-sama. Se sonrió ante ello.

–Solo sentí curiosidad ante el hecho que decidieras tomarte el día –su hermano parecía disculparse de su intromisión –No quiero violar tu privacidad de ninguna manera.

–Está bien –dijo sin darle importancia al hecho que su hermano la hubiese rastreado –Y frente a tu pregunta… ambas fueron agradables. El descanso y la compañía.

Byakuya asintió con la vista en su cena.

–Le falta algo de clase –retomó el mayor de los Kuchiki –Pero es más inteligente que Renji y más respetuoso que Kurosaki. Lo consiento. Claro que deberías decirle que tuviese la deferencia de pedirme autorización para frecuentarte fuera del Gotei.

Rukia sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro furiosamente.

–No, Nii-sama, estás equivocado –dejó los palillos sobre el plato y comenzó a agitar sus manos nerviosa –Solo fue una salida como cualquiera, nada comprometedor.

–Ya veo –respondió tomando un trozo de pescado de la bandeja y dejándolo sobre su plato –Solo me pregunto, entonces, porqué ese muchacho lleva fuera desde el instante en que la mensajera se posó sobre tu palillo –ahora sí Rukia percibió cierta picardía en la voz de su hermano, no había notado que Hisagi estaba cerca, pero ahora que Byakuya lo mencionaba… –Nanami –alzó la voz y el shoji se descorrió, tras de él el mayordomo de la residencia hizo una venia –Dígale al teniente Hisagi que pase… –miró a Rukia –Si ya se pasaron todo el día juntos y aun así se mandan mensajes… ¿por qué no compartir la cena? Así podríamos definir mejor las reglas de esas _salidas como cualquiera nada comprometedoras_.

–Sí, Nii-sama –murmuró bajando la vista a su cena sin tocar.

.

.

Vio perderse a la mariposa tras el muro de la residencia Kuchiki y masculló una palabrota. Se quedó allí esperando alguna respuesta que le indicara qué tanto de su monólogo había llegado a oídos de Rukia. No era que hubiese dicho nada malo, pero no quería quedar tan en evidencia su aleccionamiento. Vio al bicharraco regresar, pero pasó de él de regreso al Gotei. Eso solo significaba una cosa, Rukia no había enviado un mensaje de regreso. ¿Se habría molestado por algo de lo que dijo? Iba a regresar siguiendo a la bestia voladora esa, cuando escuchó unos pasos tras de él.

–Teniente Hisagi –lo llamó el sirviente con una venia –Kuchiki-sama dice que ingrese. Sígame, por favor.

¿Rukia lo invitaba a pasar a su casa? Seguro debía ser grave. Demonios, no le gustaban los enfrentamientos sin estar preparado. Cuando discutía con sus novias procuraba preparar bien sus palabras y hacer verdaderos guiones internos para prepararse ante cualquier afrenta. Aunque él no era de respuestas aireadas ni palabras hirientes… tampoco era como que se enojara con facilidad. ¿Sería Rukia de las que se enfadan rápido?

Siguió al sirviente por el jardín de la residencia Kuchiki. Había estado alguna vez ahí antes de la guerra y podía decir que no era ni la mitad de imponente que antes. Estaba medio seco, medio descuidado. No en vano, todos los sirvientes de los nobles estaban cumpliendo labores de reconstrucción, el agua escaseaba y el dinero faltaba en todos lados. Sabía que el capitán Kuchiki había aportado gran parte de su fortuna en apoyar a la compra de materiales para levantar al Seireitei, tal como el resto de las familias nobles. También sabía que ese dinero no estaba cundiendo mayormente, dado que los habitantes del Rukongai estaban especialmente usureros y se aprovechaban de la situación del sector próspero de la Sociedad de Almas para sacar rentas positivas. Casi podía comprenderlos, salvo por una cosa, de no ser por ellos el Rukongai y toda la Sociedad de Almas hubiera desaparecido. Pero, eso a los habitantes del Rukongai poco podía importarles. Sus vidas eran tan miserables, en su mayoría, que no tenían interés siquiera en permanecer allí.

El hombre se detuvo frente a un shoji y descorrió. Shuuhei se sorprendió de ver que estaba en el comedor de la mansión y que _Kuchiki-sama_ parecía no estar siendo una referencia a Rukia, sino al capitán Kuchiki.

–Teniente Hisagi –alzó la voz el mayor de los hermanos –Pasa.

El sirviente se adelantó hasta guiarlo a un puesto donde ya estaba servido un cuenco de arroz y una bandeja con pescado y verduras frente.

–Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir, capitán Kuchiki… teniente Kuchiki –miró a Rukia quien se alzó de hombros dándole a entender que tampoco entendía la situación del todo.

–Tu presencia ha sido de lo más… conveniente –continuó Byakuya, el teniente lo miró con curiosidad –Justamente le hablaba a mi hermana sobre ciertas… reglas –Hisagi se volteó hacia Rukia y ella se cubrió los ojos con una mano muerta de vergüenza –Se te enfría la cena, esta receta fría no es buena –indicó y el teniente se metió un trozo de pescado a la boca como si fuese una orden –¿Es de tu agrado? –preguntó y el joven asintió varias veces –Verás, no pude evitar sorprenderme al saber que mi hermana –destacó el "mi" –se tomaría el día libre. Pero más me sorprendió saber que lo haría en tu compañía –Hisagi miró a Rukia y luego lentamente pasó la vista al capitán Kuchiki, aun sin tragar su bocado –Me preguntaba, y ya que estás aquí aprovecharé este momento, ¿por qué no has pedido mi autorización para cortejar a mi hermana?

Shuuhei sintió que la comida se le iba por el camino equivocado y comenzó a toser con fuerza. ¿Cortejar a Rukia? Entre sus toses volvió a mirar a su colega, quien se había cubierto el rostro ahora con las dos manos.

–¿Y bien? –insistió Byakuya.

Piensa rápido, Shuuhei, piensa rápido. Rukia nunca ha salido con nadie. Eso pone al primer pretendiente en una situación más incómoda de lo normal, ya que salir con Rukia Kuchiki y tener de _cuñado_ al capitán Kuchiki ya era suficientemente intimidante. Claramente Byakuya Kuchiki estaba picándolo un poco. Podía notar que no estaba molesto, sino que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Si realmente estuviese interesado románticamente en su hermana, seguro le sudarían hasta las nalgas, pero como no era así podía mantener la calma.

–Mi error, lo reconozco –se disculpó con una venia –La verdad es que… No, no tengo excusas. Debí preguntarle antes de siquiera proponerle salir juntos, capitán Kuchiki. Claro que no quería ponerla en una situación incómoda…

–Ya es lo suficientemente incómodo… –gruñó Rukia siendo oíble para ambos.

–¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Rukia, teniente Hisagi? –las palabras de Byakuya fueron directo a su objetivo, como siempre.

–Nii-sama, por favor… –rogó Rukia ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos ahora cruzados sobre la mesa.

–¿Mis…intenciones? –balbuceó Shuuhei viendo al, ahora, intimidante rostro de Byakuya Kuchiki –Bueno… tal vez… ¿conocernos más?

–¿Conocerse más? –Byakuya enarcó una ceja –Nadie frecuenta a una Kuchiki para _conocerla más_. Si quieres que siga autorizando que mi hermana salga contigo tendrás que darme mejores motivos. Rukia no es como otras mujeres. Es una mujer respetable… No quiero saber que, de pronto, mi hermana comienza a _salir a conocer_ a hombres por el Gotei como lo haría cualquier oficial de poca monta…

Rukia pensó en ese momento que Renji tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando le dijo que su hermano no se tomaría lo de las citas de buena manera. Ahí estaba ella, con su fingida cita romántica producto de su impulsividad. Y el pobre de Hisagi soportando las preguntas de su hermano estoicamente. ¡No quería ni imaginar qué hubiese sucedido si Shuuhei hubiese accedido a la publicación del aviso en el periódico! Seguro ahí Nii-sama la cargaba contra sus potenciales citas y contra él mismo por dar su parecer. Pasó la vista por el rostro de su hermano quien tenía un leve gesto socarrón en los labios. Pareciera que sus sueños de acosar a un posible pretendiente estaban siendo cumplidos y estaba en la gloria. Supuso que su hermano no debía ser diferente del resto de los hermanos mayores después de todo.

–Nii-sama… por favor –se incorporó –Shuuhei estamos compartiendo algo más de tiempo juntos. Ha sido algo que hemos decidido los dos, no es como que él anduviese siguiéndome por todo el Gotei. De hecho, fui yo la que me acerqué inicialmente.

Byakuya se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermana. ¿Con que Hisagi no había sido el instigador de esta situación? Eso quería decir que, a pesar de lo que creyó en un principio, Rukia se estaba tomando _bien_ la lejanía de Kurosaki. Eso, o estaba jugando con los sentimientos incipientes que el teniente de la novena división pudiese sentir por ella.

–Muy bien –concluyó de buen humor, su hermanita era una mujer de armas tomar –Pueden salir juntos y _conocerse más_ … con ciertas restricciones. Todas aquellas salidas me serán informadas previamente.

–Sí, capitán Kuchiki.

–Sí, Nii-sama.

–La llegada a esta casa será siempre, a más tardar, a medianoche. Sin excepciones. Salvo año nuevo. De existir un evento ineludible que suponga la permanencia más allá del toque de queda –se refería a medianoche– Renji los acompañará.

–Sí, capitán Kuchiki.

–Sí, Nii-sama.

–La relación deberá oficializarse dentro de un mes –dejó caer con cierta malicia y ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas para luego volver a poner sus ojos sobre Byakuya –Salir un mes con una persona es suficiente para saber si existe interés romántico o no. Si es así –miró a Shuuhei –Deberás informarme de inmediato tus intenciones… y que sean bien pensadas esta vez.

–Sí, capitán Kuchiki.

–Es todo –finalizó Byakuya.

Rukia soltó un bufido disimulado. Todo se iba oficialmente a la mierda. ¿Cómo podría seguir saliendo con Shuuhei sin sentirse que tenía a su hermano sobre ella todo el tiempo? Se llevó unas verduras a la boca y masticó con parsimonia. Debía admitir que le parecía simpático que Byakuya demostrara tanto interés en verla segura y bien, que quería alguien que la apreciara y respetara a su lado… Pero le quitaba toda la emoción. Al menos aprendería a lidiar con ello con un hombre que no le interesaba realmente. De otro modo hubiese sido nefasto.

Shuuhei miraba a Rukia de reojo. No podía sigo sentir algo de lástima por ella. ¿Qué sujeto iba a tolerar una situación así? Ahora entendía por qué ella seguía soltera y sin compromisos… porque todo quien conociera bien a Byakuya Kuchiki intuiría que su proceder sería el que acababa de presenciar. Ciertamente, quien terminara por ser el novio de Rukia sería una especie de oda a la templanza y la perseverancia.

–Por cierto, teniente Hisagi –Kuchiki volvió a tomar la palabra –¿Qué más se ha sabido de esos poemas épicos del líder del clan perdido?

–Descubrieron un nuevo libro entre unos escombros…

–¿Has tenido acceso a él? –preguntó con interés y Shuuhei asintió –Interesante…

Rukia se dedicó a escuchar como ambos varones se dedicaban a discutir sobre el descubrimiento arqueológico del momento como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo. Inicialmente pensaba que Shuuhei lo hacía parecer más interesante de lo que era, pero pronto se dio cuenta que, en realidad, le parecía interesante. Mientras que conocía a su hermano y sabía que esos temas le fascinaban. Así fue que esa cena pasó de ser la humillación a su _pretendiente,_ a ver a dos fanáticos de las cosas raras –por no decir ñoños– llevarse de maravillas hablando sobre esos temas que, en realidad, le parecían bastante aburridos.

–Ha sido una velada interesante –declaró Byakuya cuando terminaban el té –Pero ya es hora que me retire –se puso de pie –Hasta las nueve, ni un minuto más –le dijo a Rukia quien llevó su vista al reloj en la pared, faltaba media hora –Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches… –respondieron al unísono y lo vieron cerrar el shoji por fuera.

–Resultó bien después de todo, ¿no? –dijo Shuuhei mirando a Rukia, quien enarcó una ceja –¿Qué?

–¿Acaso eres más bobo de lo que pareces? –preguntó molesta –Te acabas de convertir en mi pretendiente a ojos de Nii-sama… y por si fuera poco ¡le agradas! –escondió el rostro entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa –Es el peor día de mi vida…

–Oye, míralo del lado amable –exclamó –Podremos seguir con lo de las citas sin temer a lo que diga el capitán Kuchiki –Rukia asomó la vista –Además que, llegado el momento, solo diremos que nos quedamos como amigos y ya. No todas las citas terminan en noviazgo… si así fuera…

–Ya… es verdad… –suspiró.

Shuuhei se puso de pie.

–Ya es hora de irme, no debí salir del cuartel en primer lugar –reflexionó llevándose un dedo al mentón –Seguro necesitan de mí… o al menos esperan que esté en mi oficina.

–Espera –Rukia se puso de pie –¿Por qué estabas aquí? Digo, afuera de la casa…

–Es una larga y vergonzosa historia –confesó –Pero el resumen es que no debes fiarte nunca de una mariposa demoníaca. Que lo sepas. –hizo una leve venia –Fue una cena agradable, hace tiempo que no comía tan bien. Gracias.

–Debiste agradecerle a mi hermano, pero supongo que no hay mal en que me lo agradezcas a mí, se lo haré saber de todos modos… –tomó la delantera para abrir el shoji –Te acompaño a la salida –inició la marcha, él la seguía en silencio –Oye… no eres indecente, por cierto.

Shuuhei se sorprendió con el cambio de tema, pero duró un segundo en retornar a su gesto normal.

–Quizás sí, un poco –le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa –Pero será mejor que el capitán Kuchiki no lo sepa, ¿verdad? –Rukia se detuvo en la salida –No creo que le gustaría saber que su hermana sale con un sujeto no tan adecuado.

–Creo que demostraste ahí dentro cumplir con los estándares de Nii-sama. De ser indecente ni siquiera hubieses puesto un pie dentro…

–Si supieras –suspiró el teniente.

–No me interesa saberlo –Rukia le sonrió dulce –No me hables de ello, ¿sí?

–De acuerdo… Nos vemos.

–Nos vemos.

Rukia lo vio salir y descorrió el camino hasta su cuarto. ¿En qué estaba antes de toda escena bizarra? Ah, sí… tomando apuntes. Volvió a sacar su libreta de entre su ropa y se sentó hasta donde antes estuvo, en el tocador. Se llevó la tapa del lápiz a los labios repasando sus anotaciones. Descansó su cabeza en una mano mientras seguía jugando con el lápiz en su boca y la mirada en la libreta. ¿Qué había aprendido hoy? Dejó el lápiz en la libreta y salió de la habitación.

.

.

Terminaba de darle un vistazo a unos documentos para cuando sintió una mariposa demoníaca ingresar. Revoloteó a su alrededor y se le posó en la mano.

–Eres un nerd, Hisagi.

Dejó escapar una risa al escuchar la voz de Rukia en la mensajera. El shoji se descorrió, la mariposa no se retiró de su mano. Una joven mujer en uniforme se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta cruzada de brazos.

–¿Te falta mucho, Shuuhei?

–Ya terminé –se puso de pie, la mariposa salió de la oficina. Llegó hasta la chica y ella se le colgó del brazo –¿Dónde vamos?

–El lugar es lo de menos, siempre y cuando no tenga que estarte consolando otra vez… Con los escasos espacios libres que tenemos y perder mi tiempo con un bebé llorón –bromeó.

–Mujer insensible –bufó mientras ella lo arrastraba fuera del cuartel del brazo.

.

.

 _¿No se les apretó un poquito la guata? A mí sí. Pero ya sabíamos de un principio que Shuuhei tenía sus salidas con chicas y que el trato de salir con Rukia no incluye sentimientos._

 _Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos! Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

_He regresado con otro capi. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Como siempre son los mejores. Espero que este capi los divierta. Es un poco más extenso que los anteriores. No sabía dónde cortarlo, así que mejor lo subo todo junto._

 _A leer!_

.

.

-Rukia…

La teniente levantó la vista de los papeles que revisaba para encontrarse con Kiyone frente a ella. La cara de su tercera oficial no era tranquilizadora. Soltó un suspiro. Aquello animó a la subalterna para alzar la voz.

-Tenemos problemas con unos proveedores -continuó -Dicen que no se les ha pagado y están dispuestos a llevarse los materiales… -indicó hacia afuera -Están en el sector de las barracas.

¿Llevarse los materiales? No podía dejar que eso sucediese, seguro había un malentendido. Se puso de pie y siguió a Kiyone fuera de la oficina hasta el sector de la reconstrucción. A la distancia pudo ver una carreta y tres sujetos frente a un grupo de shinigami de su división.

Al ver llegar a ambas mujeres, uno de los hombres soltó un bufido que molestó a la teniente. Leyó en el hombre la disconformidad de tener que dirigirse a ella, a una mujer. Enderezó su caminar de manera de parecer algo más alta e imponente, pero ni su zanpakuto ni su banda de rango parecían tener efecto en aquel hombre, quien no cambió su gesto displicente al verla de cerca.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Rukia hacia sus suboficiales.

-El problema, muñeca, es que no hemos visto un peso desde hace dos meses -dijo el mismo hombre. Rukia frunció el ceño al escucharse llamar _muñeca_ -Tu jefe no ha mandado el dinero y sin pasta no hay materiales.

-En primer lugar, soy la teniente Kuchiki -aclaró con un tono plano mirándolo fijo a los ojos -Y en segundo lugar, la orden de pago debe verse con la séptima división. Los tratos se realizan con el Gotei y no con una división en particular.

Otro de los hombres tomó la delantera para enfrentarla.

-Mira, muñeca. Tu rango y tu apellido me tienen sin cuidado -se volteó hacia sus compañeros, quienes sonrieron burlones -Quiero mi dinero… -dio un paso hacia ella -Y si no hay dinero, me llevaré mis materiales. Muy sencillo.

Rukia asintió en silencio. No había más dinero, eso lo sabía. Si la séptima división no había enviado paga era porque no había con qué pagar. Tampoco podía recurrir a Nii-sama. Su hermano estaba concentrado no solo en la reconstrucción del Gotei, tal como ella, sino que también en levantar los negocios familiares y apoyar a las familias que dependían del clan Kuchiki. Dinero no era algo que, en la actualidad, sobrara a su familia.

-Iré por alguien que pueda darles alguna respuesta respecto al dinero -concluyó Rukia.

-Trae al que sepa, muñeca. Nosotros no hablamos con niñas.

Los suboficiales se quedaron mirando a su teniente esperando una reacción de parte de ella, mientras Rukia no podía dejar de repetir en su cabeza la última frase. Ella no era una niña ni una _muñeca._ Sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba. Seguro la molestia se notó en su cara, ya que los hombres de los materiales se siguieron burlando.

¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Algún problema? -el exteniente Iba, y actual capitán de la séptima división, intervenía -Caballeros…

Los humos de los tipos se vinieron debajo de solo ver ante ellos a un capitán, a uno imponente, con cara de pocos amigos. Los suboficiales de Rukia seguían con la mirada clavada en su teniente, preguntándose qué hubiese sucedido si Iba no hubiese llegado.

-Yo me encargaré de esto, teniente Kuchiki -dijo Iba logrando que Rukia saliera de su concentración en los sujetos -Puedes regresar al cuartel.

-De acuerdo, capitán.

Se cuadró antes de iniciar su marcha. Respiraba profundo intentando mantener la calma. No debía dejarse llevar por la ira que la embargaba. Pero no podía sino repetir la escena en su cabeza y pensar que, por un minuto, unos sujetos creyeron tener poder sobre ella. Un poder que surgía de la necesidad del Gotei de reconstruirse. Esos tipos… ¡los shinigami eran quienes los protegían y se dignaban a jugar con el escaso poder que ahora tenían sobre ellos! ¡Malagradecidos de mierda! Si no hubiese sido por un shinigami, esas bostas serían unas míseras almas en pena vagando por el mundo de los vivos. ¡O se los habría comido un maldito hollow!

-¡Ojalá se los hubiera comido un puto hollow! -exclamó en medio de uno de los corredores sin darse cuenta que tras de ella circulaban varios oficiales.

-A eso llamo una maldición de shinigami -escuchó a su espalda a Hisagi hablarle, se volteó -Y solo por tu cara noto que vas en serio.

Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saberse descubierta en un estado que no deseaba que nadie la viera. Negó velozmente logrando controlar los colores en sus mejillas.

-Un impulso -dijo con displicencia -¿Y tú?

-Hubo un incidente en el distrito 42 -informó Shuuhei sin darle mayor importancia -Ya venía de regreso cuando me encontré con una chica muy molesta lanzando maldiciones y no pude evitar preguntarme qué le pasó.

-Un simple desacuerdo entre los tipos de los insumos de la reparación con el tema de los pagos -respondió -Nada que no pueda manejar… -su colega hizo un gesto que le dijo que no le creía -Dije que nada que no pueda manejar.

-De acuerdo -se dio por vencido, tampoco quería picarla -Como veo que no hay problema, te dejo. Que tengas un buen día.

-Tú también.

Poco conocía a Rukia, y en dos citas tampoco se podía decir que había sido muy informativa. La verdad era que ella se había dedicado a sonsacarle información sobre citas y él se había dedicado a informarla. Pero si algo había aprendido sobre ella era que no hablaba de sus cosas. Él no era de insistir. Para Shuuhei las cosas debían "fluir". Así veía su vida. Él era de esas personas que dejaba ver claramente todo, no podía ser diferente. Pero comprendía que Rukia no era así y estaba bien. No quería ser impertinente ni molestarla… No lo pensaba de una manera mártir o con culpa, solo entendía que debía respetar su espacio. Había dado el espacio para que, si Rukia se sentía en confianza, hablarle sobre la razón de su molestia. A su manera ella lo había hecho. Al contrario de sus amigos, quienes a la mínima pregunta, soltaba todo lo que los encabronaba, Rukia se lo calló y restó importancia. Quizás no la tenía realmente.

Dejó a Rukia atrás y caminó hacia su división repasando con la vista el lugar. Aun estaban pendientes algunas reparaciones, pero de todo el sector del Gotei, la novena división fue la menos afectada. ¿Suerte? Tal vez. Pero eso no lo libraba de responsabilidades. Siendo la división con menos daños, era la que debía tomar más peso en el rukongai… y eso daba dolores de cabeza.

Ingresó en su oficina, la que compartía con Mashiro, pero ella no estaba. Se había quedado divertida en el rukongai con el capitán Muguruma. A veces se preguntaba qué se traían esos dos…

Se sentó tras el escritorio y acercó la silla de Mashiro para subir los pies en ella. Cruzó las manos tras la nuca y se echó hacia atrás. Un momento de relajo.

Tocaron a la puerta. Adiós, relajo. Se sentó correctamente.

-Adelante…

El shoji se descorrió y vio la cabeza de Rukia asomarse. Se sorprendió de verla allí, pero fue una sorpresa grata.

-Pa… -alcanzó a decir para cuando ella ya había ingresado y cerraba el shoji -…sa.

-¿Me puedes creer que esos sujetos me llamaron _muñeca?_ -exclamó con las manos en sus caderas -¿Qué dijeron que no hablarían con una _niña_ de los problemas que han tenido con los pagos?

Se la quedó mirando. Estaba molesta, muy molesta. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su ceño fruncido, en un ligero sonrojo de ira en sus mejillas.

-Siéntate… -le indicó -Si quieres… -agregó algo atemorizado. Era una pequeña fiera. La vio sentarse frente a él.

-¿Acaso porque soy mujer se sienten con el derecho de menospreciarme? -preguntó al aire y su colega solo la miró.

-Gente imbécil existe en todos lados, Rukia -respondió restándole importancia.

-O sea, que según tú, debería dejarlo pasar… -bufó.

-Efectivamente -asintió y ella chasqueó la lengua -No vas a permitir que lo que opine un imbécil te afecte, ¿o sí? -preguntó sorprendido y ella caviló -¡Debes estar bromeando! Eres una teniente del Gotei. Tu división te respeta y te sigue… te respalda. Pudiste levantar tu zanpakuto y partir a esos tipos en dos… o en cuadritos si quisieras. ¿Por qué te sientes apocada?

-Quizás debí hacerlo -masculló y miró a su colega de reojo, él le sonreía -Hacerlos papilla y ver el terror en su rostro -gruñó -Y perseguirlos por todo el Gotei… sí… -su rostro cobró un gesto malicioso -Hacer que rogaran por su existencia… que se comieran sus palabras…

-Exacto. Y no lo hiciste, porque estás por sobre eso, ¿ves? Porque sabes que no vale la pena. A veces es mejor hacerse a un lado, en lugar de darles, a esos provocadores, lo que quieren… Molestarte.

-Pero me molesta… -insistió.

-A ver… ¿qué te molesta específicamente?

-Pues que me juzguen como incapaz por ser mujer -exclamó.

-¿Segura? -enarcó una ceja y Rukia lo miró intrigada -¿No será que te molesta más no haber sabido como imponerte ante ellos frente a tus hombres? Pudiste hablarles golpeado y ya -Rukia asintió -Pero no lo hiciste… ¿por qué? ¿Será que quisiste tomar la situación como lo hubiese hecho el capitán Ukitake?

Rukia soltó un suspiro y bajó la vista a sus manos. Era inevitable para ella tratar de mantener el estilo que había aprendido de su capitán. Mantener la calma y ser amable.

-Tú no eres el capitán Ukitake, Rukia. Y tienes todo el derecho del mundo de ser fiel a cómo eres y actuar en consecuencia. Siempre y cuando la situación lo amerite. Si crees y sientes que hablarles duro a esos tipos e, incluso, amedrentarlos estaría bien, debes hacerlo. No dudo en que sepas juzgar cuándo y con quién dejar salir tu carácter. Sueles ser amable con todos, no lo seas con quienes no lo son contigo. Las concesiones, a quienes las merezcan.

Rukia se sorprendió. De esas sorpresas gratas. Usualmente era ella quien daba una palabra de ánimo a quien lo necesitara. Ese era su carácter, era su naturaleza… ayudar al resto. Pero, a veces, incluso la más íntegra de las personas necesita en quien dejar sus inseguridades y cuestionamientos. Y Rukia los tenía, cuestionamientos.

-Eres una buena teniente y tienes tanto derecho a estar en este puesto como cualquiera de nosotros… No es solo porque tengas un shikai. Ser teniente es también saber cómo enfrentarte a situaciones… y todos tenemos dudas. Tenerlas está bien, quiere decir que queremos mejorar. Y, por lo poco que te conozco, sé que eres una perfeccionista. Solo… no trates de ser alguien quién tu crees que el resto espera que seas. Solo sé tú, tú siendo teniente.

Hay instantes en la vida donde una palabra -o varias de ellas- llegan directo al espacio más escondido, el más personal. Momentos, en los cuales, la barrera que todos construyen para proteger sus miedos e inseguridades tiende a tambalear. Rukia estaba acostumbrada a ser la fuerte, a ser el pilar que sostenía a sus amigos, a su división… y a ella misma. Ella… ella no quería ser una carga para nadie. Porque ella podía con el peso del mundo y con más… mucho más. El destino podía tratar de apalearla mil veces, y se levantaría cada vez… porque ella podía con eso… y con más.

Pero, a veces, también necesitaba un empujoncito. Ella nunca dejaba ver lo que le sucedía. Algunas veces Renji la notaba diferente e intentaba hacerla hablar, llevándose una colleja o una palabra ácida. Byakuya solía decir algo que la hiciera reflexionar y analizar la situación, una frase certera. El capitán Ukitake prefería un abordaje indirecto con algún presente o una tarde libre, una palabra amable, un toque suave en el hombro y una sonrisa. Kaien… él hubiera salido con alguna metáfora sobre la que ella hubiera reído.

Nunca nadie había leído en ella con esa facilidad ni sido así de directo sin que ella se sintiera pasada a llevar o expuesta. La respuesta inmediata no surgió de su boca en forma de palabras… su respuesta fue un violento sonrojo que sintió cosquillearle el rostro, un ligero brinco en su corazón y una toma veloz y corta de aire.

-Te incomodé -su colega interrumpió el silencio que había caído entre ellos.

No había tono de culpa o arrepentimiento en su voz, era más bien agradable, como si supiera que, si bien, había ocasionado algo en ella, aquello no fuese algo malo. En realidad así lo creía. Shuuhei no era de los que endulzara las cosas, pero trataba de ser correcto en elegir las palabras. Directo como para que se comprendiera lo que quería decir sin dar a malas interpretaciones, pero tratando de no herir o ser duro. Mal que mal, Kira era su mejor amigo, y Kira era algo… impresionable.

-Un poco -respondió Rukia aun con las mejillas encendidas -Pero no está mal… solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ser quien reciba estas palabras.

-Ni yo a decirlas… Digamos que soy más divertido con un par de sakes encima -bromeó.

Era verdad, pensó Rukia. Nadie diría en su sano juicio que Shuuhei podría ser tan certero, quizás Kira. Pero cuando Renji hablaba de sus amigos, en general, parecía que dentro de los estereotipos, Hisagi era el payaso involuntario. Ese que con un par de tragos se desinhibe y sale a comerse el mundo. Ese que dejaba la voz en el karaoke, que se prestaba para las osadías más infantiles. Al que Rangiku manipulaba mostrándole el escote. Nunca pensó que podría esperar más de él que un entrenamiento en citas. Pero se estaba sorprendiendo de lo que comenzaba a descubrir de él.

-No necesitas beber para ser divertido -dijo Rukia con voz suave -Ni necesitas ser divertido todo el tiempo… al menos, no conmigo.

Shuuhei iba a responder, pero un par de golpes en el shoji de la oficina lo detuvieron.

-Debo atender… -se excusó poniéndose de pie.

-Y yo volver a mi cuartel…

Ambos caminaron a la salida. Antes que él pudiera abrir la puerta, Rukia puso una mano sobre su antebrazo.

-Gracias -dijo con voz suave.

-No hay porqué -respondió él.

Rukia retiró su mano y Shuuhei abrió la puerta. El oficial tras el shoji se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la teniente, quien lo saludó con una leve venia que él imitó.

-Abarai va a matarte, teniente Hisagi -bromeó Matsumori risueño ingresando a la oficina con unos documentos que dejó sobre el escritorio. Si teniente lo ignoró y revisó los informes -¿Qué te traes con Kuchiki?

Shuuhei levantó la vista de los papeles.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso -insistió Matsumori sentándose frente a él -La he visto en esta oficina más en este tiempo que en los últimos cuarenta años. ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando, teniente Hisagi?

-No sé ni quiero saber lo que insinúas -respondió volviendo a los informes.

-No insinúo nada. Solo que he visto mucho a Kuchiki por aquí, nada más… y que Abarai va a matarte -se rió, Shuuhei bufó -Voy a reconocer que es guapa, pero le faltan tetas…

Shuuhei dejó los informes sobre la mesa.

-¿No tienes algo que hacer, Matsumori?

-¿Aparte de joderte un rato, teniente Hisagi?

-Exacto.

-No, nada -se estiró en el asiento, el teniente enarcó una ceja -Ya, ya, vale. Me voy -apoyó las manos en el escritorio y se puso de pie -¿Sabes algo, teniente Hisagi? Hace tiempo que no sales con una chica bien. Digo, los lugares que frecuentas no son como para encontrar a una chica como la teniente Kuchiki. Quizás… deberías aprovechar esta nueva cercanía.

-Que tengas buen día, Matsumori -lo despachó con la vista en sus documentos.

-Eras bastante más divertido en la academia… -canturreó.

-Adiós, Matsumori -imitó el tono del oficial.

Matsumori abandonó la oficina.

.

.

Rukia ingresó a la oficina seguida de Kiyone quien traía un alto de documentos y había comenzado a dividir los documentos en pequeños altos sobre el escritorio.

-Estos son de alta prioridad -indicó los de la derecha.

-De acuerdo -respondió la teniente tomando los papeles y dejándolos frente a su puesto.

Kiyone dejó un par sobre los otros montículos. Vio a Rukia tomar asiento y tomar el primero de los documentos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la tercera oficial y la teniente la observó por sobre el informe -Digo… por lo de los sujetos esos…

Rukia le sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Se salvaron que no estaba en ánimo de utilizar un buen kidou -bromeó y vio como el rostro de Kiyone cobraba un aspecto aliviado -La llegada del capitán Iba fue precisa. Ya me estaban hartando.

-Fueron muy groseros -exclamó la oficial -La próxima vez tú les lanzas un bakudo uno y yo los golpeo -empuñó su mano y dio un par de golpes al aire -Nadie le habla de esa manera a mi teniente.

Rukia se sonrió agradada disimulando con la vista en los documentos. Kiyone supo interpretar su silencio como la señal para retirarse. Al escuchar cerrar la oficina por fuera, la teniente retiró la vista de los informes.

La próxima vez esos sujetos sabrían lo que significaba faltarle al respeto. Pasó la hoja hacia la siguiente parte del informe. Sus ojos se clavaron en los números en rojo y soltó un suspiro. La orden estaba clara, deberían detener la reconstrucción y priorizar en algunos sectores más afectados.

-¿Qué haré? -se llevó las manos al cabello -¿Cómo se prioriza en una situación así?

Tenía a sus subalternos trabajando hacinados en oficinas de campaña, durmiendo en las mismas condiciones. Los baños y vestidores eran un asco y debía preocuparse por los sectores del Rukongai en su jurisdicción.

-No puedo… -murmuró mirando los papeles -Debe haber alguna manera de generar más ingresos…

Su vista se desvió al calendario por inercia. Una fecha estaba marcada dentro de un mes. El aniversario de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Y si… -se puso de pie acercándose al calendario en la pared y repasó con su mano la fecha destacada con un dibujo de chappy -Ellos se están llevando el dinero… y ese dinero debe regresar… ¿cómo lograr que quienes se están haciendo ricos a costa del Gotei inviertan aquí?

.

.

No era un ambiente especialmente distendido en aquella mesa del comedor. El grupo de tenientes permanecía cada uno en sus tribulaciones sin ánimo de compartir sus reticencias con sus colegas, menos donde pudiesen ser escuchados por sus subalternos.

Las noticias de la reducción de presupuesto habían llegado ya a cada una de las divisiones y la reacción de todos fue la misma: ¿qué hacer? Claro que para todos aquello recaía directamente en sus capitanes… Para todos menos para Rukia, quien miraba a la distancia a sus colegas desde la mesa que ocupaba con Kiyone y un par de oficiales. La teniente no quería traspasar aquella incertidumbre a las chicas y fingía prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían, pero siempre con la vista fija en sus colegas del otro lado del comedor.

¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Kiyone mirándola con preocupación -¿Aún le das vuelta al tema de los sujetos de ayer?

Rukia pasó la vista hacia la tercera oficial y parpadeó un par de veces intentando conectar con la idea.

-No, solo estaba distraída -respondió.

Una de las oficiales, Hibiki, se sonrió maliciosa llevando la vista hacia donde antes la tuvo Rukia.

-Con esa vista cualquiera se distraería -se rió coqueta -Hay quienes tienen la suerte de estar en las grandes ligas, ¿no, teniente Kuchiki? -bromeó -¿Qué se siente tener que pasar el tiempo obligatoriamente entre tanta testosterona?

-¡Por Dios, Hibiki! -exclamó otra de las chicas, Fumiko -¿Tienes siempre que sacar el tema de los hombres?

-Es mi tema favorito -dijo con displicencia -Vamos, los hombres escasean en nuestra división. Estos son los momentos para engordar la vista -suspiró enamoradiza -Vamos a ponerles nota -exclamó aplaudiendo.

-Hemos jugado a esto tantas veces -bufó Kiyone y Rukia la miró sorprendida.

La verdad es que ella compartía muy poco con otras personas, lo cual no era misterio para nadie. Usualmente tomaba las comidas con sus compañeras de división o con Momo o Rangiku, pero no podría decir que eran precisamente amigas. Le agradaban, pero ella no era de las que fuera el alma de la fiesta o buscara compañía expresamente. Si se daba compartir con ellas era genial, pero si no ocurría tampoco era demasiado importante.

Aunque, a veces, se sentía sola. Le gustaría poder ser más como ellas, más abierta a comentar sus cosas, a tener más confianza. Pero se sentía incómoda teniendo que necesitar de alguien… ya tenía a Renji y sabía que era incondicional. Si necesitaba quien la escuchara podía contar con él… También estaba Nii-sama y la misma Kiyone. Momo y Rangiku. Pero aún así, había algo que le impedía compartir libremente con ellas. Y no sabía qué era.

-Dos sakes -dijo Hibiki y todas se rieron, Rukia se volteó hacia ella -El que pasó -indicó a un muchacho que iba a dejar la bandeja -Me acercaría con dos sakes en el cuerpo.

-Es lindo -apreció Fumiko -Lo haría sin sake -se rió.

-Eres una fácil -se rió Hibiki y miró a Rukia -Vamos, teniente Kuchiki. Es tu turno -la instó -¿Cuál te parece más guapo?

-¿Pero qué dices? -se rió obviando la pregunta -Son todos compañeros de trabajo… No podría mirarlos de otra manera.

-Siempre tan correcta -suspiró Fumiko -Salte de esa postura un momento. ¿No te aburres de ser siempre perfecta?

-¿Perfecta? Claro que no soy perfecta.

-Ay, claro que sí -Hibiki seguía de buen humor -Diviértete un poco… Vamos, cuál te parece guapo.

-No sé…

-No la molestes -intervino Kiyone -La incomodas. Rukia tiene razón, son compañeros de trabajo y ella es teniente, debe mantener la distancia protocolarmente correcta.

-Antes que teniente es mujer -aleccionó Hibiki -Te lo pondré más fácil, teniente Kuchiki… yo diré quien y todas le pondremos nota. ¿Vale? -miró a su alrededor -Ese -indicó a un chico de la sexta división.

-8 -dijo Kiyone.

-5 -opinó Fumiko.

-5 -concordó Hibiki y se quedó mirando a Rukia.

-5 -dijo finalmente. No era tan difícil y era totalmente inocente.

Hibiki indicó a otro joven que pasó junto a ellas. Rukia dejaba que todas calificaran primero y hacía un promedio. De pronto entendió que ese juego era parte del código de las chicas. Por un instante se sintió de regreso en la escuela de Karakura y comprendió que las chicas eran siempre iguales o se manejaban de la misma manera. Aunque ella se sintiera un alien entre ellas… pero comenzaba a cogerle el gusto al juego.

-¿Qué hay con Kira? -preguntó Hibiki mirando a la mesa donde estaban los tenientes -Yo le doy un siete.

-Sí, siete -convino Fumiko.

-Seis -dijo Kiyone.

Rukia guardó silencio mirando hacia sus colegas. De pronto notó que Shuuhei la estaba mirando, ella le sonrió y se volvió hacia las chicas.

-¿Y? -preguntaron todas.

-¿Y qué? -respondió viéndose distraída.

-No hay caso con ella… -bromeó Hibiki -Nada qué hacer.

.

.

-¿Qué tanto nos miran? -masculló Kira mirando a la mesa de las oficiales de la décimo tercera división.

-¿No es obvio? -Ikkaku se cruzó de brazos -Nos desean -se vanaglorió.

-A ti seguro que no -se rió Himura, el nuevo teniente de la octava división -La de trenzas tiene su gracia…

-Hibiki Hanaka -informó Yumichika de infiltrado en el grupo -Tiene fama de ser bastante querendona. Te la puedo presentar si quieres… -dejó caer.

-¿De verdad? Gracias -parecía entusiasmado.

-Fukuda es más guapa -comentó Ikkaku mirando a Fumiko -Pero ese sujeto que trabaja con ella no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra…

-Eiji, cuarto oficial… No tienen nada formal que yo sepa -continuó Yumichika -Y Kiyone sigue soltera… -miró a Kira y Hisagi.

-Paso -respondió Hisagi.

-Yo también -agregó Kira -Esa chica solo tiene ojos para Abarai. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-De ronda -informó Ikkaku -Hubo unos disturbios en su zona. Parece que son cada días más frecuentes. El Rukongai está revolucionado… -miró a Hisagi -¿Tú no tuviste un incidente ayer? -el aludido asintió -Algo no me huele bien en todo esto -volvió a mirar hacia las chicas -Con tanta revolución creo que deberíamos limitar nuestras juergas al Gotei y dejarnos de vagabundear por fuera del Seireitei.

-No es una mala idea, aunque creo que no lo dices precisamente para ahorrarnos problemas -comentó Shuuhei volviéndose también hacia las chicas. De pronto recordó lo de la petición inicial de Rukia, no perdía nada con preguntar -¿Qué me dicen de Kuchiki?

-¿Quieres morir? -exclamó Ikkaku -Pensaba que tenías un mínimo de respeto a tu existencia. Si Renji no te mata, el capitán Kuchiki te remata.

-Pero dejando eso de lado… -insistió, Kira lo miró intrigado -¿Qué opinan? Abarai no está… podemos opinar sin temer a una reacción desmesurada -todos guardaron silencio -¿Qué?

-No es fea… -comentó Kira.

-¿Verdad que no? -dijo Hisagi de buen humor -A mí me parece muy guapa.

-¿Crees que Kuchiki es guapa? -se sorprendió Himura -Deberías ponerte lentes -se rió y todos lo secundaron -¡Por favor! ¡Parece un niño! Tiene más bolas que tetas.

Todos se rieron, pero a Shuuhei no le pareció gracioso. Volvió a mirarla, ella sonreía a las chicas. Realmente le parecía guapa… Vale, era un poco bruta y seca. Pero cuando se la llegaba a conocer un poco más…

-Oh, oh -canturreó Ikkaku y codeó a su colega -¿No será que te gusta Kuchiki, Hisagi?

Hay una regla general. Mientras una chica no parece deseable, nadie la deseará. Una chica que llame la atención de un hombre generará el cuestionamiento de qué tiene que hace que esa persona se interese en ella. Y esa curiosidad hace que, inevitablemente, otros traten de encontrar el motivo. Con ello, el interés.

-Sí, me gusta -respondió seco -De hecho estamos saliendo.

-¿Con Kuchiki? -preguntaron al unísono -¿Tú?

-Así es. Y me alegro de saber que ninguno de mis amigos pondría un ojo sobre mi chica.

Se cruzó de brazos en actitud ganadora. Todos estaban sin habla. Kira lo observaba intrigado y con sospecha. Esa no era una actitud normal en Hisagi. Él no solía hablar de sus citas… ¿sería que iba en serio esta vez? Pero… ¿Kuchiki? Jamás le había escuchado un comentario de ella, salvo ahora. Debía reconocer que había detectado un poco más de interacción entre su amigo y su colega de la décimo tercera, pero nunca pensó que se debiera a algo de índole rosa.

-Debe ser una broma -exclamó Ikkaku -No te creo nada. Pasar de embobarte por las pechugonas a andar con una chica que…

-Suficiente -lo detuvo Shuuhei -Una palabra más y…

-¿Me vas a enfrentar con tu bankai imaginario? -se rió Ikkaku.

-Jódete.

Yumichika observó a las chicas, quienes se ponían de pie. Lejos de la opinión de sus amigos, él sí veía belleza en Kuchiki. Sutil, elegante.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras un gusto refinado, Hisagi -apreció -Eres más que esta tropa de gorilas. Pero entras en terreno escabroso -Shuuhei lo miró fijo -Sabes que sí.

Ambos entendieron la sutileza de las palabras. No se refería ni a los celos de hermano de Renji ni a los paternales del capitán Kuchiki. Hablaba sobre Kurosaki… y no hablaba de esperar una reacción del sustituto. Sino de traspasar la vara que el muchacho había dejado. Por un instante Shuuhei se sintió empoderado en decir que podría superar a Kurosaki, pero aquello se desvaneció una fracción de segundo después. Un impulso, mero instinto.

-Te van a volar el trasero si algún día la haces enfadar -le advirtió Ikkaku.

-No pretendo hacerlo -espetó mirando fijo a su amigo quién le sonrió burlón.

-Entonces deberías dejar de ver a Akabashi -masculló Kira.

Todos guardaron silencio mirando a Hisagi. Era cierto, apenas hace un par de días se andaba paseando con ella por ese bar de mala muerte en el distrito dos.

-Eso se acabó. Fue un error alargarlo, pero no pensé que Kuchiki se interesara realmente en mí. Inseguridades y estúpido ego -mintió fríamente.

-Cierto es que ningún hombre se lanza de una barca para caer al agua -comentó Yumichika -Ninguno de nosotros puede decir que no ha soltado algo más bien seguro por una posibilidad.

-Es verdad -asintió Ikkaku -Pues bien. Kuchiki… -se volteó hacia donde antes estuvieron las chicas -Tendré que fijarme más a ver qué le viste.

-Quiero tus ojos lejos de ella -advirtió.

Pero sabía que con ello había hecho justamente lo contrario. Rukia estaba oficialmente dentro del juego.

.

.

Rukia terminaba de poner en orden unas carpetas cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Esta abierto -dijo lo bastante fuerte para ser escuchada mientras trataba de insertar una de las carpetas en lo mas alto del estante.

El shoji se descorrió y de reojo vio ingresar a Shuuhei. Se acercó a ella y sin mediar tomó la carpeta de su mano y la dejó entre las otras con la facilidad de llevarle por varios centímetros.

-Gracias -dijo ella -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Hola, Shuuhei, también me alegro de verte -bromeó y ella le hizo un gesto odioso -Me preguntaba si querías ir por algo por ahí…

Rukia lo miró extrañada.

-¿En plan cita?

-No, algo de logística que quiero comentarte -ella le indicó que tomara asiento.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, pero puedo tardar un poco -aclaró sentándose frente a él -¿Y bien?

-Me tomé algunas libertades que, creo, pudiesen molestarte. Pero antes que lo hagas, quisiera darte mis argumentos.

-Eso significa que sí debo enfadarme -bufó -¿Tiene que ver con mi hermano?

-No.

-Entonces no creo que me enfade -suspiró aliviada.

-Bueno… -continuó Shuuhei no tan convencido -Comenzaré recordándote el porqué estamos reunidos aquí…

-Te pedí que publicaras un aviso para comenzar a salir y conocer gente…

-Hombres -corrigió.

-Vale, hombres -consintió Rukia.

-Asumo que la motivación aún es la misma -continuó Hisagi y Kuchiki guardó silencio -Verás. Hay una regla de lógica masculina bastante… básica.

-No creas que las mujeres son más complejas cuando se trata de citas -comentó más bien al aire luego de ese interesante almuerzo con sus compañeras de división.

-Bueno, quizás es aplicable para ambos bandos -le sonrió amigable, pero ella estaba seria -Verás… en general hay personas que pasan desapercibidas solo por el simple hecho que nadie se ha fijado en ellas. ¿No es absurdo? -ella seguía en silencio y… demasiado seria -Bueno… entonces… Siguiendo esa lógica…

-Le dijiste a todos que estamos saliendo -continuó la frase desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Lo hice.

Rukia se alzó de hombros.

-Supongo que está bien -dijo con voz baja. No lo miraba ni hablaba, solo la escuchó suspirar -¿De verdad soy tan invisible? ¿Tan insignificante soy? -murmuró al aire.

Su voz era tan suave y melancólica al mismo tiempo. ¿Invisible? La verdad era peor… Para sus amigos, no merecía la pena mirarla. Aunque a él, Rukia siempre le pareció guapa. Se lo había dicho ese día que quiso publicar el anuncio. Guapa, inteligente y simpática. La conocía poco entonces, ahora solo un poco más, pero la imagen que tenía era exactamente la misma. Claro que ya no la veía tan lejana como le parecía. Siempre le pareció que estaba a años luz del resto, en su templanza y coraje… pero esta Rukia le parecía más humana, y le agradaba.

-No, eso no es verdad… No eres invisible.

-Sí lo soy… -respondió, la misma calma melodía en su voz -Normalmente no me importaría… antes no me importaba. Antes creía que los sentimientos no hacían más que entorpecer la existencia. ¿Para qué necesita un shinigami de ellos?

-Eres una persona antes que un shinigami -la interrumpió -Claro que importan. Tienes afectos por tu hermano, por Renji, por tus amigas. Es natural y está bien. Yo también quiero a esa tropa de orangutanes -se refería a sus amigos y ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Rukia -No me hace peor shinigami, pero me hace mejor persona. Escúchame bien -ella lo miró -No está mal querer tener alguien con quien compartir, en quien confiar… alguien a quien amar y ser amado.

-¿Y cómo voy a encontrar a esa persona si nadie me ve?

Era cierto, pensó Shuuhei. Nadie veía a Rukia de verdad. Todos veían un apellido noble, una actitud imponente y fiera, una postura firme y dominante. Salvo un par de personas, sus amigos, nadie veía a Rukia de verdad, ni siquiera Kurosaki fue capaz de ver dentro de ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese muchacho idiota? ¿Qué tenía esa niña humana que pesara más que la historia que Kurosaki tenía con Rukia? No quería escuchar a esa voz que gritaba dentro de su cabeza la respuesta más burda y básica: "tetas", "carácter dulce", "alguien a quien proteger". ¿Dónde quedaba la complicidad, el compañerismo, la amistad, la equidad? Cuando el enamoramiento acaba y el velo rosa cae dejando ver a quien estaba tras de él, son esas cosas las que se transforman en las bases para el amor… el amor de verdad, no el amor de niños.

-Por eso tuve esta gran idea, ¿ves? -dijo de buen humor, intentando que ella no entreviera la amargura que sus cuestionamientos le traían -Es muy sencillo. Debemos hacer notar que eres una chica interesante, porque lo eres. Pero hagamos que se pregunten más, que sientan curiosidad… de pronto van a estar prestándote atención y las citas vendrán sin necesidad de una sola publicación. Y, para entonces, estarás preparada para ello.

-Tienes razón… Gracias, Shuuhei.

-Es parte de mi acuerdo y lo hago con gusto -miró al reloj en la pared -¿No tienes que ir andando ya? -preguntó y Rukia fijó sus ojos en la hora.

-Es cierto… -asintió -¿Y cómo hacemos esto?

-Veámonos para el desayuno y afinamos detalles, pero deberemos dejarnos ver juntos. Solo eso… No es necesario fingir actitudes románticas, además tu hermano no las consentiría.

-Eso es muy cierto -afirmó con seguridad -Shuuhei… ¿esto no te traerá problemas con tus "quedadas" con tus amigas?

-No te preocupes por eso -le restó importancia -Deberán extrañarme el tiempo que sea necesario -dijo en tono engreído.

-No estás quedando con nadie, ¿verdad? -se burló.

Bueno, la gracia de "quedar" con alguien era justamente que no era algo fijo ni que implicara compromiso. Si él quedaba con Akabashi era porque le gustaba, de una manera básica. Y porque a ella él le gustaba… o porque era "fácil con los tragos encima" y "no estaba tan mal". En fin, en estricto rigor no estaba quedando con nadie.

-No estoy quedando con nadie -respondió desviando la mirada lejos de Rukia.

De alguna forma sentía que le estaba mintiendo, sabía que ese "no" estaba amparado en sutilezas del lenguaje, mera semántica. Era un "no" porque quedar con alguien no significaba nada en serio. Entonces él no tenía nada con nadie… pero… ¿por qué sentía que mentía?

-Entonces nos vemos mañana -se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida. Su colega seguía con la vista en la nada y sin moverse -Shuuhei… -la miró -Vamos.

Le pareció extraño que no dijera palabra hasta que se separaron en el callejón central. Fue entonces que se despidió con un "hasta mañana" y nada más. Quizás no debió molestarlo con lo de sus frustradas seudonovias.

Caminó hasta la sala de reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, o al menos la que se les había destinado esta semana. No sabía la tabla a tratar, pero seguro era más sobre los números de la revista, los artículos que se designarían esa semana… Solo esperaba que no la dejaran a cargo de la sección de belleza, hablar sobre cremas y otros potingues no era lo suyo claramente.

Ingresó en la sala, sabiendo que estaba tarde, pero cuando entró en la estancia no encontró a las chicas concentradas en la tabla o comiendo galletas, sino que estaban cuchicheando y al verla en la puerta se callaron de pronto.

-Rukia-chan –exclamó Rangiku muy feliz de verla… extrañamente más feliz de lo habitual –Pasa, te estábamos esperando.

Sintió que en el camino desde la puerta hasta su puesto no hubo par de ojos que no la miraran con curiosidad. Nanao leyó la tabla de la reunión una vez que tomó asiento, no sin mirarla de reojo cada tanto. Rukia comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda.

-Los artículos de la semana se dividirán de la siguiente manera –dijo la morena de lentes –Momo, la moda del mundo de los vivos, los zapatos con plataforma y cómo combinarlos –la castaña asintió –Rangiku, tips de una noche en pareja perfecta –la rubia se sonrió encantada solo le faltó aplaudir –Isane, tragos modernos para salida de chicas –la mujer ladeó la cabeza y se alzó de hombros -Rukia…

Todas se miraron.

-¿Estás saliendo con Hisagi? –preguntaron todas a coro.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es un artículo? –cuestionó.

-Claro que no, tontita –aclaró Rangiku –Solo es algo que nos preguntábamos con las chicas… y ¿por qué no nos habías contado nada? Somos tus amigas…

La morena se puso muy nerviosa al verse cuestionada por todas las chicas, sus ojos inquisidores sobre ella esperando una respuesta.

-Bue… bue… bueno…

-Ay, qué linda cómo se pone nerviosa –suspiró la rubia –Todas sabemos lo triste que estabas por Kurosaki, aunque no nos dijeras nada… Nos alegramos mucho que hayas podido superarlo –le sonrió.

-No tienes que contestar nada si no quieres, Rukia –le dijo Isane –Es tu vida privada.

-Yo te apoyo, Rukia –Momo a su lado le tomó el antebrazo con una gran sonrisa –Es un buen chico. Hace tiempo que no se le sabe nada serio y me alegra mucho que seas tú. De alguna extraña manera, pegan.

-Espero que no te distraiga de tus funciones –advirtió Nanao –Y sepas separar las cosas, uno nunca sabe como acaban estas cosas y lo que menos queremos son enemistades entre divisiones basadas en asuntos pasionales –sentenció.

Rukia permanecía en silencio y las chicas de pronto también callaron. Un suspiro de desilusión irrumpió la sala.

-Les dije que era una idea absurda –bufó Nanao –No hay manera en que Rukia se fije en un sujeto como él –miró a Momo y Rangiku –Sé que es su amigo, pero es un teniente poco prolijo, se le ve constantemente haciendo cualquier cosa menos trabajar y su vida personal deja bastante que desear… sobretodo con ese problemita que tiene con el sake.

-Eso no es cierto –Rukia alzó la voz –Si no sabes cómo funciona su división creo que no deberías hablar de más… y si sabe compatibilizar sus pasatiempos con sus funciones creo que es algo que todos deberíamos aprender y no estar viviendo nuestra vida en torno al Gotei… y no es borracho, solo tiene demasiada tolerancia al alcohol.

Rangiku y Momo se miraron y se sonrieron cómplices. Nanao se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Kuchiki y asintió dándole a entender que no volvería a tocar el tema.

-¿Y si traigo unas bebidas para que continuemos con la tabla? –no era una proposición de Isane cuando se perdió en buscar de algo para beber.

-Te tocó el artículo de maquillaje, Rukia –dijo Nanao sin mirarla.

-Ok –fue su escueta respuesta.

.

.

 _Solo diré "cada persona es un mundo". Sus comentarios y apreciaciones son siempre bien recibidas! Nos leemos pronto!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! He regresado con otro capítulo de esta dulzona historia. A pesar de lo muy tapada que estoy de trabajo, este es el único fic que me está fluyendo de momento. Será porque amo el romance de lenta cocción jaja._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios. No dejan de sorprenderme con sus palabras y sus impresiones. De verdad, gracias!_

 _Espero que este capítulo los divierta y resuelva algunas dudas que me hicieron llegar._

 _._

 _._

Tal como acordaron el día anterior, Shuuhei pasó por ella para tomar el desayuno juntos en el comedor de los oficiales. Ya habían varios de ellos sentados cuando ingresaron en las dependencias y tomaron asiento en una mesa vacía. La respuesta inmediata fue un completo silencio, ojos curiosos y un murmullo que se sumaba al ruido del servicio.

-Todos nos están mirando -cuchicheó Rukia mirando de reojo hacia las otras mesas del comedor.

-Vaya sí que corrió rápido la noticia -respondió Shuuhei volteándose y, con ello, lograr que los ocupantes de la mesa de atrás pegaran un respingo al ser descubiertos mirándolos -No pensé que causaras tanto impacto -se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? -se defendió de ser el centro de atención -Tampoco se te conoce alguna relación en el Gotei.

-Pero saben que las tengo -dejó escapar con naturalidad, la vio fruncir el ceño -No arrugues la frente, pensarán que discutimos -bromeó, Rukia juntó aún más las cejas -Esta reacción es por ti… Descuida, no será más que un par de días.

-Eso espero… -suspiró.

-Es curiosidad… solo tratan de verificar la información. Nada más -le dijo con tranquilidad mientras que ella bajaba la vista -Es como en los manga... -lo miró apenas alzando la vista -En esos en que tratas de ver cualquier señal que indique la pareja que quisieras que quedaran juntos realmente lo están, juntos.

-¿Hay gente que hace eso? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Lo textual es aburrido, la sutileza marca la tensión en un relato -comentó.

Rukia asintió y paseó la vista por el comedor. Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, sobre ellos. Cada uno de los presentes estaba tratando de comprobar _su relación_. Los podía ver comentando, otros fingiendo indiferencia, pero especialmente atentos a cualquier movimiento. Parecían asecharlos.

-No quiero tensión -masculló -Quiero esto listo y ya. ¡Es muy molesto!

Acto seguido sintió la mano de Shuuhei sobre la propia. Bajó la vista hasta el contacto y se volvió muy roja, por reflejo intentó apartarla, pero él la retuvo apretando suave.

-Tranquila. Dijiste que querías terminar con la curiosidad.

-Dijiste que no fingiríamos actitudes románticas -respondió acelerada -Retira tu mano… ahora -Shuuhei obedeció sin chistar -Gracias.

Él asintió, pero no volvió a decir palabra. De alguna manera la reacción de Rukia lo incomodó muchísimo. Hay diferentes formas de rechazar a alguien y esa es una de ellas. No debió importarle en lo absoluto, ya que Rukia no era su novia ni siquiera le interesaba dentro de un plano romántico. También entendía que para ella no era nada cómodo tener que fingir algo que no era real. Teniendo en cuenta que los acercamientos de su colega en ese plano eran mínimos -por no decir nulos- tomarle la mano fue algo invasivo. ¿Verdad? Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan feo? Si realmente estuviese saliendo con ella eso sería un _no_ absoluto. Él no perdía su tiempo con chicas esquivas. Le gustaba el drama, leerlo, verlo, pero no en su vida.

-Iré por una bandeja -soltó Shuuhei de súbito y se puso de pie -¿Te traigo la tuya?

-Por favor…

Rukia lo vio salir de entre las mesas y bufó. Era, sin duda, la peor novia de mentira que existía. Pudo sentir las miradas sobre ella y se sintió hundir en la silla. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió meterse en esto? Era tan incómodo y absurdo. No estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y, de hecho, lo detestaba. Pero ese día estaba en el ojo de todos y… estaba sola en ello. Metida hasta el cogote. Todo porque… porque…

-El arroz se ve raro -la voz de Shuuhei la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando dejó una bandeja frente a ella.

-¿Lo dices para que te lo deje? -preguntó olvidando sus tribulaciones -¿Acaso quieres subir de peso? Así estás bien…

-¿De verdad? -parecía sorprendido, ella asintió -Pero si no quieres el arroz…

-Todo tuyo -respondió risueña -Pero déjame probar si está tan malo como parece… Buen provecho.

-Buen provecho.

Lo vio probar su arroz y hacer un gesto de _pasable_. En realidad estaba pasable, pensó Rukia cuando tomó un bocado. Disimuladamente observaba a su alrededor. Las miradas y los cuchicheos continuaban. Todos esperaban una señal que aquellas noticias de su relación con Shuuhei eran reales. Y ahí estaba ella debatiéndose si quería darles esas señales o no. Soltó un suspiro que llamó la atención de su colega, pero desvió la mirada para no entrar en diálogo. No era que no quisiera hablar con él, era que estaba demasiado concentrada con sus pensamientos.

Era inevitable pensar en cuántas veces creyó que jamás protagonizaría una escena así. Aunque las imaginó, sí. Hace muchos años, pero claramente no con Shuuhei. Lo miró de reojo y se sonrió. ¿Quién lo diría? Terminó con _la mala copia_ de Kaien-dono… así lo bautizaron cuando la tristeza por la partida de su teniente pasó un poco.

 _Al menos nos queda su versión menos bien parecido,_ había dicho una de las suboficiales con las que compartía oficina en esos tiempos. Claro que entonces no le causó gracia alguna y menos encontraba que Hisagi se pareciese en algo a Kaien-dono. Pero ahora, fijándose bien, algo se parecían. Aunque Ichigo seguía siendo por excelencia la viva imagen del teniente Shiba.

Ichigo… No podía negar que, cuando supo la relación de parentesco entre su amigo y su mentor, algo se movió dentro de ella. Nii-sama supo verlo y entenderlo antes que ella misma. En un principio solo le pareció una cruel broma del destino enfrentarse a la muerte por un muchacho que resemblaba tanto a quien fue tan importante para ella… en tantos aspectos.

Kaien fue el primero que la hizo cuestionarse en temas de pareja… y no precisamente porque él lo propiciase. Ella lo admiraba y aún lo hacía. Para ella, Kaien era todo lo que pudiese querer en un hombre. Sí, así, tal cual. Aunque era completamente platónico, Kaien era casado, claro. Pero en secreto, ella pensaba que si tuviese a alguien que se pareciese una mínima parte a el, eso la haría más que feliz.

Volvió a mirar a Shuuhei y suspiró otra vez. ¿Dijo que Hisagi se parecía a Kaien-dono? Se rió internamente, debería replantearse en que cantidad ese parecido debía presentarse en alguien para considerarse afortunada. Su mentor era más que un hombre atractivo. Era osado, desfachatado, valiente y un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a perseverancia. En ese sentido, Ichigo era tan parecido a Kaien-dono… tanto que llegaba a parecer absurdo que no se tratase de una reencarnación, sino una simple jugarreta genética.

Todo aquello que admiraba en Kaien se reflejaba dolorosamente en Ichigo… Todo aquello que amaba en Kaien era lo que amaba de Ichigo. Su determinación -cuando le pateaba el trasero- esa fortaleza, su valentía, esa facilidad con la que se compenetraban. Tendría que haber sido de hielo si aquello no la hubiese remecido. De hielo…

Que no fuera demostrativa no la volvía de hielo. Simplemente no se sentía cómoda mostrando algo de _debilidad_. Estaba acostumbrada a verse y sentirse fuerte. Cualquier demostración algo más sutil o delicada le parecía débil. Sabía que era un concepto errado de su parte. Sabía que demostrar sentimientos no la volvía débil… pero sí sentía que el hacerlo podía, eventualmente, hacerla ver más débil. Mostrar debilidad era tan impensado como realmente serlo, al menos para ella.

Si hubiese tenido el chance de mostrarse _débil_ con Ichigo, ¿lo hubiese hecho? ¿Acaso fue el mismo hecho de no serlo lo que propició que él…? No, eso no. Ichigo no demostró jamás un interés por permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas. Ni por su herencia familiar, ni por sus poderes, ni por ella… No, ella no era relevante. No era un factor determinante. Ella siempre estaría para él, no había para qué forzar la cercanía cuando ellos sobrevivirían cualquier distancia… siempre. Ichigo había hecho lo que debía: vivir su vida, estar con los suyos. Él viviría… y ella existiría… o viviría de su lado del senkaimon de la mejor manera que pudiese. Sería feliz a pesar de las amenazas de Yhwach, eso la tenía sin cuidado. Su regreso era inminente y la felicidad no es más que pequeños momentos alegres en un estado general. La felicidad en sí, por completo, no existe. O eso le dijo Ichigo antes de partir. Lo sabía, eso lo sabía.

Debía vivir de manera plena, tal y como lo estaba haciendo su amigo, tal como todos intentaban hacerlo. ¿Tan melancólica era su existencia que había olvidado lo sencillo que es ser feliz? Estaba convencida que parte de su vida también debía experimentar otros tipos de felicidad más allá de divertirse y gustarle su trabajo, más allá de sentirse apreciada por su hermano y por Renji, más allá de las risas compartidas con las chicas de la división y de la asociación. Ella quería sentir la felicidad de amar y ser amada. Había leído eso en una revista mientras iba a recortarse el cabello donde la peluquera que le recomendó Rangiku. _Ama y sé feliz._ En parte eso la había llevado a la situación actual.

Estaba metida en esta situación hasta el cogote. Porque… porque ella quería saber qué se sentía aquello que Inoue le había dicho. Eso a lo que ella llamaba _amar_. Porque el cómo _amaba_ su amiga no parecía ser su propio concepto. Inoue lo hacía ver tan intenso que sus propios sentimientos le parecían planos y superficiales.

 _-Cuando amas, Kuchiki-san… sientes que el corazón te late tan rápido que crees que se desbocará y se te saldrá del pecho. Cuando esa persona a quien amas te mira, podrías perderte en sus ojos todos los minutos de tu vida… y si sonríe, quisiera atesorar ese momento por siempre. Que esas sonrisas sean por ti y para ti._

Frente a esa descripción, lo que ella sentía por Ichigo, lo que había sentido por Kaien-dono… era insignificante. Le hacía sentir que su afecto no era suficiente para ellos, que ellos necesitaban y merecían quien los pudiese amar con esa intensidad. Ella… ella no era así de intensa. O tal vez solo no estaba dejándose demostrar y demostrarles que ella sí era capaz de esa intensidad… si tan solo le daban una oportunidad… si la ayudaban a no sentir que esa intensidad se le escapara de las manos y la hiciera sentir débil… Pero nadie había sabido ver que tras su templanza, profundo en su corazón… ella sí quería sentir como todos, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo y dejarse llevar, perder el control.

-¿Cómo debería actuar? -preguntó Rukia saliendo de sus pensamiento, en un tono algo demandante -¿Cómo actúa una chica que está enamorada?

Shuuhei dejó los palillos sobre el plato. La pregunta lo tomó a medias por sorpresa. Sabía que en algún momento preguntaría cómo proceder en el caso que estuviese interesada en alguien. Qué debía y que no debía hacer. Los pasos a seguir… así como preguntó cuando se esperaba que besara a su cita. Lo que no esperaba fue que apelara a sentimientos, a estar _enamorada_. No había buenos ni malos, el cómo alguien demuestra su interés y afecto es...

-Eso depende de cada cual, es personal. No te puedo decir cómo comportarte, pero… las hay melosas, que llegan al hostigamiento empalagoso -la vio hacer un gesto de asco y soltó una carcajada ante su cara -Las hay que pareciera que no pasa nada por ellas, como si te ignoraran… o como si estar juntos fuera tan natural que no necesita confirmaciones de ningún tipo. Pero, en general, lo más _correcto_ sería un término medio… supongo -se alzó de hombros -Creo que la mejor respuesta es, ¿cómo te gustaría que fueran contigo?

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? -exclamó Rukia cruzándose de brazos.

-Usualmente uno actúa como a uno le gustaría que fueran con uno… o eso creo -explicó Shuuhei y la escuchó suspirar -Te nacerá en el minuto. Despreocúpate.

-Supongo… -descruzó los brazos, pero ella sabía que, aun cuando quiso, aquello no había _nacido_ -¿Cómo serías tú?

Shuuhei desvió la mirada. Había sido de muchas maneras. Había sido el indiferente, pensando que hacerle ver a una chica que estaba enamorado era ser un baboso. Había sido relajado, dejando que la otra persona marcara la pauta. Había sido algo más demandante de afecto también y eso no solía caer en tierra fértil con sus conquistas. Sabía que su aspecto les daba a las chicas una idea de alguien inconquistable, del chico malo. Pero él no quería ser el chico malo… él...

-Empalagoso -respondió con sinceridad.

Rukia se rió bajo y Shuuhei frunció el ceño.

-No te enojes -aun había risa en la voz de la teniente -Es que te ves tan rudo que se me hace disonante. Sé que eres amable, eso cualquier lo diría, pero empalagoso… -se rió bajito nuevamente -Me sorprendes.

-Quizás es porque cuando alguien me importa quiero que lo note… -comentó en tono serio, lo que hizo que Rukia dejara de sonreírle en gesto burlón -Nadie merece no saber cuan importante es para una persona.

-Es verdad… -caviló Rukia -¿Estarías con alguien como yo…? -él enarcó una ceja -Alguien que rechazara que siquiera le tomaras la mano…

-Probablemente no -respondió con lacerante sinceridad -No lo haría. O no sería algo serio. Las chicas suele usar ese recurso de la indiferencia dentro de las citas -la miró apoyando la cabeza en una mano -No lo hagas tú. Te va mejor el ser directa.

Rukia asintió y extendió su mano sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba. Shuuhei se sorprendió.

-No estoy acostumbrada… -bajó la vista a su mano -Pero si mi _novio_ es empalagoso tendré que dar mi brazo a torcer, ¿verdad?

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras por darle el gusto al resto.

-Dame la mano, Shuuhei, o creerán que estás enfadado -bromeó utilizando sus palabras mirando alrededor. Lo vio poner su mano sobre la propia, ella la apretó un poco -Esta situación es nueva para mi y es algo incómoda… No sé ser la cita perfecta ni la novia de nadie. Pero no estoy sola en esto, ¿verdad?

-Dije que te ayudaría y lo haré -respondió sintiendo la tibieza de la mano de su colega bajo la suya -¿Deberíamos considerar ésta como una cita? Digo porque…

-Claro que no -exclamó Rukia -¿Acaso tratas de reducir tu sentencia? -bromeó y el negó divertido -Entonces ni hablar de ello. Aun me debes tres citas y quiero que saques todo tu empalagoso arsenal.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-No -respondió levantando la mano y con ella la de su colega enfrentándolas palma con palma frente a ella -Te dije la última vez que quisiera que me trataras como si te gustara de verdad… -él no respondió -Tienes las manos grandes.

-O tú muy pequeñas -cerró un poco la mano para ver que ganaba por toda la yema de los dedos y un poco más.

Rukia deslizó los dedos para entrelazarlos con los de su colega y volvió a bajar la mano con la de Shuuhei, ambas sobre la mesa.

.

.

Desde otra de las mesas Rangiku y Momo observaban la escena encantadísimas.

-Son de lo más ternura -suspiró la rubia -Ese Shuuhei sí sabe como derretirle el corazón a Rukia-chan. Es un dulce.

-Nunca pensé que Rukia fuese demostrativa -comentó Momo sorprendida -O puede ser que nunca la he visto en plan de novia. ¿Por qué no nos habrá dicho nada ayer cuando le preguntamos?

-Es obvio -exclamó Rangiku -No quiere que le preguntemos sobre Ichigo-kun. Todas pensábamos que seguía mal con su partida… y de pronto nos sale con que está toda dulzura con Shuuhei. Da para preguntar. ¿O a ti no te parece curioso? Todos pensábamos que se traían algo con Ichigo-kun.

-O con Renji… -dejó caer la morenita.

-¿Renji? ¡Ay, por Dios no! Son como hermanos. Sería como pensar que tú y el capitán Hitsugaya se trajeran algo entre manos…

-¡Pero qué ideas, Rangiku!

La rubia se rió cantarina y volvió a mirar a Rukia y Shuuhei. Habían soltado sus manos y tomaban el desayuno hablando de tanto en tanto. Se veían bastante cómodos juntos… ¡quién lo diría!

-Veo que el rumor era cierto…

La voz de Nanao las hizo voltearse y la teniente tomó asiento junto a sus colegas cargando una bandeja.

-Ya vas a salir con alguna pesadez, Nanao -bufó Rangiku -¿Por qué no mejor los miras y dejas que el amor te embargue? -rió suave.

-¿Amor? ¡Por favor! Son la pareja más dispareja de todo el Gotei -bufó tomando los palillos -No les doy más de un mes. Cuando Hisagi la comience a distraer de sus labores va a cortar con él. Rukia no permitiría que un amorío baje su desempeño en el Gotei.

-¿Y por qué bajaría su desempeño según tú? -interrogó Rangiku -El amor solo logra sacar lo mejor de cada persona.

-El amor es un sentimiento totalmente innecesario. Menos para un shinigami de alto rendimiento -sus colegas bufaron -Un mes y ese _amor_ será historia, lo doy firmado.

Rangiku enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y si no? -preguntó maliciosa -¿Quieres apostar?

Los ojos de la teniente de la primera división brillaron. Si había algo que Nanao adoraba, eran las apuestas. Y ganarlas, por supuesto.

-Y si no… haré tus labores por un mes -sentenció.

-¿Así de segura estás? -Momo no podía en su asombro.

-Claro. Hisagi y Rukia no tienen absolutamente nada en común. ¿Cómo tener una relación con una persona con la que no tienes base sobre la que sustentarla? Menos… cuando todas aquí sabemos que Hisagi jamás será lo que Kurosaki para ella. Jamás. Nunca nadie logrará ser para Rukia lo que es ese muchacho.

-Cualquier persona puede volver a amar… -exclamó Momo.

-Sí, es cierto -accedió Nanao -Pero no cuando el destino ha tirado sus cartas. Dos personas unidas de esa manera no tienen otra opción que permanecer juntas y volver a unirse cuantas veces sus caminos se crucen. Aquí el que está demás es Hisagi.

-No, eso no es cierto… -repuso Momo -Rukia tiene derecho a volver a enamorarse. Sobre todo porque a Kurosaki no le importó en nada su vínculo cuando se fue con esa chica Inoue de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Si hubiese sido un vínculo tan fuerte, jamás se hubiese ido con ella.

-Es un niño, por eso no lo supo ver -replicó Nanao -Algún día se dará cuenta de su error y regresará por Rukia. Y eso, Rukia también lo sabe. Por eso, esa relación que mantiene con Hisagi no tiene futuro. Además, él sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo de esa noviecita que se murió esperándolo que regresara de la academia… Lo único que está tratando de hacer es reafirmarse que no es un desgraciado.

Un silencio cayó en la mesa. Rangiku negó con la cabeza y Momo apretó los puños.

-Nunca debí contarles eso -murmuró la rubia avergonzada de haber violado la intimidad de su amigo al haber sido indiscreta con las chicas, pero le había parecido tan conmovedor que no se lo pudo guardar.

-Eres cruel… -gruñó Momo.

-Soy realista -dijo Nanao calmada -Ese sujeto estaba tan obsesionado con el Gotei, con ser el mejor estudiante en la academia, con estar al mando de Muguruma, que dejó a esa pobre chica abandonada en el Rukongai. Y cree que con llorarla cuando está pasado de copas logra expiar la culpa -se volvió hacia Rukia y Shuuhei -¿Saben algo? -sonrió maliciosa -Puede que sí tengan razón… quizás sí se merezcan mutuamente. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de luchar por lo que consideraban importante. Y ambos tienen a sus afectos del otro lado.

-No eres cruel, eres mala -gruñó Momo y miró a Rangiku.

-A veces… quisiera que ese famoso hilo rojo no existiese. Que tuviésemos más de una posibilidad de ser felices -murmuró la rubia.

-Se puede ser feliz -exclamó Momo -Sí se puede. ¿Qué importa si esa persona destinada para nosotros no se encuentra en este mundo? ¿Qué importa si en este plano o en el otro jamás se encuentran? ¿No conocer o no tener a esa persona a tu lado determina la felicidad? Me niego a creerlo. Me niego a creer que mi felicidad este subeditada a si conozco o no a una persona… que mi capacidad de amar y mi derecho de ser amada dependen de una sola persona…

-¿Ven? -suspiró Nanao -Es por eso que el amor no es un sentimiento necesario. Solo trae… vacíos. Si entienden a lo que voy. Son los sentimientos los que no nos permiten avanzar, los que convierten a los humanos en hollows…

-Nosotras también somos humanas -repuso Rangiku.

-No, pero hay algunas a las que les encanta pensar que sí lo son.

Nanao comenzó a probar su desayuno dejando a Rangiku muy pensativa y a Momo molesta y descorazonada. Si era por sus palabras… ninguna de las presentes en esa mesa sería alguna vez feliz. Y ella se negaba a ello.

.

.

-No, no y no -exclamó Renji golpeando los puños contra el escritorio de Rukia, ella ignoró su arrebato -Yo lo mato.

Renji había llegado hace unos minutos a su oficina en actitud ofuscada y reclamando sobre la información que había llegado a sus oídos. Por supuesto, no estaba recibiendo bien la información… no de buena manera al menos.

-Por favor -bufó Rukia restándole importancia -Ya te expliqué que Nii-sama…

-Una cosa es engañar al capitán Kuchiki, cosa que me parece descabellada -continuó exasperado -Y otra muy diferente es engañar a todo el Gotei. ¿Sabes lo que decían? -preguntó casi gritando, Rukia se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos –"Hacen una pareja tan linda, son tan románticos". Que luego ni se enteren que estas jugando…

-No es un engaño… estoy saliendo con Shuuhei.

-Pero no como todos creen.

-Tecnicismos… -repuso ella con firmeza -¿Acaso no crees que así es mejor? No habrá habladurías de porqué Shuuhei y yo pasamos más tiempo juntos… "Oh, ¡miren! ¿por qué Kuchiki anda tan amiga de Hisagi?" -fingió una aguda voz de cotilleo -Nos ahorramos eso y tenemos un "Claro que pasan tiempo juntos si están saliendo" -ahora su voz se volvió catedrática -¿Ves? Es una excelente medida -Renji gruñó en respuesta -Además, Shuuhei dice que…

-Una chica con novio se vuelve deseable -masculló el pelirrojo.

-No lo dijo con esas palabras, pero sí.

-No te reconozco, Rukia -suspiró mirándola a los ojos -Tú estás por sobre estas cosas. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa o no tener pareja? Nunca ha sido tu prioridad. Lo tuyo es y siempre ha sido el Gotei… y resulta que ahora te has convertido en…

-¿En una chica como todas? -preguntó impaciente -¿Acaso hay algo de malo con ello?

-Tú no eres así y la culpa de todo esto la tiene Ichigo -la apuntó con un dedo -Sé que…

-No vamos a hablar de ese tema -zanjó Rukia.

-Oh, claro que sí lo haremos -exclamó -Porque es su culpa que ahora estés saliendo de mentira con uno de los sujetos menos adecuados cuando se trata de relaciones de pareja. Hisagi puede enseñarte perfectamente como salir airosa de una cita y cómo identificar a otra basura como él. Pero que sepas que si quieres encontrar a alguien decente tendrás que buscar alguien que sea completamente diferente a él. Él puede enseñarte a salir con alguien, no a tener una relación exitosa con alguien… porque ni él mismo puede.

Rukia se quedó en silencio con los ojos clavados en su amigo, atravesándolo con la mirada, como si fuese su propia zanpakuto.

-No puedo creer que hables así de a quien llamas tu amigo. Es como si yo te calificara de desastre porque tampoco has sabido llevar una relación duradera con alguien hasta hoy. Cuando sé que no eres un desastre, solo eres muy tonto en no darte cuenta que Kiyone califica perfectamente -agregó con algo de malicia alivianando el ambiente, pero no disminuía seriedad a su anterior respuesta.

Vio a su amigo bufar y cruzarse de brazos.

-Voy a seguir en esto, Renji -continuó con tono calmo -Quizás no has sabido ver que yo, como cualquier persona, sí deseo tener alguien a mi lado en un plano romántico. Eso no me hace ni mejor ni peor, ni más o menos inteligente o comprometida con mi trabajo. Solo me hace una persona como cualquiera…

-No eres como cualquiera… -murmuró sabiendo que debía dar su brazo a torcer -Solo no quiero que la gente comente sobre ti. Si te ven con Hisagi…

-Si me ven con Shuuhei solo dirán que somos las pareja más impensada de todo el Gotei -su voz era suave y tomó la mano de su amigo entre las propias -Te quiero, Renji. Eres mi hermano… Entiendo que estés preocupado por mí y te lo agradezco. Pero… déjame tratar de hacer las cosas diferentes esta vez, ¿sí?

Renji chasqueó la lengua, pero algo en la mirada de Rukia lo hizo replantearse su postura. Ella nunca miraba así, parecía realmente pedirle su aprobación.

-No es la forma, Rukia…

-¿Y cuál es la forma? -exclamó apoyando sus manos en el escritorio -¿Cuál es la forma cuando soy invisible para todos? ¿Cuál es la forma cuando no sé cómo comportarme con un hombre que no sea tratándolo como sin fuera uno más? -bajó la vista a la madera -¿Sabes cómo se refieren a mí? -alzó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los de su amigo -Claro que lo sabes, pero jamás me lo dirías… y no, no me lo dijo Shuuhei. Lo he sabido hace tiempo. Pero no solía importarme, no tenía porqué hacerlo. Pero ahora...

-De acuerdo -puso la mano libre sobre las de su amiga -Supongo que en algún momento mi hermana iba a empezar a salir con sujetos despreciables -suspiró -Y prefiero que dentro de toda la bosta del Gotei sea con él. No tiene la mejor fama, pero todos saben que es inofensivo. Solo espero que deje de ver a esas amiguitas que tiene durante este tiempo.

-Sí, eso ya está hablado -aseguró -Al menos me ha servido para superar algunas reticencias y aprehensiones. Tener un novio no es tan descabellado.

-Un novio de mentira, con el que sales de mentira, que te gusta de mentira… -le recordó Renji y soltó una pesada espiración -Supongo que también le servirá a Hisagi para sacarse la fama de putón. Una fama que es relativamente gratuita para ser honesto.

-Quizás sus amigas no son las más discretas… -reflexionó Rukia de buen humor -¿Son guapas? -preguntó de pronto y Renji la miró extrañado -Las amigas de Shuuhei…

-Vamos a aclarar dos cosas -levantó un dedo delante del rostro de Rukia -Tú eres más guapa que ellas, por si te lo preguntabas… aunque no deberías porque en tu rol de novia de mentira no caben los celos -Rukia se alzó de hombros -Segundo, no quiero que termines siendo amiga de Hisagi, no de esas amigas precisamente. No quiero que nadie tenga nada que decir de ti.

-Puedes golpear si escuchas que alguien habla mal de mí -le sonrió -¿Eso te hace más feliz?

Renji dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Me trae algo de paz -palmoteó las manos de Rukia suave.

Ella lo vio ponerse de pie.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí… -se estiró haciendo sonar la espalda -Tengo algunas cosas que hacer... -caminó hacia la puerta -¿Quieres hacer algo después o tienes planes con tu _novio_? -preguntó con cierta picardía.

-No tengo planes.

-Perfecto, paso por ti a la salida.

-Genial.

Renji cerró la puerta y caminó a paso firme por los corredores en dirección a la novena división. Se sorprendió cuando le informaron que Hisagi había salido antes de almorzar y aún no había regresado, menos informado a dónde poder ubicarlo en caso de emergencia. No tenía apuro por verlo en todo caso, podía romperle la nariz en cualquier momento. Si no lo hacía, nadie se creería ese noviazgo de mentira.

De acuerdo, quería golpear al _primer novio_ de Rukia solo para demostrarle quien mandaba y a quién debería rendirle cuentas si la hacía llorar. Aunque estaba seguro que Hisagi jamás haría llorar a Rukia… ni de novio de mentira ni como uno de verdad.

Pero Hisagi no servía como un novio de verdad, o eso decía él… _Porque un novio debe saber amar y yo solo sé hacer sufrir._ Le encantaba esa parte de sus borracheras, era tan melodramático. Luego se pondría a cantar algo bien cebolla y terminaría durmiendo sobre la mesa. Se rió suave. Adoraba a los orangutanes de sus amigos.

.

.

 _Rukia tiene novio… de mentira. Pero está dispuesta a jugar el rol en búsqueda de sanarse un poco y prepararse para poder enamorarse o saber demostrarlo._

 _Shuuhei tiene su pasado culposo del que solo saben Rangiku, Momo y Nanao, porque Matsumoto abrió la boca. Por supuesto que Kira tb lo sabe… ¿se enterará Rukia de ello?_

 _Renji solo quiere ser un buen hermano. Es tan lindo._

 _Sus comentarios y aportes son siempre bien recibidos. Me encanta saber que opinan y si voy bien encaminada._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Hubiese querido actualizar antes, pero fin de semestre me trae como loca. Antes que nada agradecerles sus comentarios. No siempre puedo responder a cada uno de ellos, pero los aprecio muchísimo. De verdad verdad._

 _No les quito más tiempo y los dejo con otro capítulo de esta historia romántica de lenta cocción. Para los que me leen desde otras historias ya saben que soy bastante lenta en el desarrollo de las tramas, además que esta historia lo necesita. ¿Cómo lograr que dos desconocidos se enamoren si no es de un chispazo? Un tremendo desafío._

 _A leer!_

.

.

Volvió algo más tarde de lo esperado a la oficina. Pasó directo a ella y se dejó caer en la silla. Mashiro, quien estaba sentada en el escritorio de al lado se lo quedo mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estabas, Shuuhei? -preguntó dejando a un lado el lápiz con que corregía unos informes y se sentó ladeada para poder observarlo mejor -¿Almorzaste?

-Comí algo en el camino…

La teniente asintió en silencio.

-Asumo, entonces, que estabas en el Rukongai -continuó Mashiro.

-Asumes bien, Kuna-san.

Mashiro lo vio soltar una profunda espiración y llevarse las manos al cabello. Algo no andaba bien, lo supo de inmediato. Sabía leerlo bien.

-¿Qué pasa?

Shuuhei se volteó hacia ella y apoyó un codo en la mesa para sostener la cabeza con la mano. En la otra sostenía una pelota antiestrés que apretaba con insistencia.

-Nos hemos quedado sin materiales -respondió el teniente -Debieron venir a dejarlos a primera hora, pero no llegaron. Decidí ir a ver que sucedía…

-¿Y?

Shuuhei volvió a resoplar.

-Están destinando los mismos materiales a diferentes divisiones, pero no tienen más… O sea, mienten. Y venden lo que se supone que tienen… a todas las divisiones.

-Asumo que les pusiste el grito en el cielo -exclamó Mashiro y Shuuhei caviló -Bueno, algo así, ¿verdad?

-Están revolucionados, Kuna-san -boteó la pelota en el suelo y volvió a tomarla -Esto no pinta bien. Cuando encaré al dueño de la carpintería salieron otros diez de quién sabe donde… armados. Lo manejé lo mejor que pude… Nos tienen en sus manos.

-Debes informarlo -exclamó la mujer -¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Somos quienes los protegemos!

-No -negó con la cabeza -Para ellos somos quienes los someten. Están hartos de los impuestos, del sistema de gobierno… y se van a desquitar con el Gotei y todo el ejército -volvió a botear la pelota -Una mano más dura solo hará que todo esto explote.

Mashiro asintió. Sabía que Shuuhei tenía razón.

-Debes informarlo… fuiste amenazado por ellos…

-Entiende, Kuna-san, si lo informo… -hizo una pausa -La última vez que ocurrió algo así el comandante Yamamoto mandó a eliminar un barrio completo… -apretó la pelota en la mano.

-El comandante Shunsui no tiene los mismos métodos y lo que queda de la cámara de los 46 no es tan extrema…

Shuuhei asintió y volvió a botear la pelota. Sabía que debía informar la situación, aun cuando había sabido controlarla sin el uso de la fuerza ni las amenazas. Ese incidente sumado a las burlas de las que fue víctima Rukia hacía unos días no eran un buen antecedente.

-Abarai te andaba buscando -comentó Mashiro cambiando el tema y sacándolo de sus pensamientos -Dijo que vendría más tarde… ¿listo para que te revienten la nariz? -lo bromeó logrando sacarle una sonrisa -Con que Kuchiki, ¿no?

-¿Tratas de distraerme? -preguntó Shuuhei atrapando la pelota y reteniéndola en la mano.

-Precisamente -le sonrió amplio con un tono alegre -Con que el pequeño Shuuhei decidió sentar cabeza. Me pregunto cuántos corazones rotos habrá en este momento en el Gotei -lo bromeó, él se rió -¿Qué dijo el capitán Kuchiki? Porque me imagino que ya lo sabe…

-Bueno… -dejó la pelota sobre la mesa -Se lo tomó bien, para mi sorpresa. Ni te imaginas al interrogatorio que me sometió. "Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana" -imitó el tono del capitán Kuchiki -La pobre Rukia no podía de la vergüenza. Pero creo que lo manejé bien… -se vanaglorió.

-Pobrecilla -suspiró Mashiro -No debe ser fácil presentarle un novio a el hermano mayor, aun más si ese hermano es Byakuya Kuchiki. Al menos Kurosaki ya había abierto ese camino… -comentó al aire, Shuuhei volvió a tomar la pelota y la boteó hacia la pared -Lo siento, no quise mencionarlo…

El teniente atrapó la pelota en el aire y la volvió a lanzar.

-No hay problema -respondió sin mayor emoción atrapando la bola de regreso.

-No, fue muy inapropiado. Además, ella está contigo ahora -escuchó el golpe de la pelota contra la pared y el ser atrapada por su colega -Kurosaki es parte del pasado… ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué todos creen que entre ellos había algo más que amistad? -preguntó molesto y Mashiro chasqueó la lengua -Vale… entonces ¿por qué todos creen que después de más de un año de su partida Rukia sigue pensando en él? -preguntó no al aire, sino buscando una respuesta, Mashiro caviló -¿Acaso creen que es tan magnánimo que nadie puede siquiera alcanzar su nivel? ¿Qué tal si Rukia sí quiere dar vuelta la página con ese tema? -insistió algo exaltado.

-¿Dar vuelta la página? -cuestionó Mashiro -¿No deberías decir que "ya dio vuelta la página"?

-Es lo que quise decir.

-Pero no lo dijiste.

-Simple semántica -respondió Shuuhei -¿Podríamos dejar de hablar del tema? No me interesa…

-¿No te interesa hablar de tu novia?

-No me interesa hablar de ella tal como llevas la conversación. Y supongo que no es tan descabellado pensarlo así -soltó una espiración -¿Verdad? -Mashiro asintió -Después de todo… ella cambió su mundo y él vino a rescatarla en modo héroe. Eso… eso fue increíble. ¿Cuánto se conocían antes de eso? ¿Un par de meses? Y se enfrentó a las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas, a oficiales de alto nivel… -Mashiro lo miraba con una sonrisa -Yo nunca voy a poder dar el ancho…

-Quizás no puedas ser su héroe, pero sí su compañero. Hay mujeres a las que les va el ser damisela en apuros, hay otras que lo han sido solo por circunstancias… Hay quienes necesitan un héroe todos los días, hay otras que no necesitan a alguien a su lado… pero quieren compartir su vida con alguien. Y eso, pequeño Shuuhei, es amor. La necesidad no lo es -hizo una pausa esperando algún tipo de respuesta de su colega -¿O acaso crees que yo necesito a Kensei? Claro que no. Pero disfruto cada instante que pasamos juntos, me gusta compartir mi tiempo con él. Ir creciendo y apoyarnos, crear un camino juntos… uno que, si alguno de los dos llegara a faltar, el otro pueda seguir recorriendo sin pensar que su ausencia signifique su propia devastación… No seas quien Kuchiki necesite, sé quien quiera a su lado. No te sientas mal por el pasado de Kuchiki, que no te intimide. Solo sé quien esté en su presente y ella quiera en su futuro.

-Vaya… muy sabia. ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

-Soy mayor que tú, Shuuhei. Hay cosas que ya he vivido y como tu súper teniente, debo transmitirte. Solo sé tú mismo… un error es tratar de ser quien crees que debes ser. Solo sé tú, en todas tus facetas. Aunque trata de controlar -hizo un gesto de beber con la mano -Tú sabes.

-Sí, sí… Más bien por mi hígado. Si voy a morir que sea en batalla y no por una cirrosis. Es bastante indigno para un shinigami de alto rendimiento.

-Bien pensado.

Shuuhei dejó finalmente la pelota en un cajón y tomó una hoja de dentro de una carpeta.

-Y hablando de oficial de alto rendimiento -tomó un lápiz -Tengo que escribir ese informe… aunque no quiera -miró a la teniente -Pero es lo que debe ser, ¿no?

-Es solo informar, nada más. Poner sobre aviso… confía en el comandante Shunsui, él no es como Yamamoto. Gracias a Dios.

Shuuhei asintió y se concentró en la redacción de su informe. Mashiro lo observaba en silencio. ¿Por qué creía que esa relación con Kuchiki no pintaba tan idílica como todos comentaban? ¿Por qué pensaba que quizás…?

-¿No será que…? -alzó la voz Mashiro logrando que su colega la mirada de costado -¿Kuchiki… aun está enamorada de él?

-Claro que no, ¡qué ideas, Kuna-san! -exclamó fingiendo despreocupación -Eso es algo de lo cual nadie debe dudar. Ni pensar en ello. Pueda que no sea un héroe, pero tengo mi gracia.

-Lo sé y me alegro que Kuchiki también lo haya podido ver.

Mashiro se sonrió agradada. Shuuhei volvió a su informe. Odiaba mentir, sobre todo mentirle a Mashiro, pero era algo que debía hacer por Rukia… Por darle una oportunidad de que se liberara del fantasma de Kurosaki y, quizás así, lograra encontrar alguien que pudiese llegar a su corazón.

Tocaron a la puerta. Mashiro se puso de pie y descorrió el shoji.

-Abarai -dijo al ver al teniente.

Pero Renji pasó de ella dirigiéndose directo donde Shuuhei quien alzó la mirada. Acto seguido el pelirrojo le estampó un puñetazo certero en la nariz con tal fuerza que Shuuhei se fue con silla y todo hacia atrás.

-Si la haces llorar, te mato -exclamó -Te mato.

Shuuhei lo miró desde el suelo. Renji no parecía enojado, de hecho parecía estarse divirtiendo. Hisagi se llevó una mano a la nariz y con la otra se ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Entiendo el mensaje -respondió con voz nasal -Descuida… pero...

Un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos fue detectado por Renji antes que su colega saltara por sobre el escritorio para tirársele encima a devolverle el golpe. Renji se apresuró a responderle. Sin saber como ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea.

-¡Dale duro, Shuuhei! -exclamaba Mashiro dándole ánimo.

Por el shoji entreabierto varios oficiales se asomaron.

-Pelea, pelea, pelea -gritaban entusiasmados.

Como si aquello fuera un grito de batalla ambos tenientes se volvieron más agresivos. Mashiro se acercó a los subordinados.

-Diez a uno a que gana Abarai -exclamó la teniente.

-Yo voy -dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Yo también -se anunció otro.

Shuuhei tomó a Renji por el kosode y lo estampó contra la pared. Se volvió hacia Mashiro.

-Deberías apostar por mí, Kuna-san -gruñó con molestia.

Claro que Renji aprovechó esa distracción para darle un cabezazo en la nariz aprovechando la sensibilidad del primer golpe. Hisagi lo soltó por inercia y se llevó las manos a la cara. Renji le saltó encima y comenzó a ahorcarlo contra el piso.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? -se escuchó el grito del capitán Muguruma, lo que hizo que ambos tenientes se detuvieran en el acto.

-Se pelean por Kuchiki -aclaró Mashiro toda divertida.

-Ah… -apreció el capitán -Por mí pueden continuar -se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No es necesario -Renji se puso de pie -Ya sabes, Hisagi -advirtió -Le haces algo… y nadie me va a detener -salió de la oficina.

Shuuhei se puso de pie.

-¡Pedazo de animal! -le gritó asomándose por la puerta. Kensei lo tomó del kosode para arrastrarlo dentro de la oficina y cerrar la puerta.

.

.

-Muy bonito -la nota de sarcasmo en la voz de Rukia era evidente.

Renji y Shuuhei bajaron la cabeza, los tres reunidos en la oficina de la teniente de la décimo tercera división. Ni tiempo de almorzar les dio la pequeña y fiera Kuchiki al verlos llegar todos moreteados al comedor.

-¿Qué clase de bestias son? ¿Ah? -continuó la muchacha -Golpearse como si aún fueran en la academia. ¡Vergüenza debería darles!

-Él comenzó -acusó Shuuhei apuntando a Renji con una mano y la otra sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su nariz.

-¡Era una broma! -exclamó Renji -¡Tú te picaste!

Iban a volver a ponerse en guardia cuando Rukia los tomó a ambos por la oreja. Los dos se quejaron ante el jalón.

-Ustedes son amigos -retomó Rukia -Además todos los presentes sabemos las condiciones de esto -soltó bruscamente a Renji -Tú deberías comportarte. Deja de atacar a Shuuhei sin fundamentos, no quiero una sola amenaza más. ¿Me hago entender? -soltó a Shuuhei -Y tú deberías ser el novio modelo, ¿no? ¿Cómo es eso que mi novio se enfrasca a trompadas con mi mejor amigo? Pésima jugada Shuuhei -él iba a responder, pero Rukia alzó un dedo en el aire -Me importa nada que te haya herido el orgullo -aprovechó ese instante para retirarle la bolsa ligeramente del rostro -No se ve nada bien… -volvió a dejar la bolsa en su lugar.

-¿Cuándo se ha visto bien este mamarracho? -gruñó Renji.

-¿A quién le dices mamarracho? -respondió Shuuhei poniéndose de pie de un brinco para enfrentar a Renji.

-Por Dios… ustedes dos van a matarme -suspiró Rukia -Déjense de idioteces y dense la mano como los buenos amigos que son… -ninguno de movió -Van a darse la mano ahora.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos con reticencia. Renji soltó un bufido.

-Lo siento, viejo -se disculpó -Se me pasó la mano.

-Vale… no debí golpearte de regreso -admitió Shuuhei -Pero fue divertido, ¿verdad?

-Sí, deberíamos repetirlo.

Rukia se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Cómo era posible que hace medio minuto se quisieran matar y ahora se adoraban otra vez? Cosas que solo pueden entender los hombres. En fin, Renji se marchó dispuesto a retomar su almuerzo. Rukia volvió a echar un vistazo bajo la bolsa de hielo.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó Rukia semiasomada tras la bolsa, no esperó respuesta -¿Quieres que te traiga el almuerzo? -Hisagi se retiró la bolsa de la cara -Si… mejor lo traeré -se respondió a sí misma al verle la cara -Es mejor que te esperes a que se te desinflame un poco antes de andarte paseando por el gotei -tomó la bolsa y se la puso en la comisura de la boca, que tenía bastante hinchada -Déjala ahí un momento. Se ve muy mal… Vuelvo en un segundo, ¿si?

Se puso de pie del sofá donde ambos estaban sentados y salió de la oficina. Shuuhei repasó el espacio con la mirada más por aburrimiento que por ser curioso. Se puso de pie y miró a unas carpetas en el aparador. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que sus tamaños eran diferentes y unas sobresalían por sobre otras dándole un aspecto desprolijo. Si él fuera Rukia, pondría todas las carpetas de grande a pequeñas, las más grandes a la izquierda. Sí… así quedarían muy bien… Tomó la más grande y la retiró del aparador. Pero antes de intentar cambiar la disposición volvió a dejarla donde antes. Aquello no era de su incumbencia. Volvió a sentarse y miró hacia el escritorio de su colega. ¿Cuántos lápices había ahí? ¿Ocho?

-Ya volví -se anunció Rukia cerrando el shoji con una mano y una bolsa en la otra -Es pollo con verduras… -dejó la bolsa en la mesa de centro y comenzó a sacar los tiestos de dentro -Te traje doble porción… enfermo que come no muere -sonrió.

 _-Si no comes no te vas a mejorar, Shuuhei. Ya sé que no huele muy bien, pero sabe rico…_

Rukia chasqueó los dedos delante del rostro de su colega para hacerlo regresar de sus pensamientos o, más bien, sus recuerdos.

-Ya te quedaste pegado en la nada -se rió y destapó un cuenco de arroz para dejarlo frente a él -Toma -le extendió los palillos, Shuuhei los tomó por inercia -¿Pasa algo? Renji te debió moler el cerebro también -bromeó.

-Sí… es eso -le sonrió Shuuhei y hacia la estantería -¿Tienes algún orden? -preguntó y Rukia desvió la mirada hacia donde la tenía su colega.

-No… o sea sí, por temas -indicó la primera fila con los palillos -Esos son de finanzas… y al lado -movió los palillos -Formatos de planillas.

-No se apunta con los palillos -la reprendió indicándola justamente con los palillos -¿Ves que es feo, señorita Kuchiki?

-Las malas costumbres del rukongai -bromeó bajando los palillos -Veo que al menos te traje de regreso. ¿O es que te duele mucho?

-Nada que no pueda tolerar -respondió tomando una pieza de pollo -¿No has considerado ordenar un poco aquí?

Rukia lo miró con curiosidad masticando unas verduras. Caviló volteándose hacia la estantería.

-Bueno… no he tocado la oficina desde que el capitán Ukitake se marchó… -reflexionó -Pero es que no he querido cambiar nada. Siento que no debo hacerlo… no sé…

-Entiendo. Si funciona para ti está bien.

Rukia continuó su almuerzo, al igual que su colega, pero no podía quitarle la vista al estante y, por inercia, su vista se paseó por el resto de su oficina. En realidad era una imagen poco afortunada. Llevaba dos años en ese lugar y nunca se había dado cuenta que…

-Es un desastre -suspiró rompiendo el silencio.

-Un poco… -comentó Shuuhei -Quizás si buscas tu propio orden… No sé, se ve que tienes demasiadas cosas… ¿Cómo alcanzas esas carpetas tan arriba? -preguntó con genuino interés.

Rukia frunció el ceño y miró hasta las carpetas apiladas sobre el mueble, sobre la parte alta del mueble, casi tocando el techo. Era una buena pregunta, pero…

-¿Te burlas de mi estatura? -gruñó.

-En lo absoluto. Es genuina curiosidad… ¿te subes a una silla o algo? ¿Alguna técnica con uso de partículas espirituales? ¿Alguna especie de shunpo?

-Nunca he mirado esas carpetas -respondió con sinceridad.

Shuuhei la miró con un gesto de reticencia. ¿Cómo era posible que en dos años no hubiese mirado siquiera lo que había en los rincones inhóspitos de su oficina. Eso…

-¡Deben estar llenas de ácaros!

-¿Acaqué?

-Ácaros… son unos bicharracos invisibles que crecen en el polvo y se alimentan de la piel humana… Dicen que se te meten dentro y te comen de adentro hacia afuera… -dijo en tono catedrático, Rukia se cubrió la boca con las manos -¿Horrible, verdad? Lo leí en una revista del otro lado.

-Pero eso debe pasar solo del otro lado -respondió Rukia restándole importancia.

-Cada vez que los ácaros se meten en tu cuerpo, la nariz intenta sacarlos fuera… por eso estornudas -agregó con énfasis -Es un sistema de defensa antiacariano.

-Wow… -se admiró Rukia -Tú sí que sabes mucho, Shuuhei… Creo que debo ordenar entonces, no vaya a ser que me enferme por los ácaros -se quedó pensativa -Ahora que recuerdo… Sentaro estuvo varios días con unos estornudos horribles y muchos mocos… pero no era una gripe. ¡Debieron ser los ácaros!

-Seguro que sí. Hay que erradicarlos. Sería horrible que te enfermaras por culpa de esos bichos.

-¿Se puede morir por ácaros?

-No lo sé -caviló -Deberé leer la revista otra vez. Pero seguro pueden ser peligrosos si no se controlan. Ya viste lo que le pasó a Sentaro.

Rukia asintió y continuó con su almuerzo mirando de tanto en tanto hacia el estante. Y si los ácaros estaban preparando un ataque acarístico en ese instante. Era perturbador.

Pues bien, luego de terminar de almorzar, Rukia decidió que debería hacerse cargo de la situación con calidad de urgente. Siguiendo los consejos de su colega mandó por mascarillas y guantes, además de una enorme cantidad de papel absorbente y un líquido para eliminar virus y bacterias.

-Toma -dijo Rukia tomando una par de carpetas y entregándoselas a Shuuhei quien la tenia trepada en sus hombros para alcanzar lo alto del estante.

Iban apilando las carpetas sobre una silla y una vez desocupado el espacio, Rukia rociaba el líquido en la superficie y limpiaba obsesivamente con las toallas de papel.

-Fíjate que quede bien limpio, basta solo un ácaro para que se reproduzca… -indicaba el teniente -Tiene que quedar impecable.

-Sí, sí -frotaba la toalla con fuerza, en la otra mano sostenía el rociador -No va a sobrevivir ninguno de ellos. Eso seguro… -miró hacia abajo -Shuuhei… -él miró hacia arriba para verla a la cara -¿Cómo se ven los ácaros? ¿Cómo son?

-Como una horrible oruga de mariposa demoníaca -explicó -Pero son tan pequeños que no se ven.

-Eso ya lo sé… -respondió Rukia -Las orugas no son horribles… -opinó terminando de pasar una toalla por décima vez -¿Ahora está bien? -le enseñó el papel a su colega.

-Perfecto -dio el visto bueno.

Se agachó y Rukia saltó de sus hombros.

-Ahora a limpiar esas carpetas -dijo la teniente con sus manos enguantadas en las caderas -¿Seguro que no debes regresar a tu oficina? No quiero quitarte tiempo…

-Lo que menos quiero ahora es pasearme por el Gotei en esta facha -comentó indicándose la cara hinchada -No antes que Kira regrese de quien sabe dónde se metió. Es el más eficaz en arreglar estos desastres con kidou. No que lo haya necesitado antes…

-Sí, claro -se rió Rukia -¿Qué tenemos aquí? -comenzó a revisar el contenido de la carpeta más arriba de la ruma -Vaya…

-¿Qué? -Shuuhei se asomó por sobre su hombro -¡Tienen fecha de hace veinte años! Debes archivar eso y mandarlo a la bodega…

-No tenemos bodega -respondió -Aun no la reconstruimos.

-Hay espacio en la de mi división. Si gustas las dejas ahí.

-Genial -exclamó entusiasmada -Bueno, continuemos…

La tarde se pasó entre revisar carpetas, todas ellas. Varias iban apilándose junto al shoji, otras regresaban al estante, ahora de manera ordenada… de mas grande a más pequeña de izquierda a derecha. Como si ella no fuera suficiente, siguieron con otras menudencias.

-Este bolígrafo está malo -dijo Shuuhei terminando de tratar de rayar una hoja sin éxito.

-Déjalo con los otros.

El teniente botó el lápiz junto con otros veinte dentro de una bolsa. Sacó otro de la ruma que había dejado Rukia sobre el escritorio luego de vaciar los cajones. Shuuhei se preguntaba a qué nivel de acopio llegaba su colega. Cuando la vio divertida rompiendo papeles y dejándolos en otra bolsa. De pronto la vio revisar unas fotografías que habían salido de quien sabe dónde en su desorden… sí llamemos las cosas por su nombre. Las dejó a un lado vueltas hacia arriba. Sin ánimo de ser curioso, pero sin poder evitarlo, Shuuhei les dio un vistazo a la rápida, que fue detectado por Rukia.

-Velas si quieres -le dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

El teniente las tomó y comenzó a pasarlas una a una, cinco en total. Reconocía a Kurosaki en ellas y al ex capitán Shiba junto a Rukia.

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó a su colega.

-Son las hermanas de Ichigo -explicó e indicó a una pequeña rubia de rostro amable -Ella es Yuzu y ella… -indicó a una morena de gesto malhumorado -es Karin. Solía compartir mucho con ellas… más con Yuzu en realidad.

-Se ve buena gente…

-Lo es -afirmó Rukia con una sonrisa -Solía prestarme su ropa -recordó sin quitar ese gesto nostálgico, pero alegre de su rostro.

-Te queda… el atuendo humano… te ves bien…

Rukia sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro furiosamente.

-Gracias… -murmuró y volvió a sus papeles.

Shuuhei dejó las fotografías a un lado y tomó otro bolígrafo. Lo pasó por la hoja, funcionaba. Lo dejó aparte y miró a su colega.

-¿Hace cuanto que no cruzas del otro lado?

Aquella pregunta logró que Rukia apartara su atención de sus papeles, pero no miró a su compañero.

-Desde poco después que Ichigo se marchara… fui un par de veces a checkear que todo estuviese en orden… Ya luego le concentré en el trabajo. La Sociedad de Almas me necesita más que Karakura.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó ahora logrando que ella lo mirara -¿Qué necesitas tú?

Rukia pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, pero cambió el gesto en una fracción de segundo.

-Terminar de ordenar este desastre -respondió de buen humor para volver a sus papeles.

Shuuhei volvió a su vez a los bolígrafos. Entendió que no debía preguntar más, que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar de ese tema… al menos no con él. Y estaba bien, después de todo, ¿quién era él para meter su nariz en ello? Aunque debía admitir que le gustaría saber, a veces, qué pasaba por su cabeza. Sabía que la razón de estar en su fingida relación se debía a que ella deseaba olvidar el tema de Kurosaki… el tema romántico al menos. Pero también entendía que debía ser complejo. Él era de los que creía en aquella leyenda del hilo rojo del destino y no le cabía duda alguna que ese hilo rojo unía a Rukia con el shinigami sustituto. Así como también sabía que ese hilo rojo lo unía a Emiko… quizás algún día podría desasir su error… algún día.

Tocaron al shoji cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer. Kira ingresaba a tratar de arreglar el desastre de Renji. Dieron por finalizado el orden por ese día, Shuuhei se marchó a su división en compañía de su amigo. Rukia se quedaba nuevamente sola en su oficina… con las fotografías sobre el escritorio.

.

.

-¿Ves lo que te ganas por meterte con Kuchiki? -murmuró Kira sentado junto a Shuuhei en la oficina de los tenientes de la novena división.

-Ya estamos en paz -dijo Shuuhei restándole importancia -Entiendo el porqué lo hizo… está bien. Es como su hermano…

-Abalando la violencia… eso es tan no tú, Hisagi-san -comentó siguiendo con el kidou -Voy a tardar bastante, así que más te vale que me digas la verdad. Porque no me trago esto de tu _relación_ con Kuchiki.

Shuuhei guardó silencio. Kira enarcó una ceja y su amigo soltó una profunda espiración.

-Rukia… ella…

-No me vengas con el cuento que te gusta… conozco tus gustos y Kuchiki está bastante distante de ellos. Varias copas lejos y no me refiero a sake.

Volvió a espirar profundo. Kira era su mejor amigo, solían no tener secretos entre ambos, pero…

-¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? -preguntó Shuuhei a la defensiva -Me gusta, le gusto y ya está.

-No me mientas… Hasta hace un par de semanas a penas hablaban y ahora resulta que es tu novia. Puede que todos se compraran tu actuación de la mañana y Renji lo hizo bastante bien con la golpiza. Si estuvieran del otro lado los nomino para el Óscar.

-Insisto, ¿por qué es tan…?

-Porque todos sabemos que Kuchiki estaba completamente enamorada de Kurosaki -lo interrumpió de súbito -Todos -insistió -Y de pronto, de la nada, resulta que está contigo. Un colega a quien poco y nada le hablaba… a quien ni siquiera miraba… Además, ¿tú de novio? Te conozco varias aventuras, pero ninguna ha pasado a ser más que eso. Tú no eres de esos que se ennovian… No digo que esté mal, sino que no me cuadra… ¿Cuál es el secreto?

Kira tenía razón… en todo. Puede que muchos se lo tragaran, pero su mejor amigo lo conocía lo bastante para poder reconocer una mentira.

-Hace unas semanas Rukia fue al periódico… -confesó dándose por vencido -Quería… bueno… conocer gente…

-¿Qué? Eso es tan no ella… -exclamó Kira.

-Lo mismo pensé… pero… -volvió a espirar pesado -La entiendo. Cuando Kurosaki se marchó con la chica humana… Creo que no fui el único en pensar en que se quedaría. Lo que hizo por Rukia… lo admiro. A veces pienso… pienso que… yo debí hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos, Hisagi-san -exclamó el rubio -Hemos hablado ese tema hasta el cansancio. Todos cometemos errores… estabas concentrado en tus estudios…

-No es excusa -respondió severo -Nunca será una excusa. La dejé… la olvidé… Debí hacer como Kurosaki, no olvidar lo importante. Pero no, tenía entre ceja y ceja ingresar al Gotei. Estar al mando del capitán Muguruma, ser el mejor.

-Lo lograste, ¿no? Emiko lo debió entender… después de todo también lo hacías por ella, ¿verdad?

-Es la mentira que me digo cada vez que la recuerdo. Que era por ella, por mí… por el nosotros que ambos queríamos. Pero no es así… dentro, muy profundo, sé que no es así. Siempre fue por mí… soy un desgraciado…

Kira negó suave con la cabeza. Sabía que en ese tema tenía todas las de perder.

-¿Entonces? Kuchiki quería conocer gente…

-Le propuse que antes de embarcarse en algo así debía saber algo sobre… conocer gente… en el ámbito que ella quería hacerlo. Le propuse que saliéramos juntos… para enseñarle algunas cosas… pero el capitán Kuchiki lo descubrió… y nadie ve a Rukia de esa manera… y yo…

-Quisiste hacerla visible ante todos… -volvió a negar el rubio -Es un buen plan, lo reconozco… ¿pero cuánto tiempo van a llevarlo?

-Cinco citas… ya llevamos dos y el capitán Kuchiki me dio un mes para "oficializar" la relación. Tiene fecha de caducidad…

-¿Un mes? -preguntó Kira -Es muy poco, ¿no crees? Si terminan al mes… todos se preguntarán qué malo hay con Kuchiki.

-¿Tú crees?

-Ajá -afirmó retirando sus manos de la cara de su amigo, ya estaba bastante bien -Tienes dos opciones… una es darle el corte fingiendo que hiciste algo tan horrible como serle infiel… o… darle algo más de tiempo para que todos piensen que realmente olvidó a Kurosaki. Porque ese el tema de Kuchiki… además de ser totalmente no deseable -dijo con total sinceridad, Shuuhei lo miró feo -¿Te hubieses fijado en ella alguna vez? No me mientas…

-Es guapa… y creo que es muy agradable, siempre lo he hecho.

Kira se rió suave.

-Tú tendrías por amigo a un menos grande si es por _agradable._ Pero está bien… solo tienes que saberlo llevar bien. No tienes la mejor fama… quizás sería una buena oportunidad para quitarte esa fama… ¿no crees?

 _-_ No pretendo sacar nada a favor de esto… tú mismo lo dijiste, no soy de los que se ennovian.

Kira caviló.

-Kuchiki quiere dar vuelta la página con Kurosaki… ¿no crees que deberías hacer lo mismo con Emiko? Quizás esta relación con Kuchiki te sirva para darte cuenta que no eres una bosta como hombre…

-No -negó rotundo -No voy a hacer pasar a otra chica por lo mismo… además… es muy diferente… -Kira se sonrió -O tal vez no…

-No, no lo es. Enséñale a Kuchiki a ser una buena novia y aprende a ser un buen novio con ella… solo…

-¿Solo qué?

-No te enamores de ella… ni la enamores en el proceso.

-Estás como Renji -exclamó -Tú mismo lo dijiste, Rukia no es mi tipo de chica. Y yo, no soy para nada lo que ella quiere a su lado.

-¿Seguro? Creo que puede que seas precisamente lo que necesita y ella lo que tú necesitas. Por eso… ojo con el corazón.

-Te preocupas de más… ahora preocúpate de que la golpiza de Renji no se me note.

Kira se rió por lo bajo.

.

.

 _Los ácaros son lo más peligroso del mundo xD Shuuhei tiene una obsesión por el orden y la limpieza… además de asesorarse por esas revistas tipo "Lo insólito" jajaja pobre. Y Rukia le cree._

 _Kira sabe leer entre líneas, sin duda parece tener algo de razón, ¿o no? Al menos ya sabemos algo más del background romántico de Hisagi._

 _Nos leemos pronto! Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! He regresado con otro capítulo. La verdad me lo cabeceé mucho, quería darle un giro más ligero, así que acá va. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. No muchas veces alcanzo a agradecerles de manera individual, pero su apoyo me hace muy feliz. Así que, nuevamente, gracias. ¡Aguante el crackpairing! A leer!_

 _._

 _._

La noticia que Renji le había dado un escarmiento a Shuuhei corrió por el Gotei y, con ello, la oficialidad del noviazgo entre el teniente de la novena división y su colega de la décimo tercera. A nadie le pareció ya extraño y, si por algún segundo quiso dudar la veracidad de aquello, el enfrentamiento logró disiparlo en cosa de segundos.

Aun así existían ciertas… incongruencias. La primera y la más evidente era lo precipitado de esa relación. ¿Acaso Hisagi y Kuchiki compartían algo más que lo que habían visto durante todo el tiempo?

-Pues bien… -Rukia tamborileaba su lápiz contra el escritorio.

-Realmente lo siento, no pude inventar algo convincente -se disculpó Shuuhei tras confesarle a Rukia su impase con Kira.

-Eso es porque no nos pusimos en la situación que nos cuestionaran -lo excusó -Descuida -lo miró a los ojos -Es tu mejor amigo. Lamento que hayas tenido que mentirle en primera instancia. Me temo que no sopesé todo lo que este _noviazgo_ traería consigo. Ciertamente, las mentiras no son algo que me guste… pero ya no tenemos opción.

Shuuhei asintió. Tenía razón. En realidad mantenerlo en secreto, la naturaleza de su relación, al resto no era algo que le complicara, pero sí lo hacía con Kira. Agradecía que Rukia supiera entenderlo.

-Lo comprendió -respondió Shuuhei -Kira, comprendió.

Rukia asintió y miró al calendario.

-A ver… se supone que comenzamos a salir oficialmente… -llevó un dedo a los días -El nueve, cuando Renji te reventó la nariz.

-¡Cómo olvidarlo! -exclamó fingiendo ensoñarse, Rukia se sonrió -Estamos a trece. Hemos tenido suerte en que nadie haya querido saber más. Pero me parece muy adecuado que nos pongamos de acuerdo. Es una buena idea…

Sin duda debieron hacerlo antes. Pero aun estaban a tiempo. Rukia miraba su libreta en blanco y seguía tamborileando el lápiz contra el escritorio. Escuchó a su colega hacer lo mismo, pero con los dedos contra la madera.

-¿Cuándo…? -retomó Rukia.

-Usualmente no se hace pública una relación de inmediato, se supone que las parejas se dan un tiempo para conocerse previo a ennoviarse. Digamos que… -miró el calendario -¿Un mes antes?

-Se supone que aun salimos -corrigió Rukia mirando también el calendario -Nii-sama nos dio un mes para enseriarnos. Eso fue el día anterior… -alzó al mirada -Aun estamos saliendo técnicamente -Hisagi asintió -Muy bien… ¿y cómo fue que decidimos comenzar a salir?

-Dijiste al capitán Kuchiki que habías sido tú la que te acercaste… -reflexionó -Algo debió gustarte de mí, supongo. Aun me pregunto qué fue -bromeó y Rukia suspiró -¿No te gusto ni un poquito? -hizo un puchero.

-No bromees, Shuuhei -volvió a suspirar -Y claro que me gustas -dijo sin sonrojos ni nada -Como colega.

-Ey, gracias -le sonrió -Tú también me gustas, como colega. Eres divertida… ¿quién hubiese creído que terminaríamos metidos en algo así?

-Nadie y, por lo mismo, tenemos que darle coherencia a esto. ¿Cómo logras que dos personas, que hasta hace nada de tiempo poco y nada hablaban, se gusten y se enamoren para comenzar una relación a vista de todos?

Shuuhei se rascó la sien pensativo. Es cierto. Necesitaban algo que los uniera de una manera lógica… o, al menos, creíble.

-Supongamos que… a ver… -alzó la voz y ella se lo quedó mirando -Puede que tuvieses una duda con algo que salió en algún informe… alguno que haya sido dirigido a mi división y te envié con notas -Rukia caviló -Piénsalo. Puede que haya sido algo importante y nos pasamos mucho tiempo trabajando en ello y…

-¿Puede ser algo en que no termine pareciendo una inútil? -preguntó con algo de molestia -Además de sacar un novio de la nada también, ¿tengo que seguir pareciendo que actúo extraño y no saber mis deberes en el Gotei?

Shuuhei dejó su idea a medias y volvió a tamborilear el escritorio. Pensó en varias cosas aparte de eso. Podría ser que se hubiesen encontrado en alguna salida y terminaran muy ebrios besuqueándose por ahí… Nah, eso no. Si Rukia no era capaz de no saber su proceder en el Gotei, menos andar borracha besándose con un colega. Luego pensó que podrían haber coincidido en alguna misión que les dio el tiempo de conocerse más y llegar a gustarse… pero no habían ido jamás solos de misión, ella solía ir con Renji. Quizás pudiese ser que compartieran un pasatiempo, pero ni eso… Solo tenían en común el trabajo y contados aspectos de él. Como los informes y, con ello, de regreso a la idea inicial.

-Diremos que te consulté un par de dudas sobre labores de capitanía, ya que asumiste ese puesto por un tiempo… y que tuve vergüenza de consultarle a Nii-sama -concluyó Rukia -Y por eso comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos. Un día me di cuenta que me gustabas y ya.

-¿Y hace cuanto fue eso…? ¿Lo de las consultas? -preguntó Shuuhei dando el visto bueno, era coherente.

-¿Un mes?

-De acuerdo -accedió -¿Quién dio el primer paso?

-Yo -aseguró Rukia -Dije a mi hermano que así había sido. Que yo te busqué… -comenzó a hacer unos dibujos en el borde de la libreta -No tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad? -Hisagi la miró con curiosidad -Nosotros… no tiene sentido.

-No tiene sentido porque no tenemos contexto -le dio la razón, Rukia suspiró -Solo es cosa de darle uno. Uno que sea tan consistente que nadie pueda siquiera ponerlo en duda.

-Sí, pero qué -murmuró Rukia terminando los bigotes de su dibujo de chappy.

Shuuhei la miraba iniciar un segundo chappy. Claro que lo conocía, era muy popular entre las chicas. Veía a su colega concentrada en ello, pero con ese gesto apesadumbrado.

-¿Qué te gusta de alguien? -le preguntó de pronto, logrando que sacara la vista de sus dibujos -Si se supone que te gusto es por algo…

Rukia volvió a suspirar. Algo le dijo que no debió hacer esa pregunta, sobre todo por el silencio que siguió a aquella pregunta. Nuevamente había ido demasiado lejos. Pero no retiró la pregunta, solo esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-Hace mucho tiempo tuve una novia -continuó Hisagi y Rukia se lo quedó mirando -Me gustaba porque se reía mucho… No era que se riera como una tonta sin razón, si no que, de alguna manera, yo le parecía divertido. Y eso me hacía sentir bien. Yo… Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños y crecimos juntos. Algo similar a Renji y tú, pero quizás éramos algo más grandes y no nos vimos como hermanos. Ella… también me hacía reír… -se quedó pensativo un segundo, Rukia pensó que continuaría la historia, pero otra vez se quedaba en la nada. Puso los dedos frente a él para chasquearlos, pero su mano fue atrapada suave por la de su colega y obligada a dejarla sobre la mesa -Siempre hay algo que nos gusta del otro… solo necesitas darle un contexto.

Un contexto. Bajó la vista a su mano sobre la mesa con la de Hisagi sobre ella. Aprovechó eso y la tomó entre sus manos.

-Has sido muy bueno conmigo, Hisagi-san -puso esa voz aguda que Ichigo tanto odiaba, no podría decir que Shuuhei la odiara, pero se la quedó mirando raro -No debías tomarte tantas molestias conmigo -un ligero sonrojo subió a sus mejillas mientras continuaba su actuación -Dejar tus labores en el Gotei para ayudarme con las mías… ha sido tan generoso.

-¿De qué estás hablando…? -preguntó Shuuhei sin entender a lo que iba Rukia.

-Vamos, ayúdame, ¿si? -la voz de su colega volvía a sonar como siempre.

Shuuhei entendió en una fracción de segundo que ella improvisaba ese momento en que _comenzaron su relación._ Llevó su mano libre hasta atrapar las de Rukia entre las propias.

-Kuchiki-san, no ha sido para nada una molestia. Si puedo serte de ayuda en lo que sea, estaré más que agradado en ayudarte… en lo que sea -agregó agravando la voz -Si eso significa pasar más tiempo a tu lado…

-Oh… -fingió sorpresa y deslizó sus manos lejos de las de su colega para llevárselas a las mejillas y desvió su mirada fingiendo vergüenza -¿Te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo? -se cubrió la boca ligeramente.

-Podría buscar cualquier excusa para pasar el tiempo contigo, Kuchiki-san… -Shuuhei volvió a tomarle las manos y Rukia lo miró a los ojos.

-Oh, Hisagi-san… Haces que me sonroje…

-Eres tan dulce, Kuchiki-san…

Se quedaron mirando y comenzaron a reír de lo absurda de la escena. Sin lugar a dudas algo así nadie lo creería. Como protagonistas de los shoujo que leía Momo… Eso no iba con ella, lo suyo no era ese estilo. Ambos bajaron la vista a sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Ya no me incomoda -dijo Rukia sin alzar la vista -Que me tomes la mano. De hecho, las dos -agregó de buen humor y lo miró a los ojos -¿Quién podrá tomarnos en serio y ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacerlo, Shuuhei? -tomó aire profundo.

-Claro que podemos tomarnos en serio -exclamó con seguridad -Supongamos que estábamos así tal cual en la oficina-Rukia asintió -Entonces tú quieres mostrarme unos papeles…

La teniente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la estantería para tomar una carpeta. Volvió a sentarse y buscó unos documentos de planillas.

-Como la letra es muy pequeña y el documento muy extendido hacia el lado, pude pedirte que te sentaras junto a mí… ¿verdad? -propuso Rukia.

-Claro -respondió Shuuhei tomando la silla y pasando a sentarse junto a ella -Y como el escritorio es estrecho quedamos muy juntos. Pero obvio que no nos preocupamos de eso, porque estamos trabajando… ¿Me alcanzas un lápiz?

Rukia lo miró de reojo y tomó un bolígrafo para entregárselo. Notó que su colega pasaba a rozarle la mano en lugar de simplemente tomar el lápiz. El muy zorro sabía las técnicas shoujo. Ella retiró la mano con fingido nerviosismo y se lo quedó mirando como lo haría la protagonista de un manga romántico.

-¿Sucede algo, Kuchiki-san?

-No, nada -dijo con su tono agudo dándole un toque ansioso -Solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar tan cerca de ti…

-¿Y eso te molesta? -preguntó en un murmullo pero nada inocente.

-No…

Rukia notó que Shuuhei le miraba la boca y se sonrojó violentamente. No, no era fingido. Nunca había visto a alguien que la mirase así… como si realmente deseara comerle la boca. Dejó escapar una trémula espiración entre sus labios. Sentía el corazón latiendo como loco, tanto que solo podía escuchar su bombear y sentirse algo embobada.

-Rukia…

-¿Sí? -susurró apenas.

-Me es estás quebrando la mano -se quejó Shuuhei.

Ella lo soltó rápidamente. ¿En qué momento le había tomado la mano? Peor aun, ¿en qué momento se había puesto tan nerviosa que no notó que le había tomado la mano y, menos aun, con la fuerza que lo hacía?

-Lo siento -se disculpó sin bajarle el sonrojo de las mejillas.

Su colega se sobó un poco el dorso de la mano y la miraba de reojo con un gesto pícaro.

-¿Te puse nerviosa? -la picó.

Pero en lugar de gritarle algo o golpearlo, ella respondió:

-Un poco… -murmuró -No deberías mirar a las chicas de esa manera.

Shuuhei se sorprendió.

-¿De qué manera?

-No lo sé… de la manera en que me miraste… -masculló -Y hazte a un lado -lo empujó suave por el pecho.

El teniente se movió hacia atrás creando distancia, pero sin quitarle la vista a Rukia.

-Vaya… -volvió a hacerse hacia ella, Rukia se hizo hacia atrás por reflejo -Novata -se rió.

La morenita frunció los labios, a Shuuhei le pareció un gesto adorable, más allá que ella estuviese mascando la ira de escucharse llamar de esa manera. Podía ver la respuesta venir en tres, dos, uno…

-Zorro.

Solo eso. Un pequeño mascullo y nada más. ¿Realmente la había incomodado tanto como para que no tuviese otro tipo de respuesta?

-Creo que es hora de tener la tercera cita -determinó el teniente y Rukia pestañeó un par de veces -Va siendo la hora que aprendas a saber como zafarte de los acercamientos indebidos de los _zorros_. De otro modo vas a caer fácil…

-¿Realmente me crees tan tonta?

Hisagi negó suave.

-Tonta no, ingenua sí.

¿Ingenua? Una cosa era que no tuviese experiencia y otra muy diferente que pudiese caer víctima de cualquier sujeto malintencionado. Aunque… prepararla para ello era la idea de todo esto. O la idea que Shuuhei tenía. Claro que no iba a caer en las redes perversas de hombres sin corazón… Se le hacía que él diría algo así.

-Se supone que en la tercera cita ya sabré si el tipo me gusta…

-Pero no si es un buen tipo -aseveró su colega -Debes saber cómo deshacerte de él sin que traspase tus límites.

-Eso no se puede saber nunca -exclamó Rukia -Hasta el mismo príncipe azul puede transformarse en sapo… -Shuuhei la miró sin comprender -Eso dice Inoue.

El teniente asintió.

-Tiene razón, pero usualmente se puede filtrar al gran grueso. Y para eso estamos trabajando.

Rukia caviló.

-Pero… supongamos que me gusta -continuó ella -Siempre hablamos del tipo en cuestión, pero nunca de mí…

-No entiendo…

-Tú y yo estamos saliendo, ¿verdad? -retomó, Shuuhei asintió -Supongamos que me gustas, pero no lo notas… Porque, seamos honestos, no soy muy demostrativa.

-Lo serás si el tipo te gusta… -interrumpió Shuuhei y Rukia enarcó una ceja -Vale, me callo -sonrió pacífico -Por favor, continúa.

-Como decía, no soy demostrativa. Y no porque no me nazca, simplemente parece que no doy las señales correctas. ¿Tiene sentido? -preguntó y su colega asintió -Por lo mismo… enséñame a darlas.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que te enseñe… a coquetear? -parecía muy sorprendido y lo estaba -Vaya… es complejo. Pero supongo que puedo orientarte un poco. Quizás deberías pedirle a alguien más…

-Perfecto y convertimos esta relación en un trío, a Nii-sama le encantará -bufó.

-No es eso, es que… No existe una manera genérica de coquetear. ¿Lo has intentado siquiera alguna vez? -Rukia asintió -Bueno… quizás no es que no sepas, tal vez no ha llegado a tierra fértil. ¿Me hago entender? -volvió a asentir -Frente a eso hay muy poco que hacer. Si no le gustas puedes pasearte desnuda delante de él con un cartel luminoso y seguirás siendo invisible… o puede que tome lo que quiera y simplemente siga de largo -comentó como si nada mientras Rukia se volvía visiblemente roja, otra vez -Disculpa, muy gráfico -se rascó el brazo -Pero entendiste a lo que voy…

-Con ese nivel gráfico, ¿quién no lo haría? -bufó Rukia -¿Cómo le coquetearías tú a una chica?

-Eso es fácil -dijo con liviandad y se tronó los dedos -Lo primero es detectar a una chica que esté disponible… eso quiere decir que esté dispuesta a seguir el juego. Una vez detectada…

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Usualmente miran mucho y cuando cruzas miradas tienes dos opciones, o te sostiene la mirada y te sonríe… pase libre. La otra opción es que esquive la mirada y se haga la interesante o está la variante tímida. Eso va en la personalidad.

-¿Cuál seré yo? -preguntó más bien al aire perdiendo la mirada a la nada.

-Mírame -le dijo y ella obedeció, él le sonrió medio ladeado. Le sostuvo la mirada y luego la bajó a su boca. Rukia bajó la vista de inmediato -Esquiva variante tímida. Difícil trabajo… pero no eres un caso perdido. Podemos trabajar en eso.

-Dijiste que es parte de la personalidad… Además volviste a hacerlo.

-Se puede entrenar… -dijo despreocupado -Espera, ¿hacer qué?

-Me miraste raro.

-¿Raro cómo? -se rió.

-Raro… no sé. Raro y ya -dijo ella precipitadamente -Y te ves bastante bobo cuando lo haces, para que lo sepas -agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres un caso -volvió a reír y se puso de pie -Tengo que regresar a la oficina, tengo una reunión -Rukia asintió -Hagamos algo, salgamos esta noche. Hay un evento en fuerzas especiales. Habrá mucha gente. Veamos in situ tus fortalezas y debilidades en el coqueteo.

-¿Y con quién voy a coquetear?

-Conmigo, claro -caminó hasta la puerta.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Soy tu cita, es a mí a quien debes coquetear. Si le coqueteas a otro me sentiré muy ofendido… -lo sobreactuó -Nos veremos directamente ahí, digamos a eso de las nueve. Búscame entre la gente y coquetéame -le guiñó un ojo.

-Pierdes tu tiempo si crees que voy a - Shuuhei cerró la puerta -presentarme allí -terminó la frase en un gruñido -Estúpido, Hisagi.

Shuuhei salió de la oficina con sensación de triunfo. Había dejado a Rukia Kuchiki con la palabra en la boca. Esa pequeña fiera sí tenía respuesta y peros para todo.

.

.

-Esos de fuerzas especiales sí que saben de fiestas -comentó Rangiku sentada frente al escritorio de Momo -Vamos, anímate, cariño.

Momo terminó de guardar una carpeta en la estantería. La verdad no andaba de ánimos para fiestas, aunque sabía que era de esos momentos para liberar tensiones. Rangiku había hablado de ello cerca de un mes, pero estaba muy cansada. Su división había tenido las mayores pérdidas humanas y con mucho contingente sin experiencia apresuradamente sacados de la academia, la sobrecarga era alta.

El shoji se descorrió dejando ingresar al capitán de la quinta división con su sonrisa ladina.

-Veo que tenemos visitas -exclamó mirando a Matsumoto cómodamente instalada en la oficina -¿Tratando de llevar a mi teniente por malos pasos, Rangiku?

-Capitán, dígale que no sea aburrida -respondió la rubia mirando a Momo.

-No seas aburrida, Momo -dijo el capitán y Momo entornó los ojos -¿Por qué es aburrida?

-No quiere ir a la fiesta de fuerzas especiales -bufó Matsumoto.

-Te entiendo, Momo. La última vez que fui fue un desmadre… -reflexionó -Espera tú estabas allí cantando sobre la barra -apuntó a Momo y ella se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzada -Fue divertido. Creo que deberías ir…

-¡Capitán! -exclamó la morenita muerta de vergüenza.

-Ni se diga más, es una orden -paseó la vista por la oficina tratando de recordar porqué había ingresado en primera instancia. Al no recordarlo se alzó de hombros y volvió a salir para toparse con Rukia en la salida -Teniente Kuchiki.

-Capitán Hirako -saludó Rukia antes de ingresar -Matsumoto-san… ¿Está Hinamori-san?

La rubia le indicó hacia la estantería donde Momo se había ocultado contra los libros recordando su momento de embriaguez en la última fiesta.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó Rukia preocupada.

-Momo solo recuerda su última salida con algo de vergüenza -miró a Hinamori -Vergüenza hay que tener para robar, cariño -Rukia dejó unas carpetas sobre el escritorio -¿Tú irás, verdad?

-¿A dónde?

-A la fiesta de la noche… ¡no entiendo como las dos se hacen las desentendidas si les vengo recordando de ello desde hace un mes! -suspiró -De ti, Rukia, lo entiendo. Andas con la cabeza llena de pajaritos y corazones. Pero tú, Momo no tienes perdón de Dios -exclamó.

Momo salió de su escondite, Rukia paso a sentarse junto a Rangiku al tiempo que la dueña de la oficina tomaba asiento aun perdida en sus vergonzosos recuerdos. Tampoco había sido tan terrible… Había cantado y bailado sobre la barra… Llorado luego colgada del cuello de Rangiku por el capitán Aizen… Luego bailó con un par de chicos de fuerzas especiales y repartió besos a diestra y siniestra. Los dos chicos la estuvieron cortejando durante un mes luego de eso. Sí, vergonzoso.

-Vamos chicas -rogó la rubia -Así aprovechamos de celebrar tu cumpleaños, Rukia. Las chichas querían cenar mañana, es bastante aburrido si me preguntas…

-¡Rangiku! -exclamó Momo -Era sorpresa.

Rukia se sonrió leve. Siempre era una alegría que las chicas la tuviesen en consideración, aun cuando ella misma no prestaba demasiada atención a su cumpleaños. No era algo que le quitara el sueño. ¿Qué son un par de años para quienes viven siglos?

-¿Y bien? -insistió la rubia -¿Qué me dices si nos desmadramos para celebrarte? ¿Hace cuánto que no celebras tu cumpleaños en grande, Rukia-chan?

Rukia repasó en su mente sus cumpleaños. El año anterior había asumido recientemente su cargo y habían salido con las chicas de la asociación a cenar… tal como era el plan ese año. El anterior… ehm… lo pasó en casa con Renji y Nii-sama. En la división habían juntado todos los cumpleaños del mes a fines de enero y habían hecho un desayuno y antes de eso… Pues, nada especial. En realidad nunca había salido de fiesta para su cumpleaños… podría ser divertido para variar… pero…

-Quedé con Shuuhei -dijo evitando mirar a cualquiera de las dos.

Rangiku iluminó su mirada con ilusión.

-¡Qué romántico! ¿Dónde irán? ¿Te llevara a cenar? ¿O saldrán por ahí? ¿O es una celebración privada…? -alzó las cejas sugerente.

-¡Por Dios, Rangiku! -exclamó Momo -Son cosas de pareja. ¿Tienes que ser tan indiscreta?

Rukia se rió de las llamadas de atención de Momo hacia Matsumoto, pero la verdad era que…

-Iremos a la fiesta, de hecho. Quedamos de encontrarnos allá.

Momo la miró asintiendo. Vaya manera extraña de celebrar el cumpleaños de su novia tenía su amigo. En lugar de pasar un momento íntimo los dos, prefería llevarla de fiesta. Ese Shuuhei necesitaba algunos consejos sin duda.

Pero fue Rangiku la que reaccionó.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasar tu cumpleaños en una fiesta masiva? Te creo que es un panorama con amigas, pero no es lo que un novio debería proponer -miró fijo a Rukia quien permanecía sin decir palabra -No sabe que es tu cumpleaños… -interpretó de inmediato -Debiste decirle, Rukia-chan. Cuando se entere se va a sentir como una basura. De hecho, es medio basura. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa cuándo su novia está de cumpleaños?

-Bueno… no hemos tocado el tema… -se disculpó Rukia.

-¿Qué clase de novios horribles son? -exclamó al borde del colapso. Rukia se alzó de hombros -Voy a hablar con él de inmediato.

-¡No! -la detuvo Rukia -No le digas nada. En realidad debí decirle algo… pero no pasó por mi mente. Lo olvidé completamente…

Rangiku y Momo se miraron y soltaron un suspiro. Esos dos eran un caso. Tal parecía que, de pronto, un día dijeron "seamos novios y ya está". ¿Dónde estaba la preocupación por los detalles? Ambas chicas sabían que Rukia era bastante poco dada a las menudencias y que Shuuhei de novias sabía menos que de su bankai. ¿Cómo arreglar ese entuerto?

-De acuerdo… quedaron de verse en la fiesta, ¿no? -dijo Rangiku saliendo del paso -Momo, hazte cargo de Shuuhei. Las sutilezas se dan contigo. Dile de buena manera que su novia es una tonta que olvida hasta su cumpleaños. Y yo me hare cargo de ti -le dijo a Rukia. Momo salió de la oficina pitando antes que su colega de la décimo tercera fuese a detenerla -Es tu cumpleaños, vamos a ponerte guapa. Vamos a ver cuando al bruto de Shuuhei se le olvida otra vez preguntar por cosas importantes… ¡tal para cual! -bufó.

Rukia suspiró. Esto de ponerse de novia de mentira estaba resultando bastante caótico. Nunca pensó que hubiese tantas cosas de qué preocuparse. Sinceramente, se lo pensaría muy bien la próxima vez.

-Matsumoto-san -la llamó mientras Rangiku tenía las manos metidas en su cabello tratando de ver cómo podría acomodárselo -¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Shuuhei?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú misma? -le guiñó un ojo -Falta aún así que no te preocupes por eso -siguió moviéndole el cabello para los lados -Creo que ya sé qué hacer -la tomó por la muñeca para jalarla de su lugar -¿Tienes algo que ponerte para hoy?

-Tengo un par de kimonos…

-¡Nos vamos de compras! -exclamó sin darle tiempo de reacción y la arrastró fuera de la oficina.

.

.

-El novio del año -se burló Matsumori para cuando Momo salió de la oficina de Shuuhei -Te superas cada día, teniente Hisagi. ¿Cómo es eso que no sabes el cumpleaños de tu novia? Ahora sí, Abarai va a matarte -chasqueó la lengua sentándose frente a él -Tienes suerte que Mashiro no esté…

-Ya llegué -abrió la super teniente abriendo la puerta de par en par -¿Me extrañaron?

De un brinco llegó donde los muchachos y los abrazó logrando que ambos prácticamente quedaran con el escritorio enterrado en la tripa.

-¿De qué hablaban? -preguntó soltándolos de súbito.

-Que el teniente Hisagi no sabía que su novia está de cumpleaños mañana… -canturreó Matsumori todo risas -¿No es gracioso?

-Pues aun estás a tiempo para comprarle algo lindo si sales ahora -miró al reloj -O podrías llevarla a cenar y esperar que sea medianoche. Muy romántico… Kensei hace eso cuando no sabe qué regalarme. Cree que me hace tonta -se sonrió.

-El problema es, super teniente Kuna -retomó Matsumori -Que nuestro querido teniente Hisagi la llevará a la fiesta de fuerzas especiales…

-Uy, qué mal, Shuuhei -dijo Mashiro con gesto de reprobación -¿No hay manera de cambiar los planes?

Antes que Shuuhei pudiese hablar, Matsumori se adelantó.

-No, ya se metieron las amigas…

-Ay, no… -suspiró Mashiro sentándose sobre su escritorio -Menudo novio… dejando que las amigas se hagan cargo.

Shuuhei cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio y escondió la cabeza entre ellos. No era su culpa, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Rukia jamás se lo dijo… Vale, quizás debieron intercambiar esa información junto con el resto de ella cuando decidieron comenzar su _relación._

-¿Y bien? -retomó Mashiro -Al menos puedes ir por ella y regalarle flores o algo así… ya después se van a la bendita fiesta esa.

-Ah, es que ese es el pequeño detalle… -continuó el oficial -El teniente Hisagi le dijo que se encontraran allá…

-¡Ya, cállate Matsumori! Y deja de llamarme "teniente Hisagi", es molesto. ¡Éramos compañeros en la academia, por Dios!

-Pero estamos en funciones… teniente Hisagi -agregó malicioso.

-Suficiente, Saito -lo calló Mashiro -¿Qué vas a hacer, Shuuhei? Tampoco es tan importante… fue un error de logística, los cometes a diario en la oficina… -lo consoló, pero no surtió efecto, escuchó a su colega mascullar una maldición -Es solo un cumpleaños… ¿verdad? Tú no le darías importancia…

-¿Bromeas, teniente Kuna? -exclamó Matsumori -¿Recuerdas cuando el año pasado todos fingimos olvidar su cumpleaños y se encerró a llorar? -indicó a Shuuhei con el dedo -Tuvimos que pedirle perdón toda la celebración.

-Es cierto…

-Realmente disfrutan humillándome -gruñó Shuuhei asomándose por sobre sus brazos finalmente.

-Es un deporte -bromeó el oficial -Medalla de oro cada año desde la academia -se autoindicó, Mashiro asintió dándole la razón -Tampoco es tan horrible, Shuuhei… Es tan sencillo como que lo pasen bien y te reivindiques mañana. Ve a comprarle algo lindo y se lo entregas por la mañana… -su ex compañero de academia se lo quedó mirando. Matsumori se llevó una mano dentro del uniforme y sacó un pequeño bolsito de monedas -¿Cuánto te presto?

Hisagi se puso de pie y le arrebató el bolsito bruscamente.

-Te odio -le dijo a Matsumori y miró a Mashiro -Y a ti también.

Salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

-Nos adora -sonrió Mashiro encantada -¿Quieres un té, Matsumori?

-Excelente propuesta, súper teniente Kuna.

.

.

 _Les dije que daría un giro más livianito con participación de otros miembros del Gotei. Rukia necesita despeinarse un poco y quién mejor que sus amigas y su nuevo novio para lograr que "viva" un poco._

 _Porque Rukia es más que una excelente teniente y una chica noble. Es, ante todo, una chica. El Gotei también puede ser un lugar divertido._

 _Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos. Nos leemos pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Debo confesar que tenía este capítulo escrito hace bastante, o varias partes de él, pero no lograba convencerme. Hoy lo releí, uní partes y cobró sentido. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto._

 _Nuevamente les agradezco enormemente el apoyo a este proyecto, a veces una misma se pone trabas y se estancan los escritos. Así que dejémoslo fluir con alma, ¿verdad? A leer!_

 _._

 _._

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, joven?

Shuuhei sacó la vista del aparador y miró a la mujer tras de él. Era una mujer joven bastante guapa que le sonreía amplio.

-La verdad sí-respondió con honestidad -Es un regalo de cumpleaños…

-¿Para su novia o alguna amiga especial?

-Solo una amiga -dijo volviendo a mirar el aparador.

-Pues si es para una amiga, creo que no puedo ayudarlo. Verá, comprar algo de joyería a una chica es siempre comprometedor.

-¿Lo es?

-Mucho… Para una amiga están los chocolates, alguna libreta, un libro…

-De hecho había pensado en chocolates, pero es algo soso.

La mujer se lo quedó mirando mientras él repasaba el contenido de la estantería haciendo caso omiso de su sugerencia.

-Estoy saliendo con ella… -soltó de pronto logrando que la mujer volviera a sonreírse ahora enternecida -No quiero parecer que no me importa…

-Entiendo… ¡Pendientes! No son demasiado comprometedores.

-No sé si usa… nunca la he visto con unos. De hecho no sé si tiene perforadas las orejas -reflexionó tratando de hacer memoria.

La tendedera se llevó un dedo al mentón pensativa.

-¿Y qué le gusta? -preguntó la mujer -Debe usar algún tipo de colgante o pulsera… -Shuuhei negó -Entonces no deben gustarle estas cosas.

-Quizás no… -soltó una profunda espiración -Lamento haberla hecho perder su tiempo.

-Está bien. La mayoría de los muchachos en tu situación están tal y como tú -lo disculpó -Al frente hay una librería. Un libro o un manga… quizás sea mejor idea.

Shuuhei asintió quedando mirando una delgada pulsera, de esas a las que podían colgarse pequeños dijes. Era bonita y podría personalizarla como quisiese… No, seguro no le gustaría.

-Gracias…

Salió de la tienda y cruzó a la librería. Se detuvo en la entrada y repasó la enorme cantidad de textos en las paredes y en mesas formando corredores de libros. Saludó a los dueños y comenzó a vagar sin rumbo entre ese mar literario. Si hubiese sido algo para él hubiese ido a la sección de intriga y misterio… o poemas tal vez. ¿Qué podría gustarle a Rukia?

-¿Buscas algo en especial? -escuchó a su espalda y vio a un hombre mayor.

-Un regalo de cumpleaños…

-¿Qué le gusta a esa persona? -preguntó el sujeto tratando de ayudar.

-No lo sé…

El hombre repasó el lugar con la mirada.

-¿Hombre o mujer?

-Mujer

-¿Edad?

-Más menos la mía. No es mi novia, solo salgo con ella.

El hombre se rió al escuchar la descripción de la situación. Veía al joven teniente repasar unos textos y pasar uno a uno al leer la reseña. Algunos solo los dejaba por la portada.

-Un libro puede ser una excelente opción, pero debes saber sus gustos. De otro modo… Los libros hablan de uno. Hablan por uno. Cuando regalas un libro, regalas parte de ti… En ese caso deberías regalarle algo que te haya tocado. Pero insisto, un libro es personal, a no ser que quieras ir por lo clásico -se movió entre las repisas Shuuhei tras de él -¿Novelas rosa? -preguntó sacando un libro -Este le gusta mucho a las chicas. Shuuhei leyó el titulo "Crepúsculo".

-¿De qué va?

-De vampiros y una chica humana que se enamora de uno de ellos… un amor que traspasa los convencionalismos. A las chicas le gusta mucho. Final feliz, ya me entiendes

¿Amor contra natura? ¿Contra todo pronóstico? No pudo evitar pensar en la relación entre Rukia y Kurosaki. ¿Final feliz en ello? No, sería reírse en su cara.

-No. Por ningún motivo. Verá esta chica es muy valiente y fuerte. Pero es divertida… pero es de las divertidas inocentes.

El hombre asintió y dejó el libro de regreso en la estantería, aunque pensaba que podría ser una buena opción. Tomó otro.

-¿Cenicienta ocupaba wonderbra? -leyó Shuuhei de la portada.

-Es una comedia sobre mujeres fuertes y como viven el romance…

-¿Qué es un wonderbra? -preguntó tomando el libro y leyendo la reseña.

-Ni idea…

-Ante la duda, me abstengo…

Siguieron pasando por varios géneros y propuestas, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea que pudiese gustarle. No quería regalarle cualquier cosa por salir del paso. Nada lo convencía demasiado. Aunque hubo un par que llamaron su atención, pero para él. Por otro lado, ¿qué pasaría si le regalaba algo y por error resultaba molestándola? ¿Si el contenido no era el apropiado? Los libros daban interpretaciones… No quería que pensara mal de él.

Abandonó la librería y, siguiendo los consejos del hombre que lo había atendido, pasó a la chocolatería al lado. Pero no sabía qué tipo de chocolates le gustarían. Usualmente, cuando debía regalar algo, le delegaba eso a Rangiku o Momo. Mashiro compraba los detalles para las oficiales del gotei… y a sus _amigas_ no les regalaba nada. ¿Y si a Rukia no le gustaban los chocolates? ¿O pensaba que al regalarle algo tan sencillo no la valoraba? Debía actuar como el novio perfecto y el novio perfecto no regalaría chocolates para un cumpleaños… ¿o sí?

-Te noto indeciso -dijo la mujer vieja tras el mostrador -Estos bombones el encantarán…

-Pero es algo que podría comprar ella si quisiera… No dicen nada -murmuró.

-Entonces regálale flores -decidió la mujer -Siempre se agradecen, son un bonito detalle… Hay una florería un par de cuadras bajando la calle…

Y así lo hizo. Pero pensó que podrían arruinarse si se las entregaba al día siguiente y llevarlas a la fiesta no tenía sentido, se estropearían. Quizás si le llevaba la sorpresa al día siguiente. Pero… pasarían medianoche juntos, debía llevarle algo. De otra manera todos sospecharían… no sería el novio ideal. ¿Qué regalaría el novio ideal?

Ya anochecía y los locales comerciales cerraban. Quizás debía comprar esa caja de bombones, o un libro cualquiera que eligiera el sujeto de la librería… o podría comprar un ramo de flores al día siguiente…

Se regresó rápido a la joyería para ver a la joven cerrando el local. Se lo quedó mirando con una tierna sonrisa al verlo regresar.

-Estoy cerrando -anunció pasando la llave a la puerta -Puedes volver mañana… -vio la cara de decepción del teniente -Puedo volver a abrir, pero solo si llevas algo.

-Es que no sé… fui a la librería y nada me gustó. Luego a la chocolatería… y era demasiado fácil. Pensé en flores… pero se arruinarían… y…

-Le encontraremos algo lindo -concluyó la mujer volviendo a abrir la tienda.

Shuuhei entró y ella cerró tras de ellos. Lo dejó que viera y se paseara por todo el lugar. Volvió a mirar esa pulsera. La tendedera notó su interés.

-Viene con dos dijes a elección -comentó la mujer.

Sin esperar una respuesta sacó de un cajón las opciones y comenzó a dejarlas sobre el mesón. Shuuhei se vio hurgando en ellos. Había tantos para elegir. De pronto vio uno de un conejo… Rukia amaba los conejos, eso lo sabía porque cada cosa personal de ella en la oficina tenía que ver con conejos. Lo apartó. Siguió buscando.

.

.

-Estoy tan emocionada -exclamó Rangiku ingresando en el local de la fiesta, la música se escuchaba desde allí -Adoro estos momentos de esparcimiento. El ejército también puede ser divertido.

Tomó a Momo y Rukia de las manos prácticamente arrastrándolas dentro. El ambiente era claramente fiestero y las rígidas antiguas reglas parecían haber desaparecido en ese lugar. Sin duda la interrupción del grupo de chicos de Karakura hace años, había marcado un antes y un después en la existencia en ese lugar. De pronto todos aquellos que ansiaban tener un poco del mundo humano se habían revelado dando lugar a esos momentos donde podían jugar a tener ese tipo de vida.

Rukia, aunque acostumbrada al estilo de vida del otro lado del senkaimon, se sentía bastante ridícula con el atuendo que le había elegido Rangiku y caminaba hacia una de las mesas bajándose la falda que, creía, se le trepaba a cada paso.

-¿Qué van a beber, chicas? -dijo un mesero, un chico de fuerzas especiales que le guiñó un ojo a Momo -Tiempo sin vernos Hinamori-san.

-Hola… -murmuró la morenita vuelta un tomate.

Rangiku se sonrió pícara. Ordenaron unas bebidas y el chico que las atendió casi tropieza con un asistente caminando sosteniéndole la mirada a Momo.

-Lo tienes totalmente embobado -bromeó la rubia divertida -Deberías darle una oportunidad…

Momo fingió no escucharla y trató de actuar casual cuando el chico volvió con las bebidas. Rukia seguía acomodándose la falda ya sentada.

-Ya basta, Rukia-chan, te ves guapísima -reclamó Rangiku -Quiero verle la cara a Shuuhei, se le va a caer la baba -se rió.

Rukia forzó una sonrisa. Esa, claramente, no era la idea. De hecho, su premisa siempre había sido el recato. Y recato era lo menos que tenía su atuendo. Pero, ¡cómo decirle que no a Rangiku! Sobre todo cuando le hizo probarse media tienda, de esa que traía ropa del otro lado. Ya estaba completamente exhausta cuando su colega le dio el visto bueno por tercera vez al conjunto.

-Debiste esperarme -escuchó Rukia a su lado, Renji se dejaba caer en la silla -¿Y esa ropa? -exclamó al verla, llevó sus manos a las piernas de su amiga y trató de jalar hacia abajo la falda, lógicamente, ella le dio un violento empujón -Si el capitán Kuchiki te viera así… -gruñó.

-Te ves muy guapa, Kuchiki -apreció Yumichika sentándose frente a ella -Lo que pasa es que Renji no tiene sentido de la estética, es cosa solo de verlo.

Renji le respondió con una palabrota, Rukia se burló y probó de su copa. Debía admitir que el ambiente era agradable y todos a su alrededor parecían divertirse. No era la primera vez que salía con ellos, claro, pero no era algo que hiciera normalmente. Sin duda su posición dentro de los clanes la había llevado a mantener cierta distancia de sus propios colegas… y de todos en general. No podía evitar sentirse siempre siendo evaluada o teniendo que actuar de manera perfecta. Quizás por eso, estando en el mundo de los vivos, se sentía tan a gusto… allí era solo Rukia. No era una teniente ni menos la hermana menor del heredero del clan Kuchiki. Era inevitable sentir un grado de compromiso muy alto con el "deber ser" más allá de su mismas ganas de salir de ello.

El mesero se acercó a ellos y tomó los pedidos de los muchachos. Rangiku bromeaba con Renji y Momo lo defendía, Yumichika también cargó contra su mejor amigo y ella se limitó a reírse. Renji refunfuñaba. Rukia no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hubiese sido su relación con sus colegas de no haber sido adoptada por los Kuchiki. ¿Hubiese creado vínculos tan estrechos como los que Renji tenía con ellos, a pesar de su timidez?

-¿Cómo celebran los cumpleaños del otro lado, Kuchiki-san? -preguntó Yumichika con curiosidad.

Rukia se volteó hacia él.

-Fui solo a un cumpleaños, de una chica de la escuela -todos la escuchaban con interés -Después de la escuela fuimos a un karaoke, fue muy divertido -sonrió recordando ese momento.

-Parece no ser demasiado diferente -comentó Momo.

-La verdad es que no -respondió -Creo que lo que un momento memorable es la experiencia y la compañía.

-¡Exacto! -exclamó Rangiku con la copa en alto -Brindemos entonces -miró a Rukia -Por un año más y que sea genial.

Todos levantaron las copas y bebieron. A los deseos de Rangiku se sumaron los de Momo y un discurso bastante meloso de Renji. Yumichika se burló de él y las risas invadieron la mesa. El mesero trajo algo para comer que habían ordenado junto con sus bebidas.

-¿Dónde está Shuuhei? -preguntó Rangiku a Momo en voz baja -Ya debería haber llegado… -miró a su reloj -Juro que voy a matarlo.

-Quizás surgió algo en su división -respondió Momo.

-Pero es el cumpleaños de Rukia-chan, ¿qué puede ser más importante que eso?

.

.

-De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que no se aclare el asunto -sentenció el capitán Muguruma mirando al grupo de suboficiales.

El asunto fue más o menos así, Shuuhei acababa de salir de la tienda bastante conforme con la elección del regalo. No era algo para salir del paso y le pareció sencillo y bonito. No era tan mal _novio_ después de todo. En fin, cuando ya llegaba al cuartel dispuesto a alistarse para la celebración fue interceptado por Matsumori.

-Teniente Hisagi -dijo cuadrándose -Hubo un incidente en el campo de entrenamiento…

En cosa de minutos, Shuuhei se encontraba en la sala de reuniones junto con el capitán Muguruma frente a un grupo de diez suboficiales más Mashiro en un estado bastante ebrio. El asunto fue que algunos de ellos se fueron a "entrenar" y terminaron por destruir completamente el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Y bien? -Muguruma miró a Mashiro -¿Quién es el responsable?

El silencio invadió la sala. Nadie se atrevía a alzar la voz. Mashiro tenía cara de puchero, gesto que para nada conmovía al capitán.

-Muy bien, tendrán que arreglar todo. Shuuhei, los supervisarás toda la noche hasta que terminen.

-Capitán -murmuró el teniente mirando al reloj -No creo que se encuentren en condiciones de trabajar… -se volvió hacia los culpables.

-Me importa un carajo -exclamó -Así se tarden toda la noche y recuperen la sobriedad. Quiero ese campo como nuevo para mañana.

Muguruma se dirigió a la salida y el teniente lo alcanzó rápido.

-Disculpe, capitán… ¿no puede quedar a cargo alguien más? Tengo pl… -Muguruma lo miró severo -planes con… -el capitán frunció el ceño -La teniente Kuchiki… Es su cumpleaños y…

-Tu deber como teniente es más importante que tu relación amorosa, ¿no crees? Menudo teniente que eres -resopló -Y no te mueves de este cuartel hasta que ese campo esté impecable.

Shuuhei asintió y vio marchar a Muguruma. Volvió a mirar al reloj. Las nueve. Ya debió estar en el local. Él no era de los que se enojara, pero estaba molesto… muy molesto.

-Andando -gruñó y los suboficiales se cuadraron, Mashiro se había dormido sobre la mesa y babeaba la madera -Dejémosla aquí, no será de gran ayuda así.

Ordenó que se dirigieran al desastre y fue hasta donde tenían las mariposas infernales, al menos debía dar una explicación. Pero apenas se asomó al lugar vio a tres suboficiales tratando de regresar las mariposas a su jaula. Parecían poseídas por el mismo demonio revoloteando por todos lados. Se sumó a la labor de los hombres, pero con la idea de atrapar una para enviar el mensaje. Pero en una mariposa infernal no se puede confiar. Luego de quince minutos abortó la misión y regresó al campo. Su nivel de frustración iba subiendo así como descendía su natural calma.

.

.

Momo se había tomado el escenario y cantaba una alegre canción siendo ovacionada por los presentes. Al grupo se habían sumado ya Ikkaku, Kira -quien ya había cantado con Momo- y el nuevo teniente de la octava división, Hanaka. También había llegado Kiyone e Isane quienes coreaban la canción de Momo desde la mesa.

Yumichika, Ikkaku y Renji charlaban algo sobre la décimo primera división bastante divertidos y Rukia regresaba del baño. Había ido a mojarse algo la nuca. No supo si fue por sed o por el dulce del trago frutal, pero bebió demasiado rápido y sentía la cabeza algo embotada.

Rangiku la llamó con la mano para que se sentara junto a ella y las chicas. Se sumó a la charla que llevaban sobre algo de la revista. Miró a su reloj, 12.13. Había conseguido algo más de tiempo con Nii-sama, con el compromiso que Renji la dejase en casa. Aunque pensó que le exigiría a su _novio_ regresarla a casa, supuso que no confiaba demasiado en dejarle a su hermanita en las garras de un muchacho con el que salía, por mucho que le agradara. Sin duda su hermano era un sobreprotector, pero lejos de molestarla, ello la agradaba. Se sentía inmensamente valorada.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Isane mirándola algo pálida.

-Un poco cansada -se disculpó Rukia tratando de disimular.

Isane asintió. Pero el semblante algo perdido de su compañera la preocupaba, sobre todo la ausencia de su _novio_.

-Seguro salió algo que no pudo solucionar alguien más… -dijo con prudencia la nueva capitana de la cuarta división.

-¿Ah? -preguntó Rukia sin entender a qué se refería.

-Hisagi, seguro pasó algo…

-Ah, sí -dijo la teniente despreocupada -No importa.

Isane le sonrió algo triste. Supuso que Rukia actuaba casual y no quería hacer un drama de algo así. Le pareció muy maduro de su parte, aunque si hubiese sido ella se hubiese sentido algo mal.

Pronto Momo se bajó del escenario y tomó a Rukia de la mano para arrastrarla con ella de nuevo a él. Rukia trató de negarse, pero se vio con un micrófono en las manos, todos los chicos alentándola y cantando con su colega. Se estaba divirtiendo, sentía que nadie la estaba evaluando y que, muy por el contrario, hasta la animaban a salir de su estricto rigor. Por esta vez se lo permitiría… o tal vez era esos tragos que había tomado de más.

Estando de regreso en la mesa, el muchacho que los atendía dejó un trago frente a ella.

-Dice el joven de esa mesa -indicó a un tipo bastante guapo -que es un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Oh, pero yo… -murmuró Rukia, el joven a la distancia le sonreía.

 _-Pondremos a prueba in situ tus habilidades en el coqueteo._

 _-¿Y con quién?_

 _-Conmigo, claro._

Coquetear era algo que ella misma había pedido aprender. Algo en lo que no se consideraba buena en lo absoluto. Shuuhei había dicho que seguro no era eso, sino que no había sabido dirigirlo a la persona correcta.

Ante la sorpresa de las chicas, Rukia tomó el trago y se acercó al joven de la mesa.

-Hola -la saludó él.

Rukia le sonrió. Este era el momento que estaba esperando. Claramente ese chico tenía intenciones de acercarse y ello facilitaba la situación.

Aun con la bebida en sus manos permaneció de pie junto al sujeto, quien le indicó con una mano que tomara asiento. Era el momento perfecto para demostrarse que podía, que sabía coquetear, que no era intraspasable, que era alcanzable… pero…

-Gracias -respondió Rukia dejando el trago sobre la mesa -Pero no puedo aceptarlo, estoy esperando a mi novio. Iba a llegar temprano, pero debió tener un problema en el cuartel. De todos modos, me siento muy halagada.

Pero sintió que no correspondía, por una extraña razón que su embotada mente no podía clarificar. En su pecho sintió un estremecimiento, una incomodidad… como si estuviese a punto de cometer una imprudencia. Se regresó donde las chicas y soltó una espiración pesada, Momo le sonreía muy amplio.

-Debiste darme esa bebida a mí -dijo Rangiku con un puchero.

-Seguro puedes conseguir uno gratis con el barman -bromeó Kiyone.

Isane observaba a Rukia quien traía ya no un gesto cansado, sino una expresión de orgullo.

Un chico le había invitado un trago, seguro en un intento de coqueteo, y ella lo había rechazado. Se volvió hacia el chico otra vez. Hizo lo correcto. Ella no quería ir regalando sonrisas ni palabras vacías por ahí. Si bien el coqueteo le abría las puertas a conocer a otras personas, no era así como quería llegar a ellas. No así… Además ya había bebido suficiente y si tenía que brindar una vez más… si tuviese que beber otra cosa no era con ese sujeto con quien quería beberla, sino con su _novio_.

-Eso si aparece -dijo en voz alta con cierto desgano.

Isane le sonrió dulce.

-Va a llegar, lo sé -la confortó.

.

.

-¡Vamos, holgazanes! -exclamó el teniente de la novena división -Tengo cosas que hacer y estoy perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes.

Los suboficiales terminaban ya de limpiar los escombros y otros rastrillaban la grava para limpiar astillas… una obsesión de su teniente, odiaba las astillas casi tanto como a los ácaros.

Shuuhei miró uno de los suboficiales y le consultó por la hora. La una y media de la madrugada, le informó.

-Puede que seas un buen teniente, Shuuhei -se dijo a sí mismo -Pero eres el peor novio del mundo…

-¿Dijo algo, teniente? -preguntó un suboficial a su lado.

-Tú solo termina de clavar -gruñó Shuuhei en respuesta y acomodó un tablón en una especie de reja que delimitaba el campo de entrenamiento.

Puso un par de clavos entre sus labios y comenzó clavar. Mascullaba algo, seguro una maldición -o varias de ellas- a sus subordinados. En un descuido el martillo fue a dar con toda fuerza sobre su dedo pulgar.

-¡La puta madre por un hollow que lo parió y gran la mierda! -gritó escupiendo los clavos y llevándose el dedo a la boca.

El suboficial a su lado recibió los clavos directo a la mejilla y se sobó. Vio al teniente resoplar y sacudir la mano en el aire antes de volver a lo suyo. Podía escucharlo mascullar maldiciones a medias. Los pasos de Matsumori hacia ellos lograron que el suboficial se volteara, acto que imitó Shuuhei ya de evidentes malas pulgas.

-¿Ahora qué? -gruñó a su viejo compañero de academia.

-Abajo las pistolas, vaquero -bromeó el recién llegado -Muguruma duerme profundamente, te relevo -le guiñó un ojo -Ve donde tu chica.

-¿Ya que sentido tiene? -respondió Shuuhei -¿Qué hora es ya?

-Dos de la mañana -informó -Estás ahí en un minuto con tu super shunpo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, teniente Hisagi -se enjugó una fingida lágrima -Eres tan capaz.

Shuuhei caviló.

-Ya se debe haber marchado…

-O puede que no, ¿qué pierdes? Lo menos que le debes es una explicación. Por cierto ya controlé el asunto de la rebelión de las mariposas.

El teniente asintió y algo en su ceño fruncido se relajó.

-Gracias, Matsumori.

-De nada, viejo -lo empujó del hombro -Ve, ve, Romeo, que el amor no espera a nadie.

Tal como propuso el oficial, el teniente desapareció de un shunpo. El suboficial miró a Matsumori con curiosidad.

-Si esperas que te ayude a terminar estás muy equivocado -indicó con un gesto amenazante que hizo correr un hielo por su espalda -Y por esta gracia deberás llamarme teniente Matsumori el resto de la noche.

El hombre suspiró y continuó martillando el panel.

.

.

Dos minutos, eso calculó que se había tardado desde el cuartel hasta el local. Podía escuchar la música desde la entrada y ver a un par de parejas fuera charlando animadas mientras fumaban un cigarrillo. Ingresó seguido de las miradas curiosas de los que estaban fuera. Un teniente en funciones en ese lugar solo podía significar problemas, o eso pensaron ellos.

Ya dentro del local, Shuuhei recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Vio a Momo bailando en el escenario junto con un par de chicos de fuerzas especiales. Se sonrió divertido, su vieja amiga no cambiaba. Continuó su recorrido, en la barra Kira e Ikkaku hablaban con el barman, un poco más allá Renji bailaba con Rangiku de un modo bastante poco adecuado, unos pasos más allá unas chicas miraban a la rubia teniente con evidente odio. Esa Matsumoto tampoco cambiaba. Paseó la vista, ahí estaba.

Se acercó a la mesa, Isane fue la primera que lo noto y le sonrió amplio antes de indicarle a Rukia que se volteara.

-Llegaste -fue lo que salió de la boca de la teniente.

-Lo lamento -se disculpó Shuuhei arrastrando una silla para sentarse a su lado -Unos suboficiales…

-No importa -dijo Rukia con una sonrisa algo torcida.

Shuuhei sabía de fiestas, era su especialidad, por lo que notó inmediatamente que su colega estaba borracha. Lejos de preocuparse por ello, le pareció simpático. Siempre tan seria, tan correcta… verla así, tan alegre, le trajo un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Eso siempre que pudiese ponerse de pie.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? -le preguntó y ella asintió -Me alegro. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Una soda, un jugo? ¿Un café tal vez?

-Una copa, me debes un brindis -dijo con seguridad.

Shuuhei caviló, pero cuando llegó el mesero a ofrecerle algo de beber no dudó en pedir algo para los dos. Yumichika llegó de quien sabe dónde a exigir explicaciones al recién llegado, quien comenzó a relatar toda la historia. Isane no podía creerlo, cómo los subordinados de Hisagi eran tan irresponsables. Rukia se unió a las críticas en su usual severa postura. Aun cuando era un tema medianamente serio pronto cobró un tono divertido y terminaron bromeando al respecto. El mesero regresó con las bebidas.

-Por tu cumpleaños -dijo Shuuhei todos los presentes alzaron sus copas -Salud.

-Salud -exclamaron todos y chocaron sus copas.

Isane y Yumichika continuaron su charla sobre la irresponsabilidad de los suboficiales. Rukia bebía de la bombilla de su trago. Shuuhei buscó algo entre su ropa y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Tu regalo -le dijo y Rukia se sorprendió.

-No debiste… -murmuró, pero lo aceptó de todos modos.

-Claro que sí -se acercó a su oído -Recuerda que eres mi novia de mentira…

Rukia asintió y desató la cinta. Algo en ese murmullo logró ponerla nerviosa. Quizás su voz, el calor de su aliento contra su piel… o esa palabra… su _novia_.

Abrió la cajita y sacó la pulsera de ella. Se volvió hacia su colega y nuevamente a su regalo. Lo dejó en su mano y se sonrió tontamente.

-Es muy bonita…

No reaccionó cuando él tomó la pulsera y la cerró en torno a su muñeca. Se la quedó mirando jugando con los pequeños dijes que colgaban de ella. Un conejito y un cristal de nieve. No era demasiado original, pero le gustó, le gustó mucho.

-Gracias -retomó.

-No hay porqué -respondió Shuuhei tranquilo que no hubiese regalado algo que no fuese de su gusto.

En un movimiento que salió de su consciencia, Rukia se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Se retiró igual de rápido.

Shuuhei sintió cómo la sangre se le iba al rostro violentamente… y no fue la bebida. Se quedó mirando a su colega, quien lo observaba con el mismo sonrojo. Bajó la vista a la mesa y la tomó de la mano.

-Te queda muy bien…

-Sí…

La sintió recargarse en su costado y por inercia la rodeó con un brazo. A su alrededor todo era movimiento, pero entre ellos dos era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Vio tomar de su bebida e hizo lo mismo. Rangiku y Renji regresaban, claro que el pelirrojo no vio a bien la cercanía entre ambos, pero a Shuuhei poco le importó. Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan… tan… bien.

-Ya es tarde, Rukia -alzó la voz Renji -Vamos, te dejaré en casa.

-No -bufó Rangiku robando el trago de Rukia -Tú no te vas hasta que termine por enfurecer a esas chicas -indicó a la mesa de atrás.

Renji se rió.

-Es cierto, es tarde -afirmó Shuuhei mirando a Rukia… estaba tan cerca -Debo regresar al cuartel antes que el capitán Muguruma lo note. Te dejo en tu casa.

No se necesitó más. Era cierto, era tarde. Rukia se puso de pie. Shuuhei la siguió rápido preocupado que pudiese tener un traspiés, pero eso no ocurrió. Renji hizo el amague de unírseles.

-Tranquilo -exclamó Ikakku quien se unía a la mesa -Déjalos tener un momento a solas. El pobre tipo llega tarde -indicó a Shuuhei -Déjalo al menos ir a dejar a su novia a casa.

Renji masculló algo por lo bajó, pero consintió que su mejor amiga se fuera en compañía de su colega. Lo vio marchar de la mano por la salida.

.

.

Una canción pegajosa los guió a la salida y Rukia la tarareaba mientras llevaba el ritmo con sus pasos. Nadie notó que salían, nadie murmuró sobre ella. A nadie parecía importarle su rango ni su nobleza… menos a ella misma.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Shuuhei preocupado por las condiciones en las que ingresaría a su casa -Podemos pasar por un ramen si quieres…

Rukia lo soltó y se adelantó varios pasos en pequeños brincos. Se volteó y le sonrió.

-Me siento libre -exclamó antes de descalzarse de esos tacones infernales.

Shuuhei quiso decirle que se lastimaría los pies, que podía cargarla si quería, pero ella brincaba al ritmo de la melodía que tarareaba bailando con los tacones colgando de su mano.

-Ven -la llamó extendiéndole una mano, ella lo miró reticente -¿Quieres ver algo genial? -preguntó.

-¿Algo como qué? -contrapreguntó.

Pero su colega fue más veloz y la tomó de la mano para guiarla fuera del camino. Se desviaron varias calles hasta llegar a una pequeña loma. Se dejó guiar cima arriba. La hierba contra sus pies descalzos era una sensación deliciosa y fresca. Subió corriendo, ganando distancia a su compañero, quien la siguió sin hacer uso de sus técnicas de shinigami.

Al llegar a la cima la vista era imponente. A sus pies el Seireitei estaba iluminado, así como podía verse algunos distritos del Rukongai hasta perderse en el horizonte. Rukia se quedó admirando la vista y alzó la mirada al cielo. Shuuhei se detuvo unos pasos tras de ella.

-Es impresionante -dijo Rukia admirando el paisaje, la luna, las estrellas -Aunque no lo creas nunca lo había visto de esta manera…

Shuuhei quiso decirle que algo pasado de tragos todo se veía de una manera diferente, pero prefirió callar. La vio dejar caer sus zapatos y dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la hierba.

-Cuando era niña me gustaba imaginar figuras en el cielo -alzó una mano indicando al firmamento -Cuando era niña… todo era más sencillo -Shuuhei se sentó junto a ella -Pasaba hambre, tuve miedo muchas veces… frío… pero… era más sencillo -lo miró -Luego, todo se volvió complicado… Pero hoy, hoy me siento como esa niña…

Sin juzgamientos, sin miedos, sin su autocrítica. Esa noche era simplemente ella. Había cantado y bailado con sus colegas, había compartido libremente con ellos sin temor a sentirse estudiada o juzgada por ellos, sin la culpa de ser simplemente ella… tal como lo fue del otro lado.

-Cuando era niño solo tenía algo en mente… ser shinigami, ser el mejor shinigami -dijo Shuuhei mirando al cielo -Y solo logré la mitad de ello… -Rukia lo miraba fijo -No es fácil serlo.

-No, no lo es -afirmó ella -Somos tenientes, somos el ejemplo a seguir… -miró al cielo y soltó un suspiro -Soy una Kuchiki, soy un ejemplo a seguir.

Shuuhei negó.

-No. Eres solo tú. Nadie espera nada de ti, al menos ninguno de nosotros. Solo basta con que cumplas tu labor, nada más… y eres muy buena en ello.

-Tú también.

-Gracias…

-No hay porqué.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Shuuhei con la vista en el cielo, Rukia con la mirada en él.

-Un tipo me invitó un trago en la fiesta… -soltó Rukia de pronto.

Shuuhei volteó hacia ella, quien sonreía orgullosa. Por alguna razón aquello le escoció el estómago y apretó las muelas. Pero era obvio…

-Claro, luces hermosa -dijo dándole la razón al tipo.

Rukia sonrió con el mismo orgullo. No, Shuuhei no había pasado por alto el atuendo de su colega. Sin duda Rangiku había tenido algo que ver en ello. Pero…

-Siempre luces hermosa… -dejó escapar sin medir en ello.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando y, por enésima vez, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esas palabras hacia ella o porque su colega estaba anotándose un record en robarle sonrojos de una manera que ella se desconocía.

-¿Crees que soy guapa? -murmuró con una mezcla de inseguridad y extrañeza. Nunca nadie se había referido a ella de esa manera. Su colega asintió -Deberías ponerte lentes -bromeó.

-Veo que recibir cumplidos no es lo tuyo -la bromeó de regreso -Eres guapa, ¿por qué lo dudas? -ella caviló -Que otros no lo vean así no quiere decir que no lo seas… La belleza está en los ojos de quien la aprecia.

Rukia suspiró.

-¿Entonces por qué soy invisible? -murmuró volviendo a mirar al horizonte -Esta vista es hermosa… ¿habrá alguien que no crea que lo es? -preguntó, su colega calló -Nadie lo negaría. Las luces en medio de la oscuridad… es precioso. Yo… yo no soy hermosa… no como esto…

-¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Por qué un par de sujetos no han sabido verlo crees que todos opinan igual? Eres guapa… -dijo mirándola, ella lo hizo fijo -Y cualquiera que no sepa verlo es un idiota.

Eran los tragos demás, era la sinceridad aflorando.

-¿Entonces porqué no se quedó? ¿Por qué no supo verlo…?

Shuuhei negó.

-Porque es un imbécil. No sé qué pasó por su mente en el momento que traspasó el Senkaimon, no lo sé… Eres genial -ella bufó -En serio, eres divertida. Eres… eres una gran shinigami. Cualquiera podría decirlo. No te conozco mucho, solo sé que eres una colega que un día llegó con una loca propuesta a mi periódico… Una colega que no sabe de nada… que está completamente perdida en el mundo de las citas… que no sabe cuántas cosas tiene a su favor…

Era verdad. Él era un hombre como cualquier otro. Rukia era hermosa, pero no solo era eso. Era una chica aguerrida, comprometida con su trabajo, era intachable…

-Nadie… nadie me ha dicho lo que tú… -dijo Rukia volviendo a mirarlo, se sentó.

-Pero ese tipo que te ofreció un trago sí lo vió -sentenció como si fuese la prueba para borrar todas sus inseguridades -Él sí vio lo que quiere en una chica en ti. ¿Acaso eso no es prueba suficiente? -la vio cavilar -¿No te gustó? Digo… ¿el tipo?

Rukia se alzó de hombros.

-No era feo, nada feo.

Shuuhei asintió.

-Entiendo… -hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Ella estaba más dispuesta a hablar, quizás por la bebida, pero era un momento que iba a aprovechar -Hay algo que debes comprender, Rukia, y es que nadie será como él… como Kurosaki.

-¿A qué te refieres…? -balbuceó, y no era por el alcohol, era por la repentina incomodidad que sintió al escucharlo hablar de Ichigo.

-No sé muy bien qué es lo que ocurre cuando un shinigami traspasa sus poderes a un humano, pero supongo que quedan unidos de alguna forma. No sé si fue eso lo que lo llevó a enfrentarse a toda una sociedad en un mundo que no conocía… No soy el único que piensa que eso fue arriesgado y en extremo romántico.

-Eso porque tú eres un sentimental, discursos como éste lo comprueban.

Shuuhei ignoró el comentario, no dejaría que ella desviara el tema.

-Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, si él no tuviese una vida que vivir… Seguramente no estarías aquí conmigo sino con él. No tendrías que estar fingiendo una relación con alguien cualquiera solo para demostrarte que estás lista para dar vuelta la página, tal como él lo hizo.

Directo al punto. Quizás si Ichigo se hubiese quedado… No, eso ya no ocurrió. Ella hizo bien, debía dar vuelta la página y así lo estaba haciendo. Cuando su entrenamiento en citas hubiese terminado estaría lista para conocer a otras personas.

-Creo que cuando dos personas están destinadas a encontrarse, lo harán siempre -retomó Shuuhei -Quizás en otra vida, tal vez… Pero no por eso vas a atarte a ello ahora. Aunque es tu decisión.

-Ya tomé esa decisión. Esta vida es muy larga, aun así puedo morir mañana. Nadie merece morir sin saber qué se siente amar y ser amado.

El teniente se rió bajo.

-Es gracioso escucharte parafrasearme, pero me alegra que lo hayas comprendido.

-No eres tan cabeza hueca, después de todo -lo bromeó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cabeza hueca? Yo no soy cabeza hueca -se defendió y Rukia se rió -¡Oye! Que no lo soy… -ella lo miró de soslayo con una sonrisa burlona -Bueno, un poco… A veces tomarse la vida con liviandad no es del todo malo.

-No, no lo es…

El silencio cayó entre ellos nuevamente. No era que le molestara realmente el silencio, Rukia no era de aquellas que hablaban por rellenar, pero en este momento hubiera querido serlo. De algún modo sentía que si no hablaba daría por terminado ese momento. Pronto se vería en casa sin más que un lindo recuerdo. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿Por qué sentía que algo faltaba a todo esto?

-¿Y qué pasó con el sujeto? -preguntó Shuuhei rompiendo el silencio.

-Nada, solo eso. Me ofreció una bebida y la rechacé amablemente. Como toda una dama -aclaró.

-¿Crees que hiciste bien?

-Sí… -lo miró y ladeó la cabeza -No es correcto aceptar una invitación de alguien más si una chica está comprometida con otra persona.

-Eso no es problema. No voy a ponerme celoso o algo así -bromeó.

-Se supone que soy tu novia, deberías ponerte celoso y armar una escena -exclamó con cierto tono juguetón -Supongamos que hubiese aceptado la bebida que me ofreció y luego llegas y me ves con él charlando de lo mejor…

Shuuhei caviló.

-Si eso hubiese pasado y fueses mi novia de verdad… No lo sé. Creo que estaría molesto.

-¿Crees que estarías molesto? ¿Qué clase de novio eres? -rió ella -Deberías estar molesto, claro.

-Los celos no llevan a ninguna parte… -concluyó, Rukia volvió a reír -No me crees…

-Claro que no -lo miró -Algo me dice que eres celoso, muy celoso -lo picó en la frente con un dedo -Quizás tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo creemos -suspiró -Los celos son algo básico y no bien visto, por lo que es mejor ocultarlos, ¿verdad? -silencio -Yo sería una novia celosa, creo. Así que si te veo con otra chica estaré muy molesta -advirtió en broma -Y no me conoces molesta.

-Prefiero seguir en la ignorancia -respondió de buen humor -Evitaré hacerte enojar -hizo una pausa -Debo reconocer que sí me hubiese molestado… verte con ese tipo.

-¡Lo sabía! -lo apuntó con un dedo -Eres un novio celoso -él chasqueó la lengua -¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubieses llegado y yo hubiese estado con el sujeto ese?

Shuuhei guardó silencio un momento.

-Primero observar la situación, puede que sea alguien a quien conoces desde antes. Celar en una situación así sería inmaduro e impulsivo… -Rukia asintió -Luego acercarme y saludar, esperando que me presentes al tipo y evaluar la situación. Marcar territorio.

La teniente volvió a asentir.

-¿Y si la situación hubiese sido comprometedora? ¿Si él hubiese querido sobrepasarse?

Una escena se pasó por la mente de Shuuhei. Rukia sentada junto a ese tipo, hablando, ella riendo… un total cliché que seguro ella no haría. Pero pasó en su cabeza en ese momento… Entonces el tipo ese le toma la mano y ella se deja toda vuelta sonrisas…

-¡Le rompo la cara a ese idiota! Y tú tendrías que tener una muy buena explicación, que lo sepas.

Rukia se rió suave.

-No lo haré, descuida… -lo escuchó mascullar -Oye, es una situación hipotética.

-Tengo una imaginación bastante fructífera -bufó.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para qué se te pase el enfado, Hisagi-san? -preguntó en ese tono de jugarreta pestañeando inocente.

Shuuhei la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Me estás coqueteando?

-¿No era ese el acuerdo de esta salida? -preguntó Rukia aun en su postura -No se suponía que le coqueteara a nadie más que a ti… y solo a ti.

No era que él fuera una inocente paloma, pero extrañamente no supo cómo reaccionar a aquello. Se reconoció en ese estado de bobo que solo Rangiku lograba ponerlo, pero bastante más inocente. Pensaba que si Rukia le coqueteara se mantendría en su postura de _entrenador_ , pero logró ponerlo nervioso… no incómodo, solo nervioso.

-Eh… sí… -murmuró mirando hacia el otro lado.

 _Se suponía que le coqueteara a nadie más que a ti… y solo a ti_ , se repitió en su cabeza con un tono suave, aterciopelado. ¿Así lo había dicho ella? No, claro que no, lo dijo como lo diría ella, así medio ronco y seco. Volvió a repetirse en su mente aquella frase y volvía a hacerlo suave y cálido.

Rukia, quien se le había acercado en su jugarreta, se hizo hacia atrás. Se hizo hacia un lado para intentar mirarlo por el costado.

-¿Shuuhei?

Un mascullo en respuesta. Se asomó más y él semi se volteó. Entonces Rukia notó que su colega estaba muy sonrojado, tanto que ni la penumbra de aquella colina lograba ocultarlo. Le sonrió ahora sin malicia.

-No… no deberías decirle esas cosas a cualquier tipo. Menos vestida así… -dijo Shuuhei atropelladamente y sintió algo correrle se la nariz. Se pasó la mano -Genial -bufó mirando la sangre en su mano.

Rukia sacó un pañuelo de su cartera y se lo entregó. Él volvió a bufar y se limpió la mano, luego la nariz.

-Creí que sería diferente -dijo Rukia logrando que su colega la mirara en lugar de estar checkeando a cada instante que su ligera hemorragia nasal se hubiese detenido -Nunca pensé que fueras tan pervertido… -soltó una carcajada -No se te puede coquetear así -volvió a reír.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, a veces me pasa y ya.

Rukia sonrió con la vista en el seireitei. Se rió bajo y trató de disimular. Abrazó sus piernas y apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas.

-No eres cualquiera… -dijo Rukia.

-¿Ah?

-Dijiste que si Ichigo no se hubiese marchado, yo estaría con él y no con un tipo cualquiera -lo miró -No eres cualquiera. No cualquiera se presta para todo esto…

-Ya lo hemos hablado, no hay problema, de verdad. Eres agradable, un chica linda… Debo ser un tipo suertudo a vista de muchos.

Rukia asintió lentamente y soltó sus piernas.

-¿Te gusto un poco, Shuuhei? -él solo la miró -¿Un poco como más que una colega…?

No, la respuesta era no. Le agradaba sin duda, pero gustarle algo más no. ¿Cómo se le dice a una chica con el corazón roto, a quien tratas de darle ánimos…?

-Porque… -continuó Rukia -Porque eres muy amable conmigo… y quizás… digo… -negó suave -Estoy hablando incoherencias, no me hagas caso, ¿vale?

No sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Rukia. Pero algo sí sabía, ella solo necesitaba que todas sus palabras vacías, sus "eres guapa", "eres agradable", etc… que todas ellas tuviesen sentido. ¿Cuál era el límite en este noviazgo ficticio? ¿Hasta qué punto deberían involucrarse? Un par de veces Rukia le había pedido que se comportara con ella como si realmente le gustara… ¿Acaso era eso lo que necesitaba y no solo una mentira? Ella realmente quería sentir afecto de otra persona, sentir que otro la creía especial. Ella ya era especial… quizás solo necesitaba un empujoncito. Solo necesitaba sentirse especial en un mar de mujeres, sentirse visible e importante cuando nadie se lo había demostrado.

No lo pensó más, solo puso una mano bajo su mentón para que lo mirara y aprovechando ese suave agarre se acercó a su rostro y la besó. Un toque simple, nada más. Ella se lo quedó mirando sorprendida. Volvió a lanzarse a sus labios, buscando que esta vez ella perdiera la timidez. La sintió corresponderle y dejarse llevar… después de todo era solo un beso… aunque supiera especialmente dulce.

Rukia sentía que le faltaba el aliento, el corazón le latía tan rápido y fuerte que podía sentirlo palpitar en sus oídos. Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba exacerbado, especialmente el tacto y el oído. Podía escuchar sus propios suspiros que escapaban de tanto en tanto, el calor que expelía su piel. Era algo completamente nuevo y sumamente agradable. Y a cada segundo que pasaba más lejos parecía su inseguridad y esa sensación anhelante de que alguien pudiese verlo, su afecto latente, tras sus muros.

Shuuhei no era de los que se enamorara, no. Pero mientras la besaba pensaba en que quizás podía darse una oportunidad… Demostrarse que podía ser un buen novio, uno que se esforzara realmente en hacer feliz a una chica. Y, tal vez, esa chica era Rukia Kuchiki.

.

.

 _¡Salió! Me costó muchísimo. Por un lado Rukia trata de dar vuelta la página, por el otro Shuuhei se cierra a darse una oportunidad. A ella ha comenzado a llamarle la atención y él a expiar su culpa._

 _Se puede volver a amar después de perder a quien crees es el amor de tu vida. Pero es costoso perdonarse y seguir adelante. Creo que ese es el camino de esta historia._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! Ya volví. A petición de Vinsmoke Ursidae (te agradezco enormemente todo tu apoyo en cada uno de mis proyectos) decidí darle prioridad a este fic durante lo que queda de este mes de febrero. Me pareció una petición acertada ya que es el mes del amor, y este fic trata justamente de eso, amor._

 _Como siempre agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes sus comentarios que siempre me orientan y motivan para darle un desarrollo a esta historia tan dulzona._

 _No les quito más tiempo que el capítulo es largo (oficialmente el más largo que he escrito sin ser one shot), a leer!_

 _._

 _._

Despertó por el gong que todas las mañanas le informaba que el día comenzaba. Había llegado pasadas las tres de la mañana a casa y despertar a las siete, sin duda, era un sacrificio. Pero si esperaba que Nii-sama disculpara su tardanza, debería estar impecable.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y un dolor pareció atravesarle el centro del cráneo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se quejó bajito.

Había bebido antes, pero había una diferencia entre beber con moderación y…

-Mi cabeza… -gruñó y se pasó las manos por el cabello -No volveré a beber.

Se frotó desordenando su cabello aun más de lo que ya estaba en el proceso. Salió de su habitación. Sus pasos la dirigieron por inercia al baño mientras recordaba la celebración de la noche anterior. ¿Cuántas de esas deliciosas bebidas frutales bebió anoche?

Se metió a la ducha tarareando la pegajosa cancioncilla de la noche anterior, esa que habían cantado con Momo. Se tomó un tiempo para solo dejar correr el agua por su cuerpo antes de enjabonarse el cabello. Estar bajo el agua de la ducha siempre le había parecido la sensación más agradable jamás sentida… hasta la noche anterior. Al salir de la ducha y se miró en el espejo. Retiró con la mano el vapor condensando en el cristal. Se observó un segundo con el cabello mojado desordenado, la toalla amarrada alrededor del cuerpo.

 _Siempre estás hermosa._

Un violento sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, pero una enorme sonrisa que no pudo evitar se dibujó en sus labios. Mientras retiraba con el dedo el maquillaje descorrido algunos otros recuerdos vinieron a ella.

 _¿Te gusto un poco, Shuuhei? ¿Un poco como más que una colega…?_

Bajó ligeramente la vista y negó suave, pero con una nerviosa sonrisa. Con ese gusto de una travesura realizada. Quizás había sido producto del alcohol y la desinhibición, o tal vez porque se sentía especialmente cómoda con él. O… porque era simplemente encantador. No de ese encantador que se sabía vender entre las chicas, esos con gran personalidad y avasalladores. Él no era así. Más bien, si antes tenía una imagen que él sabía algo sobre salir y citas, ahora creía que era tan inexperto como ella. A veces era tan torpe. No era que no tuviese nociones, claro que las tenía. Sabía qué decir, como actuar y qué esperar. Lo notaba, se notaba y así también él lo declaraba. Pero había comprobado que de querer hacerlo, podría robarle un par se sonrojos y, quizás, hasta hacerle sangrar la nariz. ¡Aquello fue tan gracioso y perturbador al mismo tiempo! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? ¡Ah, sí! Que el acuerdo era coquetearle a él y solo a él.

-Fuiste una chica muy mala anoche, Rukia Kuchiki -se dijo al espejo con esa pícara sonrisa.

Ahora entendía cuando Shuuhei la cuestionaba sobre su escueta experiencia amorosa. Una cosa había sido jugar de niña a besar a sus amigos. Era un tonto juego donde todos se sentaban en círculo y con una botella la hacían girar hasta que se formara una pareja y debían besarse. Recordaba que jugaban a eso con varios muchachos del barrio donde vivía con Renji y los demás. A Renji no le gustaba nada, y seguro no le gustaría saber que anoche descubrió que esos inocentes besos no eran nada comparado con uno de verdad. No era cosa de simplemente juntar los labios. Era un juego de atraparlos, soltarlos, más lento, más rápido, con más o menos fuerza o muy suavemente como una delicada caricia. Había aprendido también que la lengua no era solo para hablar. Se rió ante ese pensamiento tan poco romántico, pero no sabía como explicar con palabras que no sonaran burdas al describir aquello. Prefería pensar que era una perfecta danza.

No fue algo cargado de pasión, pero fue increíblemente dulce. Había sido muy agradable. Recordaba la manera en que él la sostenía suave por la nuca y la rodeaba con un brazo atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Y ella, ni sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Solo las había dejado descansar en su regazo inertes. Hasta que un momento en que se apartaron, Shuuhei le tomó las muñecas y se echó sus brazos sobre los hombros, de modo que pudiese rodearle el cuello. Lo agradeció, se sentía muy tonta sin saber qué hacer.

-Rukia-sama -escuchó desde afuera a la chica que estaba a su servicio, Chiyo -El desayuno va a servirse en cinco minutos.

-Sí, ya voy -respondió volviendo a mirarse al espejo -Ya voy… -murmuró.

La imagen que el reflejo le dio le pareció la de una chica muy linda. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y repasó la piel con los dedos. ¿Era ella esa chica del espejo? ¿Esa que sonreía dulce, cuyos ojos brillaban intensamente y su semblante parecía iluminado?

-Rukia-sama -insistió Chiyo.

La muchacha salió del baño vistiendo una sencilla y blanca Yukata. Se perdió rápido en su habitación y en cosa de un par de minutos estuvo fuera vistiendo su uniforme y con el cabello húmedo, pero ordenado.

Pronto estuvo junto a su hermano en el comedor. Él le dirigió una mirada al verla llegar y sentarse algo atropellada frente a él. Le acercó un par de píldoras y un vaso de agua.

-Parece que tuviste una buena velada en compañía de tus amigos -comentó con su usual monotono -Tómalas -se refería a las píldoras, Rukia las tomó en la mano -Te harán sentir mejor.

-Gracias -murmuró avergonzada.

Tomó un sorbo de agua junto con ambas píldoras. Sintió una sensación agradable al beber el agua.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rukia -retomó Byakuya y le extendió una caja plana pero bastante grande -Espero que sea de tu agrado.

La muchacha desató la rosa y luego abrió la caja. La tela de un kimono, era en un tenue tono beige con bellas flores en diferentes tonos de rosa, completamente bordado en dorado cada uno de los bordes de las flores. Era un lujo.

-Es hermoso, Nii-sama -lo miró con gran agradecimiento y sin poder decir más en su sorpresa.

-Me alegra escucharlo.

Rukia volvió a cerrar la caja y la dejó a un lado justo cuando ingresaba la sirvienta a dejar el té, los platillos de arroz y tortilla de huevos. Su desayuno favorito. Nii-sama siempre cuidaba esos detalles con ella.

-Verás, Rukia. La familia quiere reunirse hoy con motivo de tu cumpleaños. Una cena sencilla.

¿Querían celebrarla? Eso era una sorpresa, usualmente pasarían de ese día como hasta ahora. Le harían llegar una tarjeta y un regalo, usualmente una joya o algún libro antiguo de poemas… Una cena sencilla, dijo su hermano. Nada era sencillo cuando se trataba de su familia. Supuso que ese kimono sería lo que debería vestir esa noche.

-Me tomé la libertad de extender la invitación al teniente Hisagi. La familia está muy… curiosa respecto a la relación que mantienen.

¿Qué? Recordaba haber quedado en que durante el tiempo que durara su _noviazgo_ y mientras no se hiciera oficial -situación que no ocurriría- su familia no se enteraría de nada. Además, tampoco era como si les importara en realidad. Pero Nii-sama había dicho que la familia estaba intrigada. ¿Sería que había sido poco discreta? O quizás alguien del Gotei les fue con el cuento…

-Creí que el acuerdo era que ellos no se enteraran -balbuceó, tanto por que la familia estaba al tanto, como porque su hermano había solicitado la compañía de su colega.

-Supongo que hablé de más, lo lamento.

¿Qué? ¿Había sido su propio hermano? Pero sí él mismo había puesto las condiciones. Lo miró estudiando su semblante inexpresivo. Nii-sama no era imprudente, ¿por qué? O más bien, ¿en qué contexto había dejado saber aquello? Pero ella jamás cuestionaría a su hermano, no estaba en ella contravenir su palabra ni menos sus decisiones.

-Está bien…

Byakuya bebió un poco de té y comenzó su desayuno. Rukia lo imitó probando su tortilla de huevos. Estaba muy buena y comió algo de arroz. Estaba muy hambrienta. Bebió algo más de té y siguió comiendo. Byakuya la observaba con disimulo, al parecer la fiesta estuvo bastante intensa.

-Rukia -la llamó y ella alzó la vista -No sé si mi vista falla, pero creí haberle encargado a Renji traerte a casa. Pero en su lugar creí ver al teniente Hisagi… ¿o estoy perdiendo mi agudeza visual?

A su hermano no se le escapaba nada, nunca.

-Sí, es verdad. Le pedí a Renji que me dejara regresar con Shuuhei. Verás, él tuvo algunos problemas en el Gotei y no pudo llegar a tiempo. De hecho, casi ni llega -le sonrió en señal de paz, pero su hermano permanecía serio -Solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con él…

Bueno, no había sido esa la idea. O quizás sí. No sabía bien porqué terminó contradiciendo las órdenes de su hermano.

El desayuno continuó en silencio. Byakuya reflexionaba sus pendientes del día, mientras que Rukia… Bueno, repasaba lo que pasó al final de su salida y las mejillas se le iban tiñendo de un vistoso rosa que podría competir con las flores de su nuevo kimono. Byakuya la miró de reojo.

-¿Sucede algo, Rukia?

Ella se sobresaltó al verse distraída cuando rememoraba ese beso que le había dado Shuuhei en la colina… y el que luego ella le estampó -y que él le correspondió -al llegar a la puerta de la residencia Kuchiki. Oh, oh… si Nii-sama sabía que Renji no la trajo a casa…

Tomó, rápidamente y de manera bastante torpe, una postura de perdón. Si hubiera visto el rostro de su hermano hubiese visto un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Nii-sama. Tuve un comportamiento totalmente reprochable. Asumiré cualquier represalia frente a mi falta…

-Rukia, también fui joven y estuve enamorado -Rukia ahora sí lo miró sorprendida -Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Pero nada de esos comportamientos en el Gotei.

-No… claro que no, Nii-sama.

-Continúa con tu desayuno.

Así lo hizo, todo en silencio. Byakuya recordando sus tiempos de juventud tras su impenetrable semblante y Rukia tratando de no hacerse gran lío por lo ocurrido. Habían sido un par de besos totalmente inocentes, una travesura dentro de toda esa locura de _noviazgo_.

Mientras terminaban el desayuno, Byakuya la escuchó suspirar al menos unas diez veces. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día que tendría que lidiar con los sentimientos románticos de su hermana adoptiva. En esos momentos deseaba que Hisana estuviese ahí, no como lo añoraba siempre, sino para saber orientar y escuchar a su pequeña hermana. Realmente se sentía un inútil en esos temas, aunque quería ser un apoyo y confidente, eso distaría mucho de lo que le correspondía a su rol. Debería dejarle eso a Renji o las chicas de la Asociación… muy a su pesar. Quizás era mejor confiar en el criterio de Hisagi, sí. Hablaría con él durante la mañana y aprovecharía de hacerle algunas recomendaciones respecto a la cena.

.

.

-Quedó perfecto, Matsumori -comentó Shuuhei revisando el campo de entrenamiento.

-Espero que lo recuerdes en la próxima promoción -le dio un codazo cómplice y el teniente negó risueño -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo esa fiesta? ¿Alcanzaste a ver a Kuchiki?

-Sí, justo a tiempo -respondió con una sonrisa algo boba.

-Uy, así que estuvo bastante bien… ¿lograste algo más que un par de besitos inocentes? Porque se ve que es una chica modosita.

-Es una chica correcta -corrigió -Y muy respetable, así que cuida lo que insinúas, Saito.

-Te desconozco, Shuuhei -se burló el oficial -Pero me parece bien, de otro modo el capitán Kuchiki te desollaría vivo. Además se nota que te gusta en serio… ¿O me equivoco? -Shuuhei no respondió -¿Será que mi estimado teniente está enamorado?

¿Enamorado? ¡Qué ideas tenía Matsumori a veces! Pero no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior. Tal vez sí había comenzado a desarrollar cierta inclinación hacia ella. Simpatía quizás. Anoche las cosas se habían dado naturalmente y, si bien él tomó la iniciativa, lo había hecho con un claro propósito… sí. Quería que se sintiera bien consigo misma y que dejara de pensar en tonterías… sobre todo en Kurosaki. ¡Cómo lo empezaba a emputar ese chiquillo! Todos los cuestionamientos de Rukia siempre llegaban a él. Todo porque él prefirió un par de tetas y una actitud desprotegida. ¿Cuál era su problema con las chicas con cojones? ¿O no podía con que una muchacha de metro y medio lo hiciera ver sus falencias y potencialidades? Él mismo daría todo por encontrarse con una chica como ella. Alguien que tuviese la entereza para compartir el peso que, por momentos, se volvía más del que podía sostener. Nadie puede ser el puntal de otra persona todo el tiempo, eso termina por matar una relación. Además Rukia le parecía muy atractiva, físicamente hablando. Tenía un rostro muy dulce, a pesar de mantener siempre un semblante serio. Pero cuando sonreía era adorable. Le gustaba verla sonreír. Y cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando lo hacía. Le hacía gracia su respingona naricita y ese gesto que hacía cuando algo no le gustaba, algo que hacía con sus labios, un fruncimiento algo ladeado. A pesar de todo eso, cuando fruncía el ceño daba miedo, la mirada fija que parecía sacar chispas. ¡Ah! Y sus manos, tan chiquitas cuando las tenía entre las propias. Era toda menuda, tanto que se sentía mucho más ¿imponente? Cuando la tenía al lado… cuando la noche anterior la tuvo entre sus brazos. Y sus labios… esos besos al comienzo tan torpes y que fueron tomando confianza a medida que iban repitiéndolo. Es muy raro que una pareja no descoordine en un principio al besarse, cada uno trae sus mañas de otras parejas, gustos personales, ritmos diferentes. A él no le importaba, tenía paciencia y todo era asunto de práctica. Rukia Kuchiki ya no era una novata.

Ese Kurosaki era un soberano idiota, no supo ver todo aquello en ella. Pues no la merecía entonces, claro que no. Y cuando otro supiera verlo se iba a arrepentir, eso seguro. Nadie dejaría pasar a una chica así o nadie debería. Mientras aquello ocurría -que alguien se fijara en ella de esa manera- él tomaría su lugar. Sí, tomaría el rol con todo lo que implicara… respetando ciertos límites, obviamente. El cuestionamiento de hasta dónde llegarían aquellos límites, el mismo pensamiento que tuvo la noche anterior, volvió a instalarse en su mente. Habían dicho nada de demostraciones de afecto fingidas. Pero… ¿había fingido? No… la había besado porque así había querido y le gustó.

-Ya déjalo -le dio un empujón amistoso a Matsumori -En recompensa por pasarte la madrugada cuidando de esos borrachos, te doy el día libre -cambió el tema aburptamente.

-Es un buen trato, lo tomo. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Iré a desayunar… -se adelantó unos pasos saliendo del campo de entrenamiento -¿Quieres ir conmigo? Se te nota en esa cara de bobo que traes, que te hace falta un buen café.

Shuuhei lo pensó un segundo, seguro tenía unos minutos antes que el capitán Muguruma pasara a hacer revisión. Asintió y alcanzó a Matsumori.

-Teniente Hisagi.

Shuuhei se volteó al escucharse llamar. Una de las muchachas de su división se acercó acelerada y le extendió un sobre cerrado. Traía la marca del clan Kuchiki.

-Gracias.

La chica se retiró con una ligera venia y Matsumori asomaba su cabeza para ver la misiva.

-¿Con sello del clan? Debe ser una carta de amor -se burló, pero Shuuhei estaba bastante serio -Vamos ábrela, me muero de la curiosidad.

El teniente comenzaba a abrirla y extenderla cuando vio que su viejo amigo comenzaba a pasar sus ojos por las líneas. Shuuhei le dio la espalda y comenzó a leer el contenido de aquella carta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué cocha pechocha te dice la teniente Kuchiki? -bromeó Matsumori - _Apenas dejé de verte y ya te extraño…_ -dijo con la voz aguda, batía las pestañas y se le colgaba del brazo a Shuuhei -¡No me digas que es un duelo a muerte con el capitán Kuchiki por deshonrar a su hermanita!

-Peor aún… -le entregó la carta -El capitán Kuchiki solicita mi presencia en una cena… familiar.

-¡Me lleva el capitán Aizen, el cara de zorrito y el rastafari! -se cubrió la boca con las manos. Su teniente lo miraba feo por cómo se refirió al capitán Tousen, pero ahora no era lo más relevante -¿No puedes excusarte? ¿Decir que tienes diarrea o algo? -Shuuhei le dio un palmetazo en la nuca -¿Qué? Tienes que zafarte de ésta, teniente Hisagi. Lo digo en serio. Esos estirados van a hacerte la vida imposible -estiró la carta frente al rostro de Shuuhei -Ésta es tu sentencia de muerte, pero a tu ego. Te destruirán, te humillarán, te tratarán como algo que se sacaron de su respingada nariz.

Shuuhei le quitó la carta y la guardó dentro de su uniforme.

-Si el capitán Kuchiki solicita mi presencia ahí estaré. ¿Crees que notarán si me bebo algo antes? Digo, para los nervios… -Matsumori frunció el ceño -Es una broma, Saito.

El oficial asintió lento.

-¿Tienes algo decente que vestir? -preguntó Matsumori con preocupación -Al menos para que no te delates tanto, niño del Rukongai.

-Le preguntaré a Kira, debe tener algo para cuando va a las cosas de su familia. Espero que eso les baste a los Kuchiki.

-Yo también lo espero…

.

.

-Los Kuchiki son parte de los cuatro clanes principales.

Kira indicó con un puntero al centro de una pizarra en su oficina donde se leía "Clan Kuchiki". Hisagi tomaba nota y Matsumori apoyaba la cabeza en una mano. Dios sabe porqué el oficial estaba ahí.

-Los Kuchiki han sido parte del Gotei desde que éste se instauró, tomando la sexta división. Antes eran solo señores poderosos que tenían a mercenarios a su servicio…

-Disculpe, Kira-sensei -alzó la mano Matsumori -¿Podríamos saltarnos la historia familiar y pasar a enseñarle a este orangután a comportarse en sociedad? -indicó a Shuuhei.

-No soy ningún orangután -exclamó dándole un empujón en el brazo.

-Calma, chicos, calma -dijo Kira con tranquilidad -Lo primero es lo primero. Ya llegaremos a ello, Matsumori-san -volvió a la pizarra -Los Kuchiki son dueños de todos los negocios de abastecimiento del Seireitei, además de algunas fábricas del Rukongai -puso una fotografía sobre el nombre del clan -Este es Ginrei Kuchiki, el abuelo del capitán Kuchiki…

-Hombre, ese viejo da miedo -dijo Matsumori viendo el rostro severo y el bigote frondoso del anciano -¿Está vivo?

-Así es, es el capitán retirado de la sexta división. Dimitió para cuando Byakuya Kuchiki asumió la capitanía y el liderazgo del clan -colocó otra fotografía -Éste es Sojun Kuchiki, el fallecido padre de Byakuya Kuchiki y anterior teniente de la sexta división. Murió en misión hace unos cincuenta años. Era buena gente. Usualmente no se le menciona demasiado… No fue una muerte muy honorable -aclaró -Fue consumido por un hollow. Y que un Kuchiki se transforme en un monstruo es lo peor que pudiese pasarle a un noble. Es… una humillación -sacó otra fotografía -Ella es Yuki Kuchiki, la madre de Byakuya Kuchiki…

-Muy guapa -apreció Matsumori -Se parece un poco a la teniente Kuchiki.

-¿Un poco? -exclamó Kira -Se parece mucho. Más bien -sacó otra fotografía -Ella es Hisana Kuchiki, esposa fallecida de Byakuya Kuchiki y hermana de Rukia.

Matsumori reflexionó sobándose el mentón.

-Noto cierto complejo de Edipo en todo esto… -comentó al aire.

Tanto Kira como Shuuhei lo ignoraron completamente. El rubio indicó a un costado.

-El clan Kuchiki tiene familias menores que están unidos por alianzas, generalmente matrimonios. Están los Aoyama, quienes por años han llevado las finanzas de los Kuchiki -sacó una fotografía -Éste es el patriarca de los Aoyama y ésta su esposa. Ambos son terroríficos y lo único que hacen es lamer las sandalias de los Kuchiki. Limítate a no hablar demasiado con ellos y, por ningún motivo, menciones el Rukongai. Fueron los que más hicieron la guerra a la adopción de Rukia-chan -indicó al otro lado del pizarrón -Los Koizumi son de esas familias grandes. No quisieron luchar entre ellos cuando su padre murió. Son cinco hermanos varones -pegó todas las fotografías -Y, por si no les suenan, pertenecen a la división del Kidou. Todos son tenientes. Así que ahí puedes entrar fácil. Cuando sepan que eres del Gotei se acercarán por sí mismos. Adoran hablar de guerras y hollows y todo eso. Tienen una obsesión con los quincys. Si empiezan a hablar de ellos, tú limítate a escuchar y no digas que eres bueno en Kidou… Para la división del Kidou, ellos son los mejores y nosotros unos torpes -indicó a la esquina inferior izquierda -Takanashi…

-Oye, Shuuhei, ese tipo era compañero de nosotros en la academia -indicó Matsumori a la pizarra al ver la fotografía que pegó Kira -¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Claro! -exclamó de buen humor -Tatatakanashi -se rió y Kira frunció el ceño -Anda, Kira, era muy gracioso -Kira lo miró aun más feo -Vale, no fui muy amable con él. Pero Matsumori tuvo la culpa. La imitación era… de… ¿lujo? -terminó la frase al ver la reprobación de su mejor amigo.

-Tatatakanashi, como le dices tú, Hisagi-san, es la mano derecha de Byakuya Kuchiki en los asuntos legales. Ahora entiendo porqué no terminó la academia -gruñó -Par de trogloditas. Vas a tener que someterte a todas las humillaciones que te haga pasar, Hisagi-san. Y te las tendrás bien merecidas. ¿Acaso nunca escuchaste que hay que tratar a todos con amabilidad porque no sabes quien será tu jefe mañana?

-¡Por Dios, Kira! Eso pasó hace cincuenta años. Además era muy malo en la academia. Si se fue, no fue por Matsumori ni por mí. Ni por Iwata… ni Tawakita, menos por Moronori, ni por…

-Si serán bestias, ¿era toda una clase en su contra? Merecen ser comidos por un hollow -puso el puntero con bastante fuerza sobre la pizarra -Las Yoshimura -pone tres imágenes -son quienes administran la gran mayoría de los negocios de los Kuchiki… y las que se opusieron, junto con los Aoyama a la adopción de Rukia-chan, incluso pidieron la renuncia de Byakuya Kuchiki al liderazgo del clan. Son bastante poderosas e hijas de una tía del capitán Kuchiki. He sabido que algunas de sus hijas han llegado a ser muy crueles con nuestra colega. Pero usualmente Rukia-chan no habla de esas cosas… menos a su hermano.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Shuuhei con curiosidad.

-Uno de los Koizumi se casó con mi hermana. Así que técnicamente estoy emparentado de manera política con el clan Kuchiki.

-Nunca lo mencionaste… -murmuró Shuuhei sorprendido -¿Y el resto de los Kuchiki? No puede ser que solo sean ellos tres…

-Excelente pregunta, Hisagi-san. El resto de los Kuchiki -sacó un rollo y lo estiró -Son todos estos. Muchos están casados con personas de otros clanes -lo pegó sobre el resto de las fotos -Y ellos ni siquiera te dirigirán la palabra. Tu mejor jugada debe ser con los clanes menores. Con los Kuchiki… tu batalla está perdida. Hasta yo soy basura para ellos. Y eso que soy un teniente del Gotei. Ni aunque fuera comandante se dignarían a mirarme siquiera.

Matsumori miró a Shuuhei, quien soltó un suspiro. Lo palmoteó en la espalda.

-Vamos, viejo. No va a estar tan mal… Eres simpático, vas a caer bien. Descuida.

-Sí, digamos que tu buen humor es un punto a favor -apreció Kira -Mira… -se sentó frente a los chicos -Nunca, nadie, va a ser lo suficientemente bueno para Rukia-chan. Da lo mismo si eres tú, Kurosaki, Renji o yo.

Shuuhei entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué te sumas a la lista?

-Soy noble, podría ser una opción dentro del Gotei -dijo con liviandad y Matsumori asintió dando su aprobación -Muy bien, hechas las aclaraciones… -sacó una especie de cuaderno -Acá están las fotografías y nombres de todos los Kuchiki y los clanes menores. Puedes ir estudiándolos en los descansos.

-¿Descansos?

-Tenemos mucho que hacer -explicó Kira -Si quieres que, al menos, Rukia-chan se salve de las críticas por tener un novio sin un ápice de nobleza, deberás comportarte como otro de ellos.

Matsumori frunció el ceño.

-Momento. La teniente Kuchiki tampoco es noble de nacimiento. Es tan basura como este desadaptado social y yo.

-Rukia no es basura -exclamó Shuuhei -y yo no soy un desadaptado social.

Se enfrascaban en una discusión mientras Kira pensaba en como siquiera sobrevivieron juntos a la academia.

.

.

La décimo tercera división era conocida por su calidez y preocupación entre ellos. En palabras del fallecido capitán Ukitake, eran una gran familia. Por lo mismo, que la teniente de su división estuviese de cumpleaños, era un gran evento.

Siquiera al llegar a su oficina fue arrastrada por Kiyone hasta uno de los salones de reuniones. Estaban en ella los oficiales de las diferentes unidades dentro de su división, además de aquellos suboficiales que no estaban en funciones. En otros tiempos hubiesen sido más de cien… Ahora, luego de la guerra, no sumaban más que un cuarto de los anteriores.

Sentaro enunció una especie de discurso, en el cual elogiaba el trabajo de Rukia, su calidad como persona y la admiración de sus subalternos. La pobre Rukia no podía con su nerviosismo, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero se sentía conmovida por la deferencia y el claro afecto que sus subordinados tenían por ella. Sabía que jamás sería como el capitán Ukitake, pero saber que podía mantener entera su división y honrar su memoria era suficiente.

Bebieron té y comieron algunos bollos dulces. Era algo pequeño, nada ostentoso, sobre todo en tiempos en que todo se dedicaba a la reconstrucción. Excepto algunos momentos de distención, como esa mañana y la noche anterior.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Rukia-chan? -preguntó Kiyone sentada junto a ella mientras Rukia bebía su segunda taza de té -Lo que es yo tengo una horrible resaca -Rukia se limitó a sonreírle -Lo pasamos muy bien, ¿verdad?

-Fue muy divertido -respondió dejando la taza a un lado -Claro que necesitaré una buena siesta.

-Es cosa de un buen ramen y dormirse temprano -aconsejó como toda una experta.

-Tengo una cena familiar -dijo la teniente con un ligero tono de aburrimiento.

-Ah, claro, los compromisos familiares -Kiyone comprendía lo que eran al ser parte de las familias nobles -Deberíamos haberte celebrado luego de eso y no antes. Lo tendremos en consideración para el año entrante.

Rukia asintió viendo ponerse de pie a la menuda rubia, quien comenzó a arriar a sus oficiales y dispensando a su teniente de permanecer en el lugar y poder regresar a su oficina. Esa mujercita sí tenía carácter y sabía de manejo de tiempos y de grupo.

.

.

-Debes poner ambas manos a los lados y bajar más, pero no inclines tanto la cabeza -Kira movía a su amigo indicándole la correcta manera de reverenciarse con un noble -Con todo respeto, Hisagi-san, pero eres tan elegante como un campesino.

-Sé saludar, Kira -se defendió.

-Sí sabes, pero a tus colegas y superiores que tienen menos clase que los Kuchiki. Quizás sí debas fingirte enfermo…

-¿Qué pensará el capitán Kuchiki si me excuso? Creerá que no me tomo en serio la relación que tengo con su hermana.

-¿Y te la tomas en serio? -preguntó Kira con malicia sabiendo la realidad de esa relación.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Cuán en serio? -lo cuestionó nuevamente.

-Tan en serio como debe ser -respondió Shuuhei secamente.

Kira le sonrió ladeado.

-Yo sabía qué esto iba a pasar -se le acercó cosa que Matsumori no escuchara y bajó la voz -Te gusta. Eres tan fácil, Hisagi-san -se burló.

-Me agrada, eso es todo -aclaró.

-¿Te agrada tanto que decidiste fingir ser su novio? -lo cuestionó, Shuuhei frunció el ceño -Te conozco y sé que eres un buen tipo. Quizás su petición te conmovió, pero no eres capaz de estar en esos términos sin caer. Eres un tonto romántico, acéptalo -Shuuhei iba a interrumpirlo, pero no salió más que un inentendible balbuceo -Te apuesto que ya pensaste hasta en el nombre de sus hijos.

-¿Qué? No.

Kira se rió por lo bajo y lo palmoteó en la espalda antes de volver a su entrenamiento.

Matsumori repasaba las fotografías de los nobles una a una. Miró a su amigo y al rubio teniente. La nobleza es algo con lo que se nace y, claramente, su amigo no había nacido con el don. Había tratado de pulirse y era bien educado, pero en cosas de formalidad esa buena educación no sería suficiente.

-Shuuhei… El teniente Kira tiene razón. Si asistes a esa cena solo dejarás a la teniente Kuchiki en vergüenza. Nosotros te queremos tal cual -pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kira -Pero en un día no serás capaz de aprenderlo todo. Tal vez en un par de meses. No es solo saludar, es como moverte, hablarles… hablas bonito al menos -le sonrió inocente al ver el rostro apesadumbrado de su amigo.

-Gracias, Saito.

-Hisagi-san -habló Kira -No creas que eres un indecente impresentable. Para el Gotei estás bien, ¿verdad? -miró a Matsumori quien asintió varias veces -De hecho, más que bien. Pero… esos nobles no solo olerán en ti el Rukongai, sino el distrito. Y si es más del tres ya estás perdido.

-¿De qué distrito venías? -preguntó Matsumori.

-Diecisiete -soltó una espiración -Estoy jodido. Si no asisto el capitán Kuchiki pensará que soy una bosta y si voy el resto de la familia pensará que soy una bosta. Y si voy para que el capitán Kuchiki vea que sí me importa Rukia -miró a Kira -Porque sí me importa, la dejaré en ridículo frente a esas mismas personas que no le hacen la vida muy fácil…

Sus dos amigos asintieron con pesadez. Vio que ellos no confiaban en él, tenían miedo en que lo arruinara todo y que terminara todo en un desastre. Pero, ¿qué clase de novio se escondería por algo así? Al menos el novio ideal no lo haría. Y él estaba comprometido con ello al cien por ciento. Si presentarse ante la familia Kuchiki era lo que el capitán deseaba, lo haría. Sabía lo importante que Byakuya Kuchiki era para Rukia y lo mucho que lo respetaba. Si él cometía el desaire de negarse y excusarse de la invitación… sería insultarlo y, de rebote, insultar a Rukia. Y eso no iba en su nueva premisa de _hacerla feliz_. En un sentido totalmente metafórico, claro.

-Kira, sigamos. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Tal vez sea algo burdo y no sea lo que los Kuchiki esperen de alguien para Rukia. Pero debo intentarlo.

Kira le sonrió cómplice, Matsumori se tronó los dedos.

-Muy bien. Entonces manos a la obra.

El shoji se descorrió al cabo de unos minutos, un suboficial de la sexta división asomó la cabeza y saludó.

-Teniente Hisagi -dijo y el muchacho se volvió -El capitán Kuchiki necesita verlo en su oficina.

-Alguien está muy frito -rió Matsumori, ahora fue Kira quien lo golpeó en la nuca.

Shuuhei abandonó la oficina siguiendo al suboficial. Había sido un tonto, debería haber contestado a la misiva del capitán en lugar, pero la ansiedad tanto propia como de sus amigos lo había llevado a precipitarse. El suboficial se detuvo frente al shoji y golpeó. Un _adelante_ se escuchó del otro lado. El hombre descorrió y dejó el paso libre a Shuuhei.

Byakuya se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio. Tenía la duda entre pasar y quedarse en la entrada, el suboficial le hizo un gesto que pasara y cerró el shoji.

-Teniente Hisagi -habló el capitán -Ten la amabilidad de tomar asiento.

Shuuhei obedeció. Vio al capitán revisar un informe y firmarlo. Lo dejó a un lado con calma sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Capitán Kuchiki, quisiera disculparme por…

-Por llevar a Rukia tarde a casa -dijo mirándolo finalmente -Y por no responder a la misiva que se te entregó a primera hora…

-S…sí… ex…exacta…mente -balbuceó.

-Etiqueta -continuó -eso te falta -se puso de pie -Pero no es nada que no puedas aprender. Eres un joven inteligente -Shuuhei lo siguió con la mirada en su caminar hacia la ventana -Rukia es una muchacha correcta y ha traído gran orgullo a la familia. Es una excelente shinigami y una teniente ejemplar. Pero sigue siendo una chica como cualquier otra, con la salvedad de una gran responsabilidad, honrar a la familia -Shuuhei asintió aun cuando el capitán Kuchiki no lo veía -Complacer al clan es someterse, muchas veces, a sus decisiones y deseos. Rukia siempre ha actuado en consecuencia a ello.

-De verdad lamento lo ocurrido anoche, fue una imprudencia…

Byakuya hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Una de las cosas que debes aprender, teniente Hisagi, es a guardar silencio cuando se te hable -sentenció y Shuuhei se calló la boca -Sé de algunas costumbres tuyas que distan mucho de lo que el clan consideraría correcto. Fiestas, borracheras, relaciones informales… Si bien se dan en otros clanes y familias menores, no es lo que quiero en mi familia ni que mi hermana se vea involucrada en ellas. Pero… -se volteó -es una chica y aunque me cueste entenderlo, merece divertirse y tener una vida cercana a lo que otra muchacha común pudiese tener. Solo… cuídala. Confío en tu criterio.

¿Confiaba en él? ¿Después de todo ese discurso sobre sus conductas reprochables? Asintió ante la espera de respuesta del capitán.

-Bien -continuó Byakuya -Vamos a almorzar.

Shuuhei se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, pero se puso de pie al ver que el capitán se dirigía a la salida.

-No es necesario que te pongas de pie como un animal asustado -le dijo con cierta displicencia -Hazlo lento y con seguridad -lo vio llegar a su lado y ladear la cabeza esperando instrucciones -Derecho. Mira al frente aun cuando te hable. Si sientes la necesidad de mirar o se te llama, solo mueve la cabeza en 45 grados -Shuuhei lo hizo -Bien.

Varios suboficiales se los quedaron mirando en su camino saliendo del cuartel de la sexta división. Entre ellos comentaban que, seguramente, la relación entre Rukia y Shuuhei iba en vistas a un compromiso formal. Claro, de otra manera porqué el capitán Kuchiki _perdería su tiempo_ con un teniente que no compartía ni su división ni su posición social.

-¿Hisagi? -preguntó Renji terminando de guardar unos documentos antes de salir a almorzar -Espero que no haya sido imprudente… -agregó más bien para sí.

-Seguro planifican las menudencias administrativas que un compromiso entre una chica noble y un teniente debe tener -dijo Rangiku sin darle importancia mayor.

-¿Compromiso? -exclamó Renji sobresaltado -¡Claro que no! Rukia no se casaría con ese sujeto ni aunque la amenazara Yhwach en persona.

-Tal vez Shuuhei le simpatiza al capitán Kuchiki… ¿Y cómo sabes si Rukia-chan está tan enamorada como para dar el paso? ¡Adoro las historias de amor intensas e intrépidas!

-No sabes de qué hablas -bufó Renji -Hisagi no se va a casar con Rukia. No y no. Es mi última palabra.

Otros comentaban que Hisagi estaba haciendo bien sus movimientos para ingresar al clan Kuchiki.

-Con todo respeto, Renji, sé que es tu amiga. Pero, ¿no se te hace raro que de la nada salieran con que son novios? -dijo Hanaka, teniente de la octava división -Acá hay gato encerrado. A Hisagi no le van las chicas como Kuchiki. A mí que nuestro colega ha decidido escalar en sociedad… Si me entiendes a lo que voy -suspiró -Pudiste ser tú el próximo Kuchiki del Rukongai, pero se la dejaste en bandeja.

-¡Rukia es como mi hermana! Es una chica completamente admirable, quizás tú no has sabido ver lo maravillosa que es y solo vez en ella una buena posición y dinero.

-Lo mismo que debe ver Hisagi…

-No vas a hablar así de Rukia y menos de mi sempai. ¡Yo soy el único que puede hablar mal de él por meterse con Rukia! Es mi labor, no la tuya, pedazo de idiota.

Otros, los capitanes, comentaban que era _simpático_ que Byakuya encontrara en el novio de su hermana, alguien con quien compartir y dejar de ser un tipo solitario.

-Hisagi-kun es un buen muchacho -comentó el comandante Shunsui -Aunque dudo mucho que Byakuya-kun lo apañe en sus salidas y borracheras. Pero seguro lograra desempaquetarlo un poco. Algo que tú, Renji, no has logrado en años.

Pero la conmoción y los comentarios que Renji tuvo que escuchar durante la hora de almuerzo, no llegaron hasta Byakuya y Shuuhei quienes tomaban la comida en silencio. El teniente no se percataba que el capitán lo estudiaba en silencio.

-Mueves mucho la boca -dijo Byakuya de pronto -De niño me hacían comer frente a un espejo, podrías intentar lo mismo -dejó caer logrando que la comida le pasara a Shuuhei lento por la garganta -Porciones pequeñas, nadie te apura -Shuuhei iba a beber de su té, pero una mirada seca de Byakuya lo detuvo -Al final.

El teniente volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa sin probar. Lejos de sentirse molesto por las correcciones, o frustrado por saberse poco protocolar, agradecía la deferencia del capitán en tomarse el tiempo de instruirlo un poco. Sabía que lo que menos quería era presentar a alguien _incorrecto_ … Pero, si el capitán Kuchiki sabía de antemano que él no daría el ancho, ¿por qué le extendió dicha invitación? No era necesario…

Había dos opciones, la primera y que descartaba de plano, era que quisiera humillarlo para alejarlo de su hermana. Si así fuese no estaría enseñándole etiqueta. La otra, era que realmente… ¿le agradaba como novio de su hermana? Vaya… eso no se lo esperaba, pero no encontraba otra opción.

-Capitán Kuchiki -Byakuya miró a Shuuhei al escucharse nombrar -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué quiere que acompañe a Rukia a algo familiar? No es que no le agradezca, todo lo contrario. Pero, ¿por qué?

Byakuya guardó silencio un momento.

-Es mi manera de dar mi aprobación a la relación que mantienes con mi hermana. No me gusta halagar a las personas, pero me pareces un buen prospecto. Y ya que parecen llevarse tan bien como vi anoche, creo que la familia debe comenzar a acostumbrarse a tu presencia.

-Lo lamento, capitán Kuchiki -al igual que Rukia por la mañana ahora era Shuuhei quien tomaba postura de perdón -No volverá a ocurrir.

Byakuya ignoró la disculpa del teniente, quien al no recibir respuesta alzó la mirada.

-Solo procura hacerla feliz.

-Sí, señor.

.

.

Rukia llegó al comedor bastante tarde, la verdad hizo algo de tiempo en la oficina esperando que Shuuhei pasara por ella como ya era costumbre. Pero cuando vio que la hora pasaba y él no se presentaba pensó que podía haber habido alguna complicación respecto al incidente de la noche anterior. Eso la llevó a llegar sola a unírsele al grupo de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, quienes recién comenzaban su comida.

-Rukia-chan, lo tenías bien guardado, ¿no?

-¿El qué, Matsumoto-san? -preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

-Pues que supe por ahí -canturreó -Que estás comprometida. ¡No solo sales con que estás de novia con Shuuhei sino que se comprometieron! -se acercó por sobre la mesa -No estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -exclamó -No, no -se volvió muy roja -Yo ni siquiera… no, claro que no.

-Te dije que no era nada de eso, Rangiku -suspiró Nanao, Rukia miraba a su colega aún asustada por su _acusación_ -Vieron al capitán Kuchiki en compañía de Hisagi salir del Gotei. Tu hermano informó que iría a almorzar… ahora todos piensan que hablan sobre los términos de tu compromiso con Hisagi -miró a las chicas -¿Ven qué yo tenía razón? Una cosa es que Rukia salga con ese sujeto, y otra muy diferente que quiera comprometerse con él. Solo es alguien para pasar el rato -agregó maliciosa.

-Primero que nada, no estoy comprometida -todas menos Nanao suspiraron con tristeza – Y, con todo respeto, Nanao-san -dijo Rukia manteniendo la calma -Entiendo que Shuuhei no es de tu agrado por razones que puedo llegar a comprender. Pero te ruego que no te expreses así de él. No es primera vez que te lo pido. No es alguien para pasar el rato. Shuuhei es divertido, ¿sabes? Es muy buena persona, es comprensivo y buen escucha. Es muy generoso y no hablo de dinero, hablo de buenas intenciones. Tiene cosas raras, también -se rió bajito -Como su obsesión con la limpieza y con rotularlo todo. ¿Han entrado a su oficina? -volvió a reír -Todo este lado -hizo el gesto -está impecable y el otro es un desastre… siempre discute con Kuna-san por lo mismo. Pero se llevan bien, aunque ella es algo vaga, pero eso no lo dice él, lo noto por la cantidad de trabajo que tiene. Es muy responsable, ¿sabes, Nanao-san? Es capaz de amanecerse por terminar algo y por la mañana jamás lo verás de malhumor. Porque sabe que el resto no debe pagar por su cansancio, es una persona muy justa… -las chicas la miraban sonrientes -¿Qué?

-Nada -dijo Momo de manera dulce -Es lindo escucharte hablar así de él.

-Alguien está enamorada -agregó Rangiku cantarina -Quizás sí tengamos compromiso, pero más adelante, ¿verdad? -miró a Rukia quien bajaba la vista algo avergonzada de su apasionado discurso -No está mal defender a quien quieres, sobre todo de personas rígidas y aburridas -le sacó la lengua a Nanao -Siempre logras sacarle los mejores discursos a Rukia sobre su novio -bromeó y Rukia se sonrojó ligero -Espero que nos invites a la boda… o a la despedida de soltera -le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Rukia se limitó a darle una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces -interrumpió Momo -¿Por qué Shuuhei salió del Gotei acompañando al capitán Kuchiki?

-Debe tener que ver con la cena familiar de esta noche -respondió Rukia casual y cayó en que había hablado de más al ver las miradas sorprendidas de sus colegas.

-¿Cena de esta noche? -preguntó Nanao.

-¿Familiar? -continuó Isane.

-¿Shuuhei te acompañará a una cena…? -ahora fue Momo.

-¿Familiar? -terminó Rangiku -Escucho campanas de boda -volvió a bromear.

Rukia miró hacia la salida y salió como alma que lleva el diablo antes que la acosaran a preguntas. Tuvo suerte que las chicas no salieron de su estado atónito y detuvo su carrera cuando se topó con Hibiki y Fumiko, sus oficiales. Soltó una espiración profunda.

-¿Pasa algo, teniente Kuchiki? -preguntaron algo asustadas.

-No estoy comprometida y no me voy a casar -aclaró con gesto severo y como una metralleta.

Sin más continuó su marcha recobrando la usual estampa seria y calmada de una Kuchiki.

-Vaya… -murmuró Fumiko siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Y yo que ya estaba organizando la despedida de soltera -suspiró Hibiki.

Ambas retomaron su camino. Rukia se volteó para comprobar que nadie la siguiera e ingresó en su oficina. Sacó unos chocolates que sus oficiales le habían obsequiado y se echó uno a la boca. Se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó un informe que había sobre el escritorio. El shoji se descorrió violentamente.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué significa eso que estás comprometida? -Renji casi gritaba, o sea, lo hacía.

-¡No lo estoy! Todo es un maldito malentendido. Nii-sama…

-Lo sé -respiró profundo y le quitó la caja de chocolates. Se sentó a su lado y se metió uno a la boca -Eshta güeno -comentó tomando otro inmediatamente.

-Renji… -murmuró apesadumbrada -¿Cuándo se lió tanto esto?

Su amigo dejó los chocolates sobre la mesa. Y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, como lo haría quien consuela a su hermanita pequeña.

-Te dije que no era una buena idea, pero eres tan cabeza dura… -Rukia suspiró -Ahora todo el Gotei cree que estás comprometida, o lo estarás dentro de poco, con Hisagi. Te dije que esto iba a terminar mal. Lo que mal comienza…

-No me alecciones -lo apuntó con un dedo -Además Nii-sama, sin quererlo, lo complicó todo.

-¿Sin quererlo? -preguntó Renji -Si hizo lo que hizo fue con alguna razón, de preferencia perversa -Rukia le dio una patada en la canilla -Bruta… -se sobó -¿Has pensado en que, a lo mejor, al capitán Kuchiki le agrade Hisagi? -Rukia se sorprendió -No lo habías pensado. Llevas a tu primer novio a casa y tu hermano lo aprueba. Estaría feliz si no fuera porque es una farsa. ¡Qué diablos, Rukia! Aún estoy molesto… Juro que apenas ese imbécil de Hisagi regrese le parto la cara otra vez. ¡Está dejando que las cosas pasen sin ponerle atajo!

Rukia suspiró.

-¿Podrías al menos esperar que pase la cena? -pidió -No quiero que piensen que mi novio es un busca pleitos -bromeó.

Renji la miró de reojo.

-No sé porqué, pero creo que todo este asunto no te molesta tanto como quieres hacerme creer.

-Claro que me molesta. Es realmente molesto que todos se sientan con el derecho de elucubrar sobre mi vida privada. No pensé que fuera tan difícil…

-Con Hisagi o con cualquiera, sería lo mismo. Eso hasta que se hagan a la idea de verlos juntos, que ya no sea novedad.

-¿No quieres tener una novia para que tú seas la novedad ahora?

-Yo no soy Rukia Kuchiki, así que dudo que tenga el mismo efecto, pero puedo intentarlo -bromeó.

Rukia soltó un suspiro pesado. Renji la atrajo más hacia él. Golpearon al shoji. Renji soltó a Rukia y ella se puso de pie para abrir la puerta corrediza. Una suboficial traía una caja del tamaño de zapatos perfectamente envuelta.

-Llegó esto del otro lado -informó la muchacha.

-Gracias, Yuki -la teniente recibió el paquete y la suboficial cerró el shoji.

Rukia volvió a sentarse con la caja y deshizo la cinta que traía a su alrededor. Renji la observaba en silencio abrir la caja.

Dentro había un par mangas, un sobre y un bonito accesorio para el cabello. Rukia se sonrió agradada. Sacó los libros y observó la portada.

-¿Lo conoces? -preguntó Renji.

-Es un shoujo de instituto bastante bueno -comentó Rukia y los dejo sobre la mesita -Son los volúmenes que me faltaban -tomó el sobre y lo volteó para abrirlo, una pegatina de conejitos sellaba la carta.

-¿Lees shoujo? -preguntó Renji sorprendido -¿Qué pasó con tus favoritos de zombies y los gore?

-Es para estudiar sobre citas, Renji tonto -aclaró -Pero es divertido… el manga -desprendió el adhesivo -Inoue siempre tiene los más lindos detalles… -dijo sonriente mientras abría el sobre.

Renji esperaba que siguiera pensando lo mismo después de leer el contenido de la carta. No tenía buena espina al respecto. Tomó la caja de chocolates dejándola sobre su regazo y comenzó a darles el bajo.

Rukia comenzó a leer la carta.

 _Querida Kuchiki-san:_

 _Espero que esto llegue a tiempo para tu cumpleaños y si es así pues, ¡feliz cumpleaños! No lo olvidé, ¿ves? A veces olvido cosas, ¡esta cabeza mía! Pero las importantes no las dejo pasar._

 _¿Cómo has estado? Lamento no haber ido a visitarte durante este tiempo, pero ha sido bastante movido. ¡Estoy trabajando! En una pastelería, estoy tras del mostrador, aún no creen que pueda ingresar a la cocina, aunque tengo muchas ideas de recetas. El jefe cree que no serán del gusto de la clientela. Yo creo que es él quien no las aprueba… Parece que deberé comenzar a dejar de experimentar y dedicarme a realizar recetas convencionales._

 _A que no sabes, ¡Kurosaki-kun ingresó a la universidad! Claro que no está muy conforme, dice que todo es culpa de la Sociedad de Almas que no haya repuntado sus calificaciones para ingresar a una carrera que lo llenara realmente. Aunque yo creo que le gusta, pero no creía que estudiaría fotografía. ¿No es raro?_

-Rarísimo -rió Rukia suave. Renji la miró con curiosidad.

 _Acá todos están bien. Yasutora-kun entrena arduamente en el gimnasio. Dice que quiere tener su propio doujo alguna vez. Yo creo que sí, él es muy empeñoso. Está trabajando en construcción y siempre tiene mucho trabajo. ¡La paga es buenísima y él es muy bueno en ello!_

 _Ishida-kun también ingresó a la universidad, estudia para ser médico como su padre. A todos nos sorprendió muchísimo, pero dijo que siempre quiso hacerlo y ya no tenía razones para no cumplir su sueño. Yo creía que sería un famoso diseñador de modas, pero en fin…_

 _Tatsuki también estudia educación física para ser entrenadora en un doujo. Tal vez terminen con Yasutora-kun siendo socios, ¿no sería genial? Asano-kun trabaja en un buffet de abogados de asistente. A la vez estudia de noche para convertirse en uno y ser su propio jefe. No sé… no lo veo en ello. Mizuiro-kun se fue a la capital a seguir un curso de asistente de finanzas y a la par trabaja en un banco. Dicen que sale con una de las ejecutivas… ya sabes cómo es él._

 _Como ves, todos estamos muy bien. ¡Ah! Kurosaki Isshin-san te manda muchos saludos y espera que tengas un día agradable. Se emocionó cuando le comente que te enviaría un paquete y quiso enviarte algunas fotos, seleccione algunas, otras no eran muy adecuadas._

Rukia volvió a reír. Renji comió otro chocolate con la vista fija en el semblante iluminado de su mejor amiga.

 _Yuzu te manda un fuerte abrazo y te envió ese adorno para que te veas muy guapa, dijo. Karin dice "feliz cumpleaños". Ya sabes cómo es ella, pero se que te recuerda con cariño. Son una familia muy acogedora, todos. Han sido muy amables conmigo en este tiempo. Isshin-san dice que una chica linda y joven no debería pasar tanto tiempo sola. Yuzu me esta ayudando con esas recetas clásicas que te comentaba…_

Rukia bajó la carta y la cerró. No podía continuar. Se puso de pie y guardó la carta dentro del sobre. Notó que las fotografías también estaban allí. Renji se la quedó mirando.

-Olvidé que tengo algo que hacer -dijo calmadamente, pero su mejor amigo logró leer en ella una profunda nostalgia. Guardó el sobre dentro de su uniforme -Nos vemos más tarde.

Salió de la oficina dejando a Renji allí con sus chocolates. Sus pasos salieron del cuartel, necesitaba aire. Pero de alguna forma su andar la llevó a la novena división. Tal vez porque quedaba cerca y las barracas tenían un lindo jardín que había sobrevivido a la invasión.

Se sentó junto al estanque y sacó el sobre. Solo lo observaba dándose el valor de continuar. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Por un lado se alegraba que Inoue tuviese alguien en quien apoyarse, en este caso la misma familia que le abrió las puertas sin miramientos, sin reticencias, haciéndola sentir en casa. Pero por el otro, sentimientos humanos o lo poco que de ellos quedaba en ella comenzaron a aflorar sin quererlo. Sentía que ya no tenía cabida en ese mundo. Que todo había seguido un curso natural, donde pareciera que ella solo fue una raya en el agua.

-¿Y esta sorpresa? -escuchó a su espalda, Shuuhei se acercó -No esperaba verte hasta más tarde… aunque creo que es bastante adecuado. Tenemos algunas cosas que conciliar antes de…

Rukia no respondió y se calló. La miró fijamente tratando de leer qué le sucedía, porque solo alguien muy tono no podría notar su semblante melancólico.

-¿Quieres hablar? -preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano -¿Aquí o en la oficina?

-En algún lugar donde no nos interrumpan -murmuró Rukia.

-Si es por lo de anoche… -dijo en voz baja.

-No es eso -lo miró con un leve gesto divertido, algo de un segundo.

Shuuhei asintió y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Esperaba que ella lo soltara, pero no lo hizo, de hecho le apretaba la mano con fuerza. No insistió, solo la guió por las barracas hasta una habitación. Descorrió el shoji y le hizo un gesto para que ingresara.

-¿Es tu habitación? -preguntó para cuando él cerró la puerta.

-Sigamos dándoles que hablar, es gracioso -bromeó intentando alivianar el ambiente -Nadie nos interrumpirá aquí… Toma asiento.

Rukia repasó la habitación con la mirada. No era grande, un armario a la derecha, una mesita con unos cojines apilados ordenadamente contra el fusuma, un calendario y una lámpara. Nada más.

Se sentó junto a la mesa y dejó el sobre en la superficie. Su colega se sentó frente a ella. El silencio entre ellos y la vista de Rukia en el sobre. Shuuhei miraba la misiva que su colega había dejado sobre la mesa. Intuyó que se trataba de algo del otro lado. No sabía de dónde había provenido ese pensamiento. Una intuición quizás. Solo sabía que no quería hablar, prefería que ella lo hiciera cuando estuviera lista. No sabía qué esperar que saliera de sus labios.

-No… no quiero distraerte de lo que tengas que hacer… -murmuró Rukia.

-Todo puede esperar -le aseguró.

Rukia asintió.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando estaba molesta por esos trabajadores del rukongai?

-Lo recuerdo.

-Esa vez me dijiste que no debía tratar de ser nadie más que yo misma… Y eso me hizo sentir muy bien. Siento que no me juzgas, no esperas nada de mí… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé… Verás, desde ese momento en que fuiste a la oficina a publicar el aviso, supe que no sabía nada de ti. No suelo esperar nada de nadie, prejuzgar o esperar algo de los demás no es sino meterte en la mente del otro y esperar que actúen en consecuencia a lo que tú harías. Y, a veces, ni yo sé lo que haría. Quizás por eso no tengo nada que esperar de ti. Ni para bien ni para mal… y lo malo es relativo -Rukia lo miró -Ya empecé a filosofar y a ser aburrido.

Ella negó suave.

-No eres aburrido -hizo una pausa -Hay algo que quisiera compartir contigo… -abrió el sobre y desdobló la carta. Posó la vista en los kanji y tomó aire profundamente - _Querida Kuchiki-san…_

Comenzó a leer la carta desde el principio. Shuuhei escuchaba con atención. La voz de Rukia era monótona, tal como la de su hermano. A veces tomaba aire y lo soltaba como un suspiro.

- _Yuzu me esta ayudando con esas recetas clásicas que te comentaba…_

Llegando al punto donde había quedado antes se detuvo. Miró a Shuuhei sin saber cómo continuar. Él se puso de pie y se sentó junto a ella. Tal como lo hizo Renji, la rodeó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Continúa -le dijo su colega con voz baja.

Rukia volvió a la carta.

- _Hemos probado algunas cosas que han quedado muy bien. Las practico durante la semana y cuando llega Kurosaki-kun nos da su aprobación. Él tiene mucho que estudiar, pero a veces lo acompaño a tomar fotografías._

-Podemos ir a sacar fotografías cuando quieras -le dijo Shuuhei al oído medio burlón. Rukia se sonrió y se recargó más contra él -O por unos tragos.

-Me gusta esa idea -respondió Rukia con voz suave cargada de melancolía. Volvió a la carta - _¿Te acuerdas cuando hablábamos de cuando amas a alguien? El cómo te sientes a su lado… ¡Me siento tan bien con él! Ay, que tonta sueno…_

Miró a Rukia de soslayo, se le veía pensativa. La escuchó volver a tomar aire.

- _Sé que Kurosaki-kun extraña los viejos tiempos, pero también me ha dicho cómo disfruta de una vida normal. Que era lo que siempre buscó. Que la paz de saber terminados los conflictos le permite concentrarse en vivir su vida, y que eso lo tiene satisfecho. ¿No es genial? -_ Rukia volvió a tomar aire - _Algunas veces me ha comentado que ha tenido que apoyar al shinigami de zona. Una vez estaba en casa y lo acompañé. Me sentí que podía apoyarlo, ¡tal como lo hacías tú, Kuchiki-san! Me imagino que debo sonar muy tonta de emocionarme por algo así, pero me siento muy bien de poder apoyarlo. Espero que todo esté muy bien en la Sociedad de Almas y me imagino que estás muy ocupada. Mandas mis saludos a todos. Post data, Kurosaki-kun manda a decir que muchas felicidaded y que cuántos cumples, si son mil años. Es un pesado jijiji. Espero verte pronto. Orihime Inoue._

Rukia bajó la carta y la dejó en la mesa. Tomo el sobre y sacó de adentro las fotografías que había adjuntado Inoue. La pelinaranja estaba en todas. Paseo a la playa, cocinando con Yuzu, comprando en la tienda que trabajaba, visitando a Ichigo en la universidad…

-¿Qué se hizo en el pelo? -preguntó Shuuhei refiriéndose a Ichigo y tomando una fotografía tipo selfie que se notaba Inoue había tomado de ambos en un parque -Corte de pelo barato es mal indicador… -bromeó y Rukia le sonrió triste -No me mires así, yo tengo estilo e invierto en él -continuó de buen humor.

-Siguió con su vida y eso está bien, ¿verdad? -murmuró Rukia mirando las fotografías -Todos se ven muy felices.

-Así parece -comentó dándole la razón -¿Lo pasaste bien anoche? -ella miró extrañada por el abrupto cambio de tema -En la fiesta con las chicas -aclaró -¿Lo pasaste bien?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¿Y si hubiesen sacado fotos ahí, que pensaría Inoue si las viera?

-Que soy feliz -respondió. Guardó las fotos de regreso en el sobre -Fue divertido -dobló la carta y la dejó junto con las fotografías -Anoche. Lástima que no tenga fotografías que enviar…

-Tendremos que organizar una repetición -propuso Shuuhei -Fuerzas especiales realiza esas fiestas una vez al mes. Volvamos a ir y sacamos fotografías para que la envíes a tus amigos. Que sepan que en la Sociedad de Almas también nos divertimos. Y te aseguro que nos divertimos más que Kurosaki y su mal corte de pelo.

Rukia se rio bajito. En realidad era bastante malo, pero supuso que la universidad era algo más formal que la secundaria. Sintió que el brazo de Shuuhei se deslizaba lejos de ella y se movía para crear un espacio entre ellos.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -le preguntó.

¿Se sentía mejor? Sí, lo hacía. Compartir el contenido de esa carta le hacía el peso más ligero. Saber que si, en algún momento necesitaba hablar de ello, tendría quien la escuchara sin sermonearla ni dar juicios. Solo...

-A veces siento algunas cosas de las que me avergüenzo y, al ver estas fotografías, tuve esa sensación desagradable de la que no estoy orgullosa.

-Es solo una vida que pudiste tener, pero elegiste permanecer aquí. Quiere decir que, aun cuando significaba mucho para ti, aquí habían cosas que pesaban mucho más. Como tu familia. Kurosaki tomó la misma decisión, ¿no crees?

Rukia caviló.

-¿A qué edad llegaste aquí, Shuuhei?

El teniente se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-A los diez.

-Yo era una bebé. Y hoy se cumplen 154 años que llegué a este lugar. Ya sabes, el registro… -su colega asintió -¿Hace cuanto llegaste aquí?

-176 años -respondió sin entender aun a lo que quería llegar.

-Si llegaste a los diez y ya estando acá me llevas por otros veinte… ¿crees que cuando sea una vieja como tú podré ser tan sabia? -lo picó.

-Te falta cultura de bar. No hay como filosofar con un grupo de bebedores. No sabes a las conclusiones que hemos llegado -dijo medio en broma, porque realmente lo pensaba -Pero podemos ponerte al día en poco, eres inteligente, captarás la idea -le guiñó un ojo.

-Suena interesante -se puso de pie -Gracias… por estar ahí… ya sabes.

-No hay porqué agradecer -la imitó y la vio guardar la carta dentro de su uniforme -¿Y…? -Rukia se detuvo frente a la puerta y se volteó -¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? -se refería a la carta.

-Guardarla junto con otros recuerdos, claro -no descorrió el shoji -¿Te has fijado que cuando guardas algo casi siempre olvidas que existe? Pero cuando lo encuentras sientes una gran felicidad de revivir esos momentos. Esta carta y las fotografías se unirán a ellos. Así, más adelante, cuando abra la caja donde guardo todos mis recuerdos, pueda revivir este momento y sentir lo que este día.

Shuuhei la miró intrigado.

-Pensé que te había hecho daño… la carta…

Rukia le sonrió amplio. No le había hecho daño, solo la había hecho abrir los ojos. La vida continuaba y las decisiones habían cobrado su precio. Del otro lado el tiempo parecía correr, de éste al menos para ella parecía moverse tan lento que los minutos parecían horas.

Del otro lado, sus amigos se relacionaban en su ausencia, la vida seguía en su ausencia. De este lado, ella había continuado viviendo en la ausencia, luchando por un lugar que no tenía porqué sentir perdido… De alguna forma sentía que estaba ganando otro lugar, no igual ni mejor ni peor, solamente diferente… y lo estaba ganando ahí, en su mundo, con sus iguales… con Shuuhei.

-La carta no es lo importante en realidad -le dijo -Es el momento.

-No entiendo...

La teniente descorrió el shoji.

-No importa -Rukia dio un par de pasos fuera y se volteó, las manos en la espalda y una actitud juguetona -Nos vemos más tarde, Hisagi-san -se despidió usando el tonito cantarino.

Shuuhei se quedó pensativo. No, en realidad no entendió. Bueno, cosas de mujeres. En un momento parecen que se van a deshacer en lágrimas y al siguiente andan cantarinas por el pasillo.

.

.

 _¡Nii-sama lo aprueba! ¿Quién lo esperaría? Incluso crea intrigas con el clan._

 _Kira y Matsumori son los peores y mejores amigos del mundo. Apoyan a Shuuhei, pero sin bullying no hay amistad dicen por ahí._

 _La pobre Rukia tiene que soportar las teorías locas respecto a su relación y al sobreprotector de Renji._

 _Hay quienes dicen que el amor es algo que se siente de primer impulso, que al ver a esa persona especial, está todo dicho. Hay otros que dicen que el amor se construye paso a paso, llegando a amar a quien se aprende a conocer y sin esperar nada de esa persona, salvo que te corresponda de igual manera y en igual medida._

 _Quería poner partes diabéticas, pero ya me extendía demasiado. Encargue su insulina y téngala a mano para el siguiente capítulo._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola! Vaya sí que tardé. Dije que quería subir otro capi pronto y lo hago casi un mes después. En fin._

 _No quise alargarme mucho con este capi ni hacerlos esperar si ya estaba listo. Podríamos titularlo: Cena Familiar, primera parte._

 _Gracias, como siempre, por su apoyo y comentarios. Son los mejores y me animan a seguir por este camino del crack jajaja. No les quito mas tiempo, a leer!_

.

.

Ginrei Kuchiki había sido la cabeza del clan durante tantos años que difícilmente podría haberlos contado. Dimitir a su puesto dentro de la familia fue, sin duda, una decisión adecuada. O eso pensó durante un tiempo cuando convirtió a su nieto en el líder del clan. Su comportamiento era el adecuado, era un joven serio aunque su carácter necesitó una mano dura al comienzo. Solo inexperiencia y el brío de la juventud. Logró moldearlo a su imagen y semejanza, convertirlo en lo que debía ser el jefe de una de las familias principales de la Sociedad de Almas.

Y Byakuya fue un líder impecable… hasta la llegada de esa mujer. Esa muchacha salida de la nada, una shinigami sin rango que logró que su nieto se rebelara contra reglas del clan, tan antiguas como la misma Sociedad de Almas. No ocultaba ante nadie que la muerte de esa mujer fue una bendición para el clan y, en algo, pudieron remediar el daño a su imagen que la imprudencia de Byakuya había provocado. Claro que no contaba con otra afrenta, la aparición de la hermana de esa mujer.

Una promesa, dijo su nieto. Promesa en la que había empeñado su palabra. Promesa que ponía al estatus de la familia nuevamente en entredicho. Afortunadamente la muchacha resultó ser muy prudente desde el primer momento, entendiendo que su presencia no era grata y que su posición en la familia solo era decorativa. Llevaba el apellido, pero no la aceptación del clan y asumió eso en silencio y con humildad.

Era una muchacha tranquila, quien aprendió a moverse en su círculo sin ser siquiera vista ni notada. Se dedicó cien por ciento al Gotei, tratando de no importunar de ninguna manera. Casi parecía esconderse de todos, entrando y saliendo con sigilo. Tomaba las comidas en su habitación, jamás le escuchó una palabra que no fuera una respuesta a alguna pregunta. Siempre concisa, siempre bien portada, siempre invisible. Hasta que, en misión, transfirió sus poderes a un humano.

Otra afrenta al clan, ahora provocada por esa muchacha, un agente a quien nadie consideraba siquiera parte de la familia. Por lo mismo, cuando se le sentenció a muerte a nadie le importó. Sí, a nadie le importó. Ni siquiera a Byakuya, al menos no lo manifestó abiertamente. Claro que pronto se evidenció lo mucho que se preocupaba por la muchacha. Tal vez por la promesa a su difunta esposa, tal vez porque había desarrollado cierto afecto por la chiquilla, o porque, evidentemente, era una medida demasiado extrema. Hubiese bastado con arrebatarle sus poderes y mandarla de regreso al Rukongai. Aunque antes de esa medida, cualquiera hubiese elegido la muerte.

Al cabo de un tiempo, luego de los enfrentamientos en los que se vieron involucrados el Gotei y toda la Sociedad de Almas, los más jóvenes de la familia parecieron obviar la procedencia de la muchacha y comenzaron a prestarle atención. Tal vez por misericordia. Especialmente algunas de sus sobrinas y los Koizumi, shinigami tal como ella. Quizás era lealtad entre soldados. Aquello, sumado al repentino cambio de actitud de Byakuya hacia la chiquilla, había logrado quebrar el exilio al que se le tenía dentro de la familia. Poco a poco ella comenzó a participar de algunas actividades, siempre manteniendo su prudente actitud. Quizás por ello, él mismo comenzó a desarrollar cierta preocupación por ella. Mínima, como la que le tendría a un sirviente fiel.

- _¿Cómo está la muchacha?_

Había preguntado hacía un par de semanas a su nieto durante el té que ambos solían compartir luego de la cena. Una pregunta que realizaba con poco interés, aunque por buenas costumbres correspondía. Sobre todo cuando él tenía por costumbre tomar su cena en el ala de la residencia donde tenía sus aposentos. Lejos de la chiquilla y, con ello, lejos de su nieto cuando él comenzó a destinarle tiempo e interés a la muchacha.

 _-Bien. Hace un buen trabajo en el Gotei. Pone en alto el apellido de la familia._

 _Ginrei había asentido como correspondía. Su nieto guardó silencio, como solía ser, hasta que finalmente alzó la voz._

- _Está saliendo con un compañero de labores -agregó Byakuya como si nada._

 _El patriarca de los Kuchiki se quedó mirando a su nieto con interés. ¿Un sujeto del Gotei? Por las escuetas palabras y el tono de Byakuya intuyó que no se trataba de ningún noble. Lógico, ningún noble con un ápice de sentido común se involucraría con ella. Podía ser que la muchacha llenara de orgullo a su nieto, pero para todos los nobles, ella no era más que una recogida._

 _-Espero, al menos, que sea alguien digno de tener una relación con quien lleva el apellido de la familia. ¿Un capitán tal vez?_

 _-Un teniente._

 _Bueno, al menos el sujeto tenía un puesto importante. Matrimonios entre miembros de clanes menores y oficiales de Gotei no era común, pero tampoco mal visto. Siempre y cuando fueran familias menores y no relacionadas directamente con los clanes principales. Familias venidas a menos._

 _-Es un chico adecuado -agregó Byakuya sin una pizca de emoción._

 _-Bien._

Quiso decirle en aquella ocasión que era lo mínimo que la familia requería. Un teniente, al menos había cierto honor en ello.

Un par de días después, Ginrei tenía en sus manos un informe emitido desde el Gotei. El informe de desempeño anual de Shuuhei Hisagi, teniente de la novena división. El cómo lo consiguió no era importante, él tenía sus contactos e influencias.

Se dedicó una tarde a evaluar las calificaciones del teniente. Hizo pedir los informes de hace cinco años. Todo en las más discretas sombras de la familia. No necesitaba que nadie más se enterara de esta situación. Sabía que Byakuya se limitaba a informarlo por guardarle respeto, porque Rukia vivía bajo su techo.

Examinó los documentos varias veces y tomaba notas. Sin duda el muchacho cumplía con las expectativas. Los informes eran buenos, un par de faltas menores, pero nada de cuidado, pero que debían ser controladas con mano dura.

- _Me sorprende que hayas prestado interés… -_ le había dicho Byakuya, cuando ingresando al despacho de su abuelo vio los informes sobre la mesa - _Veo que decidiste tomar el asunto en tus manos._

 _Ginrei miró a su nieto tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero Byakuya solía ser hermético. Al contrario de molestarle, lo llenaba de orgullo. Su nieto se había convertido en todo lo que se esperaba del líder clan._

 _-¿Cuál es tu postura frente a esto? -preguntó el anciano refiriéndose a la relación que mantenía Rukia._

 _-Lo consiento -fue la escueta respuesta de Byakuya._

 _Ginrei asintió._

 _-Entonces supongo que debo asumir tu postura -el anciano bajó la vista a sus notas -Aunque hay ciertos… detalles que me gustaría discutir contigo._

 _Byakuya desvió la vista como cada vez que una conversación lo tenía sin cuidado. Ginrei frunció el ceño._

 _-Hace un tiempo que no leía en ti la displicencia ante mis palabras -alzó la voz el mayor de los Kuchiki, Byakuya no respondió -En cualquier caso, las diré. Ese… teniente parece un sujeto preparado para su cargo. Sin embargo, he notado -repasó sus notas -algunos comportamientos reprochables. Los leeré para ti, en caso que no estés informado de ellos..._

 _-Nada que no pueda ser controlado -interrumpió Byakuya seco._

 _Ginrei enarcó una ceja._

 _-Ya veo -el anciano hizo una pausa -El muchacho te agrada._

 _-Es un buen elemento y un buen combatiente._

 _Ginrei guardó silencio por largo tiempo y juntó los informes junto con sus notas. Las dejó a un lado._

 _-Mañana es el cumpleaños de la chiquilla si mal no recuerdo -dijo finalmente el anciano, Byakuya lo miraba inexpresivo -Sería una deferencia de la familia y, debido a sus logros, más que justificado que celebráramos ese día con ella._

 _Byakuya elevó ligero las cejas incrédulo, pero no sorprendido._

 _-Puede arreglarse -fue la respuesta del joven Kuchiki._

 _Ginrei asintió._

 _-Dile a ese teniente que la acompañe. Sería… interesante saber con quien se relaciona la muchacha._

Esa conversación lo llevó a este preciso momento. Preparándose para ir a compartir la cena con la muchacha, en una fecha a quien nadie prestaba atención, y con el sujeto que pretendía a la chiquilla.

-Las cosas que debo realizar por la familia.

El shoji de la sala se descorrió dejando entrar a una mujer de avanzada edad vistiendo un elegante y negro kimono. Su cabello negro perfectamente ataviado en peinetas, en su rostro la inexpresividad que delataba su relación directa con la familia Kuchiki. Oyuki Koizumi, hermana de Ginrei y esposa del fallecido cabeza de una familia menor.

-Mis disculpas, hermano -dijo la mujer frente a él, esperando la venia para tomar asiento frente a él, gesto que no se hizo esperar -No pude evitar venir cuando escuché cuchichear a la servidumbre…

-Prestar oídos a las habladurías de la gente a nuestro servicio no es precisamente algo que te definiría -comentó Ginrei viendo a su hermana tomar asiento -Supongo que debió ser algo perturbador.

-Perturbador no sería la palabra que escogería, pero sí disipa mis cuestionamientos sobre tu sorpresiva motivación en _celebrar_ este día -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra, Ginrei enarcó una ceja, odiaba las intrigas -Las sirvientas comentan que tendremos un invitado esta noche -agregó en tono burlón -Un teniente del Gotei, escuché. Un oficial relacionado de alguna manera con esta familia. Lo que me llevó a preguntarme, ¿quién de esta familia se relacionaría con un teniente sin que éste estuviese relacionado con algunas de las familias...

-Ahórrate los rodeos, Oyuki -sentenció el anciano.

La mujer sonrió en son de paz.

-Con que la chiquilla tiene novio -dijo finalmente sin perder el tono burlesco -¿Quién lo diría? -hizo una pausa esperando alguna respuesta de su hermano, una que no llegó -¿Qué sabemos del tipo?

-Que Byakuya lo aprueba, es lo único que te concierne.

Oyuki alzó las cejas. No por el tono severo de su hermano mayor, sino porque su sobrino nieto estuviese de acuerdo con la relación de la chiquilla.

Nuevamente el shoji se descorrió. Una alta y delgada mujer de edad ingresaba en la habitación con bastante más desparpajo que la anterior. Tan bien ataviada como Oyuki, pero de un semblante bastante más dulce. Les sonrió a ambos y pasó a sentarse junto a la otra anciana. Puso sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Definitivamente la servidumbre no sabe sobre cenas grandes. ¿Hace cuanto que no teníamos un evento aquí? Porque yo no lo recuerdo al menos.

Ginrei miró a su recién llegada cuñada, viuda del menor de sus hermanos. Yuriko Kuchiki era, sin duda, de esas mujeres que el jamás hubiese consentido ingresar en su familia. Eso, si no fuera porque era una Shihoin de nacimiento, y porque su hermano menor se enamoró perdidamente de ella. No le quedó más que aceptar ese matrimonio, por el linaje y… bueno, por _amor_.

Yuriko era parlanchina, entrometida y diplomáticamente incorrecta. Pero era _familia_.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué están escondidos como si planearan algo perverso? -preguntó Yuriko.

Ambos hermanos se miraron.

-Solo hablamos de la cena -respondió Oyuki secamente.

-Ah… -asintió la mujer lentamente -¿Algo que yo tenga que saber? -preguntó algo despistada -Creí que yo estaba a cargo de la organización.

-Querrás decir que te autoproclamaste la organizadora -masculló Oyuki.

-Nadie parecía interesado en tomar cartas en el asunto de todos modos -replicó.

Ginrei observó a ambas mujeres echar chispas por los ojos. Sin duda convivir con ellas habría sido terrible si ambas hubiesen tomado por determinación habitar en la residencia de la familia. Por suerte Oyuki vivía en casa de su difunto esposo con sus hijos, algunos de ellos casados, mientras que Yuriko se exilió por su cuenta de la residencia Kuchiki al fallecer su esposo y retornó con los Shihoin, una bendición si le preguntaban al patriarca del clan. Para los Kuchiki solo habían dos posibilidades para los miembros no deseables, el exilio o el autoexilio. Sin embargo, su cuñada, tenía la costumbre de aun sentirse en propiedad en aquella casa que ya no le correspondía.

-¿Cuántos cumple, Rukia-chan? -preguntó la anciana de pronto.

De todos los Kuchiki, era ella quien sentía algo más cercana a la muchacha. Tal vez porque ella también era una persona non grata dentro de la familia, o porque su personalidad no le permitía ser una bosta con nadie. Lamentablemente ella ya no vivía con los Kuchiki para cuando la chiquilla fue adoptada, aunque siempre tuvo la deferencia de hablarle cuando nadie más lo hacía o hacerle llegar algo para su cumpleaños.

-No lo sé -respondió Oyuki con tono despectivo.

Yuriko frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que sería un número significativo, ya que han decidido celebrarla…

Ginrei miró a su cuñada serio, Oyuki resopló.

-Ha tenido un buen desempeño en el Gotei, he decidido que se merece un reconocimiento -respondió con tono carente de emoción -Ha pasado poco más de un año de la gran batalla, las finanzas están más repuestas como para poder celebrar a un miembro de la familia sin parecer despilfarradores.

Yuriko asintió lentamente un par de veces.

-¿Es por eso o porque está saliendo con ese teniente del Gotei? -preguntó finalmente con cierto tono a jugarreta.

Oyuki suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Era posible que nada escapara a esa mujer? Bueno, si ella lo había escuchado, era perfectamente posible que también hubiese llegado a los oídos de Yuriko. Aun así no respondió a su cuñada, tampoco Ginrei.

-Solo tengo una duda -continuó la anciana -¿La idea de esta cena familiar es celebrar a Rukia-chan, darle el visto al oficial o humillarlos a los dos?

-¿Cómo te atreves a…? -exclamó Oyuki, pero Ginrei la detuvo poniendo un brazo frente a ella.

Cualquier afrenta de Yuriko también se perdió en el gesto del patriarca de los Kuchiki.

-Es una buena oportunidad de conocer al muchacho -respondió Ginrei -Nada de intrigas, Yuriko -hizo una pausa meditando sus palabras -Byakuya está de acuerdo con la relación que tienen la chiquilla y ese teniente. Ante eso, me temo, que ninguna de nuestras opiniones pesen. Por muy inadecuado que luego el muchacho pudiese parecernos. Byakuya parece creer que es un buen candidato. Nunca he pensado en la chiquilla como parte de la línea de sucesión, por lo que sus relaciones no son de mi incumbencia. Pero aún así, sigue siendo una Kuchiki.

Oyuki puso ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Es una Kuchiki, pero no pretendías que comenzara una relación con algún muchacho noble, hermano -comentó con naturalidad -Por su procedencia, aquello es imposible. Un oficial de buen rango es a lo máximo que puede aspirar.

-Justamente por eso es que creo que Byakuya ha insistido en esta relación -intervino Ginrei -La posición de la chiquilla es favorable. Solo queda evaluar si el muchacho cumple con los requisitos del clan.

-¿Cuáles requisitos, hermano? -preguntó Oyuki -Porque están tan tergiversados que ya ni sé cuáles son -agregó maliciosa.

-Me basta con que el teniente sepa comportarse de manera idónea para quien pretende a una muchacha del Clan, por muy poco peso nobiliario que ella pueda tener. Mientras la muchacha lleve el apellido Kuchiki todo lo que concierna a ella debe ser intachable.

Oyuki asintió. Yuriko enarcó una ceja.

-Si vas a recalcar que Rukia-chan lleva el apellido de la familia y la importancia que todo lo que concierna a ella esté a la altura, al menos podrías llamarla por su nombre -dijo Yuriko con voz calma, pero cortante -Solo quieres asegurarte que el joven sea medianamente decente para entregársela en bandeja y deshacerte de ella de una buena vez -se puso de pie -Dudo mucho que Byakuya comparta tu postura, por el contrario, él solo vela por la felicidad de, a quien, él considera su hermana.

-Supongamos que ella es feliz -meditó Oyuki con algo de malicia, Ginrei la miró con atención -Y que el muchacho es medianamente decente. ¿Cuál será tu resolución al respecto, querido hermano?

Yuriko se mantuvo de pie frente a ellos, sin poner un pie fuera de la sala.

-Nuestra querida cuñada ha sabido ver que la chiquilla merece ser feliz y estar rodeada de gente que la haga feliz -había tanta malicia en su voz como en la de su hermana -Daré mi bendición a esa relación y me aseguraré que se formalice a la brevedad.

Oyuki sonrió amplio, Yuriko salió finalmente de la sala con sentimientos encontrados.

La familia Kuchiki se basaba en acuerdos políticos y tradiciones ancestrales. Y, sobre todo, las órdenes del patriarca del Clan no eran apelables de ninguna manera. Las decisiones se tomaban entre cuatro paredes, sin tener siquiera en cuenta el libre albedrío de quienes estuviesen involucrados. Solo una persona tuvo el coraje de oponerse a sus designios: Byakuya Kuchiki. Pero Ginrei y las ancianas de la familia sabían que no volvería a contradecirlo, sobre todo si lo que él propusiese le pareciera adecuado.

.

.

Seis de la tarde y Rukia cerraba la oficina. Había logrado rescatar un par de chocolates de la voracidad de Renji y se metió uno a la boca mientras cerraba el shoji, el otro en su mano. Salió por el corredor en dirección a casa. Dios sabía cuánto iba a tardar en convertirse en toda una Kuchiki.

Media hora más tarde y un par de divisiones más allá, Shuuhei se despedía de Mashiro quien le deseaba suerte.

-Recuerda que tú tienes una zanpakuto y sabes usarla, ellos no -dijo pícara.

-¿Y eso cómo puede ayudarme? -respondió Shuuhei desde el shoji.

-Míralos feo y se mearán en los pantalones -bromeó.

Shuuhei se rió antes de cerrar la puerta. Se encontró con Kira en el camino a las barracas, traía un par de cajas en las manos. Matsumori se les unió a mitad de camino.

.

.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señorita? -la criada le cepillaba el cabello con suavidad, ambas frente al espejo del tocador.

-Siempre, Chiyo -respondió Rukia sonriéndole a través del espejo -¿Desde cuando eres tan prudente conmigo?

La chica se alzó de hombros y dejó el cepillo en el tocador. Tomó un par de pequeñas pinzas para el cabello y fue tomando algunos cadejos para comenzar a formar un recogido.

-¿Es cierto que va a presentarle su novio a la familia?

-Corrección, va a acompañarme a reunirme con la familia. Pero no es nada formal, más bien algo circunstancial.

Chiyo asintió y continuó con su labor en silencio. Una a una iba poniendo las pinzas procurando que permanecieran firmes. De pronto alzó la voz.

-¿Qué cree que dirá la familia al respecto?

Rukia suspiró y miró a la criada por el reflejo.

-Solo espero que no traiga repercusiones a Nii-sama.

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlas? Se ve un buen joven. Además es un oficial de alto rango en el Gotei. Ya sabe cómo son las cosas en estos círculos… -bajó la voz -Les gustan las influencias.

-El Gotei no interviene en asuntos de los clanes -dijo admirando el trabajo de la criada en su cabello -¿Cómo haces para que quede siempre tan perfecto? -se refería al recogido.

-Años de experiencia -respondió en tono ligero.

Chiyo se volteó a mirar el kimono colgado y revisó una serie de accesorios en una cajita. Los tomaba y los alzaba en dirección al atuendo. Seleccionó un conjunto en tonos de dorado y comenzó a engarzarlos en el cabello.

-No esté nerviosa, señorita -dijo con tranquilidad al detectar una mueca ligera de incomodidad en Rukia -Será como otra cena cualquiera.

Rukia le sonrió. Chiyo abrió uno de los cajones.

-¿El maquillaje? ¿Cómo siempre?

-Si puedes recargarlo algo… -tentó -Me temo que mis ojeras delatan la fiesta de anoche.

-No se preocupe. Cuando la vean llegar nadie pondrá decir que no luce impecable… -Rukia asintió -Menos cuando va a presentar a su novio… -la bromeó.

-Odiosa -bufó Rukia, Chiyo se rió.

.

.

-No debería quedarte ajustado, se supone que tenemos la misma talla -comentó Kira estirando algo la tela de las mangas a la altura de los hombros y soltó una espiración pesada -Pero seguro nadie lo notará.

-Mueve los brazos -dijo Matsumori y acto seguido Shuuhei obedeció -Estrecho. ¿Y el otro? -preguntó a Kira.

-Es más pequeño.

-No hay problema -alzó la voz Shuuhei -Sobreviviré. Es cosa de no moverme mucho y, convengamos, que tampoco debo hacerlo en ese contexto. Será un recordatorio más que un problema.

Sacudió un par de pelusas de las mangas.

-Te ves bien -comentó Matsumori -Casi pareces gente -bromeó y Kira lo golpeó en la nuca -Ya se te hace costumbre, ¿no? -refunfuñó al teniente, quien lo ignoró.

Shuuhei se miró al espejo y repasó el atuendo. Matsumori tenía razón, casi parecía alguien decente. Se llevó una mano al cabello y lo peinó un poco hacia el lado intentando parece un buen chico. De pronto escuchó un ruido ligero y rápido provino de su espalda.

-Mierda…

Se rasgó la tela a la altura del hombro. Sin duda era demasiado estrecho. Al menos no pasó en la cena, hubiese sido una vergüenza.

-Puedo arreglarlo -dijo Matsumori -Quítatelo.

Shuuhei obedeció rápido y se sentó en el suelo.

-Lo siento, Kira.

-Tranquilo -dijo el rubio sin darle importancia -Nada que Matsumori no pueda arreglar.

Matsumori revisó la tela y soltó un suspiro. Estaba quemada, por vieja, por el sol.

-Creo que tendrás que vestir uniforme, teniente Hisagi. La tela está desgastada. Se rompería al más pequeño tirón.

-¿Tanto tiempo que no lo uso? -exclamó Kira para sí.

No tenía más opción que la que Matsumori le entregaba. Si tan solo hubiese estado preparado para algo así. Pero, ¿cómo anticiparse a ello? Hacía poco que el capitán Kuchiki se había enterado de la _relación_ que sostenía con su hermana. Nunca imaginó, nunca podría haberlo anticipado. Pero...

-No puedo ir con uniforme.

Matsumori y Kira se miraron.

-Eres un teniente del Gotei -dijo su colega -Es normal que uses el uniforme. Además, no pueden esperar que tengas ropa para ese tipo de reuniones.

-El teniente Kira tiene razón, Shuuhei -afirmó Matsumori -No te sientas mal por eso. Eres un teniente, no un noble. Deberías estar orgulloso.

-Lo estoy, no seas ridículo -masculló -Ser un shinigami es lo que quise ser desde niño. No me da vergüenza serlo -soltó una espiración -Pero son los Kuchiki, y yo…

-Tú eres a quien la teniente Kuchiki eligió para tener por novio -completó Matsumori -Y el capitán Kuchiki parece estar de acuerdo. Esto no es más que una de las tantas formalidades a las que tendrás que asistir de ahora en adelante. Y como tú tendrás que acostumbrarte a comportarte como si tuvieras un palo en el trasero, ellos tendrán que acostumbrarse que un oficial del Gotei viste uniforme.

-Tiene razón -afirmó Kira.

Shuuhei miró a sus amigos. Saito estaba en lo cierto, un oficial vestía uniforme la mayor parte del día, con mayor razón en situaciones formales. Pero en algo se equivocaba, esto no era un "ahora en adelante". A la larga esto no sería más que una anécdota más que contar en las insólitas situaciones que solían ocurrirle. Quizás sería la última vez que viera a esas personas, era solo causar una buena impresión por Rukia. Abrirle el paso a quien siguiera después de él.

Por alguna razón ese último pensamiento no lo dejó muy cómodo. Negó suave.

-¿Puedes ir por un kosode con mangas, Saito? Será la única formalidad que puedo darle a vestir un uniforme del Gotei.

-Claro -Matsumori salió de la habitación.

Shuuhei bufó. Kira lo miró. Podía entender el nerviosismo de su amigo. Enfrentar a la familia Kuchiki no era cosa sencilla para ningún noble de bajo rango, menos para un comunero, aun con rango en el Gotei. El solo pensarlo era cercano a lo espeluznante. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta en que esta situación era totalmente gratuita y su colega estaba entrando en ella por mero compromiso con una relación inexistente… al menos en teoría. Tal vez eso era lo que peor traía a Hisagi. El no querer darse cuenta que Kuchiki comenzaba a importarle más de lo acordado y, por otro, estarse desviviendo por estar a la altura… y siendo totalmente inconsecuente con su discurso de "Rukia solo me agrada, eso es todo". Lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Hisagi-san -lo confortó -Todo saldrá bien… -su colega chasqueó la lengua en respuesta -¿Qué?

-Odio las mangas -refunfuñó.

Kira se rió. Al menos había recuperado el buen humor.

.

.

-Rukia-sama -escuchó desde afuera de su habitación -El teniente Hisagi la espera en la sala.

Rukia se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y repasó su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba impecable.

-Va a quedar sin habla cuando la vea, señorita -dijo Chiyo -Está hermosa.

Rukia le sonrió a través del reflejo. De nuevo pudo ver a la muchacha que vio en el espejo del baño. No en todo el atavío, sino en su rostro, en el brillo en sus ojos. Se volteó hacia la criada.

-Gracias, Chiyo. ¿Nos vamos?

La sirvienta asintió y se apresuró a descorrer el shoji. Caminaron hacia la sala a un paso algo lento. Rukia tomaba los costados de su kimono para poder dar los pasos con mayor comodidad. Chiyo abrió la puerta de la sala. Rukia ingresó, la sirvienta cerró por fuera.

Shuuhei se la quedó mirando y se volvió muy rojo. Una mezcla entre la perfecta y bella imagen que tenía frente a él… y la vergüenza de no estar a la altura. Cayó, por enésima vez y ahora más real que nunca, que ella era una noble y que estaba a otro nivel. Era una princesa y él… un pobre diablo. ¿En qué momento creyó que era una buena idea presentarse a esa reunión? Debió negarse, debió inventar una excusa o hacer algo indebido para que el capitán Muguruma lo pusiera en detención. Toda su convicción se fue por el piso.

-Estás preciosa… -fue lo único que pudo articular, ella parecía preocupada -Yo… no tenía nada más que ponerme -dijo a modo de disculpa -Al menos no algo más… formal.

Por supuesto que Shuuhei no tenía nada adecuado. No era alguien que necesitara vestir nada más que un uniforme. Quizás un par de prendas informales que no serían adecuadas. Y estaba bien, eso no tenía nada de malo. ¿Por qué parecía que él se estaba disculpando? Shuuhei era un shinigami, tal y como ella. Los shinigami visten de negro, van de uniforme, porque es lo que corresponde. Él no estaba mal… solo era consecuente.

-Está bien -respondió Rukia y le sonrió con amabilidad -Te ves muy bien -hizo una pausa -Espérame un segundo, ¿sí? -descorrió el shoji -Puedes sentarte si gustas. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

Rukia salió de la sala. Recordó la primera vez que se presentó a la familia, cuando ingresó por el umbral de esa imponente residencia con sus escasas pertenencias y vistiendo su uniforme de la academia. Las miradas de desaprobación de los ancianos de la familia quienes se agolparon en la entrada vistiendo elegantes con sus finos trajes. En ese momento se sintió tan miserable y fuera de lugar. Esos ancianos parecían intimidantes y creía que era la imagen que querían dar. Nii-sama se había desentendido de la situación y solo Nanami, el mayordomo, la acompañaba.

- _Ella es Chiyo -dijo Nanami presentándole a una muchacha vistiendo de criada -Estará a tu servicio._

La chiquilla la había guiado hacia su habitación mientras los ancianos seguían mirándola acusadores, con desprecio. Desde entonces, Chiyo había sido su compañía y quien le enseñara a moverse con sigilo entre los señores de la familia. Quien, luego, comenzó a arreglarla para cuando fue invitada a los primeros eventos. Y tal como siempre, ahora Chiyo la seguía al paso veloz que tomaba descorriendo el pasillo. Ingresó a su habitación, la sirvienta detrás.

-Mi uniforme, Chiyo -dijo Rukia mientras se desataba el obi.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿La llamaron del Gotei?

-No -se volteó hacia la muchacha que sacaba la negra prenda del armario -No pasa nada.

No dejaría que Shuuhei pasara por lo mismo que ella, al menos no solo. Si alguien decidía humillarlo, pues lo haría a ambos. No solo… nunca solo.

Chiyo dejó el uniforme sobre un mueble junto al tocador.

-Ayúdame con esto -dejó el obi a un lado y la criada la retiró el kimono quedando solo con la blanca yukata.

Con sorpresa Chiyo vio a Rukia ponerse el uniforme y ajustarlo a su cintura.

-Te agradezco tu dedicación, Chiyo -dijo Rukia retirando los adornos de su cabello -Pero no será necesario.

Una vez liberada de cada pinza y peineta se revolvió el pelo con los dedos. Pasó el cepillo y se miró al espejo.

-Perfecto -se sonrió al reflejo.

La sirvienta la vio salir de la habitación. Apresuró el paso para seguirla mirándola sin entender nada. Rukia descorrió el shoji de la sala.

-Ahora sí -le dijo a su colega.

Shuuhei se la quedó mirando sorprendido de verla en uniforme y con su cabello luciendo como siempre.

-Pero… -balbuceó.

Rukia levantó un dedo frente a ella.

-Ni una palabra -advirtió en tono severo -¿Qué esperas? Vamos.

Shuuhei asintió en silencio, obediente, y caminó hasta ella.

-Solo un detalle -comentó la teniente -Inclínate un poco.

Su colega obedeció y sintió las manos de la chica revolverle el cabello.

-Ahora sí -apreció Rukia -Así tal cual. Ahora luces como siempre -le sonrió -No necesitas fingir nada. Ni tú ni yo.

Venían del mismo lugar, habían vivido de lo que robaban, protegiéndose del frío, huyendo de los peligros que la calle. Lucharon por sobrevivir y salir de ese lugar. Ingresaron a la academia con un sueño, convertirse en shinigami para no pasar más frío ni hambre. Rukia fue adoptada y fue transferida al Gotei, transformada en noble. Shuuhei luchó por un puesto. Habían tomado caminos diferentes, pero llegaron al mismo lugar. Sin embargo...

-Eres una Kuchiki, deberías…

-Creí haberte dicho que no quería escuchar una sola palabra -suspiró -Escúchame bien. Estoy orgullosa de ti, de quien eres y de donde provienes. Kuchiki es solo mi apellido, pensaba que ya lo habías notado. No hay nada aparte de eso que nos haga diferentes -dijo Rukia y lo tomó de la mano, Shuuhei guardaba silencio -¿Nos vamos, teniente Hisagi?

Un apellido. Rukia tenía razón. No era más que un apellido. Un apellido que tenía el poder que él le diese. Podrían ser nobles y adinerados, ser poderosos en influencias… Pero Mashiro lo dijo, él tenía una zanpakuto y ellos no. Él había luchado por llegar donde estaba, tal como Rukia. Los Kuchiki habían solo nacido en esa familia, tuvieron más suerte, pero eso no los volvía más valiosos. Nunca se había cuestionado algo así, jamás en su existencia había tenido que lidiar con una situación donde se viera enfrentado a un mundo completamente diferente. Él era un soldado y esa era su realidad. El mundo de los clanes era algo ajeno y en algo que nunca pensó participar. Sus máximos cuestionamientos eran si estaba cumpliendo con sus labores en el Gotei de manera adecuada y su bendito bankai. Desde que recordaba había sido alguien muy seguro de sí mismo y sus potencialidades. Jamás se había cuestionado si era lo suficientemente educado, o si vestía correctamente… Nunca. Porque eso en su círculo no era importante, porque lo único relevante era que fuera un combatiente fuerte y estratégico.

Esa mujer le estaba dando una lección como ninguna. Quizás nunca pensó estar en una situación así, pero agradecía que fuese ella quien estuviera a su lado en este momento, ahora que su seguridad flaqueaba.

-Como digas, teniente Kuchiki.

Rukia tomó la delantera sin soltarle la mano.

.

.

Rukia, ante todo, era un shinigami. La estrategia estaba dentro de sus habilidades como soldado, por lo mismo, cada actividad a la que asistía dentro de las que correspondían al clan Kuchiki, la asumía como una misión más. Y, esta ocasión, no distaba de aquello.

Había aprendido a moverse entre ellos con sigilo, tal como lo hacía en el Rukongai, sin ser siquiera percibida. Ser invisible era imperativo. Sin embargo, hacía unos años aquella situación había cambiado en algo. Su presencia, aun non grata para muchos, era requerida. Su invisibilidad dio paso a tener ojos escrutiñadores sobre ella, vigilando cada paso, cada movimiento con tal de resaltar alguna falla. Y para gran parte de su familia adoptiva, fallas era siempre las tendría, solo por no haber nacido Kuchiki. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no la afectaba, no por ella, sino por Nii-sama. Cada paso dentro del clan lo daba con la intención de hacerlo sentir orgulloso de ella. Sabía que lo estaba. Pero esta situación era diferente.

Detuvo su marcha antes de salir al jardín, Shuuhei se detuvo con ella y la miró de costado.

-Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto -dijo con la mirada al frente, el semblante como si se enfrentara a una misión.

-Digamos que mejor yo, antes que un pretendiente miedoso -respondió con la misma actitud. Rukia lo miró de costado, Shuuhei le guiñó un ojo -Créeme que después de mí todos les parecerán mejores. ¿Lista, cariño? -bromeó.

-Luego hablaremos de tu autoimagen y de cómo no eres tan espantoso como crees -respondió Rukia con un ligero tono aleccionador -Vamos. A la familia no se la hace esperar… cariño -lo bromeó de regreso.

.

.

 _Quise darle contexto a la familia Kuchiki y su relación con Rukia. No salió muy feliz, ¿verdad? No creo que todos sean sus fanáticos._

 _Espero poder terminar la continuación pronto, pero creo que sí lo lograré._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	11. Chapter 11

_He regresado con otro capítulo y me costó bastante. La rigidez del clan por los viejos y la amabilidad de la sangre nueva… Fue un desafío._

 _Siempre me quedo corta en agradecerles el tremendo apoyo y sus lindos comentarios. Mil gracias! De verdad._

 _No les quito más tiempo, a leer!_

 _PD: cualquier OoC está totalmente justificado. Nunca hemos visto a Rukia en una situación así, por lo tanto a dejar volar la imaginación_

.

.

Las costumbres de los Kuchiki eran rígidas, eso lo había aprendido por observación. El protocolo ordenaba que siempre fuese a los ancianos a quienes se les debía presentar los respetos en primera instancia. Y así lo señalaba su hermano, estando junto a Ginrei-sama y las mujeres mayores de la familia bajo un árbol.

Mientras dejaba que Rukia dirigiera sus pasos, Shuuhei aprovechaba de observar el movimiento a su alrededor. O, más bien, reconocer el territorio. No eran más de quince personas, todas muy bien ataviadas, sobre todo las muchachas. Desvió la mirada a su colega, quien lucía tan sencilla, pero cómoda en su uniforme. Revivió ese instante en que pudo verla vestida como una más de las muchachas de esa familia. Como fuese que vistiera, Rukia le parecía la chica más guapa de ese lugar. En ese momento, se prometió comprar algo a la altura para la próxima vez. ¿La próxima vez? Pero qué tonto, no habría una próxima vez. Esto era solo parte del acuerdo, una parte no planificada, pero estaba dentro de lo pactado al pasar a ser su _novio_.

De pronto Rukia se detuvo, Shuuhei seguía demasiado concentrado en repasar el lugar y los comensales como para notar a quien tenía al frente.

-Nii-sama -alzó la voz Rukia haciendo una ligera venia -Ginrei-ojii-sama.

 _Ginrei_ , se repitió en la mente de Shuuhei al tiempo que miraba al frente. Ginrei Kuchiki. Junto al anciano, el capitán Kuchiki miraba al teniente seriamente. Shuuhei recordó las lecciones de ese día y procuró enderezarse.

-Felicidades, muchacha -dijo el anciano.

Rukia sonrió amplio, agradada. Aun cuando sabía que la familia no era especialmente expresiva con ella, ese simple gesto la llenó de felicidad. Su humilde procedencia hacía que se conformara con poco.

-Ojii-sama -ahora fue Byakuya quien alzó la voz -Él es el teniente Hisagi, mencioné que acompañaría a Rukia esta noche.

Esa era la señal.

-Buenas tardes, capitán Kuchiki, Kuchiki-sama -miró a las ancianas -Señoras.

Muy por el contrario a lo que podría pensarse, el teniente mantuvo la calma, su voz sonó segura y tranquila. El anciano repasó a Shuuhei de arriba abajo. Hizo una leve venia.

Yuriko Kuchiki sonreía fascinada. Con que ese era el joven novio de Rukia-chan. Fue entonces que intervino, mientras sus cuñados mantenían sus modos secos, ella sacaría a relucir el encanto de los Shihoin.

-Felicidades, querida -saludó la mujer a Rukia -Pero no sé si felicitarte por tu cumpleaños o por venir tan bien acompañada.

Yuriko Kuchiki era de esas mujeres que sabían cuando y cómo entregar salvavidas. La presencia de ambos tenientes frente a los viejos hermanos Kuchiki debía ser breve, solo de cortesía, no para establecer una conversación. No había nada que esa familia odiara más que las charlas vacías, sobre todo con gente que _no estaba a su nivel_.

-¿Ya viste a tus primas? -retomó la anciana -Han estado preguntando por ti. ¿Dónde se metieron? -buscó con la mirada -Allí -miró hacia el estanque principal -Los acompaño, una vieja no debe quedarse mucho tiempo quieta o se queda congelada -bromeó.

Rukia asintió. Realmente le agradaba Yuriko-obaa-sama. Su carácter chispeante, pero sin perder la elegancia, quitaba algo de tensión al momento. Sin esperar la anciana los retiró del lugar con la gracia que daba el saber moverse entre los rígidos Kuchiki.

-¿Sabías que mi difunto esposo era teniente? Pero de fuerzas especiales -comentó a Rukia, quien volvió a asentir -Uno de mis hijos es oficial -informó a Shuuhei quien la escuchaba con atención -Pero mis nietas… ellas no están interesadas en esas cosas. Al menos tenemos una chica que saque la cara por las mujeres de la familia -tocó suave el hombro de Rukia -Te ves adorable con tu uniforme, cariño. Siempre he pensado que el negro les sienta bien a chicos y chicas.

-El negro le sienta muy bien a usted, obaa-sama -dijo Rukia con voz suave.

-El negro es algo que las viejas deberíamos evitar -respondió con una sonrisa -Darle algo de alegría al final de la existencia debería ser obligatorio.

Se acercaron al grupo de muchachas, las primas Kuchiki. A unos pasos, Yuriko se detuvo y miró a Shuuhei fijo.

-Me imagino que ya has escuchado que cuides de ella -dijo la anciana refiriéndose a Rukia -Que la hagas feliz, y todas esas cosas. Quizás algunas amenazas -ahora miró a Rukia -La responsabilidad de una relación no cae solo en una persona. Cuídense, háganse felices mutuamente… y, por Dios, ámense con todo lo que la palabra implica -le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha en gesto juguetón -El amor no es solo la parte linda. Es luchar juntos, salir adelante, enfrentar las adversidades… saber perdonar y también dar el brazo a torcer -hizo una pausa -Suficiente escuchar a una vieja, vayan con la gente joven… -los empujó suave por la espalda -Vayan, vayan.

Yuriko los vio integrarse al grupo de jóvenes y se quedó un instante comprobando que todo estuviese bien. Si confiaba en alguien de entre todas esas personas, era en sus propios nietos y sobrinos. Su esposo y ella hicieron un buen trabajo, eso fue lo que pensó cuando vio a ambos tenientes cómodamente hablando con los más jóvenes de la reunión. Agradecía que los Aoyama hubiesen declinado la invitación, de otro modo ambos novios no la hubiesen tenido tan sencilla. O tal vez sí. Después de todo, la mayoría de la familia vería a bien que Hisagi terminara por sacar a la muchacha del clan y con ello terminar con la promesa de Byakuya… otra mácula menos en el historial de los Kuchiki. Ginrei y Oyuki habían sido bastante explícitos en ello. Quizás eso sería lo mejor, aunque dejar marchar a Rukia terminara por alejar lo único de humanidad que quedaba en esa familia.

-Felicidades, Rukia-chan -la saludó Naomi, una de las primas Kuchiki al verla integrarse al grupo ¿En funciones? -preguntó al verla de uniforme -Es raro verte de negro.

-Te ves muy guapa, Rukia-chan -saltó Akiko -Muy profesional -agregó antes de quedarse mirando a Shuuhei -¿Tan mala está la seguridad de esta casa que vienes con escolta?

-No seas tonta, Akiko-chan -le susurró Midori, la hermana menor.

-No -sonrió Rukia de manera pacífica -Él es el teniente Hisagi, mi novio.

-¡Me lleva Aizen-sama! -exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente hicieron una ligera venia.

-No quise insultarlo, teniente -se disculpó Akiko atropelladamente.

-No pasa nada -respondió Shuuhei divertido por la actitud de las primas de Rukia -Supongo que no se ven muchos oficiales por aquí.

-Además de los Koizumi, Byakuya y Rukia-chan… -contabilizó Naomi -La verdad es que no -miró a Rukia -Momento… -ahora paseó la vista por sus hermanas que traían el mismo gesto intrigado -¿Te vas a casar? ¿Por eso decidiste celebrar tu cumpleaños?

Rukia puso cara de espanto por un segundo. ¿Otra vez?

-¿Quién se casa? -salió de entre las chicas un muchacho joven.

-Rukia-chan -respondieron las chicas al unísono.

-Genial, me gustan las bodas -apreció el muchacho -Supongo que tú eres la víctima -le dijo a Shuuhei, Naomi lo pisoteó -Digo, el novio -corrigió sobándose el pie.

-Él es Daichi Koizumi -dijo Rukia -Y no, Shuuhei y yo no nos vamos a casar.

El muchacho se quedó mirando a "la víctima". Otro apareció a su lado, parecían de la misma edad.

-Momento -dijo el recién llegado Horu Koizumi -Tú eres Hisagi. Viejo, eras una leyenda en la academia… ¡Ingresado al Gotei sin haber salido de la academia! Nadie hace eso -le dijo a sus primas -Normalmente todos pelearían por un puesto… Viejo, tu shikai es super.

-Muy popular, ¿no? -lo bromeó Rukia por lo bajo.

-Tengo mi gracia -respondió dándose ínfulas.

Horu se perdió en sus recuerdos de academia, aun cuando era bastante más joven que los otros dos shinigami. Parecía que, efectivamente, Shuuhei había pasado a la historia. Ya sea por sus habilidades o por el penoso incidente del enfrentamiento con el hollow que cobró la vida de sus compañeros. Aunque eso no fue mencionado.

Yuriko seguía con la mirada perdida en los jóvenes viendo a sus nietas todas sorprendidas y al menor de sus sobrinos llevando la conversación. Rukia sonreía y el teniente parecía a gusto. Soltó un suspiro.

-¿En qué piensas, tía?

Yuriko se volteó para encontrarse con el mayor de los hermanos Koizumi. Mayor que Byakuya y criado bajo el mismo rigor. Salvo que Akemi nunca tuvo el peso de un clan principal sobre sus hombros y nunca lo tendría.

-¿Es una pregunta retórica o realmente quieres saberlo, Akemi-kun?

El hombre le sonrió y perdió la vista entre los jóvenes a unos metros de ellos.

-Conozco a ese shinigami -comentó Akemi con la vista en Shuuhei -Es un teniente del Gotei. Lo encontramos medio muerto con mi batallón en la invasión de los quincys -Yuriko lo miró -¿Qué hace aquí? -solo curiosidad, no había mala intención.

-Es el novio de tu prima Rukia -respondió la anciana con una sonrisa, gesto que se intensificó cuando su sobrino puso cara de impacto -¿Qué? -agregó con una suave risa.

-Nada… -respondió de buen humor -Yo pensaba que Rukia daría la espalda al Gotei de un día para otro y se iría tras el humano que le salvó de su ejecución -su mirada se perdió en su prima -Me alegro. No podría imaginar a Byakuya sin esa muchacha. Sería quitarle su última alegría.

-¿Verdad que sí? -preguntó Yuriko y Akemi asintió -Es una buena jovencita. Byakuya está muy orgulloso de ella.

Akemi guardó silencio.

-¿Y cómo es que mi primo dejó que tuviera novio? -bromeó de pronto -Pensé que la encerraría en una habitación en cuanto supiera que hubiera puesto su interés en un muchacho. Con varios hollows alrededor de preferencia -rió entre dientes.

-Tú si eres un malhablado -exclamó la anciana sacando su abanico de dentro de la manga y le dio en la mollera.

A unos metros, en el grupo de jóvenes, Daichi Koizumi se reía e indicaba a su hermano mayor siendo golpeado por la tía Yuriko.

-He ahí el abanico castigador de tía Yuriko -se rió el muchacho -Mi infancia no hubiese sido la misma sin él -suspiró con nostalgia.

-Pues ve y ponte en la fila, Daichi -rió Akiko -De donde vino ese abanicazo, hay más, te lo aseguro.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué? Que me traiga recuerdos no quiere decir que me merezca uno -se defendió -¿Se acuerdan esa vez que nos metimos al estanque a sacar los peces koi? Abanicazos iban, abanicazos venían -hizo la mímica -Creo que me iré a poner a la fila.

Con una leve venia se retiró caminando hacia su hermano y tía, tomándola en el aire y llevándose varios abanicazos hasta que la dejó en el suelo de regreso.

-Sin duda los extrañaba -rió Midori -No creas que todos estamos tan locos como ellos, Hisagi-san -advirtió divertida viendo a sus primos tontear a la anciana solo para ganarse más correctivos -Es la parte negra de la familia -canturreó.

-O la mejor parte -corrigió Horu.

-Debiste advertirle al pobre sobre la familia a la que se metía, prima -Naomi pasó la vista de Rukia a Shuuhei -No creo que hayas esperado conocer a ese par de payasos -se refería a sus primos.

-Debo reconocer que Yuriko-sama tiene un excelente dominio del abanico -comentó Shuuhei viendo como de un par de movimientos la anciana derribaba a ambos jóvenes -Impresionante.

-Es de familia -alzó la voz Akiko -Rukia-chan también es muy buena.

-¿Das zurras con abanicos? -preguntó Shuuhei entre impresionado y asustado.

-No -rió Midori -Danza con abanicos -esclareció -Es muy talentosa.

Rukia bajó la vista visiblemente avergonzada.

-Solo eres amable, Midori-chan…

-No es de amable, lo haces muy bien -la animó Naomi -Además es deber de las chicas Kuchiki realizar la danza tradicional en la fiesta de primavera -dijo con orgullo -Tienes que venir a verla, Hisagi-san -propuso animada.

-Solo exagera, Shuuhei -aseguró Rukia dejando la vergüenza -No te pierdes de nada.

Su colega prefirió mantener silencio ante la evidente incomodidad que la invadía. Aunque le entró la curiosidad frente a ese lado oculto de su colega. Pero para ser honestos, para el festival, el acuerdo habría terminado y, con ello, también los compromisos adquiridos. ¿Se terminaría también el vínculo amistoso que se había formado entre ellos? Sí, lo más seguro era que sí. Aunque… compartían el mismo círculo, se seguirían viendo. Aun cuando tendrían que fingir un distanciamiento por un tiempo. De otro modo nadie se aventuraría a salir con ella si sabían que él "todavía la rondaba". Sí, distanciarse sería lo mejor.

Junto a la puerta Nanami dio la orden de pasar al comedor, justo a tiempo para liberar a Rukia de los complots de sus parientes. Aquellos quienes no habían podido saludarla debido a estar absorbida por sus primos tomaron la oportunidad de hacerlo en ese momento.

-Vistiendo uniforme… -bufó Oyuki tomando asiento a un extremo de la mesa y viendo como Rukia y ese tipo lo hacían del otro lado con toda la chiquillada -Insólito.

Byakuya ignoró aquel comentario, al menos eso fue lo que pensó su tía, pero estudiaba a su hermana a lo lejos. Rukia siempre lograba enorgullecerlo de las más variadas maneras. Ese día demostró, una vez más, que su corazón era inmensamente noble. De ninguna manera se ofendió de no verla vestir el kimono que le había obsequiado. De hecho prefería verla así, sobre todo al ver como su rostro parecía brillar. Ya tendría otra ocasión para vestirlo.

-Yo creo que se ve hermosa… muy natural -comentó Yuriko, para variar solo por el afán de incordiar a su cuñada -Esa muchacha brilla con luz propia.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo -afirmó Byakuya sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.

Ginrei guardaba silencio mientras los platillos eran servidos. Con disimulo observaba al teniente interactuar con la parentela. Acorde a lo esperable, los Koizumi habían hecho gala de su espíritu integrador. Después de todo, eran shinigami tal como ese muchacho del Gotei. Al menos comía como la gente, aunque todo en él gritara _Rukongai_. Su aspecto era… deleznable. Aunque debía reconocer que sin tanto tatuaje hubiese sido un muchacho medianamente aceptable. Primero el pelirrojo amigo de la chiquilla y ahora ese esperpento.

Soltó una espiración que llamó la atención de Oyuki. Ese solo gesto de su hermano le dejó entre ver su resolución. Ginrei Kuchiki daría el visto bueno. Al menos eso era un paso más a la salida de esa chiquilla del clan.

La cena se llevó en paz, muy por el contrario a los temores que inicialmente Rukia albergaba. Sus primos fueron tan agradables como solían serlo. Y los mayores… bueno, ellos actuaron como siempre, saludos protocolares y luego su total indiferencia.

Le gustaba la dinámica que se daba entre sus primos y Shuuhei. Hablaban de las batallas, de la organización de sus respectivas divisiones, de la academia… Y parecían divertirse. Sobre todo, su colega parecía muy cómodo entre ellos. Pensó que sería más difícil, pensó que sería incómodo. Sin duda no había pensado en la facilidad que Shuuhei tenía en llevarse bien con las personas. Siempre le había parecido alguien agradable, sobre todo después de conocerlo algo más. Lo observaba de soslayo para comprobar cada tanto, buscando en él cualquier rastro de incomodidad, pero eso no sucedía. Tal como cuando lo presentó a los ancianos del clan, él parecía dueño de la situación. Aquello logró contagiarla, le daba seguridad tenerlo a su lado en situaciones que usualmente la llenaban de ansiedad, en las cuales se resguardaba tras su hermano o aceptaba la cordialidad de sus primos tímidamente. Extrañamente se vio más libre de interactuar con ellos, rompiendo su usual silencio de tanto en tanto y participando activamente de las conversaciones.

En su mente barajó la posibilidad de que una situación así volviese a repetirse. Ya parecía que Shuuhei y sus primos habían hecho buenas migas y hablaban sobre organizar un torneo entre divisiones para _no anquilosarse._

De pronto él se volvió hacia ella, Rukia bajó la vista a su plato sintiéndose descubierta. No quería que notara en ella la preocupación momentánea. Iba a volver a tomar sus palillos para retomar su comida cuando sintió la mano de su colega sobre la propia, una suave caricia, corta como debía ser y retiró el contacto.

Ese solo gesto la tranquilizó. Todo iba bien. Todo iría bien… ¿iría? No. Hipotéticamente iría bien. Pero la realidad era otra. En poco tiempo el acuerdo terminaría, ese momento quedaría en sus recuerdos como la primera vez que llevó a un _novio_ a conocer a la familia. Y la misma vez en que todo resultó bien. La primera y última vez que Shuuhei estaría entre ellos. Ese pensamiento no le permitió tomar un bocado más, de alguna manera el estómago se le cerró.

-¿Va a servirse más, señorita? -escuchó a su espalda.

Una de las criadas la miraba interrogante. Rukia pasó la vista por la mesa, todos habían terminado.

-No, puedes retirarlo. Gracias.

Los platos fueron retirados y las tazas de té servidas. Escuchaba charlas a sus primas asintiendo cada tanto. Su habitual silencio no llamaría la atención, aunque en ese momento no fuera por su timidez. Tan concetrada se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Nanami se acercó a Shuuhei y le murmuró al oído.

-Teniente Hisagi, la familia solicita su presencia -hizo una pausa -en privado.

Shuuhei asintió y se puso de pie, llamando la atención de Rukia a su lado. La chica miró a su colega, él le puso una mano en el hombro con el rostro tranquilo. Ella le sonrió. Todo iría bien, lo sabía… confiaba en ello. Lo vio retirarse de la sala en compañía de Nanami. Notó también que sus primos se habían retirado. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

-Ahora podemos hablar cosas de chicas -exclamó Akiko con entusiasmo -Vamos, Rukia-chan, no te guardes detalles.

La aludida pegó un respingo volteándose hacia sus primas, quienes la miraban con interés. Guardó silencio.

-¿Cómo fue? -preguntó Naomi -Dime que fue muy romántico.

-¿Cómo fue qué? -cuestionó Rukia algo perdida.

Tanaka se rió bajito.

-Que cómo se te confesó -explicó y todas asintieron.

Tardó un segundo en caer. ¿Confesar? La ideación que creó con su colega se le vino a la mente.

-En realidad… fui yo.

-¿Tú? ¡Pero qué agallas! -se sorprendió Akiko.

Midori guardaba silencio pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo, Midori-chan? -le preguntó Naomi. La muchacha caviló, la mirada insistente de sus primas sobre ella -¿Qué?

-No me malentiendas, Rukia-chan… -dijo con voz suave -Me parece alguien muy agradable, de verdad. Y se nota que te quiere mucho… Pero…

-¿Pero qué? -preguntaron todas.

Midori miró a Rukia un instante, no podía leer nada en ella y temía decir una palabra más. No era de mala intención, pero…

-Su aspecto es intimidante.

-Lo sé…

Todas las chicas cambiaron su atención hacia Rukia, quien no mostraba un cambio siquiera en su rostro.

-Y así me gusta -agregó.

Midori asintió y se sorprendió al ver que Rukia le sonreía levemente, como si comprendiera su reticencia y entendía lo que ella creía que los adultos podían pensar.

-¿Y cómo se lo dijiste? -preguntó Naomi cambiando al tema que le interesaba. Rukia la miró nuevamente perdida -¿Cómo te confesaste?

Oh, oh. Vacío en la historia. Habían creado una trama, pero nunca habían entrado en tantos detalles. Calló bajando la vista. De pronto recordó…

-Le pregunté… si… le gustaba más que como una colega…

Todas se acercaron más a ella.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -preguntaron al unísono.

-No dijo nada… -las chicas se alejaron enarcando las cejas -Solo… me besó.

Algunas sonrieron enternecidas.

-¿Y besa bien? -preguntó Naomi, Akiko la golpeó en el brazo.

-Sí… -sin quererlo se volvió muy roja.

Las chicas seguían con sus preguntas, más bien hablando entre ellas. Comentaban sus propias experiencias al respecto, mientras Rukia se preguntaba si realmente esa había sido una confesión. Porque… por un segundo… un mínimo segundo… porque… esa pregunta… había sido sincera.

.

.

Del otro lado de la residencia Kuchiki, Shuuhei seguía a Nanami hasta una habitación. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y el teniente ingresó. Estaba completamente a oscuras. El pulso se le aceleró y sus sentidos se agudizaron. Producto de la costumbre llevó su mano a donde usualmente prendía su katana, para solo sentir nada. No veía absolutamente nada y no escuchaba nada. Podía sentir la presencia de otras personas a escasa distancia. La luz se encendió. Uno de los hermanos Koizumi, el mayor lo observaba desde una mesa, sus otros hermanos ubicados dos a cada lado.

-Tan serio, Hisagi-san -canturreó aligerando el ambiente -Siéntate -le indicó frente a él. Shuuhei obedeció -Verás, los viejos del clan usualmente se fijan en si te comportas. Ya sabes, si eres medianamente decente para ser digno de estar en su presencia -su tono era algo burlesco -En cambio nosotros… -los hermanos llevaron sus manos debajo de la mesa -Queremos saber cuanto puedes beber sin emborracharte.

Varias botellas fueron dejadas sobre la mesa. Así también vasillos y las botellas destapadas, los vasos servidos.

-A tu salud, Hisagi-san -brindaron -Bienvenido a la familia.

.

.

Los comensales comenzaban a retirarse, en ese momento Ginrei caminó hacia Rukia, quien se encontraba de espaldas hablando con sus primas.

-Muchacha -la llamó y Rukia se volvió, hizo una venia por reflejo -Tu relación cuenta con la aprobación del clan.

Simple, pocas palabras. Sus primas sonrieron ampliamente.

-Gracias, Ginrei-ojii-sama -respondió sorprendida.

El anciano asintió y se perdió por el pasillo. Rukia soltó una espiración profunda. Se volteó hacia sus primas.

-Iré por Shuuhei -se puso de pie.

Sabía que no era importante. Que no marcaba diferencia en el acuerdo que habían pactado. Pero por alguna razón, la resolución del clan la hizo feliz. Debía contarle, debía decirle.

-Está con los Koizumi -informó Akiko, Rukia enarcó una ceja -Dijeron que lo asustarían un poco -le guiñó un ojo -Y luego tratarían de emborracharlo -se rió suave -Ya sabes cómo son.

-Eso va a ser difícil, pero no imposible -respondió Rukia.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie.

-No dejemos pasar tanto tiempo, Rukia-chan -dijo Midori -Sabemos que tienes muchas responsabilidades en el Gotei. Claramente estás más ocupada que nosotras -miró a sus primas -Pero somos familia, pasar un tiempo con nosotras no te hará daño -bromeó.

Rukia les dirigió una sonrisa antes de levantarse de la mesa. Sin duda no le haría daño alguno. Se movió con rapidez entre los pasillos siguiendo la traza de energía de su colega. Dio con una puerta cerrada. Dentro de aquella sala podía escuchar hablar en un volumen bastante algo, clásico de quienes habían bebido más de la cuenta. Descorrió el shoji.

-Oh, oh -rió Daichi al ver ingresar a Rukia a la sala -Llegó la policía.

-Te van a zurrar con el abanico castigador -rió Horu -Solo son unos tragos inocentes, Rukia-chan -disculpó bastante traposo.

-Veo que has vencido a los Koizumi, Shuuhei -dijo animada -Buen trabajo -miró a sus primos -Se los voy a robar un momento…

-Todo tuyo, prima -dijo el mayor -Es hora de retirarnos, antes que Byakuya venga a echarnos como la última vez.

-Eso fue hace como diez años… -comentó Daichi despreocupado.

-El primo es no alguien que cambie sus costumbres.

-Sí, también es hora que me retire -dijo Shuuhei claramente en mejores condiciones que los Koizumi.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Rukia se adelantó a la salida seguida de su colega.

-Causaste muy buena impresión -dijo Rukia caminando hacia la salida.

Había sido una buena velada, un poco rígida, pero con una buena finalización. Habían sido muy amables con él y se sintió muy cómodo con ellos. Eran buena gente, sin duda.

-Son muy agradables -dijo, Rukia lo miró.

La teniente hizo una pausa.

-Ojii-sama ha dado el visto bueno… -volvió la vista al frente.

-Genial.

Rukia asintió. Sí, era genial. Miró a Shuuhei de reojo, parecía feliz, orgulloso tal vez. Y tenía todos los motivos para estarlo. Rukia no se dio cuenta que ella también sonreía con un gesto de triunfo. Habían vencido al temible clan Kuchiki, los dos. Shuuhei había sido el pretendiente perfecto, había actuado a la altura y se ganó el aprecio de sus primos… y la aprobación de los ancianos.

-Gracias, Shuuhei -dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a su colega, que se la quedó mirando -Por todo.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, fue un gusto. De verdad -se detuvo frente a la salida -Hacemos una buena pareja -dejó caer -Digo, un buen equipo, sí… equipo, equipo -repitió más bien para él.

Rukia asintió. Un buen equipo. Sí, lo eran. ¿Una buena pareja? Quizás… aunque eso no tenía importancia… no la tenía.

-Es tarde, no te quito más tiempo -retomó Shuuhei -Descansa.

-Sí… Tú también.

Pero él no se movió ni ella tampoco. Esa noche se había dado algo extraño. No eran novios, no estaba en el acuerdo serlo. Pero de alguna forma ambos pensaron en lo cómodos que se sintieron junto al otro… y en lo sencillo que todo parecía si estaban juntos.

-Buenas noches -dijo Shuuhei.

-Buenas noches.

Pero ninguno daba el paso para retirarse. En su lugar, se miraban como si quisieran decir algo más, algo que ni ellos aún comprendían. Algo que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos amparado en el silencio, escondido en el anhelo de dejar atrás el pasado y brindarse una oportunidad. Pero, ambos confundían aquello con cordialidad. Ambos pensaban que nada sólido podía crearse en un mes, que la necesidad de verse, de apoyarse, no era más que lealtad y compañerismo. Que era parte del acuerdo.

Pero a esta despedida parecía faltarle algo. Se sentía inconclusa.

-Yo… -murmuró Rukia -Es mejor que entre…

-Y yo que vuelva al cuartel…

-Sí… Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Los guardias los miraban de reojo fingiendo estar con la vista al frente y no estar pendiente de ambos jóvenes. Aunque no era necesario, para ellos los guardias no existían en ese momento. Solo existía esa despedida que no terminaba de concretarse.

Rukia fue quien primero se volteó y dio un par de pasos al interior, su colega no se movió y la seguía con la mirada. Al verla perderse al interior de la casa partió rumbo al Gotei, aun con la sensación que algo faltó a esa despedida.

.

.

 _¡Ay, qué difícil está resultando todo ese acuerdo! Pareciera que la palabra empeñada es lo único que se encuentra al medio, ¿verdad? Hay ocasiones en que solo una circunstancia nos hace ver que alguien es el correcto y eso parece estar pasando en esta historia._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola! Estoy de regreso con otro capítulo. Mil gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos mensajes, son lo máximo y el mejor apoyo._

 _No les quito tiempo y a leer. ¿Trajeron su insulina?_

.

.

-Vas a tener que contarme todo -dijo Mashiro de buen humor dejando una taza de café sobre el escritorio de Shuuhei -Quiero detalles.

El teniente tomó la taza y vio a su colega sentarse frente a él mirándolo ansiosa. El shoji se descorrió dejando ingresar a Matsumori quien ni se preocupó si sus superiores discutían algo de la división. Arrastró la silla del escritorio de Mashiro y se sentó junto a ella con el mismo gesto.

-¿Y? -dijo el recién llegado -Quiero detalles.

Shuuhei bebió de su taza lentamente dándole a la escena un tono de misterio. Ambos escuchas se hicieron sobre el escritorio expectantes.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Shuuhei haciéndose el desentendido.

-Vamos, teniente Hisagi -insistió Matsumori -¿Fue muy horrible? ¿Te humillaron?

-¿Se burlaron de ti? -continuó Mashiro -Odio a esos nobles -masculló.

-¿Te amenazaron de muerte? ¿Te prohibieron acercarte a Kuchiki?

Shuuhei negó y volvió a beber de su café. Cuando alejó la taza de su boca se sonrió pícaro.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Mashiro con sorpresa, Matsumori la miró con curiosidad -¿Se comportaron?

-Digamos que cuento con la aprobación del clan Kuchiki -respondió con ínfulas.

-Excelente -exclamó Matsumori alzando la palma y su amigo la chocó -Eres mi ídolo, teniente Hisagi.

-¿Pero cómo fue todo? -insistió Mashiro.

El shoji volvió a descorrerse. Kira ingresó en la oficina y sin importarle si los tres discutían algo de la división, tomó la otra silla del escritorio de Mashiro y se sentó junto a Matsumori.

-Quiero un reporte completo, Hisagi-san.

Shuuhei les relató paso a paso toda la situación. Sus colegas iban reaccionando a la historia. No por nada el teniente era el editor del periódico, tanto a Mashiro como a Saito y Kira les parecía estar viviendo ese momento. Poco importaban los pendientes de esa mañana, solo importaba la aventura que su colega vivió la noche anterior.

Un par de cuarteles más allá, Renji ingresaba a la oficina de Rukia. La pilló con la nariz entre unos documentos muy concentrada. De hecho pegó un respingo al escuchar cerrar el shoji.

Vio a su mejor amigo sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Renji? -preguntó acomodando los documentos.

-Buenos días, Rukia -la saludó con un tono odioso, su amiga enarcó una ceja -Podrías comenzar por saludarme, ¿no? -Rukia se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en el asiento -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo todo en esa cena?

-Bien -fue la escueta respuesta de la teniente, Renji chasqueó la lengua -¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres un reporte?

-Podrías comenzar por ser algo más comunicativa -respondió -¿O estuvo tan mal que ni siquiera quieres hablarlo?

-Todo lo contrario. Fue una cena agradable y en paz.

-¿Y? -insistió Renji.

Rukia apoyó los antebrazos en el escritorio.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -cuestionó y Renji frunció el ceño, Rukia suspiró -Shuuhei cumplió con su rol a la perfección. Mis primas quedaron encantadas, a los Koizumi les faltó empezar a llamarlo "primo" y… -Renji enarcó una ceja -Ojii-sama… dio su aprobación.

Renji soltó una espiración.

-Esto se sigue liando… -murmuró mirando a su amiga, quien parecía despreocupada -Parece que no estás entendiendo las implicancias de esto.

Rukia lo miró suspicaz.

-Pues instrúyeme, señor sabelotodo sobre las relaciones familiares.

-Tu familia lo aprueba, el capitán Kuchiki está de acuerdo desde el momento uno… Todo el Gotei está encantado con su relación y hasta especulan sobre tu boda. Boda que no se realizará nunca porque tú y Hisagi no tienen absolutamente nada. ¿No te das cuenta que nunca te vas a poder deshacer de él? -Rukia desvió la mirada a la ventana. Renji alzó ambas cejas -No te quieres deshacer de él -murmuró y su amiga lo miró -¡Mierda, Rukia! Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Le advertí a ese idiota… Le dije que no te enamorara. ¡Maldito idiota!

-Estás hilando muy fino, Renji. Esto no es más que un acuerdo. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no tienes que hacer un escándalo de ello.

-No estoy haciendo un escándalo -gruñó -Mírame a los ojos y niégalo.

-¿Negar qué? -preguntó Rukia. Renji bufó -Enamorarse es una palabra bastante ambiciosa. ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy ninguna chiquilla boba.

-Pero te gusta -afirmó su amigo. Rukia volvió a desviar la mirada -Mírame -Rukia obedeció -¡Con un carajo! Te gusta.

Rukia abrió la boca y balbuceó, Renji volvió a bufar. La teniente frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz, Renji la miraba fijo.

-¿Y qué si me gusta? -preguntó Rukia de evidentes malas pulgas -A todos nos gustan algunas personas -se defendió hablando acelerado -Por ejemplo… tú, tú me gustas. Eres simpático, aunque eres un verdadero grano en el culo a veces, como ahora.

-Yo no te gusto de esa manera -fue severo, Rukia abrió la boca para rebatirlo -Ni Sentaro, ni el capitán Kuchiki, ni Kira, ni Ikkaku… ni tus amigas -terminó alzando la voz -Voy a hablar con Hisagi. Este _noviazgo_ llegó hasta aquí. No voy a permitir que esto pase a mayores. No voy a andarte consolando cuando este acuerdo se termine y ese idiota vuelva a andar de putas. Porque eso es lo que va a pasar. A él no le gustas. Para él eres una misión como sería ir a dar una vuelta al Rukongai. Eres una más de las idioteces en las que se mete tratando de demostrar que _es competente_.

-¿Me llamaste _idiotez_?

-No desvíes el tema -suspiró bajando la voz y su molestia -Rukia… él no es para ti. Admito que es simpático, eso lo diría cualquiera. A las chicas les parece guapo, vale, puedo tranzar en eso. Pero esas no son razones para que alguien te guste… digo gustar de verdad. No es alguien para entablar una relación, ya te lo advertí -bajó aun más la voz -Voy a matarlo… lo juro -masculló -Una cosa es hacer un acuerdo totalmente estúpido, pero otro es que tú hayas terminado involucrada sentimentalmente en todo esto.

Rukia suspiró.

-No estoy _involucrada sentimentalmente,_ Renji.

-Eres una buena chica, Rukia. No eres la mejor haciendo amigos y, es entendible, que en un contexto así hayas comenzado a mostrarte más vulnerable… sobretodo después de la carta de Inoue.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Es lógico. Recibes noticias del otro lado y como Ichigo está rehaciendo su vida… y tú tratando de dar vuelta la hoja -Rukia iba a hablar, pero Renji fue más rápido -Te estás tratando de aferrar a alguien que te brinda una mano en todo ese proceso. Alguien que finge. Escúchame bien, Hisagi está fingiendo. Cuando te trata con afecto está fingiendo, cuando te mira con cara de imbécil está fingiendo, cuando te regaló esa pulsera -Rukia miró a su muñeca -Está fingiendo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Él finge, yo finjo. Y somos muy felices fingiendo. Fin del asunto. Gracias por tu preocupación.

Renji bufó.

-Entiende que solo me preocupo por ti -dijo con un tono pacífico.

-No tienes porqué -respondió Rukia en la misma tónica -Tengo las cosas muy claras -Renji asintió, Rukia le sonrió -¿Sí?

-De acuerdo -se puso de pie -Volveré a la oficina, seguro el capitán Kuchiki se pregunta dónde estoy. Nos vemos al almuerzo.

-Claro.

Vio a su amigo salir de la oficina. Soltó un suspiro. No, ella no estaba confundiendo las cosas. Claro que no. Y, por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con la carta de Inoue, menos con la cena y menos por… Se volvió muy roja. Negó con la cabeza varias veces y volvió a concentrarse en sus documentos.

.

.

-No creas que no me alegro que todo haya salido bien anoche -dijo Kira cuando abandonaban la oficina de Shuuhei para ir a la sección del periódico -Pero, ¿estás viendo las implicancias de esto?

Shuuhei lo miró despistado.

-No entiendo…

Kira se detuvo.

-De nobles no sabes nada -suspiró -Salir con una chica noble no es un juego. No pensé que lo de anoche terminara en una aceptación, sino que sería algo circunstancial.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Hisagi-san, la cena fue una excusa. La familia estaba estudiándote, quería saber quién eres y si estás a la altura. Y contra todo pronóstico, resultaste llenar sus estándares.

-¿Y eso es malo porque…?

Kira volvió a suspirar.

-A los Kuchiki no les gusta que sus chicas anden… de mano en mano, si me hago entender -dejó caer.

-No...

Kira se rascó la cabeza tratando de encontrar una manera menos chocante de hacerle ver a su amigo lo que estaba ocurriendo, u ocurriría dentro de un tiempo. Shuuhei lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Van a comprometerte con Kuchiki y no tendrás derecho a réplica -soltó sin más.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Shuuhei entre sorprendido, asustado y reticente -Pero si solo estamos saliendo…

-Corrección -Kira alzó un dedo frente al rostro de su colega -Ustedes son novios, eso es lo que la familia Kuchiki piensa. Y parece que piensan que van más en serio de lo que aparentan.

Shuuhei tragó sonoramente.

-Si sabías de esto, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque nunca pensé que aceptarían tu _relación_ con Kuchiki. Pero sí… debí pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Claro que debiste -exclamó Shuuhei -No quiero ni pensar en eso… ¿Te imaginas cómo se pondrá Rukia? Comprometida con un colega producto de una pésima, pésima idea. Va a entrar en pánico -Kira lo miraba risueño -¿Qué?

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está tu pánico?

-Mantengo el temple -aclaró -No es el momento de entrar en pánico -Kira enarcó una ceja -Alguien debe tomar las decisiones con la cabeza fría.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que Kuchiki no lo hará? Ella suele ser muy tranquila.

-Porque nadie en su sano juicio estaría en calma si te quieren comprometer con alguien por quién no tienes ni un ápice de sentimientos. Por eso.

Kira se sonrió malicioso.

-Pero tú mantienes la calma…

Shuuhei frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué insinúas?

El rubio se alzó de hombros.

-Fácil -respondió sin quitar ese gesto pícaro -Que no estás en tu sano juicio… o que, como ya te lo he hecho ver antes, estás prendadito de Kuchiki -Shuuhei iba a replicar, pero balbuceó algo sin sentido -Vamos, dímelos.

-¿Decirte qué? -bufó.

-Los nombres de tus hijos con Kuchiki.

-Púdrete, Kira -gruñó y el rubio ladeó la cabeza -Me gusta Narue…

-Es un lindo nombre de niña -se rió, su colega bufó avergonzado de ser descubierto -¿Y de niño? ¿O dejarás que Kuchiki elija? Sería lo justo…

-Que te den, odioso.

El rubio volvió a reír y palmoteando la espalda de Shuuhei retomaron el camino.

-¿Sabes algo, Hisagi-san? -interrumpió el silencio, Shuuhei se detuvo respirando profundo implorando paciencia -Creo que deberías terminar el asunto de las citas. No tiene sentido… Te estás involucrando más de la cuenta y ni siquiera sabes si ella te corresponde… Bueno, eso no te ha importado antes -rió malicioso, su amigo lo ignoraba, o fingía ignorarlo más bien -¿Por qué no eres más directo esta vez? Pídele que sea tu novia, pero de verdad. Dense una oportunidad… de todas formas el clan se asegurará que se la den -volvió a reír -Piénsalo, no tienes nada que perder. Kuchiki te gusta. Su relación es un acuerdo, pero puede dejar de serlo. Y si ella no te corresponde, sales de la duda y pueden romper el acuerdo y, con ello, impedir tu futuro matrimonio -agregó grandilocuente.

-Realmente estás disfrutando de esto, Kira -masculló Shuuhei.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto.

.

.

Como era costumbre, Rukia esperaba en su oficina que Shuuhei pasara por ella para almorzar. Extrañamente ese día miraba el reloj con insistencia, mientras por la puerta abierta veía pasar a sus oficiales de un lado a otro dispuestos a dirigirse al comedor.

Las palabras de Renji seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza aun cuando tratara de alejarlas. Sabía de antemano y tenía completamente claro que lo suyo con Shuuhei era un mero acuerdo. Uno que tenía fecha límite, o más bien una duración determinada: cinco citas. ¿Cuántas llevaban hasta ahora? ¿Habría sido la fiesta de fuerzas especiales una de ellas? Si así era, les quedaban dos citas y el acuerdo habría terminado. ¿Qué sucedería después de eso? ¿Dejarían de verse? No, eso era algo imposible. Compartían un puesto que les era imposible dejar de compartir, además su círculo los acercaba. Aquello le trajo algo de alivio, no tendría por que acabarse su _amistad_. Muy a su pensar se había acostumbrado a su presencia y sus cosas raras. Cosas como ahora estar limpiando los estantes trepada en una silla, guantes y mascarilla incluida.

Justamente en eso estaba cuando sintió una poderosa presión espiritual. Se volteó hacia la ventana y se quitó la mascarilla.

.

.

Las palabras de Kira aún le daban vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Hasta cuándo pensaba seguir engañándose? Iba a decirlo en su mente solo una vez, le gustaba Rukia. Sí, quizás Kira exageraba en tildarlo de _enamoramiento_ , porque para eso no bastaba un mes de compartir con alguien. No era ningún chiquillo, y por lo mismo debía reconocer lo que comenzaba a pasarle con su colega. Tenía dos opciones, una era dejar que el acuerdo se cumpliera y dejarlo así. Pero corría el riesgo de no saber qué hubiese pasado si se hubiera aventurado un paso más allá. Y, la segunda opción era simplemente exponer la posibilidad de traspasar el acuerdo a una relación real y probar si resultaba. Claro, algo maduro, ¿verdad?

Y como todas las noticias saben mejor con el estómago lleno, decidió preparar él mismo el almuerzo. Así no estaría el problema de estar rodeados de gente, en cuanto terminaran de comer podría exponerle a Rukia la situación. Sabía que no se lo tomaría a mal, sobre todo como ya mencioné, si las noticias llegan con el estómago lleno.

Podía estar cayéndose el mundo a pedazos a su alrededor, pero él figuraba en la cocina de su cuartel muy concentrado en su labor. Algunos suboficiales se lo quedaban mirando con curiosidad, más que nada por saber qué cocinaba, no por verlo allí.

Cuando tuvo todo listo partió a la décimo tercera división con seguridad y determinación. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? No era como que estuviera enamorado, solo le gustaba. Pero esa ya era razón suficiente para intentarlo, o eso dijo Kira. Iría de frente y no se lo comerían los nervios. No, claro que no. Después de la guerra contra los quincy aprendió que no hay minuto que perder ni oportunidad que dejar pasar. Aun tenía ciertas reticencias respecto a su actuar y las múltiples maneras en que podría llegar a meter la pata, pero sentía que no volvería a cometer ese error. Se merecía una oportunidad de perdonarse y redimirse. Esta vez haría las cosas bien.

.

.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Ichigo, más de un año. A pesar de todos sus cuestionamientos y lo que creyó que pasaría si volviesen a encontrarse, verlo no estuvo cargado de esa angustia que solía manchar su calma. Extrañamente se sentía cómoda, tan cómoda como ver a un viejo amigo.

-¿Por qué no mencionaste que este lugar está en ruinas? -preguntó Ichigo estirándose en el sofá de la oficina de Rukia.

-No está en ruinas -rebatió la teniente -Estamos en reconstrucción y, si no te das cuenta, vamos bastante adelantados.

-Con un cuarto del Gotei funcionante -comentó el pelinaranja algo malicioso -Debiste decirme, Rukia. No es como que no tenga tiempo para venir a dar una mano.

Rukia le sonrió agradecida de sus buenas intenciones, pero lo que menos quería era alejar a Ichigo de su vida normal y sus responsabilidades del otro lado. Miró al reloj.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -preguntó Ichigo sorprendiendo a Rukia mirando al reloj -¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Negó.

-Ya es hora de almorzar -respondió.

Pero siendo honesta, no sabía si quería que Ichigo estuviera ahí. Quizás lo mejor sería ir al comedor y no esperar a Shuuhei. Quizás era un poco tonto pensar en ello, pero temía que su colega malinterpretara la presencia de Ichigo en el Gotei. Después de todo había sido por él que acudió al periódico con su descabellada idea. No quería dar la idea equivocada al respecto… Momento, ¿qué idea equivocada? Si ella y Shuuhei no tenían nada más que un acuerdo… Sí, un acuerdo. Miró a Ichigo un instante. ¡A la mierda el acuerdo! Renji tenía razón, le gustaba Shuuhei, por alguna razón que ahora no era importante y podría profundizar más tarde.

Si su colega ingresaba a esa oficina y veía a Ichigo ahí, si en algún minuto la había visto con otros ojos, aquello se iría por el caño. Ella quería dar vuelta la página, esa era su motivación. Nunca pensó que lo haría con Shuuhei, pero los designios del destino eran de lo más extraños. Había ido a su oficina buscando a alguien, aun cuando fuese difícil, aun cuando tardara. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el solo traspasar la entrada a la oficina de edición le tenía esa sorpresa?

Golpearon al shoji y Rukia salió disparada a la puerta. ¿Por qué no salió antes con Ichigo? Ahora… era demasiado tarde.

Ichigo se volteó a la puerta para ver quien llamaba.

-Traje el almuerzo -escuchó la voz grave de un hombre -Pasé por la mañana a las barracas y lo que había era un asco. Así que mandé a Matsumori al Rukongai a comprar para preparar algo decente -se jactó -Me lo debe por todas bromas tontas...

Rukia le sonrió incómoda, no moviéndose de la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el teniente -¿No me dejas pasar? -agregó de buen humor. Rukia se apartó lento -A que no adivinas el interrogatorio que me hicieron en la mañana…

Shuuhei detuvo su parloteo y su marcha al ver a Ichigo sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la oficina, los pies sobre la mesita. Desvió la mirada por un segundo a Rukia, pero no encontró respuesta.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Se preguntó sintiéndose un completo idiota. ¿Cómo no notó su presencia? ¿Acaso estaba demasiado distraído con sus pensamientos seudo románticos? En una fracción de segundo su determinación se fue a la mierda. ¡Pero qué ingenuo fue!

-Kurosaki, ésta es una sorpresa -dijo disimulando su frustración -¿De visita o pasó algo del otro lado?

Ingresó de pleno en la oficina y dejó la bolsa con el almuerzo sobre la mesita. Rukia observaba la escena sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, ya no había nada que hacer. Estaba hecho. Podía leer un dejo de incomodidad en su colega, aun cuando tratara de disimularlo. Estaba hecho… todo se había ido a la mierda… todo.

-De visita -respondió Ichigo retirando los pies de la mesa -¿Y tú? -miró la bolsa y luego a Rukia.

-Supongo que a Kuchiki se le olvidó que íbamos a trabajar durante el almuerzo -mintió -Pero lo dejamos para después -le dijo a Rukia.

-¿No era una reunión? -preguntó Ichigo intrigado.

-Nada urgente -Shuuhei volvía a alzar la voz, Rukia seguía en silencio -Les dejo eso -indicó la bolsa -De todos modos tengo algunos pendientes.

-Gracias, Hisagi -exclamó Ichigo abriendo la bolsa y abrió uno de los recipientes -Huele bien.

-Me alegro -respondió el teniente -Nos vemos, Kuchiki.

Le dio una última mirada a Rukia y salió de la oficina. Cerró el shoji y comenzó a descorrer su caminata. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil? Ese muchacho en la oficina de Rukia era la razón de todo esto. Por Kurosaki, Rukia había decidido publicar el anuncio. Por Kurosaki había comenzado a salir con él… ¿cuándo creyó que ella podría verlo con otros ojos? ¿Cuándo fue que él empezó a verla como algo más que una colega? _Haz memoria, Shuuhei, ¿cuándo fue?_

-Soy un imbécil -gruñó saliendo al corredor principal.

Dentro de la oficina, Ichigo tomaba los pocillos de dentro de la bolsa y los dejaba sobre la mesa, sendos palillos sobre cada uno. Rukia lo miraba en silencio.

-Me agrada Hisagi -comentó tomando los palillos y probando un poco de la comida -Está bueno -Rukia seguía de pie -¿Qué esperas? Siéntate que se enfría.

Pero Rukia salió de la oficina con rapidez. Ichigo se llevó un trozo de pollo a la boca que dejó a medio masticar al ver salir a su amiga.

No le fue demasiado difícil a la teniente darle alcance a su colega. Lo pilló apoyado en la baranda mirando al patio principal del cuartel. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

-Shuuhei -lo llamó y él se volteó.

Se miraron un momento. Rukia no sabía qué decir, él tampoco, solo había silencio entre ellos. Ese incómodo silencio en el que las palabras faltan, los pensamientos se agolpan y el corazón late acelerado. De pronto Shuuhei alzó la voz.

-Es tu favorito… el almuerzo -aclaró -Disfrútalo. Recuerda que más que la comida, la compañía es la que hace la diferencia entre una buena o una mala cita -Rukia no respondió -Yo… nos vemos después…

Se volteó y, sin esperar una palabra de su colega, retomó la partida. Pero se sintió jalar por la muñeca, se volteó por inercia. Rukia lo tomó con fuerza por el kosode obligándolo a inclinarse. Lo siguiente fue sentir los labios de su colega contra los propios y sus delgados brazos rodeándole el cuello. La tomó por la cintura aferrándose a la tela del uniforme con fuerza. Ese beso era lo único que necesitaba, nada más. Sentir sus pequeñas manos ahora en su nuca entre su cabello. Sus caricias eran tiernas, pero su boca quemaba. Podía ser una novata, pero lo estaba dejando sin aliento.

Rukia se ensañaba con sus labios. Había un poco de la dulzura de hace dos noches, pero un grado de pasión encubierta en ese beso. Una entrega completa, como si en ello quisiera transmitir todo lo que quería decir y no podía.

De pronto Rukia se apartó. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios rojos y húmedos. Era la imagen más bella que hubiese visto jamás.

-Tengo que volver -dijo ella dándole una suave caricia en la mejilla -¿Nos vemos después?

Shuuhei asintió aun medio embobado. Rukia le sonrió antes de voltearse. Iba a retomar la marcha cuando Shuuhei la tomo de la mano y la obligó a voltearse. Se vio tomada por las mejillas y él le estampó tres cortos besos.

-Hasta más tarde, chiquita -le dijo.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Él soltó si rostro dejándola regresar a la oficina. Ya frente a la puerta soltó un respiro y se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Abrió el shoji y tomó asiento junto a su amigo frente a su pocillo con el almuerzo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Casi me como tu parte -comentó Ichigo indicando la comida con los palillos.

-Es mi favorito… -dijo ella con la mirada en su pocillo.

-¿Ah, sí? No lo sabía… -continuó con la comida.

Rukia estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, pero más allá de su silencio, le extrañaba ese gesto ido que traía en la cara.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el pelinaranja.

-No, ¿por qué? -respondió Rukia tomando un trozo de pollo con los palillos.

-Porque tienes cara extraña… -enarcó una ceja en gesto pícaro -O es… ¿acaso querías almorzar con Hisagi? -explotó en una carcajada -¿Te gusta? Porque está bien feo…

-Pensaba en algunos asuntos del Gotei -mintió.

Ichigo volvió a su almuerzo. Rukia aun sentía el corazón latiéndole rápido y fuerte. Después de lo recién ocurrido, ¿por qué insistía en mentir? Era el momento de asumir lo que pasaba… lo que le estaba pasando, más allá de ese acuerdo. Y ese era un tema que tenía pendiente, aclarar ese famoso acuerdo.

-Estoy saliendo con Shuuhei -soltó de pronto, Ichigo se la quedó mirando atónito -No -Ichigo se rió, buena broma -Es mi novio.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Ichigo. Rukia se alzó de hombros y finalmente pudo probar su almuerzo, estaba rico -¿Qué?

-¿Se te metió un pedazo de pollo en las orejas? -se burló -Me escuchaste claramente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

Rukia terminó de masticar antes de responder.

-Un mes, más o menos -dijo casual -¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Tan extraño es que tenga novio?

-¿Los shinigami tienen novios? -preguntó sin salir de su sorpresa, Rukia enarcó una ceja -Vale, sé que algunos se casan, pero… ¿Hisagi? Antes hubiera apostado por Renji… Sí, eso hubiese sido más normal.

-Por Dios, es como mi hermano -exclamó Rukia -A ver, ¿Qué es tan raro de mi relación con un colega?

-¿Qué dice Byakuya de esto? -no salía de su soponcio.

-Está de acuerdo, el clan también -declaró con seguridad, Ichigo seguía mirándola con cara de espanto -¿Qué?

-Nada… es que es raro -dijo el pelinaranja meditabundo -No sabía que eran cercanos.

-Bueno, en un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, ¿no crees?

Ichigo asintió.

-Es verdad -le sonrió -¿Y? ¿Eres feliz?

¿Era feliz? ¿Era su corazón acelerado muestra de ello? ¿Su impulso por besar a Shuuhei una señal de ello? Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan plena y de una manera completamente diferente a lo normal. Sí, quizás eso era ser feliz.

-Mucho.

-Me alegro. Si te hace llorar le rompo la cara.

-Te aseguro que si eso pasa, antes de llorar, le rompo la cara.

Ichigo se rió.

-Esa es la Rukia que conozco -dijo agradado.

Ambos volvieron al almuerzo.

.

.

 _¿Creyeron que Rukia se quedaría sin hacer nada? Jejeje. Ya nuestros protagonistas entraron en conciencia de lo que está pasando entre ellos. ¿Eso significa que todo irá miel sobre hojuelas a partir de hoy? ¿De quién creen que estamos hablando? Son bien torpes los dos por si no lo habían notado y hay cierto pasado que aun no está totalmente resuelto._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización y hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten como yo al darle el cierre._

 _Las notas de autor al final del capítulo son obligatorias. A leer!_

.

Mashiro golpeteaba con el lápiz en la mesa siguiendo un rítmico y arrítmico tiempo. Quizás era una canción o una invención de su mente, eso Shuuhei no podía saberlo. De pronto el golpeteo se detuvo.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? -preguntó la teniente mirándolo de pronto con tono acusador.

-¿Nada sobre? -respondió Shuuhei enarcando una ceja.

La mujer bufó.

-Kurosaki está aquí.

-¡No me digas! No había sentido su aberrante reiatsu -bromeó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla, Mashiro le hizo una mueca -¿Qué quieres que haga?

Mashiro se puso de pie y caminó hasta el escritorio de su colega. Apoyó ambas palmas sobre la madera y acortó la distancias amenazante.

-Ir donde esa novia tuya y marcar territorio -espetó.

-No meo personas -respondió de buen humor -Los árboles a veces cuando no hay baño cerca… -se rió.

Mashiro iba a jalarlo por la patilla para remecerlo un poco cuando golpearon a la puerta. La teniente se irguió, Shuuhei dio la orden de ingresar.

Un shinigami sin rango se cuadró.

-Teniente Hisagi -alzó la voz -Hubo una revuelta en el distrito 25.

Mashiro ladeó la cabeza antes de intervenir.

-¿Fue controlado?

El hombre asintió sin retirar la mirada de Shuuhei.

-El inculpado pide hablar con usted, dice que es su pariente…

Mashiro se volteó hacia Shuuhei sorprendida. Shuuhei frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo -soltó una espiración -Voy enseguida.

Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina siguiendo los pasos del shinigami. Mashiro lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró. Odiaba cuando ese maldito delincuente que Shuuhei tenía por amigo utilizaba su posición para salvarse de los problemas. Bufó por lo bajo.

.

-¿Y cómo te tomas esto que Rukia tenga novio? -soltó Ichigo frente a Renji mientras bebían sake, el pelirrojo escupió su bebida y su amigo se largó a reír -Veo que muy bien -se burló.

Renji miró a Rukia fijo. ¿Hasta qué punto seguiría con esa mentira? Por su mente pasó desenmascarar su amiga en ese mismo minuto. Pero de qué hubiese servido todo si así hubiese sido.

-Hisagi es mi amigo -respondió -Creo que Rukia no podría estar en mejores manos.

La aludida se lo quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y agradecimiento. Agradecimiento por no exponerla verdad… y por finalmente comprender lo que ella aún no lograba comprender del todo. Renji le sonrió. Rukia movió sus labios en un disimulado "gracias".

-¿Y dónde está ahora? -preguntó Ichigo, ambos tenientes se lo quedaron mirando -Hisagi.

-En el rukongai -respondió Rukia -Tenía algunos asuntos que resolver.

O eso decía la mariposa demoníaca que le llegó por la tarde, seguido de un "quisiera hablar contigo al regresar". No sonaba amenazante ni angustiante… De alguna forma aquello la reconfortó. Solo esperaba que lo ocurrido antes de almuerzo hubiese dejado las cosas claras, aunque tratándose de Shuuhei podría esperarse cualquier cosa… o tal vez no.

.

Hacía un tiempo que no estaba en ese distrito, no era que lo evitara, pero sus tiempos hacían difícil el regresar cada tanto. O tal vez era su costumbre de hacer el quite a… algunas cosas.

-Esos tipos son unas bestias -exclamó Keito sacudiéndose las ropas.

Shuuhei lo miró de reojo mientras se alejaban del cuartel que los shinigami de distrito habían ubicado en el 25. Keito se veía cada vez mayor, a menor presión espiritual envejecían con mayor velocidad. Keito, con quien se había criado, ahora parecía su abuelo. Caminaba medio torpe y su delito fue instigar a un par de ebrios a pelear, además de hacer algunos comentarios contra el sistema de gobierno de la Sociedad de Almas. Casi podía entenderlo. Si él hubiese tenido que permanecer en el rukongai quizás hubiese sido igual… quizás.

-Muy silencioso, teniente Hisagi -bromeó Keito -¿Interrumpí tus importantes funciones? ¿Ésas que son más importantes que pasar a darle revista a tu familia?

Shuuhei le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-Podrías dejar de meterte en problemas, anciano -lo reprendió -Ya no estás en edad. ¿No deberías estar alimentando a las gallinas o jugando ajedrez con los viejos de la cuadra?

-Una cosa es el cuerpo, jovencito -se burló -La otra la mente. Bien deberías saberlo -Shuuhei asintió en silencio -¿A dónde vamos?

-Donde Reika y Osume.

Keito ariscó la nariz. Lo último que necesitaba era que el resto de sus amigos lo sermonearan, pero bien le vendría una sopa caliente y un pan recién horneado. Prefirió no seguir haciendo pataletas y entregarse a su destino.

-Si tus pendejadas van a hacer que Shuuhei se aparezca más seguido por acá, bienvenidas sean -exclamó Osume palmoteando a Keito guiándolos al interior de su casa al abrir la puerta.

Reika pronto dejó, tal como vaticinó Keito, platones se sopa y una gran cesta de pan sobre la mesa.

-Es un desastre -insistía Keito mirando a sus amigos, Shuuhei prefería ignorar su discurso -Ni siquiera después de la invasión estos pelmazos han recapacitado.

-¿Cómo que no? -interrumpió Reika dejando la cuchara dentro del plato -Han abierto los distritos al Seireitei, el comercio es libre y hay mucha más seguridad que antes…

-Porque hay más delincuencia que antes -puntualizó Keito.

Osume miró a Shuuhei y éste se alzó de hombros.

-Tú estás en el Seireitei -indicó el dueño de casa -Dime qué es lo que piensan allí…

Shuuhei imitó el movimiento de Reika.

-Keito tiene razón, hay más delincuencia… y los negociantes del rukongai han tomado ventaja de la situación del Seireitei. Subieron los precios, las estafas son pan de cada día y las revueltas qué decir -soltó con honestidad -Dentro tratamos de mantener todo funcionando y evitar que otros peligros surjan amparados en nuestra actual vulnerabilidad. Lo llevamos bien.

-Si eso es llevarlo bien, me imagino qué sería llevarlo mal -se burló Keito.

Reika lo miró fulminante y el anciano hizo un gesto de falsa inocencia. Osume retomó la palabra.

-Dejemos el trabajo de lado, ¿verdad? -comentó de buen humor -¿Cómo has estado, muchacho? -palmoteó al shinigami en la espalda -Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Novedades?

Shuuhei pasó la vista por sus amigos, la que era su familia. ¿Novedades? Claro que había novedades, pero no sabía si era una que ellos quisieran saber.

-Nada además de trabajo -respondió restándole importancia.

Keito miró fijamente a su viejo amigo, lo conocía desde que tenía memoria de haber llegado a ese horrible lugar, y siempre podía adivinar lo que pasaba por él.

-Tienes una chica -lanzó sin anestesia.

Shuuhei se trapicó con la sopa y a ello se le sumó un violento sonrojo. Osume se rió fuerte y con otra de sus palmotadas trataba que el teniente compusiera su tos. Reika soltó un suspiro.

-Ya era hora -murmuró la mujer con una dulce sonrisa -Osume creía que te gustaba ese amigo tuyo… Kira.

-¡No, qué ideas tienen! -exclamó Shuuhei espantado ante la posibilidad.

Los hombres se rieron, pero Reika continuaba con su gesto calmado y su voz dulce. Serían los años y la madurez que finalmente había cedido al resentimiento que durante mucho tiempo le guardó a Shuuhei. Emiko y ella eran como hermanas, y verla sufrir como lo hizo… Adoraba a ese punk que tenía por familia, pero le había hecho daño sin quererlo a quien ella más amaba.

-¿Quién es? -alzó nuevamente la voz -La chica…

Todos miraron a Shuuhei con interés.

-Es… una colega del Gotei.

-Me lo imaginaba -bromeó Keito -De otro modo es difícil seguirte el rastro -Osume lo golpeó en las costillas -¿Qué? ¡Pero si es verdad! Para Shuuhei todo siempre ha sido el Gotei. Desde que ese capitán nos salvó el pellejo, este pobre tipo se obsesionó con convertirse en un shinigami… al precio que fuera.

-No me gusta el tono que estás utilizando, Keito -masculló Shuuhei -¿Estás insinuando algo?

-No te enfades, muchacho. Solo digo la verdad. Tu propósito fue claro desde ese momento: ser un shinigami -soltó una leve carcajada -Y mira qué bien que lo has conseguido. Un teniente. Trabajando para quien tanto admirabas y admiras, ¿no? Siempre fuiste un chico ambicioso, Shuuhei.

-Al menos lo he hecho por el camino limpio -espetó.

-¿Limpio? -bromeó Keito y soltó un suspiro -Bueno, creo que depende de la visión de "limpio" que tenga cada uno.

Shuuhei se puso de pie.

-La sopa estaba deliciosa, Reika -ella le sonrió entristecida -Tengo que volver al Gotei.

-Siempre has sido un experto en hacerle el quite a las situaciones que te ponen en problemas. ¿Qué temes escuchar, chiquillo? -exclamó Keito -¿Qué abandonaste a Emiko y a todos nosotros? Tan importante era ser shinigami que te hizo olvidar todos los afectos por una obsesión.

Shuuhei se lo quedó mirando fijo empuñando las manos con frustración. No había cómo defenderse de ese ataque, no cuando Keito tenía razón… tenía razón en todo.

-Fui un maldito bastardo, es verdad -respondió tratando de controlar el tono -Recibí sus cartas y prometí responderlas. Pero siempre hubo algo urgente… Y sí, dejé primero lo urgente que lo realmente importante. ¿Crees que no me arrepiento?

-Sé que sí, Shuuhei -dijo Reika tratando de calmar las aguas.

-Me rompo la cabeza pensando en ello. Lo peor es que siento que pudiendo haber hecho las cosas diferentes solía decir: "más tarde". Cuando llegaba otra carta "oh, no respondí la anterior, ahora lo haré". Y nunca lo hice. ¡Nunca!

-Cálmate, chico -dijo Keito con tono relajado, sin darle importancia a la implicancia de sus palabras -Tus culpas no van a traerla de regreso. Solo no hagas lo mismo con tu noviecita nueva. No prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir -miró a sus amigos -Porque todos aquí sabemos que no tienes corazón para nada más que el Gotei. Deberían estar agradecidos de tener un perro tan fiel.

Shuuhei sintió que las muelas pegaban tan fuerte unas contra otras que crujían. No había caso seguir con ello. Keito no iba a detenerse, no cuando él vio su relación con Emiko como una traición al albergar él también sentimientos hacia ella.

Hizo una leve venia antes de salir de la casa. De chico le hubiese roto la cara, pero Keito era un anciano y el un entrenado teniente del Gotei. Y aunque quiso que sus pasos lo llevaran de regreso al Seireitei, sus pies lo hicieron perderse entre las callejuelas del distrito 25.

Era un lugar que le era natural recorrer, aunque poco lo visitara… evitaba hacerlo, especialmente a donde se dirigía. O, más bien, a todos los lugares donde lo llevaba su vagabundear.

Algunas personas se lo quedaban mirando, sobre todo los que asechaban a algún ingenuo que vagara por ahí descuidadamente. Nadie se le acercaría, eso era seguro.

Se detuvo frente a un negocio donde vendía agua, el bien más preciado de la sociedad de almas. Los espíritus podían vivir sin comer, al menos los con baja presión espiritual, pero ninguno podía vivir sin agua. Recordó cuando con Osume se colaron a sacar un enorme bidón. Aún no sabía si no los habían descubierto, o el tendedero se compadeció de un par de haraposos niños.

Continuó su caminata, ahora hacia un pequeño parque donde solían pasar las tardes, donde había besado por primera vez a Emiko y sus amigos los espiaban tras un árbol. Recordaba lo mal que había reaccionado Keito. Quizás nunca lo había perdonado.

Las calles que lo vieron crecer, los lugares a los que regresó dos años seguidos desde la academia con la frustración de no haber ingresado, donde sus amigos lo animaban a que la próxima vez sí lo lograría. Y lo hizo… lo hizo tan bien que olvidó todo lo que quedó atrás al dar un paso dentro de la academia para no regresar hasta su graduación.

Se alejó de las casas hasta un canal, los baños de verano, los juegos con los amigos… Había sido hace tanto tiempo. Se sentó en el borde con la mirada perdida.

Había actuado mal, obsesionado con ser el mejor de su generación, por ser el mejor del Gotei. No fue un prodigio, pero logró ser el único en unirse a un escuadrón antes de graduarse. Recordó las palabras del menor de los Koizumi y se sonrió con una cuota de orgullo.

-Sé que está orgullosa de ti.

Escuchó a su espalda y se volteó para ver como Reika se sentaba a su lado con un poco de esfuerzo. Los años habían pasado por ella como con el resto de sus amigos.

-Fui un hijo de puta -respondió, Reika intentó rebatir, pero Shuuhei alzó un dedo frente a ella -Lo fui.

-Eras un chiquillo con un sueño ambicioso -repuso la mujer y miró al frente -Éramos tan niños -suspiró -Pero, a pesar de eso, siempre mostraste gran convicción. Aunque no lo creas nos inspiraste a dar lo mejor de nosotros para sobrevivir.

-Pero Emiko no lo hizo -exclamó con frustración -Y murió esperando que cumpliera la promesa que le hice al partir. "Volveré por ti" eso le dije. Pero al regresar solo me encontré con una mugrosa tabla donde arrojaron su cuerpo como quien entierra a un animal.

-Sí -afirmó Reika -Pero Emiko lo supo entender, tu necesidad, tu ambición. Cuando cayó enferma nos rogó que no te dijéramos nada. No quería que por ella dejaras tu sueño.

-Era demasiado buena…

-Por lo mismo partió antes que nosotros, ¿no crees? Merecía regresar del otro lado, tener una existencia digna. Este infierno no era para ella… -Shuuhei la miró con sorpresa -Si nunca te hubieses marchado, si le hubieses dado fuerzas para continuar, quizás aun estaría aquí. Siendo una vieja enamorada de un tipo que aun parece un chiquillo. Todo fue como debía ser… Te odié tanto, Shuuhei. Dañaste a quien más quería. Pero a la larga entendí que fue lo mejor. Y Emiko lo sabía, era una chica muy inteligente.

-Era la chica más dulce y preciosa que jamás he conocido.

Reika sonrió pícara.

-A tu chica no le gustaría escuchar eso -rió suave.

Shuuhei se rió también y negó suave.

-No, quizás no. Todos tenemos nuestros fantasma, aunque suene irónico. El primer amor siempre penará.

-Es muy cierto -afirmó y apoyó una mano en el hombro del teniente -Ella nunca te culpó.

-Lo sé… -la voz se le quebró -Trato de… de no pensar en eso… en ella…

Reika suspiró y aquella mano en el hombro de Shuuhei pasó a rodearlo por la espalda.

-¿Hasta cuándo te vas a culpar por lo que ella jamás te culpó? Entendía… entendía todo de ti. ¿Sabes qué creo? Que Emiko estaría muy feliz de saber que has encontrado una chica que vale la pena y que te quiere.

-Querer… -soltó una espiración pesada -Es tan arriesgado. Lo menos que quisiera es fallarle.

-¿Y por qué lo harías? -preguntó Reika -No eres tonto, Shuuhei. No cometerías el mismo error. No te permitirías cometer el mismo error.

Él le sonrió.

-Haz las cosas bien simplemente. Has logrado todo lo que querías, ahora es tiempo de darte otra oportunidad.

-A veces creo que lo mejor sería que Rukia… que no… Sé que es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Sé lo que pasa quizás cuando ella ni siquiera lo sabe. O tal vez estoy dando por sentado que ella corresponde mis sentimientos.

-No estoy entendiendo… ¿no es tu novia? -Shuuhei negó, pero luego asintió para después cavilar -¿En qué lío estás ahora? -su voz era alegre.

-En un lío que jamás esperé estar, en uno que caí sin quererlo, sin darme cuenta.

-Bueno -suspiró Reika -Tengo tiempo -le sonrió -Siempre fui la mejor dando consejos, ¿verdad?

Shuuhei le sonrió.

.

Despidió a Ichigo frente al senkaimon como tantas veces, con una sincera sonrisa y, ahora, con el corazón libre.

-Vive tu vida y vívela bien -le dijo cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse -Nos veremos pronto.

Ichigo le devolvió el gesto y comenzó su caminar. Las puertas se cerraron finalmente tras de él. Se quedó viéndolas. Escuchó un carraspeo a su lado. Renji la miraba inquisidor de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó sin dejar su postura.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Mentiste a Ichigo.

-¿Sobre? -cuestionó con fingida inocencia.

-Sobre Hisagi y tú. Ya tuvimos esta conversación en la mañana. ¿Me vas a hacer repetirla?

-¡Ay no, por favor! Odio tus parloteos. Tengo mucho papeleo en la oficina y no tengo tiempo para tus acusaciones -exclamó, Renji no cambió su actitud pero suspiró cansado.

-Te lo advertí y se lo advertí a ese idiota… quizás porque siempre temí, desde un comienzo, que esto pasaría. Solo… -hizo una pausa -Sé sincera esta vez. Contigo y con él. Si te gusta dícelo, no merecen vivir una mentira… si puede ser real.

-¿Me estás dando una especie de bendición, Renji?

-¡Ni en broma! -exclamó -Pero a diferencia de Ichigo, a Hisagi puedo partirle la madre.

-¿Cuál es tu afán por golpearlo?

-Diversión -se alzó de hombros -Es una nena. ¿Cómo te gusta alguien así?

Rukia le sonrió amplio y se volteó con las manos en la espalda con actitud infantil y comenzó la marcha a saltitos.

Quizás era eso, pensó Renji. Rukia podía ser una chica con Hisagi y no una hermana, una colega a quien muchos veían como un chico con tetas, no una Kuchiki a la fuerza. Ahora él se sonrió y negó suavemente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Rukia? ¡No he terminado de sermonearte! -le gritó alistándose para alcanzarla.

.

– _¿Tienes un minuto, Hisagi-san? –preguntó Rukia asomando la cabeza entreabriendo la puerta._

– _Claro –respondió haciéndole una seña para que ingresara. La chica cerró la puerta –¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_

Shuuhei se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Rukia. Podía sentir su reiatsu justo a unos metros. Hacer las cosas bien esta vez, eso se dijo la vez que se había aventurado a robarle un beso en aquella colina.

– _A veces cuesta encontrar alguien con quien compartir los momentos, el tiempo… Eres guapa, joven, inteligente… puedes encontrar un novio en cualquier lugar. Entiendo lo que éstas pasando, Kuchiki-san. Todos hemos tenido algún desengaño amoroso, pero creo que no es la forma de superarlo. Lo siento, pero no lo publicaré._

– _Pues le diré a Rangiku que lo publique –le quitó la nota bruscamente –De todos pensé que tú me ibas a entender._

 _Hisagi se asombró._

– _¿Y eso porqué?_

– _Porque eres un total y absurdo romántico._

Rukia tenía razón. Era un absurdo romántico. Alzó la mano para golpear a la puerta deteniéndose antes de hacerlo realmente. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Si volvía a meter la pata? No podría llevar otra culpa más y Rukia ya había pasado por mucho. Quizás lo correcto sería dar un paso al costado ahora que aun estaba a tiempo.

– _Bueno… ¿al menos has salido con alguien alguna vez? –ella negó –¿Estás segura que quieres tener tu primera cita con un tipo que no conoces y que llegó a ti por un aviso en el periódico?_

– _Si lo dices así se escucha feo. Pero creo que no tengo otra opción._

– _Sí, tienes otra opción…_

Tocó a la puerta y escuchó un "adelante" descorrió el shoji. Se lo quedó mirando. Él no sabía si realmente traspasar el umbral o no. Las palabras de Keito se revivieron en su mente, tan claro e hiriente como hace unas horas. Rukia enarcó una ceja al verlo vacilar.

 _Sal conmigo._

Dio unos pasos dentro, pero no tomó asiento aun cuando ella se lo indicó con un sutil gesto.

-Soy un desastre -le dijo sin esperar una palabra de parte de ella -No sé llevar una relación. Mi última novia fue en el rukongai… y no fui bueno con ella. Bebo en exceso, no recuerdo las fechas y el trabajo me consume. A veces hablo demasiado sin llegar a una conclusión y puedo llegar a decir cosas que no quieres escuchar.

Rukia se puso de pie acercándose a él. Su gesto tranquilo cobró una cuota de incomodidad.

-Entiendo… -murmuró bajando la vista -Era un acuerdo… cinco citas. Y supongo que con la última se cumplieron, ¿verdad?

Pero antes que pudiera alzar la vista para enfrentar las cosas con la frialdad que la caracterizaba vio una flor frente a sus ojos.

-No soy más que esto -continuó él y Rukia alzó la vista -Pero si aún así estás dispuesta a darme una oportunidad… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? -le preguntó -De verdad… salir de verdad.

Rukia asintió lentamente bajando la vista a la flor ahora entre sus manos.

-Me encantaría -respondió con un visible sonrojo.

 _¿Salir con Hisagi? ¿Por qué haría algo así? No era como que no hubiesen salido antes… con amigos y como camaradas. No era muy asidua a las juntas extraoficiales, pero sí había asistido a unas cuantas. Y, por lo mismo, Hisagi era la última persona con quien ella saldría en una cita romántica._

– _Dame solo cinco citas y te demostraré que lo que planeas es una completa locura. Si luego de eso sigues con la idea, publicaré el aviso, te lo prometo._

-Entonces… -Shuuhei alzó la voz -¿Paso por ti a la salida?

Rukia volvió a asentir. Shuuhei le sonrió antes de salir de la oficina. Ella volvió a tomar asiento tras su escritorio dejando la flor sobre la madera. Sus ojos perdidos entre los pétalos.

– _¿Y por qué cinco citas?_

– _Porque en una no alcanzo a darte toda la información y luego te surgirán dudas. Tres no son suficientes para detectes las sutilezas, y cinco para estar tranquilo que entendiste el juego. –Rukia asintió y abrió la boca para interrumpirlo –Y no me gustan los números pares –agregó._

– _Tiene sentido… ¿y porque no siete o nueve? –preguntó curiosa._

– _Porque no me quiero enamorar de ti._

Pero lo que nunca previó Shuuhei Hisagi era que ella también se enamoraría de él. Lo que Rukia no sabía era que al final de esa cita Shuuhei le pediría que fuera su novia, esta vez de verdad...

Y ella diría que sí. Claro que sí.

.

.

Fin

.

.

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic desde el comienzo y que, de una u otra forma, me acompañaron en esta tierna historia._

 _Existen diferentes maneras de amar y darse la oportunidad de querer sin miedos ni culpas es algo que todos deberían hacer._

 _Les recomiendo la canción "Querer" de Chetes. Porque querer es no poderse contener, cerrar los ojos y correr hasta que no quede nada. Todo esto es cuestión de fe…_


End file.
